Luces y Sombras II
by Klavier
Summary: Secuela de Luces y Sombras. La historia parte desde que Quinn se traslada a vivir con Rachel a los EEUU. Recomiendo leer la primera.
1. Chapter 1

**Nota de Autor: ojo! Esta historia es la segunda parte por decirlo así de Luces y Sombras con lo cuál recomiendo que sea lea antes el primer fic que este…pues hay hechos que ya doy por sabidos y es para que las nuevs lectores no se pierdan.**

**Gracias.**

-Pásame la llave inglesa anda… –le pidió sin mirar y alargando su mano la cual estaba toda llena de grasa mientras ella no dejaba de mirar el motor.

-¿Esta? –contestó señalando unas alicates.

Quinn sacó la cabeza del capó y miró.

-No cariño, eso son unas alicates, necesito la llave inglesa, lo que hay al lado….

-¿Esto? –volvió a contestar esta vez señalando otra herramienta la cuál tampoco era la que solicitaba la rubia.

-Ismael vida, mira a mamá –le dijo esta vez si apartando la vista del viejo motor del Mustang del 78 para mirar a su hijo directamente –la llave inglesa Ismael, si ya sabes de sobras cuál es….¿o no? –le cuestionó alzando levemente las cejas.

El pequeño niño se quedó mirando a su madre directo a los ojos y una leve sonrisa traviesa salió de sus pequeños labios.

-Esta! –le contestó con ojos vivos mientras le pasaba por fin la herramienta a su madre, la cuál le devolvió el gesto con una dulce sonrisa.

-Ese es mi niño! –le dijo cariñosamente mientras ella apretaba la última tuerca que le faltaba y acababa de revisar que todo estuviese bien antes de intentar de poner en marcha el coche por quinta vez.

Tres meses llevaba con el Mustang, tres meses para intentar que el coche arrancara. Era la última adquisición de Quinn y se le había resistido de sobremanera.

La rubia en las ausencias de su mujer cuando esta trabajaba se había aficionado a arreglar coches antiguos, ese era su último hobby. Desde que vivían los tres en aquél rancho hacía ya unos años, había pasado por todo. Le dio por aprender a cocinar comida oriental de todo tipo tales como japonesa, china, tailandesa… se sacó la carrera de educación física, aprendió artes marciales, algo de informática y otro tanto de botánica y ahora llevaba como el último año con la afición de comprar coches antiguos, arreglarlos y después los donaba a alguna asociación o simplemente los devolvía al comprador. Ella no quería sacarse ningún tipo de beneficio con ello simplemente había descubierto que le gustaba ese mundo y cada vez que conseguía arreglar un coche se sentía totalmente satisfecha, o por lo menos eso le había ocurrido con los cuatro coches que ya llevaba, y este último el maldito Mustang no iba a ser menos.

Quinn se dirigió hacia al asiento del conductor limpiándose con un viejo trapo las manos llenas de grasa ante la atenta mirada de su rubio hijo que no le quitaba la vista de encima mientras jugaba con uno de sus coches en miniatura.

-¡Joder! La puta madre que parió al coche! –gritó Quinn en español al ver que el coche no arrancaba.

-No digas palabrotas mamá! –le replicó el niño que la había medio entendido para asombro de su madre.

-No he dicho ninguna palabrota hijo –le contestó en inglés ante la pillada de su niño.

-Has dicho "puta" mamá, lo he oído…se lo diré a mamá que dices palabrotas en castellano –le dijo mientras seguía como si nada jugando con su coche.

"_Madre mía con el enano repipi, no se le escapa ni una….eso es su otra madre la jodía que lo lleva a raya y ahora él me vigila a mi…cría cuervos…"_ pensó la rubia.

Seis años tenía ya el crío y era rubio y guapo como el primer día que nació. El niño se había criado feliz y sin ningún tipo de problema con sus dos madres, pero lo curioso del asunto era que para ser hijo biológico de Quinn era igualito a Rachel. Tenían el mismo carácter, era inquieto, pizpireta, muy alegre y listo, sobretodo listo pues era muy observador y aunque pensaras que no estaba atento siempre tenía las antenas puestas y todos sus sentidos despiertos.

-¿No te arranca mamá? –le preguntó al ver la cara de frustración que tenía Quinn mientras una y otra vez insistía en girar la llave del contacto, pero el motor "garraspeaba" pero no acababa de arrancar de ninguna manera.

-No hijo no! Esta tartana no quiere arrancar! –decía mientras seguía y seguía intentándolo.

-Ya lo dijo mamá –espetó de repente sin mirarla mucho y haciendo que Quinn bajara del coche con cara de sorpresa.

-¿Qué dijo mamá Ismael? –le preguntó mientras se agachaba para ponerse a su altura.

-Que este no lo ibas arreglar…qué los otros autos no estaban tan rotos pero que este si….y que no lo arreglarías.

-¿Ah si? ¿Eso dijo? "_qué cabronceta mi mujer…a partir de ahora te va hacer tortilla de patatas el gato" _ ¿Y tú qué piensas cariño? ¿Crees que mamá lo va ha arreglar?

El chico se encogió de hombros

-Mmm…no sé…si…supongo –dijo no muy convencido de ello.

Quinn que notó que su hijo no tenía mucha fe en ella le manchó con uno de sus dedos manchados de grasa la punta de su pequeña nariz haciendo que el niño se partiera de la risa y que intentara mancharla a ella y los dos comenzaran una pequeña lucha para ver quién manchaba más a quién.

Un par de horas más estuvieron juntos en el garaje intentando saber qué le ocurría al coche sin llegar a tener mucho éxito, pero el medio día de aquél domingo de abril tocaba a la puerta y ambos comenzaban a tener hambre, así que ya seguirían por la tarde.

-Isma ¿Comemos? ¿Tienes hambre? –le preguntó Quinn a su hijo el cuál gritó un "Siiii" clamoroso.

Los dos se fueron a la cocina y la rubia preparó unos macarrones a la boloñesa que estaban para chuparse los dedos mientras el niño ponía mesa para dos. Ya llevaban un par de semanas que ambos comían solos pues Rachel estaba de rodaje de su última película.

-¿Cuándo viene mamá? -le preguntó el crío mientras pinchaba de su plato de macarrones.

-Esta noche cariño, esta noche viene mamá! Está haciendo una película pero ahora tendrá un descanso de un mes…¿La echas de menos verdad mi vida?

El niño gesticuló un "si" con su cabeza.

-Yo también Isma, yo también la hecho de menos… pero esta noche ya viene a casa ¿Ok? Así que vamos a comer que tenemos que arreglar el put...-rectificó a tiempo - el coche antes de que venga! _"por mis santos ovarios que el cacharro arranca aunque lo tenga que desmontar enterito pieza a pieza!"_

-Si! tenemos que arreglar el puto coche mamá! –gritó todo entusiasmado el niño que se había dado perfectamente cuenta que Quinn iba a decir la palabreja.

-No Isma! No digas palabrotas, eh? –intentó arreglar toda nerviosa la rubia que pensaba en la reprimenda de su mujer si ésta le oía decir tacos a su adorable niño.

Los dos terminaron de comer y de nuevo se enfundaron en las entrañas del auto hasta que por fin pasadas ya otro par de intensas horas Quinn consiguió ponerlo en marcha.

-Jajajaja! Si si! Yuujuuuuu! Es que soy buenísima! Buenísima! Jou! Jou! Jou! Escucha cariño escucha como ruge! Tu madre se va a tragar sus palabras…jajaaj –le decía una entusiasmada y eufórica Quinn mientras apretaba el acelerador hasta el fondo haciendo que el motor sonara igualito que el león de la metro Goldwyn Mayer.

Justo en ese instante sonó el móvil de la rubia que lo tenía encima de una silla y Ismael fue directo a cogerlo y lo descolgó sin pensárselo dos veces cuando vio que aparecía la foto de su mamá Rachel en la pantalla.

-Mamaaa! –gritó al auricular contento como unas pascuas que estaba, contagiado por su otra madre –el puto coche ha arrancado!

La rubia que oyó como su dulce hijo decía "puto coche" a Rachel abrió los ojos como platos y se levantó de un salto del asiento dándose así un ostión en la cabeza con el techo pero cogiendo el móvil lo antes que pudo para que el niño no lo repitiera de nuevo.

-Dame Isma….dame dame el teléfono hijo…eeeehh cariño…ejem… Hola Rachel! ¿Qué tal princesa? ¿Eh? No no...no has entendido bien….el niño qué va a decir eso? No…no… –se excusaba la rubia mientras se frotaba su cabeza por el golpe antes dado y observaba como Ismael daba vueltas como un loco poseso corriendo alrededor del auto canturreando "el puto coche arranca" "el puto coche arranca" hasta que Quinn tapó el auricular con su mano para susurrarle "Ismael por tu madre cállate o te desheredo!" y prosiguió con la conversación –bueno no me líes cariño ¿Cuándo llegas?

-Escucha Quinn por eso te llamaba…no…no voy a poder estar en casa esta noche… -contestó Rachel entendiendo qué el silencio que su mujer le daba como respuesta era porque no le había gustado la noticia -¿Quinn..? ¿Estás ahí?

-Si Rachel estoy aquí…-resopló -…el niño tienes ganas de verte… y yo también…¿Qué pasa ahora?

-Ya lo sé cariño…y yo también tengo ganas de veros a los dos y mucho pero ha habido un problema con no sé qué cámara especial que grababa en 3D y tengo que repetir varias escenas, y no se puede posponer porque nos han dejado una prestada. Lo siento vida.

-¿Y cuando vendrás entonces? –le preguntó y la rubia se dio cuenta que Ismael ya había pillado la conversación de ambas al ver la carita de desilusión que puso.

-El miércoles o jueves lo más tardar…lo antes que pueda cielo.

-Joder…joder Rachel tú eres la actriz principal, qué les den! Qué se esperen y punto! Pero ven a casa…no sabes como me está mirando el niño….

-Quinn por favor no me lo hagas más difícil…¿crees que no tengo ganas de ir a casa? Pero tengo que hacerlo…ya sabes lo que me cuesta conseguir buenos proyectos….ya no tengo 25 años cariño…la cosa se me complica cada vez más y tú mejor que nadie sabes lo que me costó tener este papel y Jane también se lo ha currado mucho….

-Ya lo sé…lo sé…pero que sepas que tú eres la mejor con 25 con 35 o 105 años!

-Ja ja ja Eso es que me quieres mucho! pero ya sabes que las actrices a ciertas de edades se nos vetan….hay muchas chicas jóvenes y guapas Quinn intentando hacerse un hueco en este mundo.

- No Rachel…para guapa tú! Qué por cierto –bajó un poco el tono de voz –tengo unas ganas de cogerte por banda que no veas…qué llevo dos semanas de celibato y brrrrr….qué ganas tengo de verte a ti y "a tus dos amigas" jejeje

-Jajajaja…yo también vida…tengo muchas ganas de hacer el amor contigo –le contestó sensualmente.

-¿Qué no viene mamá? –oyó de repente Rachel decir a su hijo en alto.

-Quinn pásame al niño por favor, deja que yo misma le diga que esta noche no vengo.

-Esta bien…te quiero cariño cuídate ¿de acuerdo? –le dijo para ya despedirse.

-Yo también te quiero vida, nos vemos pronto amor.

La rubia alargó el móvil a su hijo.

-Ten cariño…es mamá que quiere habar contigo, ¿vale?

Quinn se quedó observando como su hijo hablaba con su otra madre y como éste pasaba poco a poco de tener un gesto triste a una pequeña sonrisa, supuso acertadamente que Rachel debía estar diciéndole que le llevarían al parque de atracciones o al cine…o algún sitio para recompensarle su ausencia en esos cuatro o cinco días. Finalmente Isma colgó el teléfono y su madre se acercó a él.

-¿Estás bien cielo? –preguntó Quinn a su niño mientras le cogía cariñosamente de su pequeña barbilla para mirarlo.

-Si. Mamá me ha dicho…-se quedó en silencio.

-¿Qué…qué te ha dicho cariño?

-Me ha dicho que me bañes y me dejes jugar un rato en la bañera…y qué cuando venga me llevará al parque de atracciones y que …-no acababa de hablar era como si no supiera bien como explicarse.

-¿Y qué qué cariño?

-Qué no me enseñes palabrotas en español o te dejará a pan y agua…. pero eso no lo he entendido mamá –le dijo frunciendo el ceño -¿Qué es a pan y agua?

"_ups!"_ pensó la rubia.

-Eeehhh….a dieta cariño…que me pondrá a dieta…jejeje…cosas de tu madre.

El domingo por la noche había llegado y tal como Rachel le había dicho a su hijo Quinn lo bañó dejándolo jugar un buen rato en la bañera porque al crío le encantaba el agua. De vez en cuando entraba al lavabo y le echaba un ojo o comprobaba que el agua siguiera caliente.

-Ey campeón es hora de ir saliendo que mañana tienes que ir al colegio y te tienes que ir a dormir –le dijo mientras ella se acercaba a la bañera y se arrodillaba en el suelo para ponerse a la altura de su hijo.

Quinn y Rachel decidieron que su hijo iría a un colegio público tal y como ellas habían ido en su infancia. Era el colegio del pueblo más cercano y cada mañana de lunes a viernes un autobús escolar le venía a recoger a la puerta de su rancho y lo llevaba, y luego por la tarde lo traía de vuelta a casa. A medio día se quedaba a comer allí.

-¿Mamá me ayudas a enjabonarme?

-Claro cielo.

La rubia bañó a su hijo y después de hacerlo lo cogió en brazos para sacarlo de allí. Le ayudó a ponerse el pijama, a peinarse y después de cenar lo volvió a coger para llevarlo hasta su habitación.

-Te pesa el culo ya ¿eeehh? –le dijo cuando lo sostenía en brazos camino a su cuarto y el niño se agarraba a ella cuál koala a un eucaliptus.

-Pues ponme a pan y agua –le contestó mirando a su madre sin dejar de sonreír. Qué pillo era.

Finalmente lo puso sobre la cama y ella se sentó brevemente en ella para mirar a su hijo. Con mucha ternura pasaba sus dedos sobre el suave pelo de su hijo, lo quería mucho, muchísimo, tanto que jamás pensó qué sentiría ese vinculo tan especial con nadie…ser madre era una de las mejores cosas que le había pasado en su vida.

-¿Tú sabes que te queremos mucho verdad hijo?

-Si –le contestó mientras la miraba fijamente –mamá…¿Te duele? –le preguntó mientras que con su pequeña mano le tocaba su ojo derecho haciendo referencia a su cicatriz que ahí seguía.

-Ya no cariño…no me duele –le contestó mientras besaba tiernamente su pequeña manita que tenía sobre su cara. No era la primera vez que se lo preguntaba pues al chiquillo le llamaba mucho la atención aquella herida que su madre tenía sobre el ojo…y cuánto más grande se hacía más se interesaba por el origen de ella.

-¿Y cómo te lo hiciste?

-Pues antes de que tú nacieras…mamá tuvo un accidente de coche.

-¿Por tu culpa?

-No cariño…no fue culpa de nadie…fue un accidente, esas cosas pasan mi vida.

El niño se quedó pensativo y Quinn no quería que se fuera a dormir con esa sensación de pensar que cosas malas pueden pasarte…al fin y al cabo era un niño de seis años.

-¿Quieres que te lea un cuento? –le dijo repentinamente para que dejara de pensar en ello.

-Si!

La rubia leyó el cuento hasta que vio como a su niño el sueño le vencía y entonces ella se dirigió a su habitación para irse también a dormir, se encontraba exhausta. La cama se le hacía grande, pues echaba mucho de menos a su mujer y deseaba que fuera ya el miércoles o jueves para abrazarse a ella y sentir el calor de su piel.

A la mañana siguiente ambos se levantaron temprano para desayunar y Quinn acompañó a Isma hasta la entrada de su casa para que el bus lo recogiera como cada mañana.

-Que tengas un buen día cariño –le dijo, a la vez que le daba un beso sobre su pelo -¡Y estudia mucho!

Observó como el niño subía las escaleras de bus y como entraba a sentarse al lado de su mejor amigo que era un peli rojo pecoso con cara de bicho "_vaya par de dos…que peligro"_ pensó la rubia.

Ese lunes pasó sin más, sin cambiar la rutina que la rubia tenía diariamente. Hizo sus ejercicios, estuvo un rato en su garaje trasteando el coche, miró su correo electrónico, se hizo la comida, comió, se duchó, miro un poco la tele… hasta que la tarde llegó y fue hacia la puerta de su casa a buscar a Ismael…ignorando en todo momento que su rutina si iba a cambiar ese día.

El niño bajó las escaleras del bus corriendo y su madre pudo observar que llevaba en la mano una especie de sobre marrón, por un momento pensó que quizás era un trabajo del colegio o cualquier cosa similar hasta que el niño bajó de buenas a primeras ya estirando el brazo y mostrándoselo.

-Mamá…esto es para ti –le dijo con toda su inocencia.

-¿Para mí? –le preguntó toda extrañada al tener ese sobre en sus manos y darle varias vueltas para comprobar que se encontraba totalmente cerrado y que no constaba ningún remitente -¿Qué es cariño? ¿Quién te lo ha dado?

-No lo sé mamá ...me lo ha dado una señora al salir del colegio…me ha dicho que te lo diera –le contestó encogiéndose de hombros y encaminándose hacia la puerta de su casa.

La rubia paró el caminar del chico un instante.

-Espera Ismael, ¿Una señora? ¿Pero tú la conoces cielo? –le preguntó suavemente.

-No…no la había visto nunca…¿vamos a jugar con Boby mamá? –le dijo refiriéndose al perro y sin tener muchas ganas de hablar del tema.

Quinn volvió a parar a su hijo y se agachó para estar a su altura, no le gustaba nada lo que estaba oyendo.

-¿Y cómo era? ¿Cómo era esa señora? –le volvió a cuestionar con el sobre en la mano pero sin abrirlo en ningún momento. Era uno de esos sobres que van acolchados por dentro y que es imposible saber que va en él y no quería abrirlo delante del crío.

-Mmmm…no sé…normal…mamá vamos a ver al perro! –le contestó con la intención de salir corriendo de nuevo.

-¡Que no Ismael! Que te esperes! –le medio gritó dejando al niño un poco parado ante esa reacción -¿Era mayor, joven, era morena, rubia, alta, baja? Por favor cariño contéstame…piensa un poco.

-Era morena mamá…y tenía los ojos… azules…me dijo que era amiga tuya…¿Puedo ir con el perro ya? –le insistió.

Entonces aquí Quinn abrió los ojos de par en par y el pulso se le disparó de sobremanera. Trago saliva con la boca ya seca y un intenso dolor en el pecho la atrapó y tuvo la sensación que se ahogaba, notó como un sudor frío la invadía. Con sus dos manos cogió la pequeña cara de su hijo.

-Cariño…esa señora… ¿Te ha dado algo de comer? ¿Algún caramelo, chicle…?

-No mamá…solo me ha dado eso…¿Podemos ir ya para casa? –le medio imploraba.

-Joder Ismael te tengo dicho que no hables con nadie que no conozcas! Venga entremos en casa, venga vamos! –le dijo cogiéndolo fuertemente de la mano y mirando hacia todos lados, por un momento se sintió observada y apretó el paso para entrar hasta su casa. Estaba asustada ante lo que se temía.

Una vez que estuvieron dentro Quinn cerró la puerta con llave y el niño se dio cuenta que no le dejaba salir al exterior.

-Mama yo quiero salir fuera quiero jugar con Boby… -le suplicó.

La rubia que se encontraba mirando a través de la ventanas como una paranoica le respondió un "ve al salón a mirar la tele" sin casi ni mirarlo.

-Pero mamá…

-¡Qué vayas al salón Ismael! ¡Qué vayas antes de que cuente tres! –le gritó y le supo mal al instante viendo la cara de circunstancias que el chico puso pero de ningún modo iba a dejar que su hijo saliera fuera.

El niño se encaminó cabizbajo a ver la tele y Quinn se quedó mirando aquél maldito sobre cerrado que había dejado sobre la mesa de la cocina. Sin tan siquiera abrirlo presentía perfectamente que había dentro y no podía creérselo…sencillamente no podía!

Lo tomó entre sus manos temblorosas y lo abrió para simplemente quedarse de piedra al comprobar que lo que allí había no era lo que ella imaginaba sino que era_…¿Un maldito teléfono móvil?_ pensó.

Vio que era nuevo y que estaba con la batería totalmente cargada y a los cinco minutos de sostenerlo en la mano el teléfono sonó, alguien estaba llamando…"número desconocido" marcaba en la pantalla…Quinn dudó en si descolgar o no pero estaba claro que esa llamada era para ella…las piernas le temblaban y el sonido de su voz casi se queda a medio camino.

-¿Si? –respondió al descolgar.

Y una voz femenina que no dudó ni un instante en reconocer la saludó.

-Hola Quinn…cuanto tiempo ¿verdad?

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**Klavier**


	2. Chapter 2

-Hola Quinn…cuanto tiempo ¿verdad?

Quinn cerró fuertemente los ojos y se lamentó al escuchar esa voz y su mente viajó inevitablemente más de ocho años hacia atrás justo en el instante que ellas dos habían hablado casi por primera vez apoyadas en aquella maldita máquina de café de L.A. Se podría decir que la rubia había perdido la voz en medio de esos pensamientos.

-Quinn…¿Estás ahí o te has quedado muda? –habló de nuevo Mónica de manera sarcástica.

"_Mantén la calma"_ se dijo la rubia para si misma al mismo tiempo que abría los ojos de nuevo y su vista se posaba en su realidad, que no era otra cosa que ver a su hijo viendo la tele despreocupadamente en el salón.

-No vuelvas hacerlo –le contestó duramente.

-¿Hacer qué? –le preguntó Mónica pues no se esperaba esa respuesta.

-No vuelvas acercarte a mi hijo jamás Mónica, te juro que si te acercas otra vez a él….

-¿Qué? ¿Qué vas hacer? –la provocó.

-Te mato, te juro que te mato con mis propias manos –sentenció.

Por unos segundos hubo un corto pero intenso momento de silencio entre ellas. Quisiera o no a Mónica el tono de voz de Quinn la sorprendió, se dio cuenta que hablaba en serio _"una madre es una madre"_ pensó la castaña…así que no pensaba seguir por ahí.

La rubia rompió el silencio.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Quiero más dinero.

-No –contestó Quinn sin vacilar ni un segundo, ya esperaba esa respuesta de antemano.

-¿No? Creo que no me has escuchado bien Quinn…

-Si, si te he escuchado. La que parece que está sorda eres tú…te he dicho que no.

Mónica se encontraba algo descolocada ante la actitud de su presa, pues no era lo que esperaba teniendo en cuenta que ella era quién tenía el arma y por lo tanto le correspondía el papel de cazadora.

-Hicimos un trato Mónica, se te pagó y nos diste tu palabra que no pedirías más. –siguió la rubia.

-¿Ah si? Pues algo del trato falló Quinn, porque vosotras dos o más bien dicho esa petarda de mujer que tienes me entregó un maletín de dinero marcado –le reprochó –y he tenido que ingeniármelas para no ser detenida…¿Crees que he disfrutado de ese dinero? Pues no! he tenido que ir a salto de mata porque siempre he sentido que la poli me pisaba los talones ¿sabes? Y ahora quiero más…quiero el doble.

Era cierto, el millón de dólares que se le entregó se marcó para que así la policía pudiera rastrearlo y atraparla aunque hasta el momento nunca fue posible. Pero por otro lado Quinn era consciente ahora que ella tampoco había cumplido su parte del trato.

-Tú tampoco cumpliste tu palabra Mónica así que no me vengas ahora con reproches…si te has pateado el dinero búscate la vida pero no pienso darte ni un puto centavo más –le dijo con toda la seguridad que le fue posible pero la verdad era qué a Quinn las piernas aún le flojeaban.

-¿Repite eso? ¿Qué yo no cumplí dices? –dijo entrecerrando esos fríos ojos azules.

-Exacto! si me llamas y me pides dinero es porque tienes una copia guardada ¿Cierto?

Quinn pudo escuchar como la chica se reía al otro lado de la línea.

-Una no rubia, varias…tengo varias –dijo mientras claramente seguía jactándose de la afirmación.

-¡Pues disfrútalas! –le dijo Quinn y al instante colgó la llamada sin pensárselo dos veces y dejó el móvil secamente encima de la mesa.

La rubia era un total mar de dudas…¿Había hecho bien? ¿Se le había ido la olla al colgar la llamada? No lo sabía, no tenía ni idea, pero no pudo aguantar más y no reprimió el impulso de colgarla al oír como la chica se reía cuando ella estaba pasando ese mal trago.

Ahora solo sentía que se encontraba sumergida en ese mar de dudas, un mar de agua oscura y turbia sin saber cómo diablos iba a salir a la superficie…

-Mamá….¿Estás bien? –le preguntó de repente su hijo sacando a Quinn de su particular angustia. El chico al escuchar el golpe que dio su madre al dejar el móvil en la mesa, no dudó en acercarse a ella.

-Si cariño si, ven aquí –le dijo mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente como si hiciera años que no le viese –te quiero mucho hijo, te quiero muchísimo…

Apenas estuvo unos segundos con su niño abrazada, aferrándose a él como si fuera la tierra firme que tanto necesitaba hasta que nuevamente el sonido del móvil hizo que abriera sus tensionados ojos verdes y supo que quizás ella había complicado más las cosas al colgar de esa forma.

-Cariño mamá tiene que hablar por teléfono…ve a ver la tele ¿De acuerdo?

-Ajá….-contestó Ismael qué aun teniendo seis años de vida presentía que su madre no estaba pasando un buen rato.

Quinn tomó el móvil entre sus manos y volvió a descolgar pero esta vez no dijo nada, se limitó a escuchar en silencio.

-Tienes suerte ¿Sabes Quinn? Tienes mucha suerte porque te comprendo…comprendo que me hayas colgado. Está claro que llevas años siendo terriblemente feliz con tu pequeña familia, tú mujercita, tu hijo, con tu rancho de mala muerte, tu hotelito de mierda, tu perro bobalicón, tus coches y en general toda esa basura que todo el mundo busca para ser feliz y tener un sentido a su patética vida…y comprendo que con mi llamada te hayas sentido amenazada a perderlo todo –Quinn seguía sin espetar palabra alguna –pero no vuelvas hacerlo ¿Me oyes? No vuelvas a colgarme el teléfono como si yo fuera una jodida teleoperadora de la competencia de tu maldita compañía de móvil ¿Entiendes?

-Escucha…

-¡No Quinn escucha tú! Te mientes a ti misma ¿Lo ves claro, no? Te mientes porque ni de coña piensas que no vas acabar pagando…por que lo vas hacer…porque no quieres que ese video salga a la luz y arrase con todo lo que has conseguido hasta ahora…¿verdad?

-No pienso darte un jodido dólar Mónica…hazte a la idea! -le cortó Quinn de repente, segura de sus firmes palabras.

-Puede que tú no, pero Rachel lo hará…te voy a dar unos días Quinn…porque sé que Rachel está en Nueva York –la rubia no daba crédito de cómo Mónica estaba tan al tanto de su vida –háblalo con ella Quinn, que vaya preparando un par de millones y guarda bien el teléfono porque ten por seguro que me pondré en contacto contigo y no me jodas, no me jodas y vayas a la policía porque lo sabré y puedes perder más de lo que crees….empezando por ese bastardo de hijo que tienes!

Y sin que a Quinn le diera tiempo a replicar ni media palabra de esa última amenaza, Mónica le cortó la llamada provocando con ello que a la rubia la envolviera inmediatamente un espeluznante escalofrío por todo su cuerpo al pensar que esa zorra se atreviera ni a ponerle un dedo encima a su hijo Ismael. Esa clase de amenaza si que no la esperaba…esa no, pues era consciente que ella era una crápula pero…¿Hacerle daño a un niño? Esto cambiaba totalmente las reglas del juego.

"_Tiene que ser un farol Quinn, no lo va ha tocar, no se atreverá…está desesperada y ha visto que Ismael era tu punto débil, es un farol…si tiene que serlo maldita sea!"_ Intentaba auto convencerse pero obviamente no podía estar segura de ello al cien por cien.

Abatida por el momento vivido se sentó en una de las sillas de la cocina, colocando sus codos sobre sus piernas y tapándose la cara con sus propias manos, frotándose los ojos. No podía creerse que ocho años más tarde esa historia volviese a su vida. ¿Era una jodida broma del destino? ¿Acaso tenía que pagar alguna deuda de su vida anterior? Durante unos minutos estuvo recopilando mentalmente toda la conversación que había mantenido con ella y tomó una decisión pero antes necesitaba hacer algo que no había hecho en muchos años, y era fumarse un bendito cigarrillo. Buscó entre los cajones de su despacho porque sabía que ellas dos guardaban por ahí el tabaco o mecheros o las cosas que algún amigo siempre se dejaba…bueno de hecho no era algún amigo…era concretamente Alan que era un completo despiste cada vez que iba a visitarlas y siempre se dejaba algo.

Encontró una cajetilla de tabaco negro con dos míseros arrugados y maltrechos cigarrillos pero no dudó en volver a la cocina abrir una ventana y sentarse de nuevo en la silla para prenderse uno e intentar así calmar los nervios que la tenían totalmente invadida. Con la primera calada se mareó un poco, hacía mucho tiempo que no fumaba pero lo necesitaba, necesitaba fumar como si la vida le fuera en ello.

Se levantó de la silla una vez hubo exhalado el humo de su ultima calada y se dirigió hacia el salón donde Ismael miraba unos dibujos animados, gracias a dios el niño estaba ajeno a todo lo que había sucedido. Algo más tranquila y por un momento se quedó en el marco de la puerta observándolo y dándose cuenta que él y Rachel eran lo mejor que le había pasado en su vida y no estaba dispuesta a perderlo, pero tampoco lo estaba a seguir sintiéndose chantajeada y amenazada continuamente por una maldita rastrera del tres al cuarto _"maldito polvo Quinn…."_ pensaba sin poder evitarlo, se sentía tan culpable y le daba tanta rabia esa parte de su vida…

-Ismael cariño…para la televisión que nos vamos –le dijo de repente haciendo que el niño se girara pues no había visto que su madre estaba detrás de él.

-¿A dormir? –preguntó frunciendo el ceño, pues no le cuadraba la hora.

-No vida…nos vamos a ver a mamá, a Nueva York…¿No quieres verla? –le dijo con toda la sonrisa que pudo ofrecerle en ese instante teniendo en cuenta la presión a la que estaba sometida.

El niño se quedó por un momento perplejo ante la idea de su madre pero no dudó en ir corriendo hacia ella para de un salto subirse a sus brazos.

-Sii! Vamos a darle una sorpresa a mamá! –le contestó con ilusión.

-Eso es! Una sorpresa cariño! Verás que contenta se pone al vernos, eh? –le dijo mientras lo sostenía en sus tonificados brazos –venga baja, ves y prepara cuatro cosas que nos vamos enseguida.

Entonces el niño subió a su habitación y con los seis años que tenía preparó como pudo su pequeña maleta que Quinn luego revisaría pero la intención de ella en ese momento era que simplemente estuviera entretenido.

La rubia por su parte no sabía muy bien lo que estaba haciendo pero no quería quedarse allí, necesitaba ver a Rachel y explicarle lo sucedido…no iba a escondérselo por su puesto. Llamó por teléfono a la persona que se encargaba del rancho cuando ellas se iban a España, para que cuidara del perro, de los caballos y todo lo que conllevaba la casa…y desde luego también llamó a la escuela para avisar que Ismael no iría al colegio al día siguiente y a saber hasta cuando. Pero a Rachel no la avisó, porque sabía que si lo hacía no iba a entender nada y la iba a poner nerviosa. Ya se lo explicaría una vez estuviera allí.

Cuando Quinn tuvo todo más o menos atado, llamaron a un taxi y las llevó al aeropuerto más cercano. Era bien entrada la noche cuando ya llegaron a la terminal y el primer avión que salía para Nueva York era a las siete de la mañana pero a la rubia le daba igual y decidió esperar. Más de media noche pasaron madre e hijo sentados en aquellas sillas incómodas esperando a que saliera el vuelo, bueno más bien Quinn porque Ismael tardó muy poco en quedarse dormido y se estiró a lo largo de los asientos colocando su cabeza en las piernas de su madre, la cual no dejó de acariciarle el pelo en ningún momento de la noche…se sentía un poco mal porque era consciente que en aquella tarde le había gritado un par de veces pero no pudo evitarlo, era fruto del miedo que sentía de pensar que podía perderlo.

Quinn observaba como el dichoso reloj qué había en una de las paredes de la terminal no acababa de avanzar nunca. Había momentos que le parecía que incluso las manillas retrocedían. Qué noche más larga, agónica e interminable se le estaba haciendo detrás de aquellas oscuras gafas de sol que llevaba puestas.

¿Por qué las llevaba? Primero por la luz de los fluorescentes del lugar, eran de todo menos agradables para sus ojos, y segundo porque Quinn Fabray era la mujer de Rachel Barbra Berry y aunque no solía salir casi nunca en los medios de comunicación quisiera o no era conocida y temía serlo en esos momentos.

Cuando Rachel ganó su primer y hasta la fecha último Oscar fue inmediatamente llamada a hacer varias películas y obras de teatro con sus respectivos estrenos y promociones, y Rachel siempre llevó a su lado a su mujer. Esos eran los pocos momentos en el qué el mundo entero veía a Quinn Fabray y desde luego la rubia no pasaba desapercibida. Ya no era por el mero hecho de que fuese una mujer y no un hombre el acompañante de Rachel sino porque aún teniendo la cara marcada, la rubia era de una belleza natural espectacular. Más de una vez sin ella haberlo pretendido había eclipsado la belleza o porte de muchas de las actrices que en los estrenos se juntaban. Era preciosa.

Las seis y media daban y Quinn despertaba a su niño con todo el dolor de su corazón.

-Cariño…despierta que tenemos que entrar en el avión que ya mismo despega…

-Mmmm…no…déjame…

Ismael casi no podía abrir los ojos y el pobre no tenía claro si estaba en mitad de un sueño o no pues divagaba entre los dos mundos. La rubia optó finalmente por cogerlo en brazos y encaminarse hacia la puerta de entrada para embarcar.

Una vez el avión aterrizó a las dos o tres horas de vuelo el crío estaba ya más despierto y había desayunado un batido de chocolate que su madre le compró junto con un croissant de mantequilla mientras ella iba ya por su tercer o cuarto café solo, sin haber sido capaz de comer nada sólido desde hacía horas, pero como siempre le ocurría tenía ya el estómago bastante cerrado y el café precisamente no era lo mejor que podía tomarse pero le daba igual, necesitaba sentirse despierta y era lo único que era capaz de tomar.

Las once y media de la mañana eran cuando Quinn con su copia de llaves abría el dúplex que su mujer aún tenía en Nueva York pues que no vivieran en él no quería decir que no lo hubieran mantenido, además la morena siempre se hospedaba en él cuando trabajaba en la ciudad de los rascacielos.

Hacía bastantes meses que la rubia no pisaba ese suelo y un montón de recuerdos se le echaron encima nada más poner el primer pié en aquél apartamento. Todo estaba igual que lo recordaba, todo majestuoso, amplio, minimalista… "_igual de frío que siempre"_ pensó para ella misma que siempre había opinado que el dúplex era algo sobrio, ni comparación tenía con el calor que daba su rancho…y eso que en el dúplex habían pasado buenos momentos…eso no podía negarlo.

-¿Rachel? ¿Estás en casa? –dijo en alto mientras el niño ya se había colado rápidamente dentro y ella cerraba la puerta sin ser consciente que a esas horas su mujer ya debía estar grabando.

-Mamá! ¿Mamá estás? Soy Ismael! –gritaba el niño por todo el dúplex para ver que allí no estaba su mamá Rachel así que se dirigió a su otra madre como para que le diera una explicación.

-No cariño…mamá no está aquí…debe estar en los estudios…lo siento no me he dado cuenta de la hora que era mi vida. Pero mira, voy a darme una ducha rápida y la vamos a ver allí ¿Te parece?

-Pero que sea rápida, eh? –le exigió con cara de pocos amigos y los brazos cruzados, algo que sorprendió a la rubia haciendo que esta se agachara para ponerse a su altura.

-¿Y cuando no me he duchado yo rápido? –le cuestionó mirándolo a esos ojos color chocolate de los que era dueño.

-Cuando te duchas con mamá tardáis mucho…yo no se que hacéis…-dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Quinn se quedó boquiabierta…se puso de nuevo de pié y abrió la boca del todo como para decir algo y la volvió a cerrar sin decir ni "mú" y la volvió abrir…y de nuevo la cerró _"estoy flipando… pero este enano…que….¿ nos…nos controla…?"_

-¿Quée? –le preguntó Ismael con los brazos en alto ante la cara de escarola revenía que tenía su madre en ese instante.

-Voy a la ducha –atinó finalmente sin comentar nada al respecto de porque tardaba mucho cuando se duchaba con Rachel –mira la tele anda…

-Mira la tele! Mira la tele! Mamáa solo haces que decirme que mire la tele!

-Pues haz deberes –le replicó con las cejas levantadas y sus brazos en jarra.

-¿Mmmm? Esta bien ya miro la tele…venga dúchate que quiero ir a ver a mamáaaaaaaa! –espetó finalmente mientras se dirigía con pocas ganas en busca del mando distancia.

Quinn se fue con media sonrisa hacia la ducha…la primera media sonrisa que tenía desde hacía horas…que tesoro de niño tenía, con ese comentario de él se dio cuenta que el niño se hacía mayor, crecía y se volvía más observador si aún cabía. Pensó en la cara de susto que se le iba a quedar a Rachel cuando le explicara que Ismael las tenía controladas en la ducha _"Le va ha dar algo…se me muere de vergüenza solo de pensarlo"_

Un taxista los dejó delante de la puerta de los estudios donde Rachel rodaba su última película. Quinn se había apresurado a ducharse y madre e hijo cogidos de la mano se encaminaron para entrar. La rubia previamente había llamado a Jane para que la esperara en la puerta y pudieran entrar, pero le comentó que no dijera nada a Rachel ya que era una sorpresa, lo cierto es que mintió un poco. Jane era la manager de la morena desde que ésta se había deshecho de la sanguijuela de Edward, y lo cierto es que no tenía nada que ver con drácula, ni en el trato con ellas ni en lo profesional que era. Allí se encontraba tal y como habían quedado justo cuando Quinn y el niño bajaron del taxi.

-Hola Quinn! –le dijo mientras le daba un cariñoso abrazo –hola Isma! Que grande estás campeón! –le saludó mientras le revoloteaba el pelo con su mano.

-Hola Jane...gracias por venir…¿Está mi mujer aquí? –preguntó señalando con la cabeza los estudios y yendo demasiado al grano.

-Si..si si claro…está ahí dentro acabando de rodar un par de escenas…¿Pasa algo Quinn? –le cuestionó Jane que notó que la rubia estaba algo nerviosa.

-No "_para que mientes Quinn no seas idiota" _Bueno si…si pasa Jane tengo que hablar con ella, ha surgido un problema y no podía esperar.

-¿Pero estás bien? Te veo, te veo un poco alterada Quinn...¿Vosotras dos…estáis bien, no?

-Si si entre nosotras todo bien, es solo que tengo que hablar con ella…

-¿Vamos a entrar o no? –preguntó de repente Ismael llamando la atención a Quinn, ya que estaba cansado de ver a su madre y a la jefa de su otra madre tal como él llamaba a Jane hablar entre ellas.

-Si hijo, ya vamos…¿Podemos? –le dijo a Jane mirándola a los ojos.

-Claro! Claro! Claro Quinn! Ven conmigo ven! Sígueme por favor...

Entonces los tres entraron por los estudios, Jane iba delante enseñando a todos los guardias de seguridad la certificación de que ella podía estar ahí, y Quinn y su hijo iban detrás de ella casi en fila india. Recorrieron un laberinto de pasillos y puertas hasta que al final un gran plató con un impresionante decorado se les presentó ante sus ojos. El decorado simulaba varias estancias de lo que una casa tiene, el baño, habitaciones, cocina, salón…habían focos, cámaras y micrófonos por todos lados.

Quinn enseguida vio a Rachel en mitad de aquél montaje de cartón piedra y rezó para que a partir de ese momento las cosas no cambiaran entre ellas, pues con el tiempo el tema de Mónica había sido un tema algo tabú en su relación y sacarlo a la luz de nuevo podía hacer resurgir muchas emociones…aunque tenía la esperanza de que nada cambiase.

-¡Mamáaaaaa! –gritó Ismael al ver a su madre plantada en aquel lugar y se soltó de la mano de Quinn sin que a esta le diera tiempo a reaccionar.

Rachel que en ese instante estaba con un guión en la mano repasándolo, reconoció la voz al segundo y al alzar la vista se quedó gratamente sorprendida de ver como su pequeño corría hacia ella con los brazos abiertos.

-¿Ismael? –dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y también abrió sus brazos para recibirlo entre los suyos.

-Hola cariño –habló la rubia una vez se hubo acercado a ellos dos, los cuales seguían abrazados y Rachel se levantó con su hijo entre los brazos, sin soltarlo en ningún momento.

-Quinn…¿Qué qué hacéis aquí mi vida? –preguntó con gran alegría pues le había encantado la visita, había sido una sorpresa y no dudó en darle un tierno beso en los labios a su mujer.

-Rachel yo…ha pasado algo, tenemos que hablar…a solas –le dijo mientras que con su mirada señaló que no podían hacerlo delante de él.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**¡Muchas gracias a todas por los RW! **

**Y decirle a que si ella quiere ser como yo cuando sea grande (qué por cierto como intuyes que yo soy mayor...eins? jajaaj) yo quiero ser como Jodie Foster! ;)**

**Un beso! Espero os guste, buen fin de semana.**

**klavier**


	3. Chapter 3

-¿Qué...qué es lo que pasa Quinn? –le preguntó, frunciendo el ceño, sin entender nada ni esperar que su mujer le explicara mientras aún seguía sosteniendo al niño entre sus brazos.

-Rachel no…a solas…. -volvió a insistirle mientras la miraba con los ojos abiertos y señalaba al crío con sus pupilas.

Entonces la morena sintió que algo no iba bien, presintió que aquella agradable visita que le habían dado su mujer y su hijo no era fruto de una sorpresa sino que era a causa de algún imprevisto o mal acontecimiento.

-Está bien…está bien…-Rachel buscó con su mirada donde se encontraba Jane y la llamó –Jane! Perdona…podrías quedarte un momento con Ismael –le dijo mientras poco a poco lo bajaba al suelo.

-No mamá! Yo quiero quedarme contigo! –refunfuñó el chiquillo que no era sordo y no le gustó la idea de separarse de su tan añorada madre tan pronto.

Rachel se agachó para hablarle mientras Quinn tragaba ya saliva replanteándose como iba a exponerle lo sucedido a su mujer.

-Cariño ahora vengo enseguida es que tengo que hablar un momento con mamá de una cosa muy muy aburrida pero Jane te enseñará toooodo este sitio y ya verás que bien te lo pasas con ella ¿De acuerdo? –intentó convencerle mientras al momento le entregaba su pequeña mano a la de Jane -¿Te importa? –le preguntó a la manager.

-En absoluto…ir tranquilas, nosotros dos nos vamos a divertir mucho ¿Vale campeón? Ven que te voy a enseñar una cosa super chula! –le dijo ya al niño directamente mientras ambos se empezaban a alejar.

En ese momento el matrimonio quedó a solas en mitad de aquel plató y Rachel miró a los ojos a la rubia visiblemente expectante.

-¿Qué ocurre Quinn?

-Rachel no hay un sitio más tranquilo, una sala, una habitación…un… -a la rubia no le parecía buen sitio explicarle todo lo sucedido en aquel espacio tan abierto, tan expuesto a todo el mundo, quería más intimidad y la morena se dio cuenta enseguida y la cortó.

-Si claro...ven sígueme –le dijo.

Sin que mediaran palabra alguna entre ellas, ambas salieron del plató por la misma dirección que minutos antes habían entrado Quinn y su hijo. Rachel iba delante sin decir nada y la rubia que la seguía intentaba como podía poner en orden mentalmente todo lo que iba a decirle.

Finalmente entraron en una pequeña sala, era la típica habitación de reuniones donde había una gran mesa de madera rodeada de varias sillas, una pizarra de esas blancas colgada en la pared, un pequeño mueble donde encima había una máquina de café, botellas de agua y algo de fruta.

Rachel que esperó a que su mujer entrara del todo en la habitación cerró la puerta tras ella y una vez la hubo cerrado se la quedó mirando y sin decir nada levantó sus brazos a modo de "cuéntame ".

-No quieres sentarte –le propuso Quinn señalando una de aquellas sillas tapizadas de rojo, pero lo cierto era que la rubia quería ganar tiempo, era como si realmente no quisiera que llegara el momento.

-No Quinn, no quiero sentarme! quiero que hables ya y me cuentes de una vez que sucede por favor! –le contestó ya medio malhumorada, la estaba poniendo de mal humor tanto misterio.

La rubia tragó saliva, _"allá vamos pues"_ pensó y durante un par de segundos no miró a Rachel desviando su mirada hacia el suelo, hasta que definitivamente la alzó y se topó de bruces con unos inquisidores y enormes ojos marrones que no le quitaban la vista de encima.

-Mónica me ha llamado Rachel –soltó de repente, sin rodeos, para que iba a irse por las ramas.

Rachel tardó un instante en ubicar a qué Mónica se refería pues hacía años que no hablaban de ella, pestañeó extrañada un par de veces antes de responder.

-¿Cómo dices? –le respondió y deseó no haberla entendido bien.

-Qué Mónica me ha llamado….Rachel. –le volvió a decir acercándose a ella un par de pasos y sin dejar de quitar el contacto visual.

-Estás de broma Quinn! –le dijo con una falsa sonrisa.

-No, no cariño, sabes que no bromearía con algo así.

Rachel se giró entonces y se apoyó en la mesa con las palmas de sus manos, cogió una buena bocanada de aire, necesitaba oxigenarse y aún no sabía ni la mitad del asunto.

-¿Cuándo? ¿Cuándo te ha llamado? –quiso saber, pero no miraba a su mujer, aún seguía de espaldas a ella apoyada en aquella gran mesa de madera.

-Ayer por la tarde –ahora venía la parte en la que Quinn se temía lo peor –ayer cuando Ismael vino del colegio, traía un sobre y… -cuando Rachel escuchó nombrar por boca de Quinn a su hijo Ismael en todo ese asunto no dejó que la rubia continuara pues enseguida se giró de nuevo para mirarla a los ojos y cortarla en su explicación, los nervios ya se habían apoderado de ella.

-¿Cómo coño dices Quinn? ¿Ismael? ¿Qué tiene que ver él en todo este asunto?

-Escucha Rachel, para…tranquilízate por favor…

-¿!Dices qué me tranquilice Quinn? Repito ¡¿Qué tiene que ver mi hijo con todo este asunto? –le volvió a preguntar sin ser consciente que no dejaba a su mujer explicarse.

-¡Rachel intento explicarte por favor! ¡Déjame hablar! –le gritó para que reaccionara y dejara que pudiera acabar.

La morena no dijo nada más pero notó una terrible presión en su cabeza al mismo tiempo que en su pecho, no le estaba gustando nada lo que estaba oyendo, mezclar a su hijo y a esa crápula no traía nada bueno. Quinn cogió aire, tenía que contárselo del tirón.

-Ayer cuando Ismael regresó del colegio llevaba un sobre Rachel, un sobre marrón que era para mi. Cuando lo abrí en casa era un teléfono, un móvil…-la rubia observaba como Rachel la escuchaba con la mandíbula apretada- y ella me llamó a ese teléfono…a este teléfono –le dijo mostrándole ante sus ojos el dispositivo que obviamente lo llevaba consigo.

La morena casi no miró el teléfono, no le importaba un carajo en ese instante el puñetero móvil, solo tenía una cosa en la cabeza.

-Quinn me estás diciendo que esa….-no sabía ni como nombrarla -¿ha tenido contacto con mi hijo? –le volvió a decir.

¿Qué quería que le respondiera Quinn? ¿Acaso no lo acababa de escuchar? ¿No se lo acababa de decir? La rubia tuvo la sensación que era como si Rachel quisiera que se sintiera mal, como si no lo estuviera ya lo suficiente.

-Rachel no me mires así…

-No te miro de ningún modo Quinn

-Sí! Si lo haces! Me miras como si yo tuviese la culpa! –le recriminó acertadamente pues la mirada de Rachel era de todo menos cálida.

La morena se mordió la lengua y no replicó a esa última frase. Ambas permanecieron mirándose a los ojos, y Rachel entendió que no era momento ni de reproches ni de culpabilidades, sencillamente estaba nerviosa y asustada y Quinn tenía que comprenderlo.

-Rachel, Ismael está bien ¿Ok? Ella sólo se acercó a él para darle el maldito teléfono, no le hizo nada, no le dio nada…tranquila ¿De acuerdo? Le contó que era amiga mía…el niño está bien cariño –le dijo acariciándole sus brazos de arriba abajo con sus manos intentando así que se sosegara.

La morena se abrazó en ese instante a su mujer.

-Perdona Quinn…perdóname –le contestó cerca de su oído pues era consciente que con su mirada había hecho sentir mal a su esposa.

-Tranquila…no pasa nada….entiendo que te asustaras…

Permanecieron unos minutos así, abrazadas y entonces Rachel se separó de los brazos de su mujer para mirarla de nuevo a la cara y formularle la pregunta del millón.

-¿Qué quiere ahora? Más dinero…¿Verdad?

-Ajá…

-¿Tiene una copia del…bueno ya sabes…del… -Quinn entendió lo que quería decir.

-Si Rachel si, la tiene y ha amenazado con hacerlo público…

-¿Cuánto pide? –le cortó la morena yendo al grano.

-Da igual lo que pida…no le vamos a pagar ni un centavo –le dijo firmemente.

-¿Cómo? –preguntó extrañada.

-Estoy harta Rachel…no le vamos a pagar…se acabó. Si le volvemos a pagar en un tiempo volverá a pedir…es una jodida condena y no estoy dispuesta a ello. Vamos a ir a la policía, por mucho que haya amenazado con...-Quinn se dio cuenta que a punto estuvo de meter la pata.

-¿Con qué Quinn? –le exigió la diva que vio claramente como su mujer se callaba en ese punto y no respondía –No me jodas Quinn…no me jodas que esta hija de su madre ha amenazado a mi hijo? –ató cabos toda sola.

-Escucha Rachel…es un farol ¿Entiendes? No lo va ha tocar! Ella sabe que es lo que más quiero en el mundo pero no se atreverá a ponerle …

En ese instante la diva dio un paso hacia atrás y volvió a estallar alzando claramente su tono de voz.

-¿Un farol? ¿Un farol dices? Joder Quinn ha llegado hasta él! ¿No lo ves? Ha llegado hasta él delante de nuestras puñeteras narices y de veras te planteas que no lo va a tocar! ¿Cómo coño puedes estar segura de eso? ¡Eh? ¿Cuánto quiere Quinn? –le preguntó de nuevo sin que la rubia le respondiera -¿!Cuanto quiere? –le volvió a gritar.

-¡Dos Rachel! Quiere dos putos millones de dólares! –le respondió gritando ante la presión.

Silencio.

Cuando hubo escuchado la respuesta Rachel se quedó por un momento pensando, de hecho ambas lo hicieron durante unos segundos.

-Pues se le pagarán…y punto –sentenció la morena pensando en la seguridad de su hijo.

-No!

-¿No? –respondió irónicamente

-No! No Rachel! No se le va a entregar ni un puto dólar ¿entiendes? Vamos a ir a la policía y la vamos a coger, estoy harta de ella Rachel! No pienso permitir que me tenga entre sus manos cada vez que quiera y que amenace a mi familia cada vez que se quede sin blanca….se acabó! Pediremos ayuda a la policía y punto!

-¿Y qué hacemos con Ismael? ¿Qué hay que hacer Quinn? ¿Ponerle un puñetero guardaespaldas? Qué vaya pegado a él a todas horas como una lapa porque no tengamos la certeza que esa guarra se acerque a él de nuevo? ¿eh? Nosotras nunca hemos querido eso para el niño…para eso nos fuimos a vivir al rancho…para que se criara como un niño normal y corriente y tuviese una vida lo más normal y tranquila posible!

-¡Pues si hace falta que así sea! Joder Rachel! Se le pone uno hasta que la cojamos y se acabó! ¿Sino qué quieres? ¿Pagar? Y dentro de un tiempo ¿volver hacerlo? ¿Cuánto tardaría? ¿Tres años? ¿Dos? ¿Seis meses? Es un maldito pozo sin fondo joder!

Después de gritarse de nuevo mutuamente volvieron a quedarse por unos segundos en silencio, se sentían agotadas y cada una interiormente reflexionaba el modo de llevar la situación. Rachel estaba nerviosa, y no paraba de ir y venir de un lado a otro de la sala, mientras que Quinn callada y en un punto fijo de la sala la observaba en todo momento sin quitarle el ojo de encima.

Ambas estaban en puntos opuestos. Quinn quería arriesgarse e ir a por ella, lo tenía clarísimo, si a su hijo había que ponerle seguridad durante un tiempo se le pondría pero no iba a condenar más su vida ni la de su familia a la voluntad de Mónica por un maldito error de su pasado. En cambio Rachel que estaba más asustada y sensible con el tema, quizás porque acababa de enterarse, era más partidaria de pagarle dos putos kilos y olvidarse del tema, y así se lo hizo saber de nuevo para desesperación de su mujer.

-No me convences Quinn…lo siento…no me convences. No voy a poner a riesgo la vida de mi niño ni le voy a cambiar su rutina porque un día tu..-se calló-…se le pagará lo que pide…y se acabó. Es mi niño y es mi dinero, no hay más que hablar.

Quinn no daba crédito. Ella entendía que Rachel estuviese asustada pero no daba crédito el ver como no era capaz de ver ni darse cuenta que eso era" pan para hoy y hambre para mañana". Quiso hacerla reaccionar y no dudó en poner el dedo en la llaga.

-¿Es el niño lo que realmente te preocupa Rachel? ¿O lo que te asusta de verdad es que ese vídeo salga a la luz y todo el mundo vea como tu mujer se follaba a otra mientras tú trabajabas como una condenada? ¿Eh? ¿Es eso quizás? –le escupió con prepotencia.

La morena no dudó en cruzarle la cara de un guantazo nada más terminó la frase haciendo que Quinn se quedara de medio lado.

-No te lo voy a tener en cuenta Quinn –le dijo señalándola con su dedo índice una vez que la rubia giró su cara de nuevo para mirarla –porque sé que estás tan asustada como yo y no has dicho eso de veras…pero no insinúes ni por un segundo que me preocupa el maldito vídeo…porque sabes que no es eso!

-Pues entonces Rachel! Si lo que te preocupa es la seguridad de Ismael...hay que atraparla! Atraparla para siempre y que se pudra en una maldita cárcel! ¿Joder no te das cuenta? No podemos pagarla! Es cómo pagar nuestra jodida libertad!

Justo en ese crucial instante unos dedos picaron a la puerta de la sala y Jane apareció tras la puerta con el niño. Enseguida la manager notó que en aquella sala había mucha tensión tanta que hasta con un cuchillo podía cortarse, pero la razón de la interrupción no era otra que Ismael se moría de hambre y quería irse a comer.

-Perdonar chicas…pero Isma…tiene hambre…-les dijo.

Quinn y Rachel se miraron a los ojos y supieron que no debían seguir con ese tema, era momento de tregua, pero estaba claro que no habían acabado de llegar a ningún punto en común, seguían cada una en una punta. Las dos tenían sus razones, una para pagar y la otra para no hacerlo, las dos tenían sus miedos…y las dos tenían poco tiempo para tomar una decisión.

Ismael de un salto se encaramó a los brazos de su mamá Rachel y le pidió de ir a comer pues estaba hambriento y también le dijo que quería que Jane fuera con ellos. Desde luego a la morena no le pareció mala idea pues ella y Quinn no estaban bien y era mejor que hubiera alguien con ellas hasta que las aguas volvieran a calmarse. Se les notaba demasiado que habían discutido y no quería que el niño se diera cuenta.

-Quinn toma el niño voy a decirle al director que salgo a comer ¿de acuerdo? –le dijo, dándole el crío pero sin mirarla en ningún momento a los ojos.

-De acuerdo si… -le respondió también sin mirarla –te esperamos fuera Rachel –finalizó.

Una vez la morena salió de los estudios, montaron en el coche de Jane y los cuatro se dirigieron a un restaurante. Durante el camino hablaron y tuvieron conversación Jane y Quinn, Jane y Rachel, Rachel e Ismael, Ismael y Quinn, Ismael y Jane…pero Quinn y Rachel no se hablaron. No se dijeron nada, no se miraron a la cara, estaban tensas y a la vez distanciadas entre ellas…y ninguna de las dos tenía nada que decirse en esos instantes o quizás si tenían, si tenían que decirse...y mucho pero no en ese instante. Más bien era esto último.

Sentados en la mesa para comer todos pidieron sus platos y Quinn que aún no había comido nada desde hacía horas se pidió una ridícula ensalada verde.

-¿En serio Quinn? ¿Solo vas a comer una ensalada? –le dijo Rachel por primera vez a ella directamente desde que habían salido de su trabajo. La morena conocía muy bien a su mujer, y sabía que debía llevar horas sin comer nada sólido, conocía de primera mano como el estomago de su mujer se cerraba en banda ante las adversidades y era consciente que no era capaz de ingerir nada y no quería eso.

-No tengo demasiado apetito Rachel –le contestó escuetamente –tráigame una ensalada por favor –le dijo al camarero.

**CONTINUARA….**

**¡Gracias por los RW! **

**klavier**


	4. Chapter 4

-Y tráigale también un bistec a la plancha por favor –interrumpió Rachel lo cual hizo que el camarero quedara algo desconcertado ante la petición.

-Te he dicho que no tengo mucho apetito Rachel –le respondió Quinn de nuevo.

-Me da absolutamente igual el hambre que tengas o no Quinn…tienes que comer…por favor –le suplicó conectando a sus ojos por primera vez.

El camarero que aún se encontraba allí plantado se quedó por unos momentos con la libreta en la mano, mirándolas a ambas y sin saber si apuntar o no el dichoso bistec, se notaba que la paciencia se le acababa. Por su parte Quinn entendió que su mujer quería que comiera y decidió complacerla a sabiendas que quizás no se comería ni la mitad…seguramente el trozo de carne se le haría eterno en la boca, le daría vueltas y vueltas como si fuera un jodido chicle antes de poder tragárselo, pero si era cierto que tenía que alimentarse porque si no iba a ser peor, empezaría a encontrarse mal, a tener dolores de cabeza y a sentirse floja, así que tenía que hacer un esfuerzo y comer aún sin tener nada de hambre.

-De acuerdo…tráigame uno por favor –accedió a decir finalmente al muchacho.

- ¿Cómo lo quiere? ¿Lo quiere hecho, muy hecho, poco, al…

Antes de que pudiera terminar de dar las opciones las dos chicas lo cortaron al unísono _"al_ _punto"_ dijeron, estaba claro que Rachel conocía los gustos culinarios de su mujer a la perfección.

-De acuerdo….-resopló el camarero aliviado de tener por fin toda la nota.

Efectivamente el bistec se le hizo un mundo a la rubia. No podía ni contar la infinidad de veces que masticaba y masticaba el trozo de carne dándole vueltas en el interior de su boca como si fuera una maldita lavadora antes de que pudiera pasar a través de su garganta con cierta dificultad pues se le hacía "bola" y encima a la vez sentía clavados en todo momento los ojos de Rachel… en ella misma y en su plato. Quinn se sintió como una niña de nueve años y sintió que Rachel era como su madre con los ojos detrás de su cogote esperando sin piedad a que se comiera su plato de espinacas que tanto odiaba cuando era pequeña. La morena no le quitó la vista hasta que no hubo terminado del todo, pero aparte de eso nada más. Casi ni hablaron entre ellas. Lo justo y necesario hasta que Rachel pidió la cuenta.

-Ya pago yo –dijo la morena mientras rebuscaba por su bolso en busca de la cartera.

-No esperaba menos de ti Rachel…aquí quién gana la pasta eres tú, ¿verdad? Que menos que "pagues"…se te da bien hacerlo –contestó Quinn sin poder evitarlo, sin reprimirse pues aún le retumbaba en su cabeza como Rachel le había dicho claramente "es mi hijo y mi dinero" así que no se estuvo de decírselo mientras la miraba a los ojos fijamente y Rachel le contestó con un gesto similar, ambas sabían de lo que estaban hablando.

Con ese comentario Quinn lo único que consiguió fue incómodo silencio en la mesa pues la morena no estaba dispuesta a montar ningún numerito ni estarse con segundas delante de su hijo y de Jane. Optó por pasar palabra.

-Bueno yo tengo que regresar al trabajo…en todo caso os llevamos para el apartamento Quinn…no terminaré tarde quiero ir a casa a… -la rubia la cortó.

-No hace falta Rachel, que nos lleves quiero decir, daremos un paseo andando…¿Verdad Isma cariño? Iremos un rato al parque, vale? –le dijo al enano que medio contestó porque estaba distraído comiéndose un helado el cuál ya le chorreaba por los codos.

-¿Andando Quinn? ¿Al parque? ¿De veras? –espetó Rachel con las cejas alzadas. No le gustaba la idea que de que ambos estuvieran solos por ahí…estaba algo paranoica.

-Si eso he dicho, al parque. Es un niño Rachel, los niños van al parque…luego iremos para casa.

Jane que era la única adulta que estaba ahí , se encontró que allí se podía mascar crispación por doquier , así que decidió levantarse con la excusa de ir a buscar el coche y esperar afuera, dejando a la pareja a solas.

-Quinn no lo pierdas de vista, ¿eh? –le dijo Rachel bien seria mientras ambas se iban levantando.

-Oye Rachel! Para! Para ya! ¿De acuerdo? Basta!

-Yo solo digo…

-Ya sé! Ya sé lo que dices ¿Ok? ¿Qué te crees? Qué lo voy a dejar suelto mientras me leo el horóscopo del New York Times o qué? –contestó visiblemente molesta. Sintió como si su mujer no confiara en ella en el cuidado de su hijo…y por ahí no pensaba pasar.

-¿Mamá nos vamos ya? –le preguntó el niño a Quinn. Cuando uno tiene 6 años y oye la palabra "parque" es como oír "barra libre" cuando tienes 16.

-Si hijo si…dale un besito a mamá anda… -y acercó el niño a Rachel para que le diera un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Y tu no le das un beso a mamá? –preguntó el avispado que se había dado cuenta del detalle.

Las chicas se miraron y procedieron a darse un frío pico en los labios, por su hijo...pero estaba claro que entre ellas aún había bastante distancia por medio.

-Nos vemos en casa…

-Si de acuerdo…

Tal y como Quinn había dicho llevó a su hijo Ismael a un parque infantil. El niño era muy sociable y enseguida encontró amigos con los que jugar. La rubia no le quitaba ojo de encima desde un pequeño banco de madera donde se había sentado para mirarlo... le encantaba verlo, estaba enamorada de su hijo….verlo tan feliz y despreocupado de todo le hacía sentir feliz…eso no tiene precio…ni uno ni dos ni cuatro millones…si te quitan la infancia te quitan una gran parte de tu vida y desde luego ella no iba a permitir que esa zorra le quitara la infancia, ni la adolescencia a su hijo. Sin poder evitarlo rememoró la conversación que había tenido con su mujer y se maldijo por no haberla terminado…le agotaba pensar que tenían que hacerlo de nuevo, tomar una decisión juntas…como diablos Rachel estaba tan ciega y no veía el asunto como lo veía ella _"joder_ _muerto el perro muerta la rabia… es que no hay mas!"_ le venía a la mente irremediablemente.

Ella aún no había derramado una sola lágrima por todo lo ocurrido. Había pasado tantos nervios y tanta ansiedad que no se había permitido el lujo de echar una sola lágrima, y estando allí sentada no pudo evitar que un par de ellas se le cayeran por la cara, fue un llanto ahogado, íntimo…para ella y nadie más, no podía compartirlas con nadie porque nadie sabía como se sentía. Ni Rachel podía entender como de mal se sentía.

Después de un par de horas decidieron ir para casa pues el gran disco naranja había comenzado a bajar por horizonte y Quinn no quería que si hiciese ni mucho menos de noche. Llegaron al dúplex y la rubia no dudó en hacer lo que tenía que hacer.

-Ismael Junior Fabray Berry… anda vente aquí y trae tus cosas que vamos hacer un poco de deberes ¿vale? –le dijo pues era consciente que Ismael no podía olvidar ni desatender sus pequeñas obligaciones y los deberes eran una de ellas. Cada uno se sentó en una silla del salón y la rubia estuvo atenta a todo lo que él hacía hasta que pasado un buen rato oyó como Rachel abría con sus llaves la puerta de la entrada.

-Ya estoy en casa! –gritó en alto emocionada. Realmente le hacía mucha ilusión llegar a casa y encontrase con gente allí aún dada la situación que estaban viviendo, pero al fin y al cabo era su familia y los quería mucho, muchísimo.

La morena se encontró a ambos en la mesa del salón con todo de cuadernos, lápices de colores y folios esparcidos por toda la mesa en total desorden. El niño al verla dio un brinco a sus brazos y Quinn comenzó a recoger las cosas de Ismael sin casi mirarla.

-Hola Quinn… -le dijo amistosamente Rachel pero no se atrevió a darle un beso a su mujer, la vio demasiado cortante.

-Hola –respondió secamente.

-Voy…voy a bañarlo y a darle de cenar…luego cenamos tú y yo…y hablamos ¿Ok?

-Bien –contestó sin todavía mirarla demasiado al contrario que hacía Rachel que con su hijo en los brazos no había dejado de ver como su mujer no la miraba en ningún momento.

Rachel disfrutó bañando a su niño, lo peinó le puso el pijama y le dio de cenar para seguidamente llevarlo a su habitación y leerle un cuento para que se durmiera. Y Quinn que estaba agotada pues llevaba muchas muchas horas sin dormir aprovechó para ponerse también cómoda, colocándose un pantalón de pijama y una camiseta blanca, de esas básicas de algodón…después fue a la cocina y se sirvió una copa de vino y decidió tomársela fuera en la terraza para poder así apreciar también las maravillosa vista que le ofrecía el lugar. Desde allí podía ver infinidad de pisos y rascacielos iluminados, había algunos tan y tan altos que se entremezclaban con las estrellas y todo…no es que esa fuera su vista favorita pues no era una persona demasiado urbanita y prefería una buena puesta de sol en su tierra, pero tampoco podía negar que la vista era espectacular.

Se encontraba de pié, absorta con la vista en el horizonte y sus pensamientos, con su copa en la mano cuando de repente notó como por detrás unos brazos le rodeaban cálidamente la cintura y notó los labios de Rachel sobre su espalda….le había dado un tierno beso sobre ella. No la había oído llegar, no había escuchado los pasos de Rachel acercarse hasta allí, era por culpa del cansancio y además de que había estado tan metida en sus pensamientos que todos sus otros sentidos se habían medio apagado.

-Ya se ha dormido Quinn…ha caído rendido enseguida… –le dijo Rachel sin dejar de soltarle la cintura en ningún momento, se encontraba justo pegada a ella. Quinn notaba todo su calor.

-Estaba agotado, demasiado ajetreo para él... –la frase más larga que había dicho desde que Rachel había llegado.

-Si…además de que es igual que su madre….de sueño profundo…-le contestó mientras le volvió a dar otro beso en su espalda.

-Pues será lo único que ha sacado de mi…porque por lo demás es igualito que tú….

-No es cierto, también ha sacado tu belleza cariño…

Hubo un instante de silencio. Quinn no contestó pues se encontraba un tanto desconcertada ante esa actitud de su mujer. Rachel rompió el silencio y le habló después de darle otro beso a su amada mujer.

-Escucha Quinn…he estado pensando esta tarde, creo que tienes razón…no vamos a pagar, vamos a ir por ella.

La rubia cerró los ojos aliviada de oír lo que estaba oyendo. Por fin Rachel había entrado en razón. Dejó la copa de vino en una pequeña mesa que había allí y se giro para mirarla.

-¿Estás segura Rachel? Quiero que lo tengas claro…

-No estoy segura de nada Quinn…pero he estado dándole vueltas esta tarde al coco y creo que pagarla sería un error….esa gente no cambia, tienes razón, así que vamos a ir a la policía, ¿ok?...además lo último que quiero es que tu y yo discutamos por esto otra vez.

Quinn se quedó mirando a su mujer a los ojos y esta vez si se echó a llorar de forma abrumadora. Necesitaba desahogarse y las palabras de Rachel habían dado vía libre a esa presión que tan dentro tenía. La morena la abrazó enseguida y dejó que Quinn llorara hasta al final, no la interrumpió ni le dijo que no lo hiciera, simplemente sabía que ella tenía que liberarse…la conocía mucho y sabía que ella se sentía muy culpable.

Cuando la rubia se hubo medio calmado se separó del hombro de Rachel y esta última le limpió las lágrimas con sus dedos…

-Vamos a llamar a la policía ¿Ok? Tranquila va…yo les llamo mi vida.

Ellas dos entraron en el apartamento y Rachel buscó el teléfono de los policías que habían llevado su caso hasta entonces. Eran el agente Roger Green y la agente especial Nadia Hanson. Rachel pudo localizar a Roger y brevemente le contó que Mónica se había puesto de nuevo en contacto con ellas, y que les había pedido más dinero…

-De acuerdo si…quedamos así entonces. Hasta mañana –terminó de decir Rachel y colgó su teléfono.

Quinn que había estado delante de ella mordiéndose las uñas en todo momento se moría por saber como habían quedado.

-Mañana Quinn, mañana irán a los estudios. Ya has oído que le he dicho que nos había amenazado y me han dicho que serán discretos ¿Ok?...¿Estás más tranquila mi amor?

-¿La verdad?

-Si claro..

-No Rachel…soy un puñetero saco de nervios…estoy asustada... no te lo voy a negar.

-Yo también lo estoy Quinn…pero tenemos que superar el miedo….¿Quieres cenar algo? –le dijo para cambiar de tema.

-No…solo quiero dormir…no puedo más, necesito desconectar de mi propia cabeza porque siento que me va ha estallar de un momento a otro.

Rachel miró con ternura a su mujer y pasó su mano por su mejilla…"vamos a la cama cariño".

Ambas se fueron a su habitación y Rachel se encargó de rodear con sus brazos a su mujer, de darle el calor y el apoyo que tanto anhelaba Quinn. La amaba mucho, era el amor de su vida y encontrarse con ella había sido su mejor regalo y no quería verla hundida. Poco a poco el sueño las venció a ambas, primero a la rubia y después a Rachel que no dejó de darle tiernos besos sobre su dorado cabello. Qué bien olía…cuanto de menos había echado ese olor en esos días…

Un maldito interrogatorio parecía aquello. Nadia y Roger quisieron saber cada detalle del contacto de Mónica con ellas…o más bien con la rubia a la que por cierto estaban volviendo loca ante tanta pregunta después de tres malditas horas. Se encontraban en los estudios, en la misma sala que el día anterior habían estado Rachel y Quinn. A Ismael lo dejaron con una profesora particular a la que solían acudir si a veces se encontraban varios días en N.Y. pues así el niño no perdía clases y se mantenía entretenido, pues eran tres o cuatro críos los que allí se juntaban.

-Escucha Roger esta vez no se puede escapar, ¿entiendes? –exigía Quinn, que claramente se veía alterada solo de explicar la historia una y otra vez.

-Tranquila Quinn…esta vez la cogeremos…no os preocupéis chicas –se anticipó Nadia que entendía claramente el sufrimiento que esa pareja llevaba encima. Ella también era madre y podía comprenderlas perfectamente.

-Mirar chicas –dijo Roger –la cosa es así: Hasta que ella no te llame y te diga las condiciones poco podemos actuar, así que tranquilizaros un poco. Pero cuando lo haga Quinn le tienes que decir que si estás dispuesta a pagar, ok? Qué lo has hablado con Rachel y que vais hacerlo… pero tienes que llevártela a tu terreno, nada de transferencias a cuentas extranjeras, ni de dejar bolsas de basura llenas de dinero en cualquier contenedor…le dices que quieres verla! ¿Ok?...dónde ella quiera, eso da igual Quinn, ya nos apañaremos pero que quieres verla cara a cara ¿Crees que podrás hacerlo?

Los tres se la quedaron mirando.

-Si! Conozco a esa mamona y te aseguro que si podré…esa hija de puta va caer como que yo me llamo Quinn Fabray…

Y justo en ese instante como si los estuviera escuchando Mónica marcó el móvil de la rubia haciendo que este sonara en mitad de aquella sala y Quinn miró a los policías y luego a su mujer, y no dudó un segundo más en descolgar ante la atenta mirada de Rachel, que sentía como el corazón le bombeaba a mil por hora.

-¿Mónica? –dijo la rubia con toda la seguridad que le fue posible.

**CONTINUARA….**

**KLAVIER**


	5. Chapter 5

Si algo tenía claro la rubia era que no iba permitir que Mónica le menguara el carácter, que se lo hiciera desaparecer, que la intimidara…si hasta la fecha en sus conversaciones telefónicas le había plantado cara, ahora no podía derepente agachar las orejas y llorisquear como si de un perro abandonado se tratara, si cambiaba la forma de actuar Mónica quizás se daría cuenta que algo tramaba.

-¿Mónica? –le dijo con toda la seguridad que le fue posible mientras Rachel no apartaba su vista de ella.

-Joder Quinn…que aguda eres! ¿Quién va a ser? Crees que soy Justin Bibber y llamo para pedir una pizza o qué? –le respondió la otra.

Algo en su interior hizo "click" a Quinn en ese instante, tuvo una revelación. Como cuando supo que lo suyo eran las mujeres a los ocho años, como cuando supo que Rachel era el amor de su vida, de esas revelaciones que ves tan claras, tan nítidas y tan evidentes como que no existe noche sin día ni día sin noche…. y de sus labios salió una pequeña sonrisa muda que ni Rachel ni los polis supieron interpretar. ¿Por qué sonreía?

Porque lo supo, Quinn supo que Mónica era una jodida chapucera, una "criminal" de medio pelo, una mercenaria del tres al cuarto, un amateur del vandalismo, una fantasma a la que ella iba a dar caza…. le iba grande el asunto, le iba grande…¿Qué clase de respuesta era esa? ¿Quién te intimida con que va hacer daño a tu hijo y luego te sale con que si es o no es Justin Bibber? Eso no era serio! ¿Qué ella había llegado hasta Isamel? Si, de acuerdo, lo había hecho pero quizás fue por culpa de ella y Rachel, nunca pensaron que Mónica o cualquier perturbado mental podría llegar hasta él, no quisieron aceptar que al fin y al cabo ellas dos eran conocidas, sobretodo la morena y por lo tanto su niño no era un niño normal y corriente, tenían que haber tomado precauciones desde el principio, de alguna manera tenían que haberle protegido desde el día en qué nació…habían sido demasiado confiadas en la condición humana y esa confianza les había dado ahora un gran y enorme susto.

Pero ahora lo había visto, estaba segura, lo sintió, sintió que Mónica no tenía ni puta idea de amenazas más allá de un mero y burdo chantaje y desde luego no iba a tocar un pelo a su hijo…era todo fachada….pero ella iba seguirle el juego.

-No tendré esa suerte...-contestó Quinn enseguida –No esperaba que me llamaras tan pronto_…"estás desesperada maldita crápula…."_ -pensó

-Yo te llamo cuando me da la gana! ¿Ok?

-Claro…

- Veo que te has ido a Nueva York Quinn..¿Has hablado ya con tu mujercita? -quiso sorprenderla, pero la rubia ya estaba escamada de toda esa fachada. No era ninguna sorpresa que la otra supiera que se había ido a N.Y. era lógico que lo hubiera hecho.

-Si..lo he hecho…

-¿Y bien?

-Mira…ten por seguro que si de mí dependiera no verías ni un puñetero céntimo ¿Sabes? –volvió a su discurso inicial hasta que Mónica la cortó.

-Pero por suerte para mi no depende de ti, ¿verdad?...¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Qué ha sido exactamente? Rachel se ha asustado al pensar que si no paga saldrá en "prime time" nuestro encuentro amoroso…o se ha asustado más al pensar que le podía pasar algo a ese hijo inútil que tenéis? Debe ser esto último…eh? Si…seguro es que es eso…–dijo con bastante sorna.

-Mira imbécil! –Rachel medio palideció al oír como Quinn nombraba imbécil a Mónica –te importa una mierda los motivos que tengamos ¿ok? ¿Quieres la pasta? La tendrás…pero te la daré yo cara a cara.

-¿El qué? ¿Cara a cara dices? –contestó medio riendo.

-Estás dura de oído, ¿No? Eso he dicho, cara a cara. Donde quieras, cuando quieras, como quieras, pero la pasta te la daré yo en persona, quiero decirte cuatro cosas frente a frente! –matizó.

Mónica se quedó callada por unos instantes. Quinn notó como con esa propuesta la había dejado descolocada y fue obvio que a ella no le hizo ninguna gracia la proposición, no le pareció normal y pensó que algo ocurría.

-¿Quinn… me la estás jugando? –dijo cambiando claramente el tono de voz y tornándose éste mucho más serio de lo que hasta ese momento había sido. Ya no había risas.

Aquí la rubia se lo jugó el todo por el todo, era consciente que lo que iba a decir a continuación podía o beneficiarle o arruinar el plan, pero tenia que apostar a su intuición.

-Si claro…claro Mónica que te la estoy jugando…verás…ahora mismo estoy en una sala, con un par de polis mirando la forma de hacerte la encerrona…todas esas cosas -dijo con ironía.

Roger y Nadia se miraron entre ellos, no podían creer lo que sus oídos acababan de escuchar y Quinn tuvo que hacer un gesto enseguida a Rachel con su mano para que se tranquilizara pues la morena no dio crédito a lo que la rubia acababa de decir y ya tenía los ojos abiertos como platos mirándola a modo de _"¿qué coño estás haciendo?_

-Escucha Mónica –prosiguió enseguida Quinn sin esperar respuesta por su parte - tú ganas ¿Ok? Muy a mi pesar tendrás el dinero…pero quiero verte la cara, quiero ver de nuevo la cara de la persona que me está jodiendo la vida…me lo debes!

¿Acaso la estaba vacilando? ¿Se estaba riendo en su cara? Mónica estaba absolutamente desconcertada, se encontraba en un punto que no sabía si Quinn hablaba en serio o no, si se la estaba jugando o no, si se reía de ella o no…así que decidió no acceder a la petición. No se fiaba.

-Yo no te debo nada Quinn! ...no hay trato, tú y yo no vamos a quedar. Me ingresarás el dinero a una cuent…-y no le dio tiempo a acabar la frase cuando la rubia la cortó.

-¿No? Pues que te jodan entonces! Qué te jodan! No verás un puto dólar! Lanza el vídeo si quieres, no te reprimas pero te recomiendo que te vayas buscando un trabajo porque sino te veo en persona no pienso darte un puñetero centavo maldita zorra! –y colgó la llamada sin pensárselo dos veces.

Suele decirse que no hay dos sin tres. Era la segunda vez que le colgaba el teléfono en poco más de 48 horas. Las caras de los polis eran de película, caras de incredulidad y estupefacción pero la de Rachel estaba desencajada. No comprendía, se quedó por unos momentos sin habla, sin saber qué decir ¿Pero que diablos acababa de hacer su mujer?

-Has….has…le….-Rachel no encontraba las palabras, estaba aturdida ante lo que había presenciado –¿Te has…te has vuelto loca Quinn? ¿Estás gilipollas Quinn? Acabas de colgarla! ¿Acaba de colgarla verdad! ¿Vosotros dos lo habéis visto eh? –les preguntaba directamente a los polis para saber si era real o no lo que acababa de presenciar.

La rubia la vio venir…y quiso que se calmara antes de que Rachel se liara a gritos. Intentó acercarse a ella.

-Rachel cálmate…escucha…llamará…la conozco….-intentaba explicarse, pues su intuición le decía que lo haría…o eso esperaba porque sino quizás la había cagado pero de lleno.

-¿Qué llamará? Qué llamará! –contestó la morena zafándose de los brazos de la rubia -¿Y tú como coño lo sabes Quinn? Joder acabas de colgarla! La has colgado! ¿Y si la cabreas? ¿Es que no has pensado en Ismael! ¿No piensas en tu hijo Quinn? Joder! –la morena caminaba de un lado a otro de la sala haciendo grandes aspavientos con sus brazos.

Quinn no quiso contestar a Rachel, en ese estado era mejor dejarla…visto que estaba ya fuera de sí. Miró a los agentes.

-Llamará…lo sé…solo quiere dinero –les dijo todo lo convencida que pudo sonar pero en el fondo un sudor frío comenzaba a invadirla…existía la posibilidad de que no lo hiciera.

El par de agentes pensaban que ese método, lo que acababa de hacer Quinn era el peor que podía haber usado la rubia…¿Pero y ellos? ¿Qué habían hecho ellos hasta el momento? No les dio tiempo a decir nada cuando de nuevo sonó el móvil tal y como Quinn presintió que haría, la rubia respiró por dentro y mucho pero no dudó en mostrar una pequeña sonrisa_…"¿Lo veis? La conozco…"_ dijo antes de asegurarse que Rachel se callaba y esperar a tres o cuatro tonos antes de descolgar, no quería parecer impaciente.

-¿Justin? –preguntó al descolgar.

-¡Déjate de vacileos Quinn! Me estás tocando los cojones! No me vuelvas a colgar ¿Me oyes?

-No te vacilo Mónica…solo te he dicho lo que hay… o nos vemos o no hay dinero, prefiero gastármelo en seguridad!

Hubo un silencio entre ellas…se notaba que Mónica le daba vueltas al asunto.

-Está bien Quinn. ¿Quieres verme? De acuerdo. Yo te llamaré y te diré donde y cuando. Quiero el dinero en billetes de 50 y 100$ y por supuesto sin marcar….espero Quinn que no me la estés jugando…-dijo para finalizar con cierto tono amenazador.

-Ya te he dicho que solo quiero verte Mónica… y acabar con esto cuanto antes. Trae la puta copia de CD –le exigió también la rubia.

Y sin que la otra contestara a esa petición Quinn solo escuchó el tun tun de la línea cortada. Se quedó mirando primero a su mujer, que aún seguía con la cara algo desencajada y después miró a los agentes.

-Hecho –les dijo a todos, a la vez que medio tiraba el teléfono en la mesa y se sentaba en una de esas sillas tapizadas, se sentía totalmente exhausta, agotada…realmente había pasado muchos nervios puesto que hasta el final no podía saber al cien por cien si la cosa le iba a salir bien.

-¿Dónde y cuándo? –preguntó enseguida Roger.

-No lo sé…no lo sé…me llamará para darme las condiciones…-contestó mientras que de nuevo buscaba la mirada de su mujer pero la morena no estaba por la labor, le esquivó los ojos, y Quinn vio como ella salía de repente de la sala espetando un gran portazo sin decir ni media palabra.

Quinn miró a los agentes y se levantó enseguida yendo detrás de ella…"_Rachel! Rachel_ _espera!"_ la llamaba hasta que a los pocos metros y en mitad de uno de los tantos pasillos que allí había la atrapó y consiguió girarla agarrándola de nuevo de un brazo.

-¿Pero que te ocurre? –le preguntó clavándole sus ojos verdes en los suyos.

-¿Qué me ocurre Quinn? ¿Qué me ocurre? ¡¿Qué te ocurre a ti? –gritó dándole un pequeño golpe con su dedo índice en su hombro.

-No te entiendo Rachel…

-¡Joder que te la has jugado! Te has jugado la seguridad de mi hijo sin importarte una mierda si esa zorra iba en serio o no!

-No Rachel escucha… lo he sentido ¿comprendes?, he sentido que ella no tiene ni idea de…

-¡Déjate de historias! ¿Estabas segura del todo Quinn? ¿Lo estabas? –le cuestionó con unos ojos inquisidores que daban miedo.

¿Qué iba decirle? ¿Qué si? No podía, la cosa no era como saber que dos y dos son cuatro, siempre existió ese margen de duda, ese margen de error…

-No Rachel claro que no estaba segura al cien por cien! pero….-la morena la volvió a cortar.

-Pues entonces no hay más que hablar! Háztelo mirar Quinn lo tuyo con esa zorra! Háztelo mirar! Entiendo que quieras vengarte, que la quieras atrapar porque te sentiste utilizada pero no acosta de mi hijo…no vuelvas hacer algo así en tu vida! ¿Me oyes? En tu vida! –le amenazó dejando a la rubia con la palabra en la boca, sin opción a contestar mientras ella se alejaba visiblemente cabreada por aquel pasillo rumbo al plató de rodaje.

Esas palabras calaron más hondo en Quinn que lo que Rachel podría imaginar nunca…

Las horas de ese intenso día pasaron más lentamente de lo que Quinn hubiera deseado. Demasiados minutos para pensar. Después de la discusión con Rachel mantuvo una breve conversación con Roger y Nadia y quedaron que en cuanto supiera algo más de Mónica se pondría en contacto con ellos. Y después salió de los estudios para ir a buscar a su hijo y estar con él durante el resto del día.

La rubia se encontraba en el dúplex, acababa de dormir a Ismael y ahora estaba debajo de la ducha, tratando de relajarse un poco…no oyó como la morena entraba en el apartamento.

Salió de la ducha envuelta en una toalla, con el pelo húmedo y la piel brillante por el hecho de no estar seca del todo y se encontró con una Rachel que la miraba sentada desde la cama de matrimonio. No se la esperaba.

-Ho…hola Rachel, no te esperaba –le dijo tímidamente mientras rodeaba la cama en busca de su ropa interior en uno de los cajones de su mesita de noche.

Antes de que pudiera llegar a ello Rachel sin decir nada la detuvo con su brazo, poniéndose de pié frente a la rubia y se acercó a su mujer para besarla cogiéndola por detrás de la nuca y tirando hacia ella…un pequeño roce de labios primero para poco a poco ir abriéndose paso con su lengua...Quinn se apartó con brusquedad.

-¿Qué haces? –le dijo

-¿Tú qué crees Quinn? –pues era obvio que la estaba buscando.

La rubia dio un pequeño paso hacia atrás.

-Me pierdes Rachel…en serio que me pierdo contigo….me desconciertas!

-¿Te apetece o no? –le preguntó Rachel ignorando el último comentario.

-¿Si me apetece el qué cariño? ¿Hacer el amor contigo? Claro! claro que me apetece! Llevo días deseándote Rachel, pero no puedes decir lo que me has dicho esta mañana y venir después como si nada y pretender que me acueste contigo…no tengo la cabeza clara…

-Tienes que entenderme Quinn…-interfirió la morena.

-Y tu a mí! Tú a mi también Rachel! ¿Crees que es fácil para mí la situación? ¿Crees que no quiero a mi hijo? Porque a veces me hablas como si él me importara una mierda! ¿Sabes lo que me afectan tus palabras Rachel? ¿Lo que me duelen? -le dijo señalándose a sí misma.

Por un momento se quedaron sin decir nada.

-¿No estamos bien verdad? –le preguntó la morena, mirándola a sus ojos.

Quinn se encogió de hombros mientras aún se sujetaba la toalla con uno de sus brazos.

-No lo sé Rachel...no lo sé…creo que estamos presionadas y muy nerviosas…y probablemente nos estamos diciendo cosas que no sentimos…pero si puedo decirte que ahora no quiero acostarme contigo…no…no me apetece…lo siento –le dijo para después dirigirse de nuevo a su mesita y coger de una vez su ropa interior.

La rubia necesitaba salir un rato de aquel apartamento, no sabía ni la hora que era, pero le daba igual porque necesitaba respirar y estar a solas consigo misma para poder pensar…tenía una sensación extraña en lo que acababa de suceder…era la primera vez que "rechazaba" a su mujer. No dudó en enfundarse dentro de unos vaqueros y un fino jersey negro junto con su apreciada cazadora de cuero. Ahora se encontraba Rachel allí con lo cual Ismael no estaba solo.

-Voy a dar una vuelta Rachel…-le dijo cuando cerraba ya la puerta y ella casi ni la miró y desde luego no le respondió…no, no estaban bien la cuestión era saber desde cuando no lo estaban.

La rubia anduvo divagando sin rumbo por la ciudad de los rascacielos, iba a la deriva de sus pasos, los cuales no controlaba…se compró una cajetilla de tabaco y se fumó un par de cigarrillos.

Se sentía decepcionada con Rachel, no podía dejar pensar que su mujer no la estaba apoyando en todo ese asunto…le reconcomía por dentro las últimas palabras que Rachel le había dicho por la mañana. Cuando su mujer se lo proponía podía ser una persona encantadora…pero cuando se lo proponía podía ser también una persona muy muy dura. En el fondo de su corazón Quinn sabía que Rachel la culpaba de todo, lo veía en sus ojos, en cómo la miraba cada vez que el nombre de Mónica salía a la palestra. Si Quinn se esforzaba y se fijaba bien en aquellos enormes ojos castaños podía ver el rencor en los ojos de su chica, quizás le había dicho que se lo había perdonado, quizás no hablase del tema….pero Rachel no había olvidado, esos 10 minutos seguían más vivos que nunca en la retina de la morena. Ese pasado de Quinn era una losa que Rachel aún no había conseguido quitarse de encima, le pesaba demasiado.

Quinn necesitaba despejarse un poco de sus pensamientos o iba a volverse loca con toda esa mierda, además de que no quería pensar demasiado ni profundizar mucho en sus sentimientos no fuera a topar con algo que no quisiera reconocer….ella necesitaba intentar distraerse con algo, o sonreír ni que fuera una sola vez en ese amargo día y solo conocía a una persona en todo el mundo que sería capaz de lograr ese objetivo. Marcó el número que tan bien conocía.

-Hola guapísssssima! -sintió al otro lado del teléfono en su añorado castellano.

-Hola Sra Ericsson! –respondió Quinn con una leve sonrisa.

-No no no… de eso nada guapa, yo soy Garcia ahora y siempre! –le siguió la coña Carmen –a mi déjame de Ericsson's y de Fredicsson 's…esos son apellidos de electrodomésticos no me jodas Quinn! jajajaja

-Pues entonces siento decirte que te has casado con un frigorífico! Porque tu marido se llama Ericsson, Lars Ericsson chica!

-¿Frigorífico? ¿Frigorífico dices? Me río yo de eso…en todo caso Quinn me he casado con un calefactor o una estufa porque el Sueco va más caliente que el pico una plancha! Más vale que los de Green Peace no lo encuentren porque lo culparían por el "calentamiento" global y me lo encerrarían! Jajaja

-Como te pasas Carmen…

-Ay si… pobrecito mío…con lo que yo quiero a mi nórdico…pero es que no me deja Quinn, noche si y noche también. Mira porque hace tiempo que no vienes por aquí pero si me vieras tengo hasta ojeras! No duermo!

-Exagerada…-decía mientras la escuchaba atenta y seguía caminando sin saber dónde.

-Un rábano exagerada! Yo espero que esta "fogosidad" se le pase hija de mi vida…entiendo que estoy buenísima y soy irresistible claro, pero cualquier noche la palmo por auto combustión del calorcito que cojo por su culpa! Jajaja! En fin….supongo que es porque llevamos poco tiempo casados…porque tú y Rachel…? –dejó caer a medias.

-¿Yo y Rachel qué? –preguntó enseguida viéndola venir.

-Joder rubia! Qué hay que contártelo todo! Desde que vives en América estás más parada que el caballo un fotógrafo hija! ¿Qué si tu y Rachel folláis cada noche aún? Es que si una no es ordinaria no la entienden… -refunfuñó por lo vagini para si misma.

Quinn paró un momento en seco de caminar y quedó en silencio…sintió de nuevo un "click"…joder ¿Acababa de tener otra revelación?

-¿Quinn? ¿Hola? ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Carmen ante el silencio de su amiga, intuyó que algo no iba bien -¿Estás bien rubia?

Tardaría unos segundos en contestar…

-No Carmen…no lo estoy, creo que…creo que me estoy desencantando de Rachel.

**CONTINUARÁ….**

**KLAVIER**

**Gracias chicas! Por los RW! Y por leer la historia!**

**Un bessitoooorl!**


	6. Chapter 6

-Estás borracha?

Fabray frunció el ceño.

-No…no Carmen no he bebido nada…ni una sola copa –contestó la rubia mirando hacia un punto fijo de la nada, medio ida y estática como una estatua en mitad de la calle 42.

-No Quinn, quizás ha sonado a pregunta pero no era mi intención. Que estás borracha es una afirmación…es una rotunda afirmación porque debes llevar una mierda encima tan grande como un piano puesto que acabas de decir la mayor estupidez de esta década! –le recriminó.

La rubia dio un suspiro sonoro, quizás la palabra desencantada había sonado demasiado contundente, había sonado demasiado fuerte para que Carmen que se encontraba al otro lado del Atlántico pudiera entender de buenas a primeras que le ocurría a ella, pero en su interior Quinn sabía que algo no iba bien, que algo fallaba en su relación con su mujer…su amiga la sacó bruscamente de sus pensamientos.

-Oye Quinn ahora en serio… ¿Qué os ocurre? –se interesó enseguida al escuchar semejante suspiro fatigoso de la rubia.

-No lo sé…creo que soy yo, o quizás ambas porque nosotras…-quiso continuar pero Carmen la cortó por un momento, algo estaba viendo la muchacha.

-Perdona perdona Quinn un segundo pero es que estoy viendo que mi marido…–le dijo al saberla mal cortarle y la rubia escuchó claramente como Carmen intentaba tapar con su mano el teléfono para que no la oyera –Laaaars! ¿Qué haces? ¡Estate quieto qué la vas a liar parda! –para seguidamente seguir con su conversación –perdona cariño, dime…continua por favor.

-No te preocupes Carmen. Pues eso que no estamos atravesando un gran momento …-de nuevo notó como el teléfono se taponaba y oyó a Carmen "ladrar" otra vez.

-Laaars! ¿Quieres dejar eso ya? Tus compatriotas serán los creadores de IKEA pero cariño tú no sabes montar una mesa ni con dos caballetes y una tabla de madera! –y de nuevo se dirigió a la rubia –disculpa Quinn perdona sigue…

-¿Pero qué ocurre? –se interesó la rubia pues ya le picaba la curiosidad.

- Viky el vikingo Quinn! Mi marido que se ha levantado esta mañana con ganas de reformas y no entiende que eso no es lo suyo…si no sabe separar la ropa de color de la blanca para poner una lavadora como coño va a saber usar un taladro!

-¿Esta mañana? ¿Pero qué hora es allí?-preguntó un tanto desubicada que estaba.

-Aquí son casi las 9h de la mañana mi vida.

Entonces la rubia despertó, y mentalmente calculó que allí eran casi las jodidas 3 de la madrugada! Se dio cuenta que llevaba horas fuera de su casa dando vueltas en la calle, se le había escapado el tiempo de las manos, y aunque le hubiera gustado desahogarse con su amiga, ni era la hora adecuada ni Carmen estaba por la labor.

- Carmen aquí son las tres de la mañana… Escucha…mejor te llamo en otro momento.

-No! No! No Quinn! No me dejes así por favor! Perdona…-le contestó la chica que le supo fatal no haber estado a la altura en un momento como ese.

-No tranquila de verdad! No es por ti…es que tengo que volver a casa ¿entiendes?...yo te llamo en otro momento ¿Ok? –le contestó enseguida conociendo a Carmen.

-¿Seguro? ¿Me lo prometes?

-Si seguro…no te agobies.

-Si me agobio Quinn…si me agobio, no me ha gustado nada lo que me has dicho, algo te pasa, lo intuyo…

-Tengo que colgar...-le dijo intentando cortar la llamada, de repente no quería hablar del tema, no quería exponer sus sentimientos.

-Está bien…cuídate…y dale un beso al niño…y a Rachel Quinn, dale un beso a Rachel ¿OK?

-Si..si se lo daré. Un beso para ti también y para los chicos.

La rubia aceleró el paso hacia su casa mientras se prendía nuevamente un cigarrillo. Ya llevaba cuatro o cinco…se había vuelto a enganchar a la nicotina, pero de un modo u otro debía sacar toda esa ansiedad y nervios que llevaba encima, alguna válvula de escape debía tener.

Entró en su casa lo más sigilosamente que pudo y se encontró que Rachel dormía en el sofá. Seguramente se había quedado dormida esperándola pues seguía con la misma ropa con la que había llegado esa tarde, además de que la tele seguía encendida. Se sentó en el apoya abrazos del sofá y Quinn no pudo evitar echar un pequeño vistazo al televisor y se encontró con el típico absurdo anuncio de tele-tienda de las tres y pico de la mañana _"menuda mierda_ _de invento pela verduras que están vendiendo"_ le vino a la mente, pero bien embobada que se quedó hasta que el spot terminó. Esos anuncios siempre acaban enganchando, por muy malos que sean los actores y muy inverosímiles que parezcan los productos que venden, ¿quién no se ha quedado hasta el final de uno de ellos?

Cogió el mando distancia y decidió parar la tele antes de que saliera el siguiente spot no fuera a salir un Slender Shaper o algún tipo de faja reductora quema grasas y tuviera la tentación de mirarlo o peor aún…de coger el teléfono y comprarlo sin hacerle falta siquiera. Miró a Rachel… durante varios minutos, ¿Qué sentía Quinn? ¿Sentía que su llama por ella se apagaba? No quería ni planteárselo, estaba demasiado cansada así que finalmente le tocó por los pies, para despertarla.

-Rachel…Rachel despierta…. –le decía suavemente para no sobresaltarla.

Cosa inútil porque la morena al sentir los leves movimientos que Quinn le daba abrió los ojos de repente y se incorporó isofacto en el sofá como si un muelle en el culo tuviera.

-Quinn! ¿Qué…qué hora es? –le preguntó con los ojos más abiertos que pudo poner aunque era visible que aún estaba en el otro mundo, se la veía adormilada.

-Es tarde Rachel…es tarde, vamos a dormir anda… -le dijo sin indicarle la hora exacta que era.

Rachel sentada en el sofá pestañeó un par de veces para despejarse y para centrarse en donde se encontraba y en qué situación estaban.

-¿Has fumado? –le preguntó al sentir el olor a tabacazo que la rubia desprendía.

-Si he fumado, venga vamos a dormir –insistía Quinn pero su tono era algo seco.

-¿Dón…dónde has estado? –le preguntó la morena sin tener ninguna intención de levantarse para irse a dormir.

-Por ahí…he estado cami….

-Quinn lo siento! –confesó de repente, cortando la respuesta de la rubia, Rachel lo llevaba dentro y necesitaba soltarlo cuanto antes porque notaba que se asfixiaba –lo siento cariño! perdóname por favor!

-Rachel no es el momento.

-No si! si lo es! –la morena comenzó hablar atropelladamente - Sé que esta mañana me he comportado como una idiota Quinn pero es que estoy estresada, nerviosa y muy aterrada por todo este maldito asunto y yo no quería…no quería…

-Me haces sentir culpable Rachel -le cortó la rubia, dejando a Rachel con la palabra en la boca.

-¿Qué…? –contestó la morena sorprendida -¿De qué estás hablando…?

A Quinn los ojos se le pusieron vidriosos, ahora notaba que las palabras se le atragantaban a medio camino…pero ya había tirado la primera piedra y no podía esconder la mano.

-Siento qué me echas la culpa Rachel…por cómo me miras, siento que no me has perdonado, que aún tienes ese dolor ahí dentro y veo…veo rencor en tus ojos maldita sea!

-No cariño no sigas no por ahí….

-No si! Si sigo Rachel! –Quinn levantó la voz sin pensar que Ismael estaba durmiendo y las lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar por sus mejillas mientras Rachel se temía que las consecuencias de esa discusión no iban a ser nada positivas –si sigo! Lo haces! Me culpas! Me haces sentir miserable! Y estoy harta Rachel…harta! Ya no sé lo que siento ya no tengo ni idea de que mierda siento…

Esa última frase fue la que asustó y a la vez dejó desconcertada a la morena, notó como el estómago se le encogía.

-¿Qué quieres decir?…¿Qué quieres decir con eso de que no sabes lo que sientes Quinn? –le preguntó, a trompicones con la voz quebrada, sin rodeos, no iba a quedarse con la duda, necesitaba esa aclaración aunque sabía que quizás le rompería el corazón.

Quinn se limpió sus lágrimas con sus propios dedos. Notaba como su corazón galopaba cuál caballo desbocado….respiró profundo…era una de esas situaciones en las que no sabes si es mejor hablar o no… quizás es mejor callarse y no decir nada de lo que te vayas arrepentir de por vida puesto que en esos instantes estás empujado por los sentimientos y el drama del momento.

Pero por suerte para la rubia el destino interfirió por ella en forma de un niño de seis años, asustado y abrumado ante los gritos que escuchaba por parte de sus dos madres, sin darle opción a qué Quinn matizara sus palabras.

El crío entro por la puerta del salón, con su pequeño pijama puesto y lágrimas en los ojos, se había despertado sobresaltado, se había asustado al escucharlas gritarse de aquella forma…no entendía nada…y menos entendió al ver a su mama Quinn con los ojos hinchados y enrojecidos que tenía.

-Mamá…qué…qué te pasa? –preguntó con su joven e inocente voz temblorosa.

Ellas dos conectaron su mirada y supieron que esa conversación había quedado aparcada y enseguida Quinn se fue hacia Ismael limpiándose los ojos con el mayor disimulo posible y sin decir nada más a la morena.

-Nada nada cielo, ven aquí mi vida…vamos a dormir –le dijo mientras lo cogía en brazos y se lo llevaba de nuevo a su cuarto.

Rachel se quedó entonces sola en mitad de aquel salón, viendo como la rubia desaparecía por el pasillo con su niño en brazos y no pudo evitar sentir que quizás también esa rubia de cabellos dorados estaba desapareciendo de su vida…lo sintió, sintió que se alejaba de ella y no solo era por los pocos metros que la separaban, era algo más profundo que eso. No, no estaban bien a nivel de pareja.

Esa noche no durmieron juntas. Quinn se quedó dormida junto a Ismael en su cama y Rachel durmió sola en la de ambas. A la mañana siguiente Rachel ya no tenía rodaje, pues era el día previsto que en teoría volvía al rancho. Cómo habían cambiado las cosas en poco tiempo.

Quinn abrió los ojos y se encontró sola en aquella cama infantil, seguía vestida con aquellos incómodos tejanos los cuales le habían dejado marcas por toda su pequeña cintura y se levantó enseguida para saber donde estaban Rachel e Ismael. Oyó algún ruido en la cocina, y al ir allí se encontró con una Rachel sentada en uno de los taburetes, con la vista perdida en el suelo, pensativa, y una humeante taza de café en la mano. Ella levantó la vista al sentir la presencia de su mujer.

-Buenos días …-le dijo toda cortada, como si casi no se conocieran no sonó un buenos días muy convincente.

-Buenos días Rachel –respondió una tensa rubia y se dirigió hacia la cafetera para echarse un café caliente en su taza, notando como las manos le medio temblaban -¿Dónde está Ismael? –fue lo siguiente que preguntó de espaldas a la morena.

-En el salón… jugando –contestó mientras daba un sorbo.

Quinn no dijo nada, acabó de servirse y se sentó enfrente de Rachel, físicamente sólo les separaba la pequeña barra que usaban como mesa pero realmente había un gran y hostil muro entre ellas, tan juntas y tan distanciadas al mismo tiempo, cuanta tierra de por medio, estaban a kilómetros, inalcanzables…. eran como un par de desconocidas….una de las dos tenía que romper el hielo.

-Ayer hablé con Carmen…me dio recuerdos para ti –le dijo sin casi mirarla.

La morena esbozó una bonita sonrisa y le buscó la mirada, pero no la encontró.

-¿Si? ¿Y como está? ¿Cómo le va con Lars? –por un momento Rachel se hizo ilusiones que lo anoche vivido fuera una simple pesadilla, un mal sueño.

-Bien le va bien –contestó escuetamente la rubia fijando su vista en su taza como si pretendiera leer los posos del café.

-Genial! Cómo me alegro por ella! Nunca pensé que Carmen acabaría con alguien 12 años mayor que ella y que le iría tan….

-Oye Rachel! La piel no entiende de raza, ni edad ni sexo…tú deberías saberlo más que nadie –le escupió Quinn de repente.

¿Pero qué cojones le pasaba? ¿Por qué le atacaba de ese modo? ¿Le había cogido manía o qué?

-No perdona… yo no he querido decir eso…no me mal interpretes…yo lo que quería decir…-intentaba explicarse.

-Mira Rachel…tenemos que hablar –cortó Quinn.

La morena reaccionó a esa sentencia como si un certero y doloroso tiro a su corazón le hubiera dado "_no por_ _favor…otra vez no"_ pensó. Frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza. Estar en pareja y oír "tenemos que hablar" es casi sinónimo de ruptura o de tiempo, de espacio, de cada una por su lado…y Rachel no quería ni pensarlo! Qué terca era su chica joder! que cabezona, como se notaba que era una tauro de pies a cabeza y cuando una idea se le metía en la cabeza no había forma de sacársela y Rachel no quería, no quería seguir con esa jodida conversación…

-Ya lo sé Quinn…pero no quiero…no quiero hablar! no quiero hacerlo por favor, yo quiero estar como antes, quiero que las cosas sigan como antes entre nosotras…¿Es que no entiendo qué te ocurre? ¿Qué diablos ha cambiado? ¿Qué soy intensa? Ya lo sabías cuando me dijiste "el sí quiero"! ¿Qué a veces no pienso lo que digo? Lo siento! Lo siento cariño! Estaba asustada! pero no quiero hablar porque sé que si hablamos te perderé…te estoy perdiendo Quinn y no sé qué hacer! No sé qué quieres que te diga más! Lo siento mi vida! lo siento! Siento que te hayas sentido mal pero te juro que no era mi intención…

La rubia tragó saliva, ¿Y si se estaba precipitando? ¿Y si ella realmente también estaba algo susceptible y sensible con sentirse culpable? ¿Y si el problema real era que ella misma no se había perdonado? Pero ¿Y si no? ¿Y si realmente se estaba desencantando? ¿Por qué no tenía ganas de hacer el amor con ella? ¿La amaba al cien por cien o no la amaba? ¿Estaba siendo egoísta o cobarde? ¿Se había cansado de esa vida y quería volver a su tierra? ¿Desde cuándo realmente se sentía así? ¿Tenía que ponerse a prueba? ¿Habían desgastado su pasión? ¿Se habían olvidado que eran una pareja y no solo un par de madres? ¿Y si solo era una maldita decepción fruto del momento que vivían y ella estaba haciendo leña del árbol caído?

Todas estas preguntas sin respuestas le golpearon en su mente desordenadamente con demasiada tortura pero algo hizo que no pudiera contestar a su mujer…

- Sshhhh calla Rachel ¿Lo oyes? –dijo de repente sin ton sin son.

La morena calló y escuchó.

-Es el móvil Quinn… Está llamando! –respondió la diva al oír la inconfundible melodía del teléfono de Mónica.

De un salto la rubia se bajó del taburete y corriendo buscó el teléfono que estaba en su cazadora de cuero. Rachel fue corriendo detrás de ella y por la mirada que le devolvió Quinn al mirar la pequeña pantalla supo que obviamente era la tiparraca.

-Si..si si de acuerdo…ajá…bien –veinte segundos tardó Quinn en colgar esa llamada y vio como su mujer le pedía explicaciones con su mirada –en dos horas Rachel, quiere el dinero en dos horas.

-¿En dos horas? ¿Dónde?

-No lo sé…me ha dicho que en una hora me llamará de nuevo para indicarme el lugar.

La morena reflexionó y las dos llegaron a la misma conclusión.

-Qué lista es Quinn…que lista es esa zorra…no…no se fía…no quiere darte mucho margen para actuar.

-Me ha dado el suficiente Rachel… el suficiente.

Quinn tomó su móvil personal y llamó a Roger, le explicó lo sucedido.

-De acuerdo Quinn, escucha atenta. No os he dicho nada pero desde el primer día que hablamos ya tenéis vigilancia, estás cubierta así que tranquila porque en cuanto salgas por la puerta varios de mis agentes de paisanos te seguirán. Da igual donde vayas, da igual si ella te cambia la ruta, o te marea, tu tranquila porque no los vas ni a ver…

-¿Hemos estado vigiladas? –preguntó de nuevo con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Si…anoche mismo tuve a uno de los míos siguiéndote por medio Nueva York hasta las tantas…¿Cierto?

-Si..si si….¿Pero y si me lleva a un lugar apartado? ¿A un campo? ¿A un bosque o descampado? ¿Cómo os vais acercar a ella sin que os vea? –preguntaba la rubia que aún estaba sorprendida de saber qué no había estado del todo sola en su paseo nocturno.

-¿En dos horas Quinn? Lo más verde que hay en N. Y. en dos horas es el Central Park! Óyeme…actúa como si fueras sola, como si realmente de verdad quisieras pagarla y olvidarte de todo, intenta relaja rte ¿De acuerdo? Déjanos trabajar…te prometo…te prometo que esta vez si la vamos a cazar. Y recuerda Quinn, recuerda que no podemos interceder hasta que el delito no se cometa, tiene que pedirte el dinero…hay que pillarla con "las manos en la masa" porque con eso y con lo que os hizo hace años esa se va a pasar una larga temporada entre rejas.

La rubia terminó la conversación y le dio tiempo a darse una breve ducha, los nervios se la comían por dentro, ella y Rachel no retomaron su diálogo, y eso era lo único que la morena agradecía de toda esa jodida situación, que quizás nunca se retomara si por fin lograban atraparla y su mujer se tranquilizaba… o ambas lo hacían.

Quinn se vistió y cogió una mochila donde se suponía que llevaba el dinero y esperó a que la otra la llamara y efectivamente con puntualidad inglesa la llamó para indicarla que tomara el metro de la calle 51, línea amarilla y se bajara en la tercera parada. Luego volvería a contactar.

-Bueno ...-dijo al colgar -me voy…tengo que tomar el metro –finalizaba mientras se colocaba la mochila.

Ambas se quedaron mirando y Rachel no dudó en abrazarse a su mujer con todas sus fuerzas, le daba igual si estaban bien o no, ella no iba a permitir que la rubia se marchara sin darle un abrazo por muy fría y distante que actuara ésta con ella.

-Por favor Quinn por favor ten mucho cuidado mi vida… -le dijo al oído, muriéndose de ganas de besarla pero no se atrevió.

-Lo tendré, no te preocupes…nos vemos luego ¿Vale? -contestó algo más suave la rubia y antes de que cerrara la puerta la miró y le enseñó una pequeña y casi imperceptible sonrisa, pero Rachel la valoró igual que si fuera su mayor tesoro "_no te alejes mas de mí mi amor…por favor"_ deseó.

Mónica mareó a su "victima" como quiso y más. La rubia se paseó por media ciudad bajo tierra. Seis trasbordos distintos le hizo tomar hasta que por fin pudo ver la luz solar al salir por una boca de metro que Quinn no conocía ni por asomo…¿_Dónde coño se encontraba?_ Pensó nada más subir el último escalón.

Se quedó plantada allí mismo, esperando instrucciones mientras esperaba que el teléfono sonara de nuevo, por allí no había mucha gente alrededor, miró a su derecha miró a su izquierda sin saber que estaba buscando exactamente, pues no tenía ni idea de qué hacer y de repente alguien le tocó el hombro por detrás, alguien que también había subido por las mismas escaleras que ella.

-¿!Mónica? –le salió sin pensar al girarse, no se la esperaba -¿Me…me has estado siguiendo todo este rato?

La chica espetó una pícara sonrisa. Y tanto que lo había hecho, y desde luego lo hizo de puta madre puesto que la rubia ni la vio.

-Tenía que asegurarme Quinn, tenía que asegurarme que ibas sola… ¿Damos un paseo rubia?

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**Gracias por los RW! De verdad que me parto con algunos de ellos! **

**Y decir que mi gran colega Jiimmy me ha dicho que Justin Bibber en realidad se escribe "Bieber"…yo que sé! jajaja es que no me gusta nada de nada…aunque tenía que haberlo "googleado" . Deciros que el nombre de Lars es en honor al batería y cofundador de Metallica : Lars Ulrich….esos si me gustan más…^.^**

**En fin...buen fin de semana a todas! Espero os haya gustado el capitulo de hoy aunque sé que esta siendo todo un poco dramático..ays…me culpa.**

**KLAVIER**


	7. Chapter 7

-¿A dar un paseo? ¿Tú y yo? –contestó una incrédula Quinn, señalándose así misma y a ella.

-Sí que pasa… Hace años qué no nos vemos! Alguna cosa tendremos que contarnos ¿no?...Venga Quinn...tira…-le dijo con un tono más serio, haciendo al tiempo una seña con la cabeza para que comenzara avanzar con sus pasos.

-¿Quieres que vayamos a tomar un cafelito Quinn? Yo invito…

La rubia sonrío con sorna y sin casi mirarla a la cara le respondió.

-Ni muerta Mónica…ni muerta me tomaba un café contigo ni que fueras el mismísimo Juan Valdés.

-Vale vale…te veo un poco tensa…¿Oye y una copa? o mejor dos! Joder el alcohol te sienta de maravilla…que yo recuerde te pones de un cariñoso….

Quinn se paró en seco.

-Mira oye! Métete tus copas y el puto café por el culo ¿ok? ¿Queda claro! –le dijo visiblemente alterada para satisfacción de la otra.

La rubia dio un rápido vistazo a su alrededor antes de seguir andando, buscando de alguna manera un o una agente de paisano pero ninguna de las pocas personas que por allí transitaban le pareció un agente de la ley. No pudo evitar sentirse algo desamparada.

Avanzaron unos metros más, sin decir nada, la rubia llevaba su mochila pegada a su espalda y miraba hacia al suelo sin saber qué decir…era una situación bastante surrealista pero no sentía miedo, no sabía porque pero curiosamente miedo no sentía.

-Veo que el tiempo te ha tratado bien pero ¿Y esa marca en la cara? ¿Cómo coño te la has hecho? –le preguntó de repente la chica la cual sentía curiosidad por conocer la historia de esa cicatriz. Esta pregunta acabó con la paciencia de la rubia _"!esto es el colmo joder!_" pensó.

Quinn paró de nuevo su caminar y la miró a la cara.

-¿En serio Mónica? ¿En serio me estás preguntando por mi cicatriz? ¿Pero tú crees que somos amigas o algo parecido desgraciada? –le preguntó con odio.

- Eh oye relájate! Mira lo cierto es que me importa una mierda tu cicatriz, ¿ok? Una real mierda! Por mi cómo si te la ha hecho el Zorro! Pero eras tú la que querías verme así que tu dirás! –le respondió.

Era cierto, Quinn le dijo que ella quería verla, que quería decirle cuatro cosas frente a frente, y desde luego no era mentira, porque la odiaba, odiaba a ese ser como no había odiado a nadie en su vida.

-Venga Quinn! Joder no tengo todo el santo día para ti! ¿Qué tienes que decirme? –le exigió.

-Eres una perturbada mental.

-¿En serio Quinn? ¿Para eso me haces venir?–ironizó.

-Estás como una puta cabra… estás enferma patológicamente y te odio. Me das pena ¿sabes? Pena! pero escúchame, te voy a pagar ¿ok? Te voy a dar el maldito dinero y tú vas a desaparecer de nuestras vidas para siempre! No quiero verte más! No quiero que me llames más ni que te pongas jamás en contacto conmigo o con Rachel.

-Hombre Rachel! Ahora que la mentas… ¿Vio el dvd al final o no? ¿Le gustó? –le preguntó con una cínica sonrisa –porque yo le he visto varias veces y joder Quinn…no veas lo que me sigue poniendo…lo cierto es que me encantaría repetir la experiencia contigo –y le guiñó un ojo.

La rubia ante ese último gesto tensó la mandíbula. Tuvo que contenerse para no guantearla porque realmente lo hubiera hecho.

-Si crees que voy hablar de Rachel contigo es que estás peor de lo que pienso.

-JA! Lo sabía! Eso es un si! Eso es un sí como una catedral! Ja!ja!ja! Qué bueno…y cuéntame ¿Qué paso?¿Te dejó por una temporadita o ….

-Mira gilipollas! Acabemos con esto de una vez por todas ¿De acuerdo? ¿Has traído el vídeo?

-Tal vez…-quiso jugar.

-¿Lo has traído o no? –Quinn volvió a mirar a su alrededor, fue una mirada fugaz, imperceptible para Mónica, estaba a punto de "hacer el trato" y no tenía ni idea si el hombre que leía un periódico sentado en un banco cercano era un poli, si la chica que hablaba por el móvil relajadamente en la cera de enfrente era una poli, o si simplemente estaba sola, no tenía ni idea pero no pensaba aguantar ni un minuto más a esa estúpida oyendo cómo se jactaba del peor momento de su vida…que fuera lo que dios quisiera pensó.

-Si, lo he traído –le dijo mientras lo sacaba del interior de su chaqueta. Se lo mostró y estiró el brazo para entregárselo pero cuando la rubia estuvo a punto de cogerlo con su mano se lo retiró –El dinero primero Quinn, el dinero primero.

Por primera vez desde que se habían reencontrado a Quinn le invadieron los nervios. Joder estaba a punto de darle una mochila llena de….papeles recortados y no tenía ni idea de si estaba cubierta o no, pero tenía que confiar, confiar en Roger y en Nadia y pensar que en cuanto lo hiciera los polis saldrían ni que fuese de debajo de las propias baldosas que pisaba.

La rubia se sacó la mochila y se la entregó, en ese instante si que las pulsaciones le subieron intensidad, sí que se le secó la boca y se le hizo un mundo hasta que Mónica la tomó entre sus manos, pudo ver como la abría, como echaba un vistazo en el interior y como frunció el ceño sin entender nada…

-Pero que mierda es….-levantó la vista y se encontró con una Quinn soberbia, valiente, la cual le proyectó una mirada penetrante y fría como el hielo.

-Sor-pre-sa –le dijo remarcando las tres sílabas.

Y en ese instante tanto ella como la propia Mónica pudieron oír el "!Alto policía!" que tan ansiosamente la rubia desdeaba. De repente la morena se giró y lo que le habían parecido un par de yonkis medio vagabundos de la otra esquina salieron disparados hacia ella placa en mano y Mónica lo supo, supo que había caído en una trampa pero no iba a dejarse atrapar fácilmente.

-Hija de perra! –le gritó a la rubia al mismo tiempo que le dio un gran y certero puñetazo en su nariz para abrirse paso y salir corriendo.

A Quinn le pilló por sorpresa el golpe, se quedó de medio lado y notó el calor de la sangre la cual le salía a borbotones recorrer mentón abajo, notó cada pulsación de su corazón en la mismísima nariz, tenía la herida abierta, sangrante pero reaccionó! Joder Quinn Fabray no llevaba ocho putos años corriendo cada mañana, haciendo deporte, cuidándose el cuerpo como para permitir justo que en ese instante de su vida, en ese momento tan crucial Mónica se le escapase delante de sus ojos. _"Y una mierda!"_ pensó y se reincorporó sin pensárselo dos veces echando a correr detrás de ella.

La veía, la tenía delante, aceleró, aceleró como nunca, intensificó sus zancadas, apretó los dientes y la persecución se alargó calle abajo algo más de lo que pensaba. Debido a la adrenalina Mónica corría como un galgo y Quinn iba detrás de ella y los polis detrás de ellas dos. La rubia la tenía, ya casi la tenía pero el aire comenzaba a faltarle, pues por el golpe recibido no podía respirar bien, la fatiga le hacía presencia, sentía en aumento el ardor en su nariz pero al mismo tiempo estiraba la mano y podía podía casi tocarla con las puntas de sus dedos, podía alcanzar a aquella sinvergüenza_…"Vamos Quinn! Un poco más vamos!"_ pensaba para sí misma hasta que por fin sintió entre sus dedos uno de los rizos de la morena, los notó y entonces los agarró con todas sus fuerzas frenando así bruscamente la fuga de aquella maldita perra pues al sentir el tirón de su pelo no tuvo más remedio que frenar o se quedaba sin cabellera porque desde luego la rubia no iba a soltarla.

-Ven aquí! Ven aquí crápula! –espetó una Quinn agotada, asfixiada, casi sin aire, pero sin soltarla de los pelos ni un momento hasta que a los dos segundos de tenerla cogida los polis llegaron y la apartaron para detenerla y esposarla "_tiene derecho a permanecer en silencio, tiene derecho a un abogado…."_escuchaba decir mientras miraba aliviada la escena y se limpiaba con la manga de su jersey la herida.

El aspecto de Quinn era horrible pero le valió la pena, le valió la pena por ver como la tiraron al suelo como le ponían los brazos tras su espalda, le leían sus derechos y la esposaban para luego levantarla sin mucha amabilidad y meterla en el coche …eso sí, antes de que pudieran meterla Mónica conectó su mirada con la de Quinn _"La has cagado rubia! Has abierto la _caja _de Pandora! Has abierto la maldita caja de Pandora!"_ le escupió.

¿Qué quiso decir exactamente? Quinn no lo sabía ¿o quizás sí? De todas formas no estaba dispuesta a dejar que ella la intimidara, que le robara el momento que llevaba esperando tantos años, no era ella la que iba a pasar esa noche en un jodido calabozo.

-Jódete Mónica! Púdrete! Púdrete en la cárcel! –le decía mientras intentaba recuperar el aire que le faltaba.

-¿Si? Yo me pudriré Quinn pero si yo caigo tú caes! Dale recuerdos a Rachel! Dáselos! –le dijo sonriente mientras ya la metían bruscamente por la puerta del coche, agachándole esa maquinadora cabeza que tenía.

Roger y Nadia se acercaron a la rubia corriendo nada más llegaron.

-¿Estás bien Quinn? ¿Llamamos a un médico? –preguntó la muchacha al ver la cantidad de sangre que la rubia tenía por todo su jersey y la que aún le iba saliendo, aunque de una manera más pausada.

-No...no…estoy bien…¿Nadia y el dvd? ¿Y el dvd lo tenéis? –era lo único que en ese instante le preocupaba.

-Si si lo tenemos Quinn, no te preocupes –le dijo mostrándoselo –nos lo tenemos que quedar porque es una prueba…pero tranquila…estará bien custodiado ¿De acuerdo? Ven vamos a que te mire un poco esa nariz un médico…acaba de llegar una ambulancia qué han pedido –le contestó Nadia que a la vez le había cogido la barbilla y levantado la cabeza para mirarle bien ese feo golpe.

Quinn prestó una pequeña declaración. Roger y Nadia le tomaron nota allí mismo, tuvo que responder a varias preguntas y finalmente al cabo de un par de horas la llevaron hasta la puerta de su casa. Eran casi las siete de la tarde y solo deseaba volver a casa.

-Gracias chicos, gracias por traerme, nos vemos… -les dijo mientras cerraba la puerta del coche, con una voz nasal impresionante tipo Eros Ramazzoti puesto que el médico para detener la hemorragia le había colocado un par de incómodos algodones prensados, una especia de tampones en cada una de sus fosas nasales _"cuando llegues a tu casa te los puedes quitar_" le ordenó.

La rubia miraba su aspecto frente el espejo del ascensor cuando subía hacia su piso "_parezco_ _una jodida morsa con esta pinta!"_ le vino a la mente. Era consciente del drama que su mujer armaría nada más la viera, así que lo primero que tenía que decirle era que se encontraba bien antes de que Rachel se pusiera más nerviosa e intensa de lo que ya de por si era.

Quinn picó al timbre de su casa. Escuchó desde el rellano como Rachel corría hacia la puerta, como abría y notó como los ojos de la morena se entristecían al verla.

-Quinn…qué….¿Qué te ha…qué ha pasado cielo? –preguntó con preocupación.

-Estoy bien Rachel, estoy bien….se terminó ¿ok? ya la tienen…-le resumió.

Rachel no dijo nada, la hizo entrar y se limitó a abrazarla. Necesitaba abrazarla fuertemente, necesitaba sentirla viva cerca de ella, sentir su calor.

-Estaba muy asustada Quinn… -le susurró al oído.

-Yo también Rachel, yo también. Pero se acabó, ¿de acuerdo? Se acabó. La hemos trincado y pasará a disposición judicial...Roger cree que no le pondrán fianza y que estará presa hasta que la juzguen…-le explicó abrazada a ella.

La morena suspiró de alivio al oír la historia y entonces se separó de nuevo y tocó suavemente su cara, con mucha delicadeza para no lastimarla.

-¿Ha sido esa canalla? ¿Te ha hecho esto ella? –quiso saber.

-Si, me cogió por sorpresa y me golpeó pero ya está…no, no quiero hablar de eso Rachel…¿Y Ismael? ¿Dónde está? –cambió de tema.

-Se ha dormido….en el sofá…

Las dos fueron hacia el comedor y Quinn vio a su niño dormido plácidamente en el sofá.. No pudo evitar tocar su carita, miró a su mujer de nuevo.

-Tengo que quitarme los algodones Rachel.

-Ven yo te ayudo, yo te los quito cielo –se ofreció.

-No ya lo hago yo…no hace falta, ya puedo…

-Quinn… Por favor…no me desplaces más. Déjame ayudarte –le suplicó con la mirada.

Rachel notaba que su mujer seguía distanciada, y no entendía el por qué, no comprendía que le ocurría….pero no iba a permitir que Quinn se separara más aún de ella si ella podía evitarlo, si estaba en sus manos.

La rubia finalmente aceptó su ayuda y ambas fueron a uno de los baños. "_Siéntate aquí"_ le ordenó Rachel y Quinn se sentó encima de la tapa del wáter. La rubia la observaba con detenimiento. Observaba como la pequeña morena se lavaba sus manos, como se las secaba y como le contaba casi sin respirar que ella de joven había hecho un cursillo de primeros auxilios en el instituto porque era delegada de clase y la superviviencia bla bla bla ….la miraba y no sabía que sentía del todo ¿Qué le pasaba con Rachel? ¿Por qué actuaba en cierto modo con esa frialdad? ¿Qué era aquello que le hacia run run en su interior?

-Levanta un poco la cabeza cielo –le dijo Rachel con toda la dulzura que pudo –esto pueda que te duela un poco ¿ok? ¿A la de tres? –le preguntó conectando sus ojos con los suyos.

-A la de tres –le confirmó una segura Quinn pero realmente estaba acojonada.

Rachel tiró de ambos algodones a la vez. Fue un tirón seco, rápido para que fuera lo menos doloroso posible para su chica.

-Aaaauchh! –se quejó la rubia.

-Lo siento! Lo siento vida! –decía una nerviosa Rachel que lo había hecho lo mejor posible mientras dejaba los algodones manchados de sangre encima de la pica y se apresuraba a coger una toalla para acabar de limpiarla.

-No no tranquila Rachel si lo has hecho bien es solo que…es psicológico supongo…Siempre he sido una cagada para estas cosas! –dijo medio riendo por primera vez desde hacía horas por no decir que llevaba días sin mostrar una sonrisa.

La morena al oír su sonrisa se le contagió…pero a los pocos segundos algo se le pasó por la cabeza.

-¿Tú me quieres Quinn? –le preguntó de repente sin ton ni son, haciendo que a la rubia le desapareciera la sonrisa poco a poco.

-¿Qué? –respondió con una pregunta, pero en el fondo de su corazón no podía parecerle extraña la pregunta ¿Qué esperaba con esa actitud que tenía?

-¿Qué si me amas Quinn? –volvió a decirle.

-Claro Rachel…claro que te quiero.

-¿Y qué te pasa entonces?

-¿Qué .que quieres decir con qué me pasa? No me ocurre nada…

-Vamos cariño…no me tomes por loca por favor…No me besas ni me tocas… estás tan fría y cortante, tan distanciada de mi..¿Qué te ocurre? –le preguntó con los ojos más oscuros y ennegrecidos que nunca debido a la tormenta personal que vivía.

La rubia tragó saliva, era cierto, lo que le decía su mujer era cierto pero también era cierto que no tenía una respuesta clara para eso.

-No lo sé Rachel…-le dijo levantando sus brazos –es que no puedo darte una respuesta a eso…es solo…

-¿Es solo qué? –la presionó…lo hizo sin querer pero es que esa situación la mataba.

-Es solo que…noto una barrera hacia ti…noto que me he distanciado de ti…y no sé porque…no lo sé Rachel…no sé qué me pasa exactamente…

Rachel tragó saliva, no le gustó nada la respuesta pues no le aclaró nada. Es más, la dejó aún peor de lo que estaba. Quinn seguía sentada y la morena decidió sentarse encima de ella, a ahorcajadas, sin pedir permiso…¿Todavía era su mujer verdad? Podía hacerlo y se tomó el derecho a hacerlo. Le cogió con sus manos la cara y la miró aguantándose las lágrimas como podía.

-No quiero perderte Quinn…¿Me oyes? no quiero perderte –no pudo evitar que las lágrimas se le acabaran resbalando pro sus mejillas -Podemos superarlo cariño…esto es un bache….¿Quieres que vayamos a terapia? ¿A un psicólogo matrimonial…no sé…podemos pedir ayuda, verdad? ¿Verdad cielo? –le volvió a preguntar ante el mutismo de la rubia.

A Quinn también se le saltaron las lágrimas…le dolía ver a Rachel así, tan desesperada, tan hundida, pero las palabras no le salían de su garganta…porque no sabía que diablos decir…estaba medio chocada y perdida, sobretodo perdida. La morena juntó su frente con la de ella y bajó la vista, tenía que preguntárselo…tenía que saberlo.

-¿Hay alguien más? –le dijo sin mirarla demasiado, temerosa por si sus ojos verdes le decían que sí.

-¿Qué? No….para nada…

-¿Te has enamorado de otra Quinn? Dímelo si es así dímelo por favor… –insistió aún con su frente pegada a la suya, ya que estaba tenía que aclarar ese punto. Si su mujer se había enamorado de otra por lo menos lo entendería incluso se planteaba el hecho de luchar por ella…pero esa respuesta que le había dado antes no la comprendía, no podía admitirla, no podía procesarla.

-No…no Rachel no…no hay nadie más…te lo juro…te lo juro mi vida.

Hubo unos instantes de silencio. Rachel separó su frente de la de su chica.

-No me dejes Quinn.. te lo ruego….no me dejes…haré lo que me pidas! Dejaré de trabajar, me tomaré unas vacaciones…lo que quieras mi vida…

Y Rachel se fundió en un abrazo, sentada encima de ella ya no podía seguir hablando, tenía un nudo en la garganta y no pudo evitar llorar en su hombro, necesitaba desahogarse, no podía aguantar más esa angustia en su interior…era un llanto sonoro, un llanto que gritaba que allí había un dolor intenso, un llanto que tenía que sacar…y Quinn le correspondió con un abrazo, la cogió entre sus brazos.. qué miserable se sintió.

-Ssshh…lo siento cariño…cálmate mi vida…no voy a dejarte Rachel…siento hacerte pasar este rato… pondré de mi parte te lo prometo…pero no llores por favor... no llores más… -le dijo intentando verle la cara a su mujer –Iré donde tú quieras ¿ok? A terapia, a un psicólogo yo que sé…. yo tampoco quiero perderos…ni a ti ni a Ismael…-le decía mientras dulcemente le tocaba su oscuro pelo -es solo…que estoy idiota, soy una imbécil, perdóname… -y le selló un beso en los labios, un beso que le supo a salado debido al resto de lágrimas que a la morena aún le quedaban en el rostro.

Fue solo un beso tierno, un leve roce de labios pero para Rachel fue un punto de partida, una oportunidad a su matrimonio. La cogió de nuevo la cara entre sus temblorosas manos y le devolvió un corto beso lleno de emoción …y otro...y otro más…besos cortos entre miradas cómplices, entre pequeñas sonrisas, besos llenos de ternura, de timidez y de amor…como si fuese la primera vez.

Amaba a Quinn, no tenía ningún tipo de dudas de ese amor, de lo que sentía por ella, lo tenía clarísimo que la amaba…y sentir sus labios, su sabor, era lo mejor que le había pasado en todos esos malditos días…si hubiera sido por Rachel hubiera estado horas besándola de esa forma, hasta dejarse los labios dormidos pero no dependió de ella que un pequeño rubio se despertara y la llamara a voz en grito.

Rachel separó sus labios de Quinn.

-Tengo que ir…-dijo en referencia a Ismael.

-Claro….claro ves…ahora voy yo también, eh? Pero antes voy a darme una ducha y quitarme esta ropa…no quiero traumatizar a mi hijo con toda esta pinta…parezco una víctima de la matanza de Texas… –le dijo guiñándole fugazmente un ojo.

La morena sonrío de medio lado, y se la quedó mirando, notó como si Quinn quisiera decirle algo.

-¿Qué te pasa cielo? Dímelo…-le preguntó.

-Nada…nada Rachel…

La morena no quiso insistir más. No quiso presionarla más. Así que le dio otro beso y se levantó de encima de ella.

–Te esperamos en el salón, ¿ok?...podemos cenar algo y si quieres vemos alguna película los tres juntos –le propuso.

-Bien…me parece bien... –le dijo sonriendo una vez levantada y mientras miraba a través del espejo como su mujer se acercaba a la puerta de salida.

-Oye Quinn –le llamó la atención.

-Dime –le dijo mirando aún por el espejo.

-Te quiero, te quiero muchísimo…y vamos a superar esta situación…–le dijo a punto de salir por la puerta.

"Click" La rubia entonces se quedó mirando su reflejo….hacía horas que tenía algo en su interior, algo que le hacía run run, algo que sabia casi a ciencia cierta y no terminaba de admitir…algo que no podía ocultar por más tiempo.

-¡Rachel espera! –la llamó haciendo que la morena al escucharla reculara un paso hacia atrás y desde el marco de la puerta la mirara también en su reflejo.

-¿Si? ¿Dime? –ella sabía que algo le tenía que decir.

- Llama a Jane –le dijo.

Rachel frunció el ceño.

-¿A Jane? No entiendo…¿Pa…para qué quieres que llame a Jane?

Quinn esta vez se giró para mirarla, tragó saliva.

-Tienes que llamarla porque va ocurrir un hecho inevitable…-se quedó callada a medias…como buscando las palabras justas.

-No comprendo Quinn…no entiendo que quieres decirme -respondió una desconcertada Rachel que no entendía nada.

-Porque ese vídeo va a salir a la luz Rachel…porque Mónica ha abierto la caja de Pandora y sé que va ha publicar el maldito video Rachel….por eso tienes que llamar a Jane.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**klavier**


	8. Chapter 8

En poco más de un mes era la cuarta visita de la rubia en aquel despacho. Por cuarta vez se sentó en aquel frío sillón frente aquel desconocido, cruzó sus largas piernas bajó la vista al suelo y se limitó a estar en silencio. Para ella estar allí era un suplicio, lo odiaba, pero le había prometido a Rachel que pediría ayuda y allí se encontraba, delante de unos de los mejores psicólogos de la ciudad de Nueva York. Aunque a James le gustaba más presentarse como "orientador" que cómo psicólogo.

Quinn enseguida desconectó de él, absorta en sus pensamientos, en sus propios demonios le podía oír de fondo, oía su voz varonil, tranquila y aterciopelada hablarle directamente a ella, pero no atendía a sus palabras, no le escuchaba, era como encontrarse en una piscina y estar debajo del agua, oyes voces, gritos, risas, pero todo de un modo lejano y nada claro, como si no fuera contigo…hasta que el chico levantó su tono de voz sacándola de su particular inmersión.

-Quinn ¿Ha oído algo de lo que le he dicho? –le preguntó.

La rubia levantó la vista y lo miró a los ojos. No había escuchado ni media palabra.

-¿Le importa que me fume un cigarrillo? –le contestó.

-¿Quiere fumarse un cigarrillo Quinn? ¿Por qué?

-Oh vamos…. ¿De verdad va a psicoanalizar porque quiero fumarme un cigarro? Ya sé qué usted cobra 400 pavos por sesión pero no hace falta que llegue a ese extremo…tengo claro que es todo un profesional, no se preocupe –le dijo con algo de ironía.

El chico sonrió ante la respuesta de su paciente, desde luego no era nada fácil "trabajar" con ella.

-No quiero analizarla por el hecho de fumarse un cigarro Srta Fabray, quiero saber porque quiere hacerlo después de haber estado más de veinte minutos desconectada de esta sala. Quiero saber en qué estaba pensando, en donde tenía su cabeza, su mente…para que de repente quiera fumarse un cigarro y tranquilizarse. Así que cuénteme por favor… soy todo oídos –le contestó mientras hizo un claro gesto de acomodarse en su sillón.

Quinn sonrió de medio lado.

-¿Pero puedo o no puedo? –le preguntó con la cajetilla en una mano y el mechero en la otra.

-Adelante si.

La rubia se prendió su necesitado cigarrillo y le dio una profundísima calada para después expulsar el humo y quedarse unos segundos callada para seguidamente romper el silencio.

-Pensaba en Rachel.

-¿En su mujer?

-Eso es –contestó escuetamente, le costaba hablar.

-¿Y qué ocurre con ella?

-¿Cómo que qué ocurre? No le entiendo.

-Ha estado veinte minutos mirando al suelo…pensando en una escena…quiero saber qué ve y qué ocurre en esa escena.

-Pues que le veo la cara –dijo con tristeza.

-¿Qué le pasa a su cara?

-Le cambia, el gesto le cambia, los ojos se le apagan, su sonrisa desaparece…ella es una persona muy expresiva ¿sabe?

-¿Qué le dice Quinn? ¿Qué le dice usted para que a ella le cambie la cara?

La rubia vuelve a dar una calada a su cigarro, se nota que revive el momento, está nerviosa, las manos le tiemblan al acercarse el cigarro a su boca.

-Le digo que estoy segura de que Mónica va a sacar el video. Y que llame a Jane. Eso le digo.

-¿Y antes de todo eso Quinn, qué hacían? Porque me ha comentado que Rachel estaba sonriendo, ¿Verdad?

-Antes de eso… Rachel sonríe porque nosotras dos nos habíamos vuelto a acercar, nos habíamos estado besando…llevábamos días que no teníamos ninguna clase de contacto físico y…bueno…estaba contenta ¿Entiende? hasta que le suelto la bomba claro.

-Entiendo si… ¿Y por qué Quinn? ¿Por qué justo se lo dice en ese momento? ¿Por qué rompe ese instante mágico de acercamiento?

La rubia frunce el ceño, no le gusta nada lo que acaba de escuchar por parte de su "loquero" como ella lo llama internamente, no le gusta lo que le insinúa y se altera un poco.

-¿Cómo que por qué? ¿Qué quería que hiciera? ¿Que nos pusiéramos a ver las noticias de las 22h y me viera follando con la otra? Tenía que avisarla!

-De acuerdo de acuerdo Quinn…tranquila, era una pregunta ¿ok? No se sienta atacada….Sigamos por favor...¿Rachel llama a Jane? ¿La llama esa misma noche?

La rubia antes de contestar le pide un cenicero al chico y apaga el cigarrillo para encenderse otro, esta vez sin pedir permiso.

-Si la llama claro que la llama –le dice como dándolo por hecho.

-¿Y? –Le pregunta enseguida visto que nota a Quinn algo molesta aún y cerrada en banda de nuevo y no desea eso, no desea que la rubia se bloquee.

-Pues que al poco de una hora se presenta. Ismael está ya durmiendo y las tres nos sentamos en el salón.

-¿Quién se lo explica a Jane? ¿Ella o usted?

-Rachel.

-¿Y usted cómo se siente Quinn…cómo se siente mientras ella relata lo sucedido?

-¿Qué importa eso?

-Claro que importa Quinn…contésteme por favor.

-Me siento como una mierda James! –salta de repente y por primera vez desde que va con él lo llama por su nombre de pila –como una puta mierda! Me siento avergonzada y asqueada de mi misma! Recuerdo estar sentada en uno de los sillones de casa y ver a Rachel contarle todo y ver la cara de incredulidad que pone Jane! Y ver cómo ésta me mira como si yo fuese un jodido monstruo!

-Tiene que entenderla Quinn…ella no sabía nada…

-Si! claro! claro que la entiendo! ¿Crees que la culpo James por mirarme de esa forma? Yo pensaría lo mismo! –le dice a gritos, con la voz medio rota pero sin llegar a romper a llorar.

El chico se queda por un momento callado, reflexionando su siguiente pregunta. Su intención es avanzar un poco en el tiempo quiere llegar al presente de Quinn , y ella ajena a esto aprovecha para beber un poco de agua, se siente mentalmente agotada.

-Quinn…¿Cómo es su relación ahora con su mujer? A día de hoy…-matiza.

La rubia traga un poco de saliva. No esperaba esa pregunta ni ese cambio de tema.

-Es…algo extraña –contesta y garraspea nada más terminar.

-Algo extraña…-repite el psicólogo que no le ayuda nada esa respuesta -¿Tienen relaciones sexuales Quinn? ¿Intiman? –le pregunta directamente.

La rubia queda descolocada.

-¿Cómo dice?

-Ya me ha oído.

-Disculpe James…creo que eso no es de su incumbencia….no voy a contestarle a esa pregunta.

El chico toma aire…es la cuarta sesión con Quinn y hasta el momento había sido muy paciente y comprensible con la rubia pero cree que va siendo hora de ir hablando en plata, así que no se corta un pelo.

-Oiga Quinn tiene razón ¿Ok? no es de mi incumbencia….pero si quiere que le ayude con su matrimonio necesito saber si ustedes dos tienen relaciones sexuales…necesito saber en qué punto están ¿entiende?...si no quiere contestarme no me conteste pero entonces ya le digo que más vale que salga por esa puerta y deje de venir. Se ahorrará 400 dólares y podrá ponerse hasta el culo de tabaco ¿eh?

La rubia abre los ojos y lo mira intensamente. Por un segundo se le pasa por la cabeza el levantarse y largarse de ese sitio de un portazo…pero no lo hace, sabe que necesita ayuda.

-No, no tenemos –le confiesa finalmente.

-¿Y por qué no? ¿No encuentra a su mujer atractiva quizás?

-Estás de broma James!…Rachel es…joder es preciosa! –la cara le cambia al pensar en ella –solo tiene que mirarla! Cualquier hombre o mujer se moriría por estar con ella… es preciosa, es guapísima pero…

-¿Pero?

-Pero no sé qué diablos me ocurre cuando estamos en la habitación o a solas y ella me toca o me busca….yo…me bloqueo y no me atrevo a tocarla…no me atrevo más allá de darle un beso.

-¿Y ella que hace cuando se siente rechazada, como actúa?

-Me dice que no pasa nada, que es una crisis, que no me agobie…que me quiere y que…está conmigo para lo bueno y para lo malo.

-¿Quiere que le diga lo que pienso Quinn? –le corta.

-¿Tengo opción a eso?

El muchacho ríe de nuevo ante esa respuesta. Definitivamente Quinn es una paciente dura.

-Creo que sí sabe perfectamente lo que le ocurre Quinn. Es más usted sabe que yo lo sé.

La rubia entrecierra los ojos y lo fulmina con la mirada.

-¿A si? Pues dígamelo entonces…si tan claro lo tiene –le reta.

-No Quinn….es usted quién debe decírmelo a mí.

-Le repito James que no lo sé…si lo supiera no estaría aquí, ¿no cree?

El psicólogo supo que había llegado uno de esos momentos que tanto odiaba de su carrera. Uno de esos momentos en que tenía que apretar las tuercas a su paciente, hacerlo llorar, estallar, saltar, gritar, lo que fuera…pero hacerla reaccionar y la rubia no iba a ser menos.

-Si lo sabe…pero quiero que me lo diga usted. ¿Por qué se aleja de ella Quinn? ¿Por qué lo hace si ese vídeo después de un mes aún no ha salido a la luz y quizás jamás lo haga? ¿Por qué no deja que Rachel la toque? ¿Por qué no se acerca usted a ella si tanto le gusta cómo dice? Dígame Quinn! Dígamelo porque usted y yo sabemos la respuesta así que póngale un par de cojones al asunto y dígamelo! –le grita por primera vez.

-¡!Porque soy como un puto cáncer James! Porque me estoy comiendo a Rachel poco a poco! Porque la estoy devorando sin tregua y en silencio! y sé que al final acabaré con ella! Y no quiero James! No quiero acabar con la mejor persona que se ha cruzado en mi vida!

-¡Pues entonces déjala! Pero no la tortures Quinn! No pagues tus demonios con ella! No pagues tus putos errores con Rachel y más si ella te ha perdonado! Insisto ¿Por qué no la dejas? –le grita de nuevo.

-¡Porque la quiero joder! La amo! Porque no se vivir sin ella! –grita.

James se la quedó mirando y decidió forzar un poco más la situación.

-Te voy hablar claro Quinn. Tú no quieres a Rachel ¿me oyes? A las personas que amamos no se las trata como tú lo haces con ella! Si no te has perdonado a ti misma Quinn te aguantas! Te jodes!

La rubia estaba de piedra. Era incapaz de hablar ante las verdades como puños que le estaba diciendo "_el puto loquero_ . Las lágrimas ya hacían rato que se le iban acumulando en sus ojos verdes.

-Sé que te sientes culpable, sé que esa culpabilidad es la que te hace actuar así, pero aprende a vivir con ello Quinn, trágatelo o olvídalo pero no lo pagues con ella porque sabes que no estás haciendo bien… estás atormentada! Y estás atormentando a Rachel….y créeme cuando te digo que Ismael es el siguiente atormentado de la lista…

-¿Crees que no lo intento James? ¿Crees que no deseo olvidarlo? Durante seis años lo hice…durante seis años he sido la mujer más feliz del mundo junto a ella junto a mi hijo…pero ahora no puedo James! No me dejan olvidarme! ¿Tú sabes lo que es estar pendiente de una llamada de la manager de Rachel? ¿Estar pendiente de la televisión, de la prensa, de internet, de saber que un maldito día todo va a salir a la palestra! ¿Sabes lo que es vivir así? Se hundirá James…cuando salga toda esa mierda a flote Rachel se hundirá…y adivina de quién es la maldita culpa!

-Eso no lo sabes Quinnn… no sabes si eso va a ocurrir algún día….

-Si! si lo sé! No sé ni el cómo ni el cuándo pero sé que saldrá! Me lo dijo ella James! –grita en referencia a Mónica -Me amenazó!

-Está bien Quinn…entiendo tu angustia…la entiendo…pero ….¿Acaso puedes controlarlo? ¿Eh que no? Pues entonces joder! Controla lo que si puedes! Y cuidar a Rachel y amarla como ella se merece puedes controlarlo! Eso es lo que tienes que hacer! ¿Es que no lo ves? Vas a perderla Quinn. Si sigues por ese camino vas a perderla…porque tarde o temprano te dejará.

-Quizás es lo mejor…soy un jodido cáncer…ya te lo he dije, quizás la extirpación es la mejor solución -espetó con resignación, intentando que las lágrimas no saliesen por sus ojos.

-¿Mejor para quién? ¿Para ti o para ella? ¿Qué te pasa? ¿No tienes huevos de hacerlo tú?–le cuestionó -¿La estás amargando para que te deje ella? ¿Acaso lo estás forzando? ¿Por eso rompiste ese mágico momento de acercamiento? ¿Verdad? Quieres que te deje! Te excusas en que la amas para no hacerlo tú misma porque eres una cobarde y no quieres tomar esa decisión pero estás buscando que te deje! ¿Verdad? ¿Verdad Quinn!

-¡Quiero irme James! No quiero hablar más…por hoy es suficiente –contestó de repente poniéndose de pié colocándose su cazadora y tomando su bolso.

-Muy bien Quinn…ahí tienes la puerta entonces. Nos vemos la semana que viene –le dijo sin mirarla y sin la más mínima intención de retenerla. Lo cierto era que James estaba cabreado, con él mismo y con ella. No pudo evitar sentirse así y no sabía por qué. La rubia le caía bien. Ambas le caían bien y quería ayudarlas y se dio cuenta que no era nada fácil. Esa rubia era demasiado compleja.

Quinn salió del maldito despacho dando un jodido portazo y sin decir adiós. James había removido demasiadas cosas en su interior. Se sentía aturdida y toda ella era una total contradicción.

Decidió irse para casa y no pensar más en esa maldita sesión, _"mamón cabronazo ya veremos_ _si me ves el pelo la semana que viene"_ pensaba mientras conducía hacia su casa.

Entró por la puerta del dúplex y nada más poner un pié allí llamó a Rachel en alto para saber si estaba o no.

-En el comedor Quinn! –dijo en alto la morena.

La rubia dejó sus llaves y se encaminó hacia el salón. Se sorprendió al encontrarse a Jane allí, junto a su mujer. Ambas se encontraban sentadas en el sofá, y se notaba que habían estado hablando de algo porque la miraban como si la hubieran estado esperando.

-Hola Jane…-la saludó la rubia tímidamente, de pié sin sentarse junto a ellas.

Rachel entonces se acercó a Quinn enseguida y le dio un beso en los labios.

-Hola vida…¿Cómo te ha ido? –se interesó mientras al mismo tiempo le tocó cariñosamente la mejilla…. pues sabía que la rubia había ido con James y que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo.

-Bueno…bien…bien…¿Ocurre algo Rachel? –le preguntó.

-Ven anda, siéntate con nosotras…Jane quiere decirte algo-y la cogió de su mano para sentarla junto a ella, una vez en el sofá Rachel no le soltó la mano a Quinn –adelante Jane.

La manager de Rachel tomó un poco de aire antes de volver hablar.

-Bueno Quinn, verás…le contaba a tu mujer que...

-¿Qué? –cuestionó la rubia impaciente ante tanto misterio.

-Qué estaa noche sacan el video Quinn…lo siento. He hecho todo lo que he podido en este mes, avisé a todos mis contactos y amigos que tengo en las redacciones, en las televisiones…para intentar que no ocurriera para que me avisaran si caía el dvd en sus manos pero…no he podido evitarlo. Finalmente se ha filtrado y no se como… ni quién.

Quinn sintió como si una puñalada le atravesara el estómago y Rachel le apretó la mano que le tenía tomada para que se tranquilizara.

-¿Dónde lo van a emitir? ¿En que cadena Jane?

-No lo sé exactamente, sé que es una de las cadenas principales pero no sé cuál es…no he podido averiguar más. Sé también que no van emitirlo entero…lo van a ir dosificando….habrán varios días. Lo van a explotar chicas.

-¿Pero…podremos denunciarlos verdad? Es decir…eso es algo ilegal! Yo no he dado mi consentimiento!

-Tranquila…tranquila Quinn. Claro que se le denunciará…por supuesto que si. Pero les da igual ¿entiendes? Les sale mas rentable emitir algo así que la multa que les caiga de aquí que….¿dos años? ¿tres?...no hay marcha atrás…yo solo quería avisaros personalmente porque va ha ser muy duro…. Siento no haber podido hecho más –les dijo mirando a ambas.

Quinn se quedó en shock. Su peor temor y pesadilla se había hecho real, ya no era un mal sueño, ya no era una suposición, era un puto hecho. Miró a Rachel a los ojos la cual no había dejado de tenerle la mano cogida en ningún momento. Ahora si que notaba como las lágrimas le recorrían las mejillas. Menudo día de mierda estaba teniendo.

-Lo siento Rachel…lo siento mi vida…

La morena la abrazó y dejó que la rubia llorara desconsoladamente en su hombro.

-Ssshhh tranquila mi amor, tranquila….lo superaremos…ya verás que si. Tenemos que ser fuertes ¿ok? Tenemos que proteger a Ismael de todo lo que se viene encima ¿de acuerdo?

-Lo siento Rachel….lo siento….-no paraba de repetir entre sollozos y pegada a su hombro. La morena la apartó de ella y le limpió las lágrimas.

-Para! Para Quinn por favor para! No me pidas más perdón! No lo hagas ni una vez más! Te necesito fuerte Quinn! Te necesito a mi lado! Necesito sentir tu apoyo! Si tu te hundes yo me hundo…¿Serás capaz cariño? ¿Serás capaz de apoyarme?

Y la rubia no contestó…se limitó hacer una gesto de _"si"_ con su cabeza que a Rachel no le convenció pero para nada…

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**Gracias por los RW! De veras! Un saludo a todo el mundor!**

**KLAVIER**


	9. Chapter 9

-¿Vais a verlo Rachel? – preguntó Jane mientras la morena la acompañaba hasta la puerta de salida pues ya se marchaba.

Rachel se tomó un momento para contestar mientras tenía ya la puerta abierta y se aseguró por un instante girando su cabeza que Quinn no estuviera allí, que siguiera en el interior del dúplex.

-No lo sé…no lo sé Jane… ¿Tú qué harías?-le preguntó.

-¿Con sinceridad?

-Siempre por favor.

-Como representante tuya que soy te diría que lo miraras, para saber qué muestran, que emiten, que enseñan y poder estar preparada en el caso que lo necesites….pero como amiga tuya te diría que ni se te ocurra Rachel, no lo hagas y sobretodo que no lo haga ella…-contestó mirando hacia dentro del apartamento y dando por entendido que hablaba de su mujer.

-Gracias Jane, gracias por todo –fue la respuesta de Rachel y le dio un pequeño abrazo para despedirla. Lo qué ella pensaba hacer se quedó en su interior.

Volvió hacia el salón y se encontró a Quinn mirando la ciudad a través del gran ventanal que poseían, tenía sus dos manos en ambos bolsillos de sus pantalones y se notaba que la rubia estaba algo más calmada y sosegada. Rachel rodeó su cintura con sus brazos, pegó su cuerpo a su espalda y colocó su barbilla sobre el hombro de su chica.

-¿Estás más tranquila cielo? –le preguntó.

Quinn tardó algo en reaccionar y no contestó a eso, se sacó sus manos de los bolsillos e inesperadamente se giró para tirar de Rachel y besarla con gran intensidad. No fue un simple pico en los labios ni un leve roce ni un beso casto como hasta el momento habían sido, fue un beso apasionado, enérgico , con deseo y no se separó de ella hasta que Quinn notó que el aire le faltaba en sus pulmones.

La rubia al separarse miró a Rachel la cual estaba descolocada ante lo sucedido, con los ojos cerrados y con miedo abrirlos por si todo había sido producto de su imaginación, cuanto de menos había echado a esa Quinn, cuanto de menos había echado el sabor y el roce de su lengua…se mordió el labio inferior y poco a poco abrió los ojos, quiso decir algo aunque solo le dio tiempo a pronunciar un pequeño sonido pues Quinn le puso su dedo índice en su boca para detenerla _"Calla Rachel…cállate por favor"_ .

Sin dejar de mirarla en ningún momento Quinn levantó los brazos de su mujer y estiró de la camiseta de ésta hacia arriba para dejarla en sujetador frente a ella….era una total declaración de intenciones. Le miró el torso y pasó su dedos con delicadeza por entre sus senos…a Rachel se le erizó toda la piel del cuerpo nada más sentirla…su respiración se agitó y los nervios la invadieron al sentirse de nuevo deseada por su mujer. No se lo pensó dos veces y cogió la mano de su amor que aún rondaba acariciándola por su torso y se la acercó a sus labios para besarla con ternura..."_te echado tanto de menos Quinn…."_ le dijo y provocó con ello que la rubia se lanzara nuevamente a sus labios.

Se besaron apasionadamente, se besaron sin pensar si estaban bien o mal, se besaron sin pensar en la jodida realidad que tenían y en lo que se les venía encima. Rachel no dudó en despojar a Quinn de toda su ropa, de arriba y abajo, y sentir el calor de su piel contra la suya al apretarla tanto contra ella que casi no podía ni respirar. La morena no quería separarse de su rubia, ni dejarla escapar y no se separó de ella ni cuando caminó de espaldas empujada por su propia mujer hacia el sofá la cual buscaba la forma más cómoda para hacerle el amor. Porque Quinn quería hacer el amor, en ese instante deseaba amar a Rachel por encima de todas las cosas. La estiró a lo largo del sofá y se incorporó encima de ella, dejando caer todo el peso de su cuerpo sin haberla dejado de besar en ningún momento.

Por unos segundos Quinn separó sus labios y la miró a los ojos, esos ojos dilatados de deseo, esos ojos oscuros, agradecidos y a la vez algo asustados ante el inminente cambio de su chica….¿En qué pensaba la rubia? Rachel hubiera dado media vida por saberlo….la morena al ver cómo Quinn la miraba creyó por un momento que su chica retrocedía, que volvía a bloquearse, que se paralizaba de miedo, incapaz de dar el siguiente paso, incapaz de terminar lo que había empezado pero esta vez no fue así. ..la rubia mostró una leve sonrisa de complicidad, de que todo iba bien, de que iba a continuar, de que no había marcha atrás, de que quizás había vuelto..…y se deslizó hacia las piernas de Rachel pasando previamente por su abdomen que no dejó de besarlo, de acariciarlo con su lengua, de saborearlo… estiró de los pantalones de su chica para dejarla en ropa interior durante dos míseros segundos porque eso fue lo que tardó en dejarla totalmente desnuda ante sus ojos y así estar en igualdad de condiciones. ..

Entrelazó sus piernas con las de Rachel para sentir su sexo contra el suyo y la morena al sentirla no pudo evitar reincorporarse y quedarse frente a frente con su mujer, para apreciar de cerca sus impresionantes ojos aceituna mientras ambas comenzaban a moverse al unísono , al ritmo que ellas tanto recordaban….Quinn rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de Rachel mientras la morena mantenía el equilibrio de la postura aferrándose a la cintura de su chica….y los gemidos empezaron a pronunciarse al vaivén de sus caderas, el sudor las invadió, el calor que juntas emanaban las asfixió pero ninguna de las dos cesó en su movimiento puesto que ellas dos solo con mirarse a los ojos sabían que iban a llegar juntas, que iban a tocar el cielo a la vez y que nada ni nadie podía interrumpirlas de la conexión que estaban teniendo….

-Te quiero Quinn… no tienes ni idea de lo que te … de lo que te…–fue lo último que pudo susurrarle Rachel a su mujer pues el intenso placer que le sobrevino le secuestró todos sus sentidos …y el habla no iba a ser menos.

A la rubia le pasó igual, cerró los ojos al sentir el orgasmo compartido con su chica, cerró los ojos y se olvidó hasta del universo, sólo estaban ella y Rachel…por quince segundos no hubo nadie más en ese jodido mundo que tanto daño le estaba haciendo y por quince segundos sintió un poco de paz interna.

En la misma posición que tenían pausaron la respiración y el efecto siguiente fue el descenso de sus pulsaciones y al abrir los ojos se reencontraron la una con la otra…en todas sus dimensiones, física y espiritualmente….o por lo menos eso deseaba Rachel. Se regalaron varios besos cortos en los labios, besos de reencuentro, besos llenos de complicidad y ternura por el momento vivido… A Quinn le brillaba la piel del calor que sentía y Rachel no dudó en retirarle un par de mechones del rostro para que tomara aire…Quinn estaba muy callada, quizás demasiado.

-Estás sudando cariño…-le dijo la morena mientras seguía recogiéndole esos mechones rubios que tanto amaba.

-Tengo calor….por tu culpa –le contestó y le guiñó un ojo fugazmente.

Rachel sonrío de medio lado ante la respuesta...se sentía feliz pero al mismo tiempo algo asustada por si habían ido demasiado rápido…y Quinn no supiera encajarlo ahora que había pasado.

-¿Estás bien?

-Ajam…-contestó la rubia sin más.

Rachel volvió a sonreír y Quinn le devolvió una dulce mirada, pero no dijo nada.

-¿Por…porque ahora cariño? –le cuestionó Rachel, quería saber a qué era debido ese cambio de actitud. Jamás se lo esperó.

Quinn sopesó la respuesta.

-Rachel…no quiero preguntas por favor, he tenido suficiente con James….¿De acuerdo? –le suplicó con la mirada –vivamos el momento…y ya esta.

-De acuerdo perdona –dijo una comprensible Rachel -¿Qué hora debe ser? –preguntó para cambiar de tema.

-Pues creo que es la hora de ir a buscar a Ismael ¿Verdad? Estará bien contento de salir hoy, es su último día! –recordó Quinn que era consciente que estaban a la puertas del verano.

Y eso hicieron, ir a buscar a su niño, las dos juntas. No hablaron del video, no hablaron de qué harían, ni que medidas tomarían, ni si lo verían o no, ellas dos quisieron vivir ese día como si estuvieran 4 o 5 años para atrás cuando eran felices y no vivían días amargos ni atormentados…o vivirlo como si estuvieran en un mundo paralelo y no existieran ni Mónicas ni Nadias ni Rogers, ni maletines , ni millones….

Pero la realidad era otra y Quinn era muy consciente de ella. La rubia sabía que le quedaban horas a ese día del mundo paralelo y también sabía que no tenía ni idea de cómo iba reaccionar ¿Por qué había querido estar con su mujer? En el fondo de su corazón tenía la respuesta, bajo llave.

Qué ella recordara pasó una de las mejores tardes desde hacía semanas, disfrutó yendo al parque con Rachel e Ismael, disfrutó preparando la cena, disfrutó cenando con su familia, y disfrutó cuando se quedó mirando apoyada desde el marco de la puerta como Rachel leía un cuento al pequeño de la casa para que se durmiera. Apreciaba cada gesto de su chica, cada vez que giraba una página, cada vez que le daba una sonrisa a su niño, o imitaba las voces de los personajes del cuento….lo grabó todo, todo en su retina.

-Ya ha caído –le dijo la morena en bajito mientras tomó al mismo tiempo su mano para irse hacia el salón.

-Oye Rachel…imitas muy bien al ogro feroz ¿eh? No sabía que tenías ese VOZARRÓN –le contestó en bajito también y diciendo la última frase con un tono bastante grabe.

Y en bajito volvió a contestar la morena.

-Lo he aprendido de tu madre Quinn….es el mismo VOZARRÓN que le sale cuando canta villancicos en navidad…

-Qué hija puta eres…jajaja…que rápida! Siempre te metes con mi madre jodía!

-Eso es lo que hacen las nueras….meterse con sus suegras…y la tuya da mucho de sí, créeme…

-Si claro…pero yo no tengo…yo solo tengo dos suegros muy mariconcetes eso sí…

-Ay que lástimica…que no tiene suegra la niña…

-Eres mala! –dijo la rubia con los ojos sorprendidos.

-Soy un ogro feroz coño! Qué no te ha quedado claro! Jajaja….anda cariño vamos para el salón que sino despertaremos al pequeño Lucifer!

-Rachel!

-Qué soy un ogro! –le dice encogiéndose de hombros.

Finalmente salieron y se encaminaron hacia el comedor. Se sentaron el sofá y se quedaron mirando de frente….poco a poco esas pequeñas risas que habían tenido desaparecieron. Si hubiera sido cualquier noche, cualquier otra noche no habrían dudado en verse una película en la tele, o una serie o uno de esos programas de preguntas donde ambas se picaban para ver quién era más "cultureta" de las dos, pero esa noche era distinta y ambas lo sabían.

-No quiero ver la tele Rachel, no quiero ver absolutamente nada –dijo de repente Quinn entendiendo la morena perfectamente a qué se refería. Su rostro se había tornado serio.

-Yo tampoco Quinn….yo tampoco quiero ver nada…no pensaba hacerlo.

Se quedaron en silencio, el primer silencio incómodo de la tarde-noche.

-¿Te acuerdas cuando nos conocimos Rachel? –dijo de repente la rubia, que parecía que estaba más melancólica que nunca.

La morena esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

-Como si fuera ayer mi vida, me acuerdo como si fuera ayer –le contestó al tiempo que le dio un beso en los labios.

-Estoy acojonada Rachel –confesó de repente cambiando totalmente de registro la pregunta.

¿Qué le pasaba a Quinn? Iba y venía de un lado a otro, iba al pasado y volvía al presente al momento, pensaba en algo positivo y al instante en algo negativo, se reía con ganas y luego se quedaba seria….su estado emocional era una total montaña rusa.

-Yo también cariño…pero no entraremos al trapo ¿vale?...tenemos que seguir con nuestra vida y punto. No entraremos al trapo.

-Claro…

-¿Oye…nos vamos a dormir? –le propuso Rachel ya que vio que Quinn realmente necesitaba descansar y era lo mejor solución para no pensar en nada.

-Si, me parece buena idea.

Y las dos se metieron en la cama….era algo más temprano de lo normal pero les dio igual…y como cada noche Rachel abrazó a su rubia.

A las cuatro de la madrugada la morena abrió los ojos de repente. Hasta esa hora no había conciliado el sueño demasiado bien, se había sentido inquieta, nerviosa y sabía muy bien la razón de su insomnio. Miró a su izquierda y vio que su mujer dormía como una marmota…Quinn cuando tenía problemas no comía, se le cerraba el estómago y todas esas cosas pero el dormir no lo perdía…cuando desconectaba desconectaba.

Rachel se levantó despacio de la cama, con cuidado para no despertar a Quinn y se dirigió a su despacho. Se sentó en su mesa y encendió su portátil. Tenía que verlo, en el fondo tenía que verlo así que no dudó en teclear las palabras claves en el buscador: RACHEL BERRY Y SU ESPOSA QUINN FABRAY.

Abrió los ojos como platos, se llevó una mano a la boca y "_un dios mío de mi vida"_ salió de sus labios. Cientos de páginas y enlaces aparecieron al instante. Ya eran carne de cañón. ¿Qué podían haber pasado? ¿cuatro, cinco seis horas máximo desde la emisión de ese vídeo? Y ya habían cientos de artículos escritos y opiniones sobre el asunto por toda la red. Leyó alguno que otro articulo en horizontal sin querer detenerse demasiado en lo que se decía puesto que lo que allí leía era de todo menos agradable.

Tal y como Jane les había dicho pudo entrever que el video no se había emitido entero, sino una parte muy pequeña…un par de escenas…probablemente las más suaves, pero no tuvo intención alguna de pinchar en ningún enlace. No pensaba ver ni una puta imagen ni secuencia de aquella maldita noche, ya la tenía bien grabada en su cabeza y en su corazón.

De repente encontró que Quinn salía por todas partes, fotos, imágenes, algún vídeo cuando la acompañaba a los estrenos….ella había sido la mujer de Rachel Berry mucho tiempo y si es cierto que al principio la prensa tuvo su pequeño interés por ella, pero luego finalmente se la dejó un poco de lado ya que su vida era muy tranquila y bastante normal. Pues eso se había acabado para la rubia, porque el interés por su vida no había hecho nada más que comenzar.

La morena cerró de un golpe seco el portátil. Tuvo suficiente con una hora, no quería ver más, no quería leer nada más, mañana ya se lo encontrarían. Ahora sí que solo quería dormir y tomar fuerzas para el día siguiente. Volvió a su habitación y se adentró de nuevo entre las sábanas, dio un cálido beso a la espalda de Quinn que seguía dormida o eso creía ella porque la rubia había escuchado a Rachel levantarse desde el principio y estaba despejada como un sereno….pero no le dijo nada, simplemente fingió que dormía.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**KLAVIER**


	10. Chapter 10

Esa noche ninguna de las dos llegó a dormir placidamente, a conciliar el sueño ni a descansar lo suficiente…y cuando ambas después de dar vueltas y vueltas sobre la cama cada una por su lado, empezaban a retomar el sueño nuevamente cerca de las siete de la mañana, un torbellino de 22kg se les tiró encima totalmente en plancha. Arrollándolas.

Ismael se había despertado con su reloj biológico de los domingos, porque entre semana no había cristo que lo levantara pero era llegar el fin de semana y despertarse bien "tempranito" con un ímpetu y una energía inagotable y agotadora hasta para el más hiperactivo.

-Al parque! Al parque! Al parque! –gritaba de pié en la cama dando saltos como un poseso, pues bien se acordaba que le habían dicho sus mamás que lo iban a llevar al parque de atracciones tal y como Rachel le debía desde hacía más de un mes. Una vez ya las despertó, salió de la habitación para irse a ver la tele. Ya las había jodido el sueño.

Rachel y Quinn se giraron tumbadas de frente para mirarse. Era visible que ambas tenían mala cara a causa del cansancio que arrastraban. Quinn sonrió levemente antes de hablar, aún tenía los ojos medio cerrados.

-Tú hijo quiere matarnos a las dos de sueño y quedarse luego con tu legado…¿Tú te has dado cuenta de eso, verdad?

-Cría cuervos…la madre que lo parió…Voy hacer la vista gorda porque ha salido bien guapo, eh? Que sino… –contestó Rachel devolviendo media sonrisa.

Quedaron por un momento calladas.

-¿Has dormido bien Rachel? –preguntó la rubia tornándose su gesto algo más serio.

-No mucho… ¿Y tu?

-Tampoco…

Pero ninguna de las dos dijo nada más, ni sacó el "tema" en ningún momento, la cosa se les estaba volviendo algo tabú y eso tampoco era bueno. Al fin y al cabo tendrían que afrontarlo en algún instante…y Rachel sabía que había mucho que afrontar dado todo lo que había visto en su escapada nocturna.

-¿Quién quiere tortitas? –gritó de repente Quinn levantándose de la cama justo después de dar un beso a su mujer y de camino para el salón.

Los tres fueron a la cocina y Quinn preparó su desayuno para campeones mientras escuchaba I want to break free del grupo Queen, la rubia cantaba e imitaba los pasos y el baile de ese video clip de su amado Freddy Mercury al que tanto admiraba mientras que Rachel e Ismael se partían de risa al verla, sobretodo el niño que se descojonaba vivo en la mesa de la cocina con los gestos estridentes y marcados que hacía su madre de dicho artista y que el pequeño no entendía. Cuando Quinn quería era muy muy divertida y hacía muchas semanas que la rubia no mostraba ese lado suyo.

Se encontraban desayunando los tres en harmonía, Rachel y Quinn tenían sus manos cogidas encima de la mesa, acariciándose mutuamente y observaban como el pequeño disfrutaba comiendo sus tortitas teniendo ya media cara hasta la nariz literalmente bañada en chocolate, su carita era lo mismito que el símbolo del ying y el yang.

-Ismael…que sepas que eres tan cochino como tu madre para comer…esos genes no los has sacado de mí y de ningún Fabray….así que ya sabes a quién has salido… –espetó de repente con gracia la rubia ante los grandes ojos de sorpresa y boca abierta que puso su mujer.

-¿Perdona? –le contestó dándole un pequeño empujón de reprimenda.

Y de repente sonó el móvil de Rachel que estaba en el mármol de la cocina.

-Es Jane….lo sé por la melodía –dijo.

Se miraron y la morena no dudó en soltar la mano de Quinn para buscarlo. El niño no dio importancia a eso y siguió terminando con lo suyo pero la rubia no apartó ni los ojos ni los oídos de su esposa, la siguió todo el rato con la mirada y Rachel le devolvió otras tantas mientras hablaba.

-Ajá…si…me lo imaginaba si…¿pero cuantos?...lo sé si..…ajam…en fin …gracias Jane –y colgó.

-¿Qué quería? –preguntó enseguida Quinn.

La morena vio que el crío había terminado y se dirigió a él.

-Ismael mi vida, ya que has terminado porque no vas a lavabo y te lavas un poco ¿vale?

El niño se levantó de un salto y salió de la cocina. Quinn miró a Rachel y levantó las cejas a modo de "¿y bien?". Rachel tomó un poco de aire.

-Están abajo Quinn, en el portal –dijo tragando después un poco de saliva.

La rubia frunció un poco el ceño, no la entendió del todo.

-¿Quiénes Rachel…quiénes están abajo?

-Los periodistas Quinn…quienes van a ser. Me ha llamado Jane y dice que bueno…que ha salido en no sé que cadena que están abajo esperando que salgamos alguna de las dos…ya sabes, cámaras, paparazzis, periodistas con el micrófono en mano….-y calló.

Zas! La realidad llegó de repente para Quinn que hasta ese momento quizás aún se había levantado en su mundo paralelo. La rubia miró algo apenada a Rachel en ese instante y la morena pudo ver desde leguas que el brillo de sus ojos verdes había cambiado…se había oscurecido algo, quizás ya para siempre.

-¿Cuántos hay? –preguntó de nuevo la rubia.

Rachel en ese momento dejó el teléfono de nuevo tirado en el mármol y se acercó hasta la rubia que permanecía sentada en una de las sillas. Se agachó para ponerse a su altura y le tomó de las manos.

-No lo sabe con exactitud Quinn pero escúchame da igual los que hayan ¿ok? No vamos a cambiar nuestros planes de hoy, ¿de acuerdo? Nos vamos a vestir y nos vamos a ir al parque de atracciones con el niño. No los mires ni les contestes a ninguna pregunta, simplemente ignóralos, ¿Ok vida? –le dijo acariciándola cariñosamente el pelo.

La rubia se la quedó mirando, puestos que ya estaban en el mundo real quiso saber mas.

-¿Qué es lo que saben Rachel?

La morena se encogió de hombros.

-No lo sé cariño…¿Cómo quieras que lo sepa? –le dijo intentando disimular y mientras se ponía de pié de nuevo.

-Rachel no me mientas por favor. Te oí anoche levantarte…¿Qué es lo que saben? –volvió a preguntar levantando su cabeza para mirarla.

La morena resopló, no quería explicarle nada a su chica, porque la conocía y sabía que en cuánto lo hiciera se rallaría y le cambiaría el humor…y no quería…ese día era para regalárselo a Ismael y no pensaba estropearlo.

-Quinn saben lo suficiente como para jodernos vivas ok? Así que déjalo estar…vamos a vestirnos y vamos a disfrutar del día…por favor –le rogó.

-De acuerdo…de acuerdo si…perdona –contestó después de reflexionar por unos segundos.

Escondidas las dos tras sus gafas de sol y con la intención de tomar un taxi que habían llamado, salieron por el portal de su casa ante una gran maraña de periodistas, cámaras y fotógrafos que allí las esperaban para coger las primeras instantáneas una vez el escándalo había salido a la luz.

Fue más de lo que pudieron pensar, sobretodo para la rubia a la cuál iban dirigidas la mayoría de las preguntas que por allí se soltaban al aire sin ninguna clase de orden ni respeto. Por mucho que Quinn quiso no pudo evitar escuchar alguna de ellas aunque no contestó absolutamente a ninguna "¿Te arrepientes Quinn? ¿Te ha perdonado Rachel? ¿No pensabas en tu familia? ¿Volverías hacerlo? ¿Tienes contacto con esa chica? ¿Era un antiguo amor? ¿Conocías la existencia del video?" y así una detrás de otra.

De la salida del portal hasta subir al taxi no fueron quizás más de diez o quince segundos pero probablemente las tomas, las fotos y las imágenes de esa salida se contarían a cientos y ya debían circular por todas las redacciones de medio mundo. Ismael iba entre las dos, y ambas intentaron protegerlo lo máximo que pudieron diciéndole que toda esa gente estaba ahí "porque mama había hecho una película nueva".

Una vez subidas en el taxi Rachel vio que Quinn apretaba las mandíbulas con fuerza.

-Ssshhh…ya esta cariño, tranquila. –le dijo mirándola a los ojos.

-Son unos hijos de pu…-se mordió la lengua al pensar en la presencia de su hijo.

Intentaron pasar un buen día en el parque de atracciones con Ismael pero no pudieron, no les dejaron. Un par de paparazzis las habían seguido hasta el lugar y durante casi todo el día Quinn sintió que le invadían la intimidad, se sentía perseguida, asediada…y sobretodo le jodía de sobremanera que sacaran imágenes del niño. La rubia lo estaba pasando realmente mal, no estaba acostumbrada a esa persecución constante.

Hacia la tarde las dos madres esperaban a qué Ismael bajara de una de las tantas atracciones en las qué había subido, y Quinn no podía dejar de mirar hacia dónde sabía que estaban el par de fotógrafos haciéndoles el día imposible, que porque no decirlo cada vez eran más descarados y cada vez se cortaban menos.

-Voy a ir Rachel, te juro que voy a por esos dos! –le decía del todo ya irritada mirándola con sus gafas de sol en referencia a los paparazzis, se había estado conteniendo todo el día y empezaba a cabrearse.

-Quinn déjalo por favor! Ignóralos! Pasa de ellos! –contestó Rachel mientras saludaba con su mano a su niño que le hacía señas desde el tío vivo.

Pero Quinn no podía dejar de mirarlos, estaba medio obsesionada con ellos, estaba harta de verlos y de que no les hubieran "dejado a solas" en todo el día y el colmo fue cuando se acercaron más de la cuenta a la atracción para sacar una foto de su niño…allí reventó.

-Los cojones! –dijo en alto para sí misma al verlos acercarse y visiblemente enfadada se fue hacia ellos sin que a Rachel le diera tiempo a reaccionar y detenerla.

-Quinn no! es lo que buscan! ¿no lo ves? –intentó decirla mientras le agarraba de un brazo pero no tuvo la suficiente fuerza para detenerla, el huracán Fabray ya se había desatado.

Se acercó a ellos gritándoles en alto y señalándolos con su dedo índice como una loca.

-Eh vosotros hijos de puta! Trae esa cámara! Trae esa cámara! Cómo saques una foto de mi hijo te mato cabrón! –gritó algo fuera de sí intentando coger una de las cámaras con su mano mientras el otro paparazzi ya sacaba sus apreciadas y valoradas instantáneas.

Ya tenían lo que querían, ya tenían titular para el día siguiente: "Quinn Fabray esposa de Rachel Berry pierde los nervios ante el escándalo de su adulterio"

Qué novata e inocente era la rubia…y que fácil se lo puso a la prensa y solo fue el primer día.

Dos semanas después la cosa fue a peor. El asedio, la persecución, el juzgamiento y el asfixiamiento a la que Quinn fue sometida estaba haciendo mella en la rubia y por consiguiente al matrimonio. No dejaban de seguirla allá donde fuera la provocaban para que saltara, y la rubia cada día odiaba más esa vida. Para Rachel la cosa fue igual o peor que para su mujer. A la morena la humillaron públicamente, se burlaron, se rieron de ella, qué si era una ilusa, que si una cornuda, salían fotos trucadas por todo el mundo de su cara con la cornamenta de un Toro Español etc..etc…pero siempre lo llevó más por dentro, al fin y al cabo sabía como más o menos como actuar ante los medios y nunca perdió los papeles ni abrió el pico para defenderse y mierda le echaron un rato.

Los problemas y viejos fantasmas volvieron al matrimonio pues Quinn un día no pudo más y encendió la maldita televisión para saber que era lo que se decía. El video prácticamente ya se había emitido entero y ahora los programas de chismes y demás se dedicaban a descuartizarlas a las dos. Todo el mundo tenía opinión, cualquier tipejo del tres al cuarto explicaba que si estaban juntas que si estaban separadas, gente que ni ella ni Rachel habían visto en su vida, todo el mundo se apuntaba al carro cualquier tertuliano de mierda era bueno para llevarlo a esos programas donde se recorrían la vida de ambas y se analizaban punto por punto su vida en común. Se cebaron, se cebaron con la pareja y la historia pasaría factura…pero esa factura la pagarían ellas dos. Entre ellas dos.

La gota que colmó el vaso fue una noche donde en uno de esos programas una chica espectacular aseguraba que había estado con Quinn Fabray y que habían tenido una pequeña aventura estando ya ésta casada con Rachel. Era mentira pero la morena llevaba tragando mucha mierda durante todo ese tiempo y esa noche explotó con Quinn al ver que la tipeja de la tele daba datos bastante fieles a su vida.

-No si aún será verdad…-murmuró Rachel entre dientes para sí misma pero la rubia la oyó. Ambas estaban sentadas en el sofá de lado a lado.

-¿Cómo dices Rachel? –contestó con mala sombra.

-Nada Quinn…no he dicho nada…

-No Rachel…no me la he follado si es lo que te preocupa! No la he visto en mi puta vida! –le dijo levantándose del sofá.

La morena no se cortó un pelo, estaba cansada de callarse.

-¿Cómo lo sabes qué no? Te has acostado con decenas Quinn…con decenas! Ya verás cuando empiecen a salir una a una…nos vamos a reír! –le dijo, recordando que Quinn tenía un pasado bastante promiscuo.

Se quedaron en silencio, vieron que si seguían se harían daño. No podían cruzar esa línea.

-Rachel…me voy a dormir…mañana tengo visita con James.

-Tenemos –rectificó.

-¿Tenemos?

-Si Quinn…mañana nos toca a los dos juntas, ¿recuerdas?

James las miraba en silencio. Llevaban diez minutos los tres sentados en aquella sala, él enfrente de las dos chicas las cuales estaban cada una de ellas sentada en un sillón. Finalmente el chico decidió a romper el silencio.

-Bueno bueno…y bien…¿Quién empieza?

Ninguna contestó, no se habían hablado mucho desde la noche anterior. El pacto que habían hecho de que toda esa movida no les afectara lo habían roto, no fue algo voluntario obviamente pero esa presión no es fácil de aguantar y ellas dos habían sufrido cada una a su manera las consecuencias y Rachel pensó que se habían equivocado en la manera de enfocar la situación…y de repente lo soltó por primera vez delante del psicólogo para asombro de su mujer.

-Quiero dar una rueda de prensa –soltó.

-¿Cómo coño dices? –contestó enseguida Quinn con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Quinn por favor...deja que se explique…Rachel continua –le ofreció el turno a la morena que cogió un poco de aire antes de empezar hablar.

-Creo que nos hemos equivocado Quinn James…

-No no Rachel…ya puedes hablar a tu mujer directamente. –le dijo.

-Nos hemos equivocado Quinn…ahora lo veo. Pienso que lo hemos hecho mal desde el principio, teníamos que quizás haber hecho algún tipo de declaración conforme entre nosotras todo estaba perdonado, olvidado…que yo sabía toda la historia, todo lo que pasó con Mónica…y quizás…nos se habrían lanzado como buitres hacia nosotras…no les habríamos alimentado.

La rubia hacía negaciones con la cabeza ante todo lo que su mujer decía y James se percató de ello.

-Quinn ¿Qué piensa? ¿Qué piensa de todo esto que dice Rachel porque niega con la cabeza?

-Qué no estoy de acuerdo –dijo con un tono de seguridad espectacular.

-¿Por qué Quinn? Explíquese….explíquele –le dijo señalando a Rachel.

-Estás equivocada Rachel. No estoy de acuerdo. No tienes, mejor dicho, no tenemos que dar explicaciones a nadie de nuestra vida privada ¿ok?

-No me has entendido Quinn, lo…-la rubia la cortó.

-No! Si Rachel! Si te he entendido! Nuestra vida es nuestra! Entiendo que seas famosa y que la gente te conozca y conozca tu trabajo pero jamás has vendido tu vida privada con lo cual jamás vas a justificarte o nos vamos a justificar ante nadie! Yo no pienso agachar la cabeza avergonzada a nadie…ni pedir perdón y menos a esos hijos de puta. Ya te pedí perdón a ti…eres a la única que tenía que pedírselo. Punto no se habla más –quiso zanjar.

A Rachel no le gustó el tono autoritario de su mujer y se notó que se incendiaba.

-No se habla más ¿Por qué lo dices tú?

-Rachel no empieces…

-¿No empiece qué? Con mis paranoias? ¿Y qué hay de las tuyas? Llevo casi dos meses bailando al son de la música que tocas Quinn! ¿Crees que no he tenido paciencia? Ahora estoy triste, ahora estoy en mi mundo ahora no hablo, ahora si, ahora no te toco y ahora te follo cada noche porque me apetece! Siempre lo que Quinn Fabray quiera! Y como Quinn Fabray se sienta! ¿Y que hay de mi?

-Si tu no fueras conocida Rachel no viviríamos esta situación! Así de claro! Me habías perdonado, fue un error mío eso lo tengo claro…pero ahora todo se revive!

James intentó calmar los ánimos pues allí vio que todavía la cosa entre ellas no estaba bien, pero era tan obvio y tan palpable que era por culpa del momento estresante y agobiante que vivían que tenían que abrir los ojos.

-Chicas…tranquilícense…no pierdan los papeles, no se falten al respeto.

-Jodamos la marrana! ¿Qué la culpa de todo esto es mía por ser famosa? No fui yo quién…-y volvió a callarse.

Hubo un tenso silencio, hasta que la rubia algo más tranquila lo rompió a los pocos pero a la vez intensos segundos.

-Quiero ir a casa Rachel –dijo con un tono que sonó claro y muy seguro.

-Si…será lo mejor…yo también quiero ir a casa –contestó la morena algo exhausta que se encontraba.

-No Rachel…no me has entendido bien. Quiero ir a casa, a mi casa, quiero irme a España y alejarme de toda esta mierda.

La morena no dio crédito.

-Di que si Quinn…di que si…huye –le recriminó.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**Gracias por los Rw a todas! Kayla Astur me parto contigo! **

**Buen fin de semana!**


	11. Chapter 11

-No es una cuestión de huir cariño… -contestó la rubia ante la dura reacción de Rachel.

-¿Ah no? ¿Y qué clase de cuestión es entonces? –le preguntó de manera algo más suave y tranquila.

Quinn se quedó callada sin saber cómo responder bien a esa pregunta y Rachel y James le dejaron el tiempo suficiente para que encontrara las palabras adecuadas, pues era visible qué ella quería explicarse. Cerró los ojos y se tocó la frente con su mano derecha unos segundos, como reflexionando y cuando las hubo encontrado los abrió de nuevo y los conectó directamente con los de Rachel.

-Estoy conmocionada ¿Entiendes? …vivo en una total y brutal conmoción desde hace dos tres semanas…Yo creía que había "vuelto" Rachel, pero me estaba engañando a mi misma…necesito irme de aquí ya! me asfixia la situación…no sé llevarla es más ni tan siquiera sobrellevarla, me supera… en mi estado emocional actual me supera Rachel.

La morena la miró fijamente "_tú te habrás engañado Quinn pero yo sabía que no eras_ _tú…no eres tú desde hace dos meses…no dos semanas"_ pensó.

-Sabes qué yo no puedo irme Quinn, sabes que no puedo… tengo compromisos ya firmados…-no terminó la frase porque no hizo falta, ellas ya sabían de que hablaban.

-Lo sé…lo sé… -respondió enseguida la rubia cabizbaja y un tanto derrotada.

La morena después de devolver a Quinn a la pura realidad que ambas tenían con lo de su trabajo y conociendo a su mujer como la conocía supo qué ella no iba a hablar más del tema, que se encerraría en banda y volvería a su hermetismo.

-¿Qué me estás pidiendo en realidad Quinn? ¿Me estás pidiendo permiso para irte? –le preguntó de repente con las cejas levantadas y mirada comprensiva. Su tono fue cálido.

"_Bingo"_ pensó James desde su sillón que las miraba a ambas sin interrumpirlas en ningún momento.

Quinn levantó levemente de nuevo la vista al oírla.

-Sabes que no me iría sin ti Rachel…y sabes también perfectamente que sin tu, como decirlo…tu "consentimiento" tampoco lo haría. No quiero que sientas que te abandono o algo por el estilo…no es eso, es solo que quiero reencontrarme de nuevo, reencontrarme y "volver" a ser yo otra vez –finalizó.

Rachel tragó saliva porque sabía que los tiros iban por ahí, ¿Qué hacer? Al fin y al cabo ese mundo de cámaras, fotos, periodistas, estrenos, paparazzis, entrevistas y platoos….ese mundo no pertenecía a Quinn, ese mundo le pertenecía a ella. Jamás la rubia quiso formar parte activa de ese universo y jamás se involucró en nada que tuviera que ver con el famoseo ni nada parecido, siempre estuvo al margen, siempre hasta ahora, hasta ese momento tan crudo que vivían el cuál daba más razón aún la rubia con el hecho de querer salir corriendo y no mirar atrás.

-De acuerdo Quinn. Te entiendo, necesitas despejarte de todo esto, un cambio de aires, así que si lo que te preocupa es si tienes o no mi beneplácito vete tranquila, vete un par de meses, los que quedan de verano…y ya esta –finalizó para sorpresa de su mujer que tardó unos segundos en reaccionar.

-¿Estás segura Rachel? –quiso saber para tener claro lo que acababa de escuchar.

-Si si si…de hecho podrías llevarte a Ismael y que también desconecte de todo esto, le irá bien, creo que el niño empieza a estar estresado y es lo último que quiero.

Quinn sonrío a su mujer y la miró con amplia gratitud, sus ojos se veían iluminados nuevamente…le estaba dando un valiosísimo balón de oxigeno ante la asfixia que sentía.

-Alto, un momento por favor –interrumpió de repente James que hasta ese instante no había abierto la boca, pero él tenía una pregunta, una pregunta para Rachel -¿Cómo te sientes? –le preguntó directamente a ella.

-¿Qué quiere decir con que cómo me siento? –preguntó la morena.

-Rachel usted ha cedido, es decir, le ha dado el visto bueno a Quinn para que se marche, se despeje y todo eso… pero no ha explicado cómo se siente respecto a eso. ¿Qué siente Rachel? Dígalo.

La rubia miró a Rachel con gran expectación y con su mirada la invitó a qué hablase con sinceridad. La morena miró a James.

-Siento contradicción. Por una parte la entiendo porque sé que todo esto la está matando y necesita desconectar…pero…

-Pero…-dijo la rubia, tomándole cariñosamente la mano y animándola a que continuara y a que sé dirigiera a ella y no al jodido loquero.

Rachel entonces la miró a los ojos con total franqueza.

-Pero por otro lado siento que me dejas con todo el marrón. Siento que huyes que te acobardas y que me dejas sola ante todo el panorama y me siento algo cabreada contigo por ese hecho…pensé que eras más fuerte….esa es la verdad Quinn.

Rachel notó qué a la rubia le cambiaba el gesto facial, quizás por esa verdad tan rotunda que le acababa de bofetear la cara y enseguida sin pensárselo dos veces se levantó de su sillón se fue hacia ella y agachándose juntó su frente con la suya para seguir hablando.

-Escúchame Quinn…¿Me siento así de acuerdo? No voy a engañarte porque me siento así ahora, justo en este instante, pero también sé que se me pasará en cuanto sepa que tú estás bien, y que el niño está bien y que toda esta tormenta tarde temprano pasará y todo volverá a ser como antes…¿ok? Porque tú y él sois lo más importante en mi vida y lo mejor que me ha ocurrido nunca…os quiero, te quiero! Te quiero cariño! Así que te lo repito de nuevo…vete, vete tranquila.

La morena notó como a la rubia le caían amargas lágrimas por el rostro y se las limpió con las yemas de sus dedos, aprovechó para acercarse a ella y susurrarle a su oído.

-Venga cariño, vámonos de aquí que ya estoy cansada de verle la cara a este…como diría Carmen a este "rayante charlatán de feria come ollas" je je je…¿Tienes ganas de verla verdad? –le dijo aún pegada a su oído y con la idea de animarla.

Y Quinn con alguna lágrima todavía en sus ojos y acabando de limpiarse sonrío ante el detalle de Rachel…y sin casi poder hablar asintió con su cabeza indicando que si tenía muchas ganas de ver a su estimada amiga.

Cuatro días después de esa visita con el psicólogo Rachel acompañó a su mujer y a su hijo al aeropuerto para que ambos tomaran un avión. Decidieron coger un vuelo de madrugada, para evitar la prensa y tener por lo tanto así su preciada intimidad que tanto de menos echaban por aquellos días. Los tres se encontraban en la terminal sentados cerca de la puerta de embarque correspondiente, Ismael medio adormilado debido a la hora que era y Quinn y Rachel con sus manos entrelazadas sin hablar demasiado pero sin dejar de acariciarse sus dedos mutuamente, simplemente esperando a qué sonara esa voz electrónica que anunciase el vuelo.

Esa noche ellas dos aparcaron sus diferencias, sus pequeños roces y casi no durmieron pues habían estado haciendo el amor durante horas y horas, besándose, sintiéndose, acariciándose con dulzura, recorriéndose toda la piel con sus labios centímetro a centímetro y deteniéndose en cada poro. Lo hicieron con tranquilidad, con ternura, despacio, como si quisieran grabar en sus cuerpos y en sus mentes el aroma y sabor de cada una de ellas, pues eran conscientes que iban a estar separadas, que no iban a poder disfrutarse ni amarse durante unos meses y esa noche, esa última noche ninguna de las dos pensaba desperdiciarla ni durmiendo ni mucho menos discutiendo.

Finalmente anunciaron el vuelo por megafonía y sin dejar de cogerse las manos ambas se levantaron y se miraron a los ojos. Rachel rompió ese cómplice silencio que tenían.

-Bueno mi vida…tenéis que embarcar, ¿eh? –dijo sonriendo y notando enseguida como irremediablemente se emocionaba y como se le quebraba la voz por mucho que quisiera disimular.

Quinn no dijo nada porque también notó que el nudo en su garganta se rompía y no quería llorar, simplemente se abrazó a ella, la abrazó fuertemente con sus brazos y aspiró profundamente su pelo para sentir de nuevo todo el olor y aroma de su mujer _"gracias Rachel, gracias por apoyarme…te_ _quiero te quiero te quiero mi vida"_ le susurró, sin dejar de soltarla en ningún momento…al final no pudo evitar que las lagrimas se le saltaran.

Cuando ambas se separaron se dieron un tierno beso en los labios y enseguida Rachel miró a Ismael y se agachó a su altura para hablar y abrazarlo.

-Ven aquí cariño…-le dijo estirando suavemente de él y besando cariñosamente su pequeña cabeza.

-¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros mamá? –volvió a preguntar Ismael pues no era la primera vez que lo hacía pero no le entraba en su pequeña cabecita que su mamá Rachel no fuera con ellos como otras tantas veces habían hecho.

-Mamá tiene que trabajar cariño…pero te lo vas a pasar muy bien con tía Carmen y yo te llamaré todos todos los días ¿De acuerdo? –le contestó la morena que en cierto modo ya deseaba que embarcasen puesto que la despedida estaba siento bastante dolorosa para ella.

-Te quiero Rachel –le dijo al ponerse de nuevo en pié la morena y sentir el contacto de sus ojos.

-Yo también te quiero –le contestó con la voz casi apagada e inaudible –llámame al llegar por favor.

-Claro…claro no te preocupes.

Quinn entonces cogió la pequeña bolsa de mano que permanecía en el suelo y se la colgó en su hombro y también aupó a Ismael sobre sus brazos…miró a Rachel por último momento antes de darse la vuelta y encaminarse hacia el avión.

La imagen de Quinn alejándose de ella con su niño en brazos y caminando de espaldas hacia el avión hizo que no pudiera evitarlo. Rachel grabó esa imagen en sus pupilas viendo como su familia se empequeñecía al irse y sin querer hacerlo se sintió abandonada. Sabía que no era así, sabía que era solo ese verano, sabía que era a causa de las circunstancias que vivían, sabía que Quinn lo necesitaba para volver a ser quién era, pero aún así Rachel se sintió sola y abandonada y un frío intenso que no supo de donde salió le acabó atrapando el alma.

-Adiós mi vida…hasta luego…-le dijo a Ismael mientras lo saludaba con la mano puesto que el niño sobre los brazos de Quinn si se giró par ver a su madre y decirle un último adiós con su manita.

Por suerte para la rubia en ese avión no habían muchos pasajeros y no se sintió muy reconocida, la mayoría de los que allí se encontraban eran turistas españoles que regresaban a España y a Quinn Fabray no la tenían muy vista. Si por el contrario fue reconocida por alguna azafata de esa compañía pero poco más…nadie le dijo nada al verla, ni la miró con desprecio como últimamente le pasaba o ella creía que le pasaba, porque lo más probable es que se lo imaginase….efectos secundarios de sentirse todo el día bajo los focos de la opinión pública: que llega un punto que ves fantasmas donde no los hay.

Ocho horas de vuelo dan para mucho y a Quinn le sobraron quizás siete y media. Porque en la primera media hora entre que se acomodaron, se situaron y el avión despegó no se comió la cabeza pero el resto del viaje su mente no dejó hacerlo. Igual que a Rachel a ella también le atrapó un frío inexplicable, una especie de vacío, tenía un sentimiento agridulce. Por un lado sabía que necesitaba ese viaje, que necesitaba desintoxicarse y salir de esa guerra mediática en la que se había convertido su vida día tras día para poder volver a ser ella, pero por otro lado sentía que le había fallado, que la dejaba sola, que no había estado a la altura…y siete horas y media pensando así agotan y destruyen a cualquiera….¿Había tomado la decisión correcta? Difícil saberlo. El viaje se le hizo eterno a la rubia, le dio la sensación que no fueron ocho horas de vuelo sino que fueron miles de horas y millones de minutos.

-Vamos Ismael despierta mi vida…ya hemos llegado –le dijo con ternura, despertándolo con cariño una vez el avión por fin hubo aterrizado.

Le ayudó a desabrocharse el cinturón y tomándolo de su pequeña mano bajaron las escaleras del avión. Nada más salir por aquella estrecha puerta, respirar el aire fresco y tocarle el sol en la cara hizo que a la rubia se le dibujara una pequeña sonrisa…ya había llegado a su tierra, el astro sol era el mismo, el aire quizás también pero el calor de los rayos y el aroma del viento eran totalmente distintos y ella lo sabía, lo notó al segundo.

A pié de pista subieron en el autobús que les llevaran hasta la terminal a buscar sus maletas y una vez las tuvieron Quinn buscó con la mirada a Carmenchu, pues habían quedado con ella que los recogería en coche. Pero por más que la buscaba entre el bullicio de la gente no la encontraba, no la veía, no había rastro de su amiga pero sí en cambio pudo oír a lo lejos como una cálida voz varonil la nombraba mientras se dirigía corriendo hacia ellos.

-¿Lars? –se dijo a si misma mientras agudizó la vista.

Lars Ericsson, escritor de vocación era un sueco de cuarenta y tantos largos, algo ya canoso, alto como le correspondía ser por sus antepasados, corpulento, de ojos azul marino intenso, mirada penetrante y sonrisa amable, un sueco que un día decidió que no pasaba más un maldito y frío invierno en su querida Estocolmo. Un sueco que dos inviernos antes decidió buscar inspiración lejos de su país y acabó encontrando el amor de su vida. Lo suyo con Carmen ni mucho menos fue un flechazo ni un amor a primera vista, de hecho la primera vez que hablaron él le preguntó la contraseña de la wi-fi para poder conectarse a su portátil y ella que no entendió media palabra frunció el ceño y le contestó "_que allí no habían contraseñas que allí se cenaba a partir de_ _las ocho y punto"_ dejando a Lars perplejo ante semejante respuesta.

Pero poco a poco y sin saber cómo entre ellos fueron desencadenándose cómplices miradas y bonitas sonrisas. A Carmen cada día le llamaba más la atención aquel señor de gesto amable y sin darse cuenta se fue enamorando de él. De repente ella misma se sorprendía como se encontraba embobaba mirándolo, como escribía, como reflexionaba ante el ordenador, como paseaba por los jardines, como se tomaba una copa en la chimenea…y no dudó en ir acercándose a él como buenamente pudo y supo… a Carmen realmente le gustaba el jodido nórdico le gustaba más que comer con los dedos.

-Me gusta el guiri Sara…me gusta mucho -le confesó por primera vez en la cocina, pasadas unas semanas de su estancia.

-¿Qué guiri? Porque hay unos cuantos hija mía…especifica…-contestó su compañera sin prestarle demasiada atención en un principio, pues estaba liada con algún menester.

-El escritor –contestó escuetamente.

-¿El viejo? –le dijo de buenas a primeras, pero no ofendió a Carmen puesto que ella hubiera hecho lo mismo.

-¡No es viejo! Es maduro, es interesante, curtido, guapo…. Joder me he enamorado de sus ojos Sara, como una jodida adolescente…es que no puedo dejar de pensar en él…no me había pasado nunca….oigo música Sara! Cuando estoy cerca de él oigo música!

El tono en qué lo dijo hizo que inmediatamente Sara dejara de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y la mirara, pues se dio cuenta que su amiga hablaba en serio.

-Pero Carmen…si casi no os entendéis el uno al otro…¿Cómo te vas a enamorar?

La chica se encogió de hombros y miró a los ojos de su amiga, no tenía respuesta para eso, simplemente lo sentía…¿Tan difícil era de entender?

-Pues díselo Carmen…díselo porque creo que se marcha, se va a su país en cuanto acabe el invierno –le informó.

"Ponga un sueco en su vida" pensó Carmenchu y así lo hizo, se armó de mucho valor y una noche en la que ambos se encontraban al calor del fuego de la chimenea tomándose una copa se le declaró, total no tenía nada que perder…y menos mal que lo hizo porque dentro de ese más de metro noventa y esa apariencia de vikingo latía un pequeño corazón que se moría también por esa chica de pelo castaño y ojos vivarachos…aunque no la entendiera la mitad de las veces.

-Hola Quinn! ¿Cómo estás cariño? –dijo el marido de Carmen mientras se abrazaba a ella y recuperaba el aliento poco a poco.

-Qué sorpresa Lars! -le contestó una sonriente Quinn que no lo esperaba a él por nada del mundo.

-He venido a buscaros yo, es que Carmen tenía clase y no se acordaba...ya sabes cómo es de desastre! -le dijo mientras saludaba al pequeño Ismael con su enorme mano.

La rubia sonrió de medio lado, claro que sabía cómo era…hacía años que la conocía pero por lo menos hizo que alguien fuera a buscarla!

-Vaya...veo que sigue con sus clases de inglés verdad? ¿Lo lleva mejor, no?

-Si…lo lleva genial el idioma, ya casi podemos tener conversaciones sobre todo! jajaja…pero no son clases de inglés lo que está tomando ahora…

-¿Ah no? y entonces? –preguntó curiosa mientras los tres caminaban hacia la salida del aeropuerto.

-Mmm…mira mejor que te lo explique ella… o mejor que lo veas con tus propios ojos porque no te lo creerías! Esta loca Quinn! Solo te digo eso! jajajaja!

Qué enamorado estaba Lars de Carmen, como le gustaba esa locura que tenía su mujer, como valoraba esa juventud, esa vitalidad ante la vida y esa energía…porque era cierto que se llevaban años y se notaba claro pero probablemente eso era lo mejor de su relación, pues ella le regalaba todo lo que a él un poco le faltaba y por el contrario él le daba el sosiego, tranquilidad y serenidad que a veces tanto necesitaba la otra. Se complementaban.

Durante el camino en coche Quinn se cuestionaba internamente y en silencio si su "historia" habría llegado hasta España, si había cruzado el atlántico si la gente estaba muy enterada…si Lars qué era la primera persona con la qué había hablado estaba enterado…si quizás "la había visto en acción"…porque esa parte era con mucha diferencia la que peor llevaba…eso era algo muy duro, pero de repente el chico la arrancó de cuajo de sus pensamientos.

-Ei Quinn…estate tranquila ¿Ok? Aquí vas a estar bien, vas a encontrar la estabilidad que tanto necesitas…escúchame, casi no ha salido nada, no ha tenido mucha repercusión…no tienes que preocuparte…¿De acuerdo? Nosotros te queremos Quinn y vamos a estar contigo siempre ¿eh? Digan lo que digan, hagan lo que hagan…somos tu familia y te vamos a querer y apoyar siempre ¿estamos? –le dijo mientras la miraba de reojo por no apartar del todo la vista de la carretera.

¿Acaso le había leído la mente? La rubia que había estado mirando por la ventanilla en todo ese rato se giró al escucharlo emitir la primera palabra para mirarlo y le sonrío con timidez.

-Gracias Lars…creo que necesitaba oír algo así…gracias de veras.

-Venga cariño ánimo! Cuéntame cosas! ¿Cómo esta Rachel? ¿Cómo va esa movida que te has montado con los coches antiguos? –le preguntó sin más, con la intención de que la rubia comenzara a cambiar el chip…falta le hacía por lo poco que pudo observar su amigo.

Y sin que Quinn se diera cuenta entre charla y charla se encontró de bruces ante la puerta de su añorado hotel mientras que Ismael ya de un salto ayudaba a Lars a sacar las maletas del coche.

Desde que Carmen y Lars se habían casado ella y Rachel no habían vuelto a España y Quinn se sintió un tanto extraña y nerviosa y al cruzar el umbral de la puerta una intensa melancolía la invadió al recorrer con su vista todo el hall de la entrada. Todo estaba igual, desde el más grande al más pequeño detalle, las escaleras de madera, el mostrador, la decoración, lo que podía ver del comedor…todo estaba igual todo excepto hasta que sus ojos verdes se toparon repentinamente con los marrones de Sara que justo se encontró enfrente de ella.

Menuda metamorfosis pensó Quinn nada más verla. En ese tiempo a la rubia le pareció que Sara había crecido, había pasado de niña a mujer, había madurado, su belleza natural se había incrementado en todo ese tiempo haciendo de ella una mujer realmente preciosa….estaba guapísima y espectacular. Sara siempre había sido su ojito derecho.

La muchacha chocó su mirada con la de la rubia y enseguida le mostró una gran y amplia sonrisa al ver claramente que Quinn era un manojo de nervios, y no tardó ni un segundo en acercarse a ella y abrazarla…abrazarla para darle la bienvenida como ella se merecía.

-Ven aquí Quinn….ya estás aquí…ya estás en tu casa cariño –le dijo sin dejar de soltarla en ningún momento y pensando para ella misma que esa Quinn no era la Quinn Fabray que ella conocía…-¿Qué diablos te han hecho? –le dijo.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**klavier**


	12. Chapter 12

La rubia después de abrazarse intensamente con Sara y de cruzarse cuatro palabras con ella fue saludando al resto de sus amigos, pues nada mas supieron que ella y su hijo habían puesto los pies allí no dudaron en ir a recibirla en donde se encontraba para darle la bienvenida. Todos se conservaban más o menos igual…quizás Marcos con algún kilo de más, o Eva algo más desgastada, Ana con otro corte de pelo….pero eran ellos y Quinn estaba realmente feliz en ese momento de reencuentro ese momento de abrazos y besos.

A los pocos minutos Sara cogió la mano de Quinn al ver que allí en el hall se había formado ya demasiado corrillo y no dudó en llevarse a la rubia.

-Venga chicos! Al lío que hay faena! Voy a acompañar a Quinn a su habitación…¿Dónde está Ismael? –le preguntó a la rubia al no ver al crío por allí cerca.

-Estaba fuera con Lars….voy a buscarlo y subimos.

Finalmente subieron las escaleras y Sara los acompañó hasta la puerta de la habitación.

-Bueno hasta aquí llego Quinn! –le dijo sonriendo y dándole la llave a la rubia para que abriera -Nos vemos por abajo, ¿vale? Vosotros acomodaros y deshacer las maletas y todas esas cosillas –le dijo la chica mientras cariñosamente le tocaba una mejilla a la rubia que ya había abierto la puerta para que Ismael entrara dentro.

-Si, si por supuesto…ahora bajamos, gracias por acompañarnos.

-No hay de qué…pero es tu casa Quinn, no lo olvides –le contestó con una amplia sonrisa que ella le devolvió.

-Oye ¿Y Carmen? –le preguntó pues en definitiva era la única a la que aún no había visto. Sara miró el reloj de su muñeca.

-Pues debe estar a punto de llegar de sus clases de…-pero fue interrumpida por la melodía de un móvil. La música provenía del interior del bolso que Quinn llevaba puesto.

-Es Rachel "_joder Quinn no la has llamado"_ –le dijo a Sara que tampoco en ningún momento había preguntado.

-Bien pues ahora si que me marcho, te dejo para que hables con ella. Nos vemos guapa –y se alejó de ella al mismo tiempo que le guiñó un ojo.

Quinn descolgó el móvil y se lo colocó con dificultad entre el cuello y el hombro al mismo tiempo que entraba las pesadas maletas hacia el interior de la habitación y cerraba la puerta con una pequeña patada. Todo a la vez.

-Rachel ho….hola –fue lo que dijo con la voz algo entrecortada debido al esfuerzo del momento.

-Hola Quinn! ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿El viaje bien? ¿Habéis llegado? ¿Y el niño? –la metralleta Berry había disparado, cinco tiros en una sola descarga.

-Si si estoy bien, estoy entrando con las maletas en la habitación, el viaje un poco pesado, hemos llegado hará un par de horas y el niño está por ahí dentro curioseando todo lo que puede…-la rubia pensó mentalmente que había contestado a cada una y por orden las preguntas disparadas por su mujer.

Hubo un momento de silencio entre las dos y Quinn aprovechó para sentarse en su cama, liberándose de todas las maletas y bolsos que llevaba.

-¿Y tú como estás Rachel? –le preguntó colocándose ya el telefono como correspondía y algo nerviosa ante el silencio que escuchaba.

La morena tardó un poco en contestar.

-Bueno…estoy –le dijo, dejando a la rubia algo descolocada.

-Mira Rachel si estás enfadada porque no te he llamado antes perdona pero no he tenido…

-No no Quinn…no estoy enfadada de veras. Perdona. Estoy bien…no te preocupes –le dijo y volvió a quedar en silencio.

La rubia mientras la oía miraba un punto fijo en la pared, como si no se creyera ni media palabra.

-Rachel para mi también es duro separarme de ti…de veras…yo…

-Cariño que no te preocupes ¿ok? Necesitas un tiempo ya esta, no pasa nada. Os encuentro a faltar eso es todo…pero ya esta. ¿Me pasas a Ismael? –dijo de repente como si no quisiera hablar más con ella y Quinn lo sobrentendió así.

-Claro claro...te lo paso ahora. Te quiero Rachel…te quiero mucho ¿Lo sabes verdad? –quiso recalcárselo.

-Lo sé, yo también te quiero Quinn. Cuídate –le contestó algo más suave.

Quinn fue deshaciendo poco a poco las maletas y colocando las cosas en esa habitación en la que tantos ratos buenos y malos había pasado antaño, mientras iba escuchando como Ismael hablaba con Rachel o más bien dicho relataba (porque eran iguales a la forma de explicarse) que allí había una gran piscina, que había muchos niños, que había visto al tío Lars y Quinn sobreentendió por lo que Ismael decía que Rachel le explicaba que no podía ir porque tenía trabajo, que tenía películas..etc..etc..

Por un momento perdió al niño de vista puesto que se había metido mientras charlaba con su madre en el lavabo para seguir con su chafardeo e inspección de la zona…y en ese instante picaron a la puerta. Por la forma de repicar los nudillos contra la madera Quinn supo que era ella. Cómo conocía ese sonido. Cuantas veces la había oído picar así a las puertas de las habitaciones del hotel para poder entrar en ellas…¿cientos? ¿miles?

Nada más abrir Carmen se le abalanzó. A la rubia no le dio tiempo a decir ni hola cuando ya la tenía enganchada al cuello para después seguidamente separarse bruscamente de ella, darle cuatro vueltas a si misma con sus brazos a modo de "_deja que te vea a ver si estas_ _entera"_ y finalmente escanearla de arriba abajo para mirarla luego a los ojos y decirle.

-Te parecerá bonito después de haber parido mantener el tipo que mantienes y presentarte aquí...que sinvergüenza…anda ven aquí y dame un abrazo!

Finalmente se abrazaron como dios manda. Carmen la quería mucho y sabía muy bien las razones de porque la rubia estaba allí, ella se había molestado en ver y saber la situación en la que su amiga se encontraba y era consciente que no era nada fácil. Y sin haber hablado aún con ella ya notó que Quinn en cierto modo no era la misma, quizás por su mirada apagada o por su sonrisa algo forzada o por lo que fuera pero la vio frágil y débil y Quinn Fabray nunca había sido frágil y ni mucho menos débil.

-Hola Carmenchu! Que alegría verte –le dijo mientras ambas tenían las manos cogidas.

-No Quinn la alegría es para mi! ¿Cómo estas? Bueno…mejor no me contestes ya hablaremos de eso ¿ok? Poco a poco…oye! ¿Y mi sobrino? Dónde está el cabestrillo?

Ismael que se encontraba aún en el baño pero que ya hacía rato que no hablaba por teléfono salió hacia la habitación cuando su madre lo llamó. Llevaba un aparatejo en la mano que no pasó desapercibido para ninguna de las dos adultas, sobretodo para Carmen que habló entre dientes hacia Quinn.

-Oye rubia…¿Tu hijo lleva en la mano tu maravilloso quitapenas consolador fashion de color morado o es cosa de mi imaginación?

Quinn contestó también por lo vagini mientras el crío las miraba con el consolador en la mano puesto que no sabía lo que era.

-Debe pensar que es un juguete….ya no me acordaba de eso joder…

-No si juguete lo es….pero no para él! Es para la cachonda de su madre! –le recriminó entre susurros.

-Ismael cariño ven a saludar a Carmen –le dijo al niño para haber si así lo soltaba cosa que no ocurrió es más se lo plantó delante de sus narices.

-¿Mamá eso que es? ¿Para que sirve? Es raro…

Y entonces Carmenchu reaccionó.

-Oye Ismael nos vamos a la piscina? Hace un día genial, una calor que te mueres! Hasta yo voy a estar un rato con vosotros! ¿Te pones el bañador?

El niño sonrió de oreja a oreja porque se moría de ganas por meterse en el agua y le gesticuló con un gran si.

-Pues venga! Dale eso que tienes en la mano a tu madre… que es suyo ¿Sabes? Le tiene mucho cariño…¿A que sí mami? –se giró para preguntarle con ironía.

Quinn palideció al oírla y cogió el consolador con sus manos mientras toda nerviosa le dijo al niño que se pusiera el bañador.

-Toma Carmen! Deshazte de él por favor! –le dijo entregándoselo.

-Si claro…no te preocupes ahora me lo meto yo en el chichi el resto el día y seguro que así no lo vuelve a encontrar! No te jode! Venga Quinn espabila! nos vemos en la swming pul! Ponte el bikini tía buenorra!

Bajo el flamante sol de aquel esplendoroso día de verano Carmen y Quinn se encontraban sentadas cada una en su toalla que previamente habían estirado en uno de los jardines cerca de la piscina. Las dos observaban como Ismael ya había hecho amistad con varios niños y veían como todos jugaban juntos como si se conocieran de toda la vida.

Quinn se había dejado sus gafas de sol arriba con lo cual mantenía continuamente los ojos medio cerrados a causa de la ceguera que le provocaba tanta luz de aquél día. Se fumaba su primer cigarrillo de rigor, sin decir nada y con la vista puesta en su niño.

-¿Porqué lo tuviste tu? –le preguntó Carmen de la nada.

La rubia se giró para mirarla y exhalando la última calada apagó el cigarrillo en un cenicero que se había llevado antes de contestarle.

-¿Te refieres a Ismael? ¿Por qué me quedé yo embarazada quieres decir? –le preguntó.

-Ajam…

-Porque Rachel no quiso hacerlo. En aquella época Rachel acababa prácticamente de desintoxicarse de todo y bueno siempre decía que había maltratado su cuerpo, que se había metido mucha mierda y que en cierto modo no se sentía limpia aún y que no quería traer a nadie en el mundo en esas condiciones…por eso decidimos que fuera yo…pero es una lástima.

Carmen frunció el ceño ante esa última afirmación.

-¿Una lástima? ¿El qué?

-Que no se quedara ella embarazada Carmen. No me mal interpretes, estoy super contenta y orgullosa de mi hijo, pero también me hubiera encantado tener una mini Rachel en mi vida. ¿Te la imaginas? Una Rachel pequeña, con sus ojos negros negros, con esa nariz tan peculiar que tiene, sus labios…buah me hubiera encantado…-dijo mostrando una absurda sonrisa e imaginando cómo hubiera sido tener una niña así.

-Pero hombre aún estáis a tiempo, no? Sois jóvenes joder…

-No lo sé…no nos lo hemos planteado sabes…ahora mismo no estamos como para eso -contestó y volvió a colocarse otro cigarrillo en la boca -¿Y tú? ¿Tú no te lo planteas? –le preguntó con el cigarrillo en la boca intentando buscar el mechero, costó un poco entenderla.

Carmen reflejó un gesto serio.

-Yo no puedo tener hijos Quinn. Soy estéril –le confesó mientras veía como a Quinn se le caía en seco el cigarro de la boca en la toalla ante lo que acababa de escuchar.

-No jodas Carmen…

-No no jodo…es cierto. Lo intentamos hace tiempo porque bueno él tiene ya una edad y había que darse cierta "prisa" pero no había manera, no me quedaba nunca...y mira un día nos hicimos las pruebas y resultó que soy yo.

-Lo siento…lo siento mucho.

-No te preocupes, no pasa nada ya está superado. Igual que tú vas a superar lo tuyo, ¿eh? –espetó mirándola a los ojos.

Quinn finalmente se encendió el cigarrillo y se cambió de postura en la toalla y no contestó a ese comentario de Carmen. Lo ignoró por completo y su amiga se dio cuenta.

-Ya te vale Quinn –le dijo haciendo que esta vez si reaccionase. La rubia abrió los ojos.

-¿El qué me vale? –le cuestionó algo altiva.

-Venirte sin Rachel Quinn, eso te vale.

-Lo qué me faltaba…

-No! lo que me faltaba no! Escúchame Quinn. Yo te quiero vale? Y no voy a decirte lo que quieres oír voy a decirte lo que pienso…si me dejas…

Quinn le hizo un gesto con la mano para que hablara pero se mostraba tensa.

-Mira sé por todo lo que has pasado…

-Mira Carmen tú no sabes una mierda de nada! –le cortó malhumorada…lo último que se esperaba era no sentir el apoyo de Carmen.

-Bueno vale no sé una mierda de acuerdo! No sé que es estar perseguida, ni ser juzgada ni toda esa movida que te ha ocurrido…pero si sé...qué si a mi me hubiera ocurrido algo similar…joder Quinn te soy sincera yo no dejo a mi Lars a diez mil kilómetros con todo el marrón, eh? –le soltó.

La rubia sonrió con sorna.

-Gracias gracias Carmen por tu apoyo…-le contestó con gran ironía y con el gesto de levantarse para irse hacia la piscina, pero Carmen le cogió del brazo para que no se marchara.

-No! no confundas Quinn! Mi apoyo lo tienes, ok? Estoy a tu lado y lo voy a estar siempre, hagas lo que hagas, joder eres mi mejor amiga! Pero creo que te has equivocado.

-¿Crees que no lo sé? Joder he hablado antes con Rachel y ha estado fría como el hielo! Está furiosa Carmen! Lo sé!

-¿Y porque te has venido sin ella?

-Porque lo necesitaba! ¿Estamos? Porque Quinn Fabray lo necesitaba! Yo en su día lo dejé todo Carmen y ella que ha dejado? No es capaz de romper cuatro contratos firmados o la mierda que tenga y venirse conmigo? Joder! Nos hacía falta a ambas! Pero noooo... ella Rachel Berry tiene importantes "proyectos" …¿Y yo que tengo? -preguntó a nadie.

Quinn se mostraba visiblemente irritada, cabreada y molesta, se le notaba ya su famosa vena hinchada en la frente y Carmen quiso que se tranquilizara.

-Esta bien rubia está bien…tienes tu parte de razón, tranquila. Pero no te duermas en los laureles Quinn. Quédate el tiempo que necesites es tu casa obviamente…pero espabila niña! Reacciona, levántate vuelve a ser tú y deja de compadecerte de una puñetera vez! Ya sabemos todos que te follaste a la persona equivocada, ¿vale? Ya está! Olvídalo porque todo el mundo lo ha hecho excepto tú! Y ahora me voy que tengo cosas que hacer! Luego hablamos… -le dijo algo brusca y levantándose.

-Si bueno ya veremos… adiós! –le contestó de malagana la rubia.

Qué cabreo tenía la rubia en ese momento. De la última persona que se esperaba semejante rapapolvo era de su amiga Carmen. Quinn se sentía del todo incomprendida y hasta fuera de lugar. Decidió que no hablaría con nadie más en todo el día excepto con su hijo. Y así pasaron las horas de su primer día, entre agua, sol y soledad, pero preciada soledad! Pensó.

Era ya el atardecer, casi no había nadie ya en los jardines ni en la piscina. Ismael se había quedado totalmente dormido en una de las hamacas que por allí había y la rubia le había echado una toalla por encima para que no se enfriara.

Quinn se encontraba sentada al borde de la piscina con sus piernas metidas en el agua hasta casi las rodillas, jugando con sus pies en el agua, chapoteando…y oyó a alguien acercarse.

-¿Se puede? –era Carmen de nuevo, no habían vuelto a tener contacto. Llevaba consigo un cubo lleno de hielo y cervezas. La rubia la miró.

-Si vienes a echarme la bronca o a comerme la olla ya puedes irte por donde has venido…-le contestó.

-No vengo a eso Quinn –le dijo mientras a la vez se sentó a su lado, metió sus pies en el agua y le ofreció una helada cerveza.

-Gracias –contestó escueta la rubia.

Carmen también se cogió una y le dio un buen trago.

-Perdona por lo de antes Quinn, no quería que te sintieras atacada…creo que no lo he planteado bien lo que quería decirte…lo siento.

-Olvídalo…ahora no quiero hablar, por favor…

-Bien…-dijo mirando a su alrededor -Uy! Se ha quedado sobado? –dijo señalando a Ismael.

-Si..ha estado todo el día en el agua. Está agotado.

El sol cada vez se escondía más y más por el horizonte y el cielo se mostraba totalmente anaranjado. Carmen notaba cierta tristeza en la rubia, se sintió mal porque quizás le había metido mucha caña y quiso animarla con alguna de sus historias.

-¿Sabes que estas navidades pasadas fui a celebrarlas a casa de Lars? Con su familia en Suecia..

Quinn echó otro trago a su birra y la miró.

-¿Si? Cuéntame! –le dijo pues necesitaba hablar de algo que no fuera de Rachel Rachel Rachel.

-Bueno…por donde empiezo. Verás en Suecilandia lo que más hay es frío…un frío de cojones nena! Mis pezones Quinn estuvieron diez días empitonados, de punta, se podía exprimir zumo de naranja en ellos! Joder si Laponia es la casa de Santa Claus Estocolmo es la segunda residencia me cago en sus muelas! Brrrffff que frío!

-Jajjajaja –la rubia empezó a reír nada más empezó la historia, que falta le hacía y volvió a abrirse otra de esas precisamente frías cervezas.

-No no no te rías que es así…

-¿Y dónde estuvisteis alojados? –preguntó curiosa.

-En casa de Rumpelstiltskin

-¿De quién?

-De Rumpelstiltskin! Su madre de ochenta años hija mía. Está de sorda…

-Su madre se llama así…¿No jodas? –preguntó con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

-No coño como quieres que se llame así! Se llama Rusfmida o Rüsfimda…o algo así en sueco pero yo la llamo Rumpelstiltskin que me mola más! Jajajaaj hay que meterse con las suegras!

-Otra!

-¿Otra qué?

-Tú como Rachel! Qué no para de meterse con mi madre!

-Porque Rachel es muy lista…jajaj ¿Bueno continuo?

-Si por favor si! Espera…¿ otra? –y le ofreció otra cerveza mientras el sol casi no se veía e Ismael dormía como una marmota.

-Gracias. Pues eso que llegó la noche buena Quinn, así que sitúate. Todos sentados en una gran mesa de madera familiar, sus hermanas con sus maridos, sus sobrinos la Rumpel…todos blancos como sepias Quinn! Andrés Iniesta luce moreno al lado de esa gente joder!

Quinn se destornillaba de risa.

-Si si ríete pero es así…blanquitos blanquitos…como sepias! Pues yo ahí rodeada de la familia de cefalópodos tentada que estaba a coger las gafas de sol y cenar en Noche Buena con ellas puestas de lo que me cegaban entre todos coño…porque claro en la mesa y debajo de esa lámpara de Ikea, llamada "szrrtränficl" no veía nada… porque esa es otra, eh?

-¿El qué? –preguntaba entre risas de imaginarse a Carmen con las gafas de sol en plena cena.

-Joder que esa gente no conoce las vocales! Allí todo es "drïondkf" o "frigûddipg" y cosas así…qué cada vez que hablan ponen unas caras de estreñimiento! Normal! No tienen casi vocales o no saben usarlas!

-Bueno sigue por favor sigue! Qué cenasteis en casa de las sepias? –a la rubia se le saltaban las lágrimas.

-Pues nada todos sentados y de golpe la Rumpel le dijo a su hija Pipi Calzaslargas… -Quinn la cortó.

-¿Quién es Pipi?

-Pipi es la hermana del medio de Lars, no se llama así claro pero no me hagas pronunciar el nombre porque no lo sé…me lo invento la llamo Pipi Calzaslargas por que es Sueco… y la otra hermana, a la más pequeña la llamo Pequeño Tío como al caballo de Pipi…

-¡Pero como te pasas Carmen!

-Joder es fea como un caballo yo que quieres que te diga! ¿Sigo o no?-le dijo.

-Si sigue..por favor sigue!

-Pues pásame otra cerveza que estoy sueca digo seca!

-Toma, la última que nos la hemos pimplado todas.

-Bueno pues la Rumpel le dijo a Pipi "No te hagas la sueca y trae la cena"jajaaj Bueno Quinn par ser fiel a la verdad eso de "no te hagas la sueca" lo digo yo...jajaaj en fin eso dijo o creo porque en verdad sonó algo como "dkaöpdk qwrfdrs purej" pero para el caso es que vino con un gran plato tapado con esas cosas plateadas…una tapa coño.

-El pavo! Traía el pavo relleno! –se adelantó la rubia toda entusiasmada en participar en esa historia.

-Eso es lo que yo esperaba! Un pavo o un cochinillo, cordero…pero no…cuando por fin destapan el asunto me encuentro un trozo de carne allí asado…y me dicen que es reno! Reno Quinn! Carne de arce! ¿Tú te das cuenta del sacrilegio?

-Pero hombre es normal…por allí hay muchos…

-Un cuerno normal! Será normal para ti porque a mi comerme a los caballos de Santa Claus no me hizo ninguna gracia! Joder que era Rudolf!

-Jajajja –la rubia no paraba de reír ante los caretos que ponía Carmen.

-Y luego para rematar "Pequeño Tio" trajo una gran bandeja de salmón!

-Mmm…que rico salmón –se relamió Quinn que le encantaba ese pescado.

-¿Mmm qué rico? Qué rico de vez en cuando Quinn porque no he comido más salmón en mi vida que en esos diez putos días! Volví a España "asalmoná"! Qué mal qué mal…por favor…allí no me ven más en navidad! Desde luego si Lars quiere disfrutar de este chochete va a tener que quedarse aquí, eh? –dijo para finalizar.

Quinn se destornillaba, los ojos le lloraban de risa por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

-Me encanta verte así Quinn, me encanta oír tu risa de nuevo –le confesó su amiga.

La rubia tomó un poco de aire y limpiándose las lágrimas su gesto se volvió un poco serio.

-¿Te das cuenta ahora de lo que es estar fuera de tu sitio? Tu has estado diez días por navidad Carmen…yo he estado más de seis años –le dijo alzando sus cejas.

-Pues entonces rubia espabila! Joder vuelve a ser tú! y enamora de nuevo a tu Rachel y tráela para acá. Lo hiciste una vez…puedes volver hacerlo…eres una persona fantástica …tú eres especial Quinn Fabray.

La rubia quedó pensativa ante ese piropo.

-Dame tiempo Carmen…

-El tiempo es oro Quinn –le dijo –el tiempo es oro. Venga ¿hacemos un brindis? ¿Por el jodido amor? –preguntó.

Y ambas chicas chocaron sus últimos botellines de cerveza y brindaron por "el jodido amor".

Y en ese instante, en ese justo momento del choque de sus botellines a Rachel Berry en el otro lado del mundo le tocaron el hombro por detrás. Se encontraba en una sala llena de gente, de futuros compañeros de la película que estaba a punto de rodar.

La morena se giró y espetó una cordial sonrisa ante el guapo muchacho que se le presentaba delante.

-¿Es usted Rachel Berry verdad? –le dijo.

**CONTINUARA…**

**Ey! Muchas gracias por los RW! **

**Zankius zankius!**

**KLAVIER**


	13. Chapter 13

La morena se giró y espetó una cordial sonrisa ante el guapo muchacho que se le presentaba delante.

-¿Es usted Rachel Berry verdad? –le dijo.

-Si la misma –contestó con su perfecta y blanca sonrisa.

-Hola soy…-quiso presentarse mientras le ofreció la mano para estrechársela, pero no le dio tiempo a decir su nombre puesto que Rachel le cortó mientras ambos tenían las manos ya agarradas saludándose.

-Sé quién eres… eres Jake Adams –le dijo mientras seguían con las manos estrechadas.

-Vaya! Qué sorpresa! No pensé que me conociera….-contestó visiblemente contento.

-¿Y porque no iba hacerlo? Fue fantástica esa actuación que tuviste hace un par de años en esa obra…como se llamaba…-perdió por un instante su vista de él intentando recordar el nombre de dicha obra.

-"Reacciones Inesperadas" –le contestó para ayudarla.

-¡Esa! –dijo Rachel manteniendo aún su sonrisa y sin poder evitarlo echó un rápido vistazo hacia sus manos puesto que aún no se habían soltado, y entonces ambos se soltaron dándose cuenta del rato que llevaban.

El chico clavó sus almendrados ojos directamente en los de Rachel, tenía una mirada templada y de serenidad pero en su interior estaba nervioso puesto que siempre había sido un gran admirador de Rachel Berry y pensar que iba a trabajar con ella le llenaba de una gran emoción.

-Bueno yo quería saludarla Rachel porque…

-Tutéame por favor…-le dijo.

-Bueno Rachel pues eso, que quería saludarte, ya que vamos a trabajar juntos y…bueno es que tengo que confesarte que siempre te admirado mucho! Te sigo desde que ganaste el Tony! Y bueno me encantan tus pelis, tus obras…tu todo…soy un fan! –le vomitó todo sonriente.

-¿Me sigues desde Luces y Sombras? –dijo con ojos abiertos.

-Exacto!

-Pero si eso fue en el paleolítico! –contestó una Rachel divertida.

-Anda ya! No hace tanto de eso! Además…estás genial!

-Madre mía que no…jajajaj que fuerte…

Los dos rieron con ganas a la vez y en ese instante un camarero pasó con una bandeja llena de copas de champagne y les ofreció coger una. Jake tomó un par de copas y seguidamente le ofreció una a Rachel.

-No Jake gracias –rechazó amablemente con su mano.

El chico quedó un poco extrañado y miró por un momento el reloj de su muñeca.

-Demasiado pronto para beber quizás ¿no?

Ahora fue la morena quién clavó su mirada en la suya.

-Ni pronto ni tarde…es solo que no bebo. Nunca, ni gota –matizó y sin apartar su mirada de él ni decir nada más, el muchacho leyó lo que tenía que leer en los ojos de la morena.

Entonces Jake dejó de nuevo las dos copas sobre la primera bandeja que pasó por el lado y cogió un par de refrescos.

-Pues que sea naranjada –le dijo mientras le ofreció el refresco –pero yo tengo que brindar por trabajar con Rachel Berry! Es el sueño de mi vida ¿Sabes?

-Eres un exagerado! –le contestó mientras ambos chocaban sus vasos para beber seguidamente y entonces el chico se quedó un poco más serio.

-No en serio…espero aprender mucho de ti Rachel, estoy muy contento, de veras.

La morena estaba gratamente sorprendida, pues todo lo que últimamente se decía de ella eran nada más que burlas, desprecios y demás, y encontrar a alguien que fuera amable y le levantara el ánimo de esa manera la sorprendió.

-Me vas sonrojar Jake! En fin…espero estar a la altura entonces.

-Seguro que si. No me cabe duda.

En ese instante Jane qué se encontraba también en aquella reunión de presentación se acercó a la morena interrumpiendo el cálido silencio que había quedado entre ellos dos.

-Ey hola! –les dijo a ambos por educación para seguidamente mirar a su representada –Rach ¿Tienes un momento? Quiero presentarte al director de fotografía…

La morena se la quedó mirando y volteó de nuevo la vista hacia Jake como pidiéndole disculpas por tener que ir a ver al director de fotografía…

-Ves, ves tranquila! –le dijo él sin que la morena ni siquiera hubiera abierto la boca. Parecía que le leyese el pensamiento continuamente.

-Bien…pues no vemos pasado mañana ¿Ok?

-Por supuesto!

Rachel hizo el gesto de marcharse y Jake volvió a llamarla.

-Rachel! Una cosa, he oído que después de esta "super mega fiesta" algunos compañeros vamos a ir a salir a tomar algo…¿Te apetece venirte? –le preguntó.

Ella enseguida negó con la cabeza, no tenía su vida en ese momento como para irse por ahí de copas o de fiesta y que fuera fotografiada o perseguida…no podía dar más comida a esos buitres que sin ella pretenderlo estaba alimentando.

-Gracias Jake pero ahora…

-No es el momento ¿verdad? Entiendo…no pasa nada, creo que más o menos estoy al corriente de lo que te pasa…nos vemos pasado mañana entonces ¿eh?

Y Rachel sin decir nada más le mostró una última sonrisa antes de irse acompañada por Jane ha conocer a ya no sabía quién.

Al día siguiente Quinn su hijo y Carmen se encontraban desayunando los tres juntos en una de las mesas del salón, intentaban coger fuerzas para el largo día en la piscina que les esperaba de nuevo a madre e hijo. La rubia tenía un ligero dolor de cabeza debido a dos cosas: la primera culpa de las tres o cuatro cervezas que se había bebido la noche anterior con Carmen y la segunda porque no había dormido demasiado bien puesto que el niño se había cruzado totalmente en diagonal en la cama dejando a Quinn un mísero espacio para dormir.

-¿Has hablado con Rachel? –preguntó Carmen mientras se servía café con leche.

-No, luego la llamaré, a medio día que allí será por la mañana…yo café solo por favor –le indicó a su amiga qué era quién tenía la cafetera en la mano.

-Ah muy bien…¿Estás mejor?

La rubia se encogió de hombros.

-Te lo diré cuando la llame, a ver como me responde…pero no quiero hablar de ello ahora..

-Esta bien…¿Te gusta eh? –le preguntó Carmen a Ismael visto que el niño devoraba el pan con jamón como un desesperado mientras ella daba vueltas a su café con leche sin encontrar el momento de beber, también estaba algo resacosa.

El niño asintió sin decir nada y Carmen miró a su amiga.

-Quinn, haz el favor de llevarte jamón cuando vayas para allá…no ves que le gusta mucho! Mira como disfruta…Este niño está americanizado!…-le dijo.

-Carmen, él es norteamericano…por si no te has enterado aún. Demasiado que sabe español… –le contestó con obviedad y con pocas ganas de hablar.

-Ya lo sé! No soy tonta sabes? Es solo que…míralo…míralo como come jamón! Qué guapo es…¿Puedo contarle un chiste? ¿Quieres que te cuente un chiste Ismael? –le dijo inmediatamente al crío el cuál ya era todo oídos claro.

La rubia resopló, ya la veía venir y no estaba muy de humor.

-Carmen ¿Qué chiste? Qué tiene seis años a ver que le cuentas! Nada de chistes verdes ni obscenos por favor…

-Por favor tú Quinn…que me estás ofendiendo ¿eh? Por quién me tomas…es de animalitos. ¿Puedo?

-Haz lo que quieras…-le contestó mientras daba su primer sorbo a su café solo y la miraba de reojo.

-Ismael escucha. Esto son Juanito y Jaimito que van andando y uno le dice a otro: ¿sabes cuál es el animal que es dos veces animal? ¿Tú lo sabes Ismel? –le preguntó y el niño negó con la cabeza mientras que Quinn ya no la miraba de reojo sino que no apartaba la vista de ella.

-Carmen…-medio amenazó por si acaso.

-El gato –respondió ignorando a la rubia –porque es "gato" y "araña"…¿Y sabes lo que le respondió su amigo?

-Carmen….-volvió a amenazar Quinn con la ceja ya arqueada puesto que el chiste no se había acabado y se temía lo peor, pero de nuevo su amiga la ignoró.

-Anda! Igual que tú hermana que es "zorra" y además "cobra" jajajajaaj! –se destornilló sola ya que el crío no pilló el chiste para nada.

-Carmen coño! –saltó una cabreada Quinn que ya sabía que un chiste de Carmen no traía nada bueno pero realmente no pudo evitar por mucho que quiso acabar riendo y ambas lo hicieron como locas cuando en ese instante Sara de un salto se sentó en la mesa sin que nadie supiera cómo había llegado.

-Buenos días chicas! ¿Qué reís tanto? –se interesó mientras le daba un mordisco a una manzana que llevaba consigo.

-De nada Sara de nada…-le contestó Quinn enseguida no fuera que le diera por repetirlo.

-Bueno…oye Quinn ¿haces algo esta noche? –le preguntó.

-¿Yo? Dormir! –sentenció.

-¿Dormir? Eso es para abuelas! Escucha esta noche salgo con mis amigas Quinn, es el cumple de una de ellas ¿Por qué no te vienes? Te irá bien!

La rubia negó con la cabeza.

-¿Salir? No no no..yo no estoy para esas cosas…ni tengo cuerpo ni ganas.

-¿Por qué no? –se interpuso Carmen –te hace falta divertirte un poco mujer, desconectar, bailar, a ti te encanta bailar Quinn!

-¿Tu vendrías? –le preguntó.

-Yo tengo que cuidar de él –dijo Carmenchu.

-¿De quién?

-De Ismael –dijo con una gran sonrisa ante la idea de quedarse con el niño –Porfa Quinn, deja que Lars y yo lo llevemos al cine y esas cosas…y tú ves a divertirte!

-Va anímate Quinn! Lo pasaremos bien! –insistió Sara.

-¿Pero donde vamos? ¿Y cuantos años tienen tus amigas? No quiero parecer la jodida madre de todas…mira..mejor no voy…. me quedo aquí –se lo pensó de nuevo.

-Oye: si si vienes. Estás estupenda Quinn y no pareces la madre de nadie. No hay más que hablar, a las 23h estate a punto y nos iremos ¿ok? –y sin que le diera tiempo a responder Sara desapareció a través de las puertas de la cocina.

-Ya me habéis liado –le dijo la rubia seriamente a lo que Carmenchu le cogió la mano para responderle.

-Es solo salir un poco Quinn, lo necesitas. Te lo pasarás bien con Sara y sus amigas…están majaras.

-¿Sara tiene pareja? Porque desde que lo dejó con Rocío no ha tenido nada serio, ¿no?

-Pues no lo sé Quinn, a veces la veo con alguna chica y así…pero no tengo ni idea…en parte me recuerda a ti.

-¿A mi?

-Si bueno a tu antigua tú..a tú antigua tú claro está si fueras tú que no eres tú aún…pero a tú tú antes de estar con Rachel…eh? Puntualicemos que sino…

-Vale vale vale corta! Ya te entendí!

Las horas de ese día fueron corriendo y el medio día tocó a la puerta. Quinn tumbada en una de las hamacas sostenía su móvil en la mano, con el contacto de Rachel en la pantalla, solo tenía que dar a la tecla de llamada pero no sabia el porque le daba cosa hacerlo, por el miedo a lo que se encontrase. Tragó un poco de saliva y finalmente apretó al tiempo que se sentó dejando de estar tumbada. Un tono, dos tonos, tres, cuatro…

-Hola Quinn –contestó finalmente Rachel.

-Hola cariño buenos días –contestó con dulzura la rubia -¿Cómo estas?

-Bien… bueno ya sabes, dentro de lo que hay claro…-dejó caer.

La rubia tenía que interesarse por como iban las cosas puesto que Rachel acababa de darle el toque de manera subliminal.

-¿Están en la puerta de casa Rachel? ¿Te molestan mucho mi vida? –le preguntó en referencia a la prensa.

-Si, si que están, claro que están, pero por lo menos parece que hay menos. Creo que la cosa empieza a tranquilizarse…¿Está el niño contigo? Me gustaría hablar con él –le dijo sin más.

"_Otra vez"_ pensó la rubia. Ya la estaba dando largas de nuevo y no iba a permitirlo.

-Rachel el niño está en la piscina…joder habla conmigo…háblame por favor –le rogó.

Quinn pudo escuchar un suspiro de Rachel.

-Rachel por favor…háblame –le volvió a decir.

-Mira Quinn es que no sé que decirte…¿entiendes? –le dijo de manera bastante fría.

-Lo que sea Rachel joder! Quiero que me hables cariño… necesito que lo hagas…cuéntame como va lo de la peli…¿Has conocido ya al reparto? –le preguntó puesto que no podía ser que ella y Rachel no tuvieran nada de que hablar…eso jamás les había ocurrido.

-Si ayer los conocí.

-¿Y qué tal? ¿Cómo son? –se interesó.

-Bueno algunos ya los conocía y a otros no, pero si conocí a un chico, un actor que tú y yo vimos hará un par de años en una obra, se llama Jake Adams.

-No me suena de nada mi vida…

-Si bueno es que es un actor más de teatro que de cine, es muy majo, creo que sintonizamos muy bien.

-¿Pero tiene el papel principal?

-No no, es uno secundario.

-Bueno me alegro que hicieras un amigo…¿Estás contenta entonces cielo?

De nuevo Quinn pudo escuchar un suspiro de Rachel.

-Estaría más contenta si estuvieras aquí Quinn, a mi lado –le respondió.

-Rachel yo…

-No! No Quinn déjalo por favor no me digas lo que ya sé… Oye…tengo que colgar Jane me espera, ya te llamo yo, ¿vale?

-De acuerdo…te quiero Rachel, te quiero mucho, no lo olvides.

-Y yo Quinn, yo también. Dale un beso al niño. Adiós.

-Adiós…

La rubia colgó el teléfono y se quedó con el dispositivo en la mano…¿Qué clase de conversación habían tenido? Nada! Cero! Rachel no le había dicho ni un "te quiero" ni le había llamado "cielo" en ningún momento no había dicho ni un solo adjetivo cariñoso para ella…cero.

"_Desde luego que si necesito salir un rato"_ pensó la rubia que durante parte del día aún había dudado entre ir o no ir a la proposición de Sara, pues tras colgar ya había tomado la decisión definitiva.

-Guaaaaaaaauuuu joder Sara con tu amiga! Está tremenda…-le susurró una de las colegas de la chica en cuanto Quinn y ella aparecieron en la puerta de la disco donde habían quedado.

Quinn optó por ponerse unos vaqueros ajustados con una blusa negra semiabierta, tacones, pelo suelto y algo de maquillaje. Nada más puesto que no necesitaba nada más para estar impresionante y espectacular.

-Si bueno pues a ella ni tocarla que aparte de mi amiga es mi jefa así que ojito! Además está casada…Y deja de repasarla de una vez! –contestó la chica a su amiga que no dejaba de mirar a Quinn mientras hacían cola para entrar en el local.

-Por favor pero ¿Has visto que culo tiene? Qué firmeza de glúteos… ¿Y cuantos años dices que tiene?

-Treinta y pocos…no sé…-se encogió de hombros.

-Yo firmaba con el diablo por estar así a sus años…-decía mientras no apartaba la vista de ella.

-Venga que ya entramos! A bailar! –dijo la rubia girándose hacia ellas con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras la amiga de Sara cerraba la boca como podía y aparaba la vista de su trasero para ponerlos en sus ojos disimuladamente.

-Yo sí que te daba un baile…madre mía buena que estás… –susurró enseguida con el consiguiente codazo de Sara para que se callara.

Dos horas después Quinn Fabray se encontraba en medio de la pista, totalmente desinhibida, con su segunda o tercera copa en la mano, mirando hacia el techo pero a ningún lugar, sin parar de bailar, de moverse, con sus brazos en alto y en medio de un montón de gente desconocida a la cuál ella en ese momento de subidón amaba como si fueran de su propia familia. En mitad de aquella sala sonaba a toda castaña el para ella legendario y gran mítico tema "Hey girl Hey boy" de The Chemical Brothers y Quinn con los ojos cerrados notaba como sobre ella caían los miles de flashes que dan esas lámparas de discoteca en la que hace que por un momento te pierdas en otra dimensión y más cuando van acompañada de ese humo que expulsan adrede donde ya no ves ni al de enfrente y provocan que parezca que estás sola y eso hace que estés a otro nivel, que no te acuerdes de nada ni pienses en la realidad de tu vida y solo escuches la música y la sientas y la cantes y bailes y cantes y bailes y así estaba ella cantando al unísono con más de la mitad de los que allí se encontraban_….!hey girls hey boys Supertar djs here we go! _igual que si fuera una adolescente de 18 años que no hubiera salido nunca, con una energía y vitalidad desbordante…o quizás lo único que tenía era ganas de desconectar de todo y perderse de nuevo en su propio mundo paralelo…

**CONTINUARA…**

**Hola a todo el mundo. No iba a subir capítulo puesto q estoy de vacas pero al final he encontrado un agujero por ahí asi que aprovecho…y lo subo.**

**Espero os guste…sé que soy un poco dramática…pero no os pongáis tan dramaticas vosotras tampoco…tiempo al tiempo..**

**Klavier**

**Un saludo y gracias por los rw!**


	14. Chapter 14

Sara y una de sus amigas hacían rato que se habían perdido por la discoteca hasta que finalmente otra amiga de la cuadrilla las encontró apoyadas en la barra a punto de pedir una nueva consumición.

-Joder chicas ¿Dónde demonios estabais? –les preguntó nada más verlas a las dos con cara de pocos amigos.

-Aquí! Bueno por aquí vaya…¿Qué te pasa? –contestó Sara mientras pagaba la consumición.

-A mi no me ocurre nada…es tu amiga Sara! Me retracto eh? Porque estará buenísima, estará tremenda, pero la colega lleva tres cuartos de hora rallándome la cabeza con una tal Rachel! Y empieza a ser ya algo soporífero! Aparte de que no paran de venir gente a entrarla, han venido ya tres chicas y dos chicos y joder me siento como la amiga fea que nadie ve! Y encima vosotras dos que parece que se os ha tragado la tierra!

- Rachel es su mujer –murmuró Sara tan flojo que sólo se oyó ella misma-¿Dónde esta? –le preguntó con el gesto claramente de preocupación y buscando a Quinn entre la gente.

-Allí sentada, en aquellos sillones –le señaló -pero yo paso ir de nuevo que ya la he "aguantado" bastante la chapa –le contestó la chica a la vez que sin pedir permiso cogió el vaso de Sara para darle un buen trago a su bebida -¡Qué mierda bebes nena? Esto sabe a rayos! –dijo con cara de asco.

-Es un TGV con limón –contestó distraída -¿Está bebida? –le preguntó en referencia a Quinn mientras ya la ubicaba.

-No, bueno si un poco quizás….no sé…¿Qué es un TGV? –le gritó a Sara puesto que ya se encaminaba en busca de la rubia dejando a las otras dos atrás.

-Tequila, ginebra y vodka! –le contestó la otra a voces.

Su amiga miró al vaso como si dentro tuviera puro veneno y a continuación miró a la otra chica que se encontraba con ella "_madre mía con_ _Sarita….pero si este brevaje revive a un muerto ¿Quieres?_ –le ofreció - _Qué te veo con cara de_ _necesitarlo...jejejej"_

Sara enseguida vio a Quinn, sentada, auto desterrada de la pista de baile, apalancada en un sillón y con una copa en la mano. La rubia había bailado frenéticamente sin parar durante un par de horas y como todo lo que sube baja estaba claro que ella ahora estaba de bajón…pero no en la tierra quizás más abajo aún, en sus tinieblas. Se la veía cansada, despeinada, con el maquillaje quizás algo corrido a causa del sudor y con la camisa más desabrochada fruto del calor que sentía y Quinn vio también como su amiga se encaminaba hacia ella con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Hola rubia! –le dijo mientras se sentaba justo a su lado y le tocaba el muslo con su mano a modo de saludo -¿Cómo estamos? –le preguntó.

Quinn se giró para mirarla y le sonrió, se notaba como se esforzaba para intentar concentrar la vista en un punto fijo, y ese punto fijo elegido era la cara de Sara, sus castaños ojos particularmente.

-Ya he espantado a tu amiga ¿verdad?...veo que viene el relevo…-le contestó irónicamente mientras no apartaba la mirada y bebía de su copa.

Sara le quitó la copa de la mano y la dejó en la pequeña mesita que tenían delante.

-Anda dame esa copa, no bebas más Quinn…y tu no has espantado a nadie, todo lo contrario, si me han dicho que no han parado de tirarte la caña en más de media noche…-le dijo con una sonrisa.

La rubia que se había quedado medio hipnotizada mirando el vaso encima de la mesa, dio un gran suspiro y expulsó el aire como tratando de ir evaporando poco a poco el alcohol que llevaba encima y volvió a mirar a su amiga forzándose de nuevo en mantener la mirada fija, espetó una sonrisa algo hipócrita.

-¿Para eso vienes? ¿Para controlarme? ¿Crees que voy a tirarme otra vez a la primera que se me cruce? Qué poca fe… –atacó enseguida.

-Ssshhh…relájate Quinn…ok? relájate conmigo por favor –le advirtió.

-Está bien, perdona…-se relajó -bueno pues entonces han venido porque me han visto en este patético estado en el que estoy y han querido aprovecharse de mi…menos mal que estaba tu amiga conmigo –le contestó guiñándole un ojo.

-Eso no es cierto Quinn…no te infravalores porque sabes que no es cierto. Han venido porque sin querer tú pretenderlo emanas sensualidad a litros. Eres especial Quinn, eres atractiva a reventar…y lo sabes –le dijo, dejando a la rubia por unos segundos callada.

-¿Y a ti? A ti ya te han pescado por lo que veo –le soltó de repente haciendo que la otra pusiera una cara de "_no sé de que me estás hablando_" –oh vamos Sara! No pongas esa cara! Reconozco que estoy algo bebida pero no estoy borracha…te lo veo en los ojos…tu te has enrollado con tu amiga…¿A que si? ¿A qué has mojado? –le preguntó con los ojos entrecerrados, sonrisa pícara y acercándose escasamente a dos centímetros de la cara de su amiga, llegando incluso a intimidarla. Sara pudo notar claramente el aliento de ginebra del gintónic que tomaba Quinn.

-Puede…-contestó sorprendida por la audacia de la rubia aún estando medio ebria o así lo consideraba ella.

-Puede no….lo sé, te lo veo, somos iguales….¿Sabes una cosa? Carmen me dijo que tú le recordabas a mi…y creo que tiene razón, pero te voy a dar un consejo Sara…un consejo de hermana mayor: No te enamores nunca! –le dijo sin quitar el contacto visual y costándole algo vocalizar –el amor es doloroso Sara, tú disfruta de la vida, tírate a todas las que puedas y a más y sobretodo hazme caso y no te enamores jamás de una morena norte americana, una morena menuda, preciosa, que se hace pasar por veterinaria, con la piel tostada, con la sonrisa más perfecta que hayas visto en tu vida y con los ojos más bonitos y expresivos de este universo…porque entonces Sara si te enamoras de ella estarás realmente jodida! –finalizó con el dedo índice levantado y muy segura de sus palabras.

-¿Estás enamorada de ella hasta los huesos verdad? –le preguntó sin tan siquiera nombrar a Rachel.

-Lo que estoy es jodida Sara, jodida!

-¿Qué estás haciendo Quinn? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Este no es tu sitio…¿no lo ves?

-¿Ah no? ¿Y crees que allí sí lo es? –le cuestionó ya algo irritada viéndola venir.

-No se trata del lugar Quinn, joder no es lugar de lo que hablo, tu sitio está con Rachel y con tu hijo! Es que no entiendo que coño te pasa! Hostia Quinn reacciona! Si tanto la quieres porque no vuelves con ella, ¿Qué problema hay? –le dijo con las manos levantadas.

La rubia estiró su brazo y cogió de nuevo su gintonic sin que Sara hiciera nada por evitarlo, y le dio un buen trago antes de contestarla.

-Porque no puedo mirarla a los ojos Sara. No puedo –le dijo pero en esta ocasión sin mirar a su amiga, se la notaba avergonzada, cabizbaja.

-¿Por lo de Mónica? Venga Quinn! Pasa página! Estás apollardada!

Quinn levantó la vista.

-No te pases…-le dijo con el dedo índice levantado y acompañado de una mirada espeluznante puesto que no le había gustado el tono de su amiga.

-¿Qué vas hacer despedirme? Tú problema es que nadie te habla claro…pues yo te hablaré claro: Estás gilipollas! Vas a perder a Rachel ¿sabes? Tú crees que tienes a Rachel comiendo de tu mano ¿verdad? Por eso te comportas así…porque sabes que ella está también enamorada hasta las entrañas de ti y te aprovechas de esa situación…porque claro solo hay que mirarte! Tú das un puto chasquido con tus dedos y tienes a todas las tías que quieras a tus pies!

-Eso no es cierto…

-Si lo es si! Y tanto que si! Te lo he dicho antes tienes un "algo" inexplicable, un magnetismo que hace que la gente se muera por estar contigo…tu no estarías sola en toda tu vida si no quisieras Quinn, eres una persona divertida, interesante, distinta, una persona sexual..…y juegas con esa ventaja Quinn! Te comportas así con Rachel porque sabes que la tienes ahí, enamorada, embrujada, hechizada contigo…pero se hartará Quinn…todo tiene un límite en esta vida, todo hechizo se rompe así que vigila tus espaldas y empieza tratarla como se merece porque como no te des cuenta te vas a quedar sola! ¿Y luego qué? ¿Volver al pasado? ¿Volver a esto? –le dijo indicando con sus brazos abiertos todo lo que a ambas les rodeaba.

Quinn se la quedó mirando a los ojos, como procesando todo lo que le había escupido su amiga, desde fuera dio la sensación que le importaba un carajo todo lo que le acababa de decir y así se lo hizo saber, aunque quizás por dentro le había traspasado más hondo de lo que hubiera querido.

-¿Has terminado? Porque quiero irme a dormir…voy a pedir un taxi – dijo ignorando todo lo dicho por ella y con cierta dificultad intentó ponerse de pié para marcharse pero Sara la cogió del brazo para que no se moviera.

-¡Hablar contigo es como hablar con una puñetera pared! –le reprochó –contéstame Quinn! ¿Quieres volver a esto? –le volvió a preguntar.

La rubia se la quedó mirando fríamente y con sus dedos hizo un chasquido delante de sus narices, un sonoro chasquido que hasta con la música a tope Sara pudo oír perfectamente.

-No quiero a cientos de tías Sara…solo quisiera que con este gesto –volvió a repetirlo -apareciera Rachel a mi lado ¿Tú la has visto? Pues yo tampoco…¿Por qué? Esa es la cuestión…no estará tan enamorada como dices!

-Eres tú la que te has alejado Quinn…-quiso continuar pero Quinn ya estaba cansada y la cortó.

-Sara! Déjalo por favor…sé que me quieres y qué me dices todo esto por mi bien…para que reaccione….pero déjame espacio y tiempo…basta ya por favor -y acercándose a su amiga le dio un tierno beso maternal en su frente –me voy…voy a tomar un taxi, buenas noches…-le dijo ya alejándose de ella.

-No te conozco Quinn! Estás perdida...estás totalmente perdida! –le gritó de espaldas a la rubia.

-Claro que no me conoces…porque soy como una extraña en un puto laberinto sin salida –murmuró la rubia para sí misma con la voz quebrada medio tambaleándose y limpiándose disimuladamente las lágrimas que le caían por el rostro puesto que las palabras de Sara habían calado hondo en ella pero en ningún momento se giró para que las viera y acabó perdiéndose entre la multitud buscando la jodida puerta de salida.

De esa noche pasaron quizás cinco seis o siete días. Quinn cambió de actitud con Sara, pero también lo hizo con Eva, con Carmen con Ana…con todo el mundo. A partir de esa noche de discoteca decidió cerrase en banda. No quiso exponer más sus sentimientos, ni que la cuestionaran, ni que le comieran la cabeza como ella decía, nada de charlas profundas, nada de sermones, nada de sabios consejos…estaba harta de eso, quería aislarse. Su viaje a su tierra no era para que la autoanalizaran continuamente ni la reprocharan si hacía bien o mal, su viaje a su tierra era para descansar, para desconectar y para sobretodo volver a reencontrarse con ella misma pero para eso necesitaba tiempo y estar a solas.

Su rutina se limitaba cada día a lo mismo, se levantaba con su hijo, desayunaban, se iban a la piscina y se pasaba el día entero tumbada en alguna hamaca, leyendo un libro, escuchando música, haciendo crucigramas si hacía falta…lo que fuera con tal de no afrontar demasiado la situación. Pero había algo que la jodía de sobremanera y era que los días pasaban y Rachel no llamaba. En su última mini conversación de cinco minutos Rachel le había dicho que la llamaría y Quinn cada vez de manera más persistente miraba su teléfono móvil en busca de esa ansiosa llamada perdida o de algún mensaje de texto por parte de su mujer y cada vez se llevaba un chasco mayor ¿Por qué diablos no llamaba?

No podía entender como Rachel era incapaz de no hacerlo, de interesarse por cómo estaban, por como estaba Ismael! Eso era lo que más le reventaba! ¿No querer saber nada de tu hijo? Alucinante pensaba. Ella no iba a llamar, lo tenía clarísimo, aunque se moría por saber cómo iban las cosas por allí, pero no iba a llamar fuera por orgullo o por cabezonería… si Rachel le dijo "_yo te llamo_" iba a ser "_yo te llamo_" y punto, aunque interiormente cada día una pequeña rabia le invadía más y más.

Una de las mañanas en las que se despertaron temprano Quinn se encontraba obviamente y voluntariamente a solas delante de su café mientras Ismael después de desayunar se encontraba fuera jugando con uno de los tantos amigos que ya había hecho por esos días. La rubia tenía el teléfono en su mano con la tapa levantada y comprobaba como cada día la "no llamada" de Rachel y no pudo evitar soltar de malas maneras el móvil encima de la mesa llamando así la atención de Carmenchu que por allí andaba poniendo y quitando mesas junto a Eva.

-Eh oye! ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Nos hemos levantado con el pié izquierdo? –le preguntó.

-Mira Carmen déjame tranquila eh? Déjame! –le refunfuñó.

-No si dejada estás hija mía…dejada estás…-le reprochó- no se puede hablar contigo…ala venga hasta luego o mejor hasta mañana! –zanjó dolida.

A Quinn le supo mal enseguida haberla hablado así, pues si era cierto que estaba tan hermética y con tanto miedo de hablar de sus sentimientos que se había convertido en una persona huraña y desconocida para ellos. La cogió del brazo.

-Perdona Carmenchu…perdóname…anda siéntate conmigo a tomarte un café…por favor.

Su amiga después de mirarla accedió a sentarse y Quinn le sirvió un café con leche. Ambas tomaron un pequeño sorbo y se miraron a los ojos por encima de las tazas.

-¿Me vas a contar que te pasa? O vamos hacer como cada día y vamos hablar de memeces? –le preguntó mientras soltaba la taza en la mesa.

Quinn resopló…sino se lo contaba a ella ¿Quién diablos le quedaba?

-Es Rachel Carmen. Lleva una semana sin llamar…y me parece absolutamente increible! Y antes de que digas nada –y le puso la mano enfrente como a modo de "stop" –ya no es por mi ¿Sabes? Porque no sé en que jodido punto estamos ella y yo, pero bueno eso es otro tema… lo que me revienta es que no quiera saber nada del crío…

-Eso no me cuadra Quinn –contestó Carmen al segundo –no me cuadra ese comportamiento de Rachel respecto a Ismael…no puede ser.

-Pues tú dirás…-le dijo tirándole el móvil y reclinándose mejor en su silla –si eres capaz de encontrar una llamada…-le retó levantando sus cejas.

Justo en ese instante Eva que estaba cerca las interrumpió.

-Disculpa Quinn…no he podido evitar escucharte…es que…-no se atrevía a terminar, como si le diera miedo la reacción de la rubia.

-¿Es que qué? –le preguntó Quinn impaciente al ver que quedaba a medias.

-Es que Rachel si ha llamado. Qué yo sepa ha llamado dos o tres veces, pero lo ha hecho en el teléfono fijo del hotel…yo he visto a Ismael hablar con ella… –le explicó.

Quinn abrió los ojos de par en par y notó como el pulso se le aceleraba.

-¿Me estás tomando el pelo Eva? –preguntó con tono serio y con ganas de pocas bromas y la chica gesticuló un _no_ temeroso con la cabeza "_joder Quinn pensé que estabas al corriente…yo que sé…"_ –le dijo, pero no le dio tiempo a decir nada más.

Enseguida que gesticuló ese "_no_" Quinn agarró su móvil, arrastró fuertemente hacia atrás la silla donde estaba sentada con el consecuente chirrido de la patas contra el suelo y se levantó de ella con el único objetivo de ir a fuera en busca de su hijo para saber si eso era cierto. No podía creérselo y en los pocos metros que la separaban a ella de su hijo cientos de pensamientos se le echaron encima "_vamos Rachel por favor no me jodas! qué no sea verdad…no puede ser que me evites de esa manera…joder es que no puede ser!"_

-Ismael cariño ven aquí un momento –lo llamó en cuanto lo vio, intentando no parecer nerviosa y ni mucho menos tensa tal y como se encontraba realmente.

El niño se acercó obedientemente a su madre enseguida y Quinn se agachó para hablarle de más cerca.

-Ismael mi vida…¿Tú has hablado con mamá últimamente? –le preguntó como si nada, mientras le acariciaba su pelo rubio cariñosamente.

El niño contestó un claro "_si, ayer mamá ¿Por qué?"_ preguntó, pero con pocas ganas de conocer la respuesta pues enseguida preguntó también si podía irse de nuevo a jugar.

-Por nada cariño por nada…anda…ves ves con tu amiguito a jugar –le dijo mientras le daba un beso en su mejilla. No iba a matar a preguntas a su hijo, solo necesitaba por boca de él si habían hablado y ya tenía la respuesta.

Se palpó los tejanos buscando su teléfono móvil porque iba a llamar inmediatamente a Rachel sin tener en consideración la hora que era allí y sabía perfectamente que estaba de madrugada y que la encontraría durmiendo pero no iba a esperar ni un minuto más a hablar con ella…ya llevaba una semana esperando. Quinn se apartó un poco para estar a solas y marcó el número…a los pocos tonos Rachel descolgó y sorprendentemente para la rubia, Rachel no contestó ni con voz de adormilada ni somnolienta.

-Dime Quinn –dijo.

-¿Dime Quinn? ¿Dime Quinn? No Rachel dime tú! –le gritó.

-Oye Quinn cálmate ok? Porque no te entiendo –le dijo apoyada en la encimera de la cocina que se encontraba.

La rubia tomó un poco de aire, no quería tampoco parecer histérica.

-Rachel…¿Has estado llamando a Ismael al hotel para evitar hablar conmigo? –le preguntó directa, sin rodeos y deseando en su interior que su mujer le diera cualquier tipo de explicación de porqué había actuado de esa manera…porque seguía sin creer que fuera por no querer hablar con ella.

La morena tardó unos segundos en contestar. Unos segundos eternos para Quinn.

-Mira Quinn…me apetecía hablar solo con él…¿Ok? esa es la verdad…así que sí, lo llamé al hotel para evitar…

-Para evitarme Rachel, sin más…¿Cierto? –le cortó.

-Cierto –contestó tras un sonoro suspiro difícil de interpretar.

Qué jarro de agua fría le acababa de caer encima a la rubia, Quinn notó una gran presión en el pecho, notó como si le faltase aire en los pulmones y oxígeno en la sangre igual que si se hubiera zambullido en algún jodido lago helado y notó como el estómago se le ponía del reverso provocándole un gran dolor punzante…¿Qué coño había pasado en una semana? Pero no se sentía con fuerzas para averiguarlo, para afrontarlo, no quería seguir con esa conversación y le cambió de tema repentinamente, así era la Quinn de aquellos días…de izquierda a derecha, de arriba abajo.

-¿Te he despertado Rachel? –le preguntó recordando por un momento que allí eran las tres de la mañana y que a su mujer no parecía que la hubiera despertado.

La morena frunció el ceño ante ese cambio de registro.

-No me has despertado, estaba levantada –contestó escuetamente mientras seguía apoyada en la encimera con la vista fija en la puerta de la cocina la cuál alguien la abrió de par en par.

-¿Dónde dejo esto Rachel? –preguntó una voz masculina que portaba una serie de copas y platos en la mano.

Quinn oyó esa voz masculina clara y nítidamente desde el otro lado del teléfono.

-¿Hay un tío en casa Rachel? –le exigió enseguida.

-Déjalo ahí encima de la mesa Daniel, gracias –le dijo a esa voz para seguidamente dirigirse de nuevo a su mujer a la que había ignorado por unos segundos –No Quinn, no hay un tío en casa, de hecho hay dos tíos y tres tías…he dado una pequeña cena con mis compañeros de trabajo, pero ya estamos recogiendo –le aclaró.

-¿Una cena? –preguntó como si ya no lo hubiera oído a la primera.

-Si Quinn una cena si. Yo también necesito desconectar y divertirme un poco, pero no me voy a diez mil kilómetros para ello.

"_Golpe bajo"_ pensó la rubia apretando las sienes _¿merecido?_ Se cuestionó.

-Rachel ¿Esto donde va? –volvió a preguntar otra voz masculina, pero esa voz era distinta, más aterciopelada, más cálida… era de otro hombre.

Quinn se quedó callada para escuchar la respuesta.

-Allí Jake, en ese armario…no no en ese no tonto…jajaja el de arriba! Ese! ese! Gracias… si ahora voy…enseguida, dame un minutito ¿Quieres? –le contestó al chico -¿Quinn estás ahí? ¿Hola?

Pero la rubia no abrió boca se quedó muda.

No fue la hora, que fuesen las malditas tres de la mañana daba igual, no fue el lugar, que fuese su propia casa daba igual, ni tampoco el estúpido contenido de esa frase, esa absurda conversación que debía indicar que ese tal Jake no debía saber donde cojones colocar cualquier tontería…lo que a la rubia le llamó la atención fue la forma que usó Rachel de hablarle, esa risa tonta, ese tono de voz que utilizó, las palabras que escogió…esa manera de comunicarse con él no fue la misma que había usado con el anterior chico….esa manera de hablar le era muy familiar, demasiado, esa manera de expresarse envolvió a Quinn por primera vez en muchísimo tiempo en un estado de pura "alerta".

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**KLAVIER**


	15. Chapter 15

-¿Quinn estás ahí? ¿Hola? –insistió pero calló al escuchar simplemente "la nada" en el otro lado.

Lentamente bajó la tapa de su móvil, Rachel que continuaba de pié, sola y apoyada en aquella fría encimera de su cocina cerró los ojos, quedándose pensativa y fue muy consciente que las cosas no iban nada bien entre ellas. Los abrió de nuevo y miró el móvil cómo si éste pudiera hablarle y darle respuestas pues se quedó sin saber ni tener muy claro si su mujer le había colgado de manera voluntaria o si quizás se había quedado sin cobertura…pero Rachel prefirió no devolver la llamada, en todo caso si era esto último Quinn la volvería a llamar enseguida y si Quinn le había colgado…bueno no tuvo tiempo a plantearse qué pasaría si Quinn le había colgado pues nuevamente las puertas de la cocina se abrieron de par en par.

-Oye Rachel nosotros ya nos vam…-Jake se quedó a media frase al ver la cara de circunstancias de su compañera -¿Ey ey qué pasa? ¿Estás bien? –se interesó cambiando enseguida el tono de su voz, acercándose a ella, cogiéndola cariñosamente por el mentón para que lo mirara y dándose enseguida cuenta que Rachel tenía los ojos llorosos y enrojecidos.

-Si –dijo en un primer momento haciéndose la fuerte para seguidamente rectificar al segundo, en cuanto vio la cara de incredulidad que se le quedó al chico –no, no estoy bien…no estoy bien Jake –dijo rompiendo finalmente a llorar.

-Ven aquí...ven aquí anda –reaccionó rápidamente el chico el cuál la estrechó entre sus brazos, apoyando la cabeza de Rachel contra su viril pecho mientras que con ternura le besaba su pelo, intentándola calmar el llanto –ssshh tranquila Rachel…tranquila…

Era un llanto sonoro, un llanto de mucho dolor, un llanto que había estado demasiado tiempo contenido y que ahora salía desesperado a la superficie, un llanto que era mezcla de incertidumbre, miedo y desilusión. No fue un lloro ahogado ni tímido ni silencioso, Rachel necesitaba sacar toda esa presión que tanto tiempo llevaba acumulada y se aferró a los brazos de Jake con todas sus fuerzas y lloró con él sin importarle si lo conocía poco o mucho, sin importarle pasar cierta vergüenza…ella necesitaba llorar y él le ofreció el calor de sus brazos.

Por un momento alguien volvió a abrir de nuevo las dichosas puertas de la cocina, una de las compañeras de Rachel que al encontrarse de bruces con la escena de ellos dos obedeció enseguida a la señal de la mano de Jake que simplemente les dijo que se marcharan sin él.

La morena que seguía con su pequeña cabeza hundida en el pecho de su amigo se dio perfectamente cuenta de la interrupción y alzó a la vista para mirarlo.

-Ti…tienes que irte Jake…no quie…no quiero entretenerte…es tarde –le dijo entre sollozos y trompicones mientras ella misma se limpiaba las aún templadas lágrimas de su rostro.

El chico le tomó su cara entre sus grandes manos.

-¿Qué ha pasado Rachel? ¿Es por ella? ¿Es por Quinn? –le preguntó lo que evidenciaba que entre ellos dos ya habían hablado del tema que tanto atormentaba a la morena.

Días atrás….

La siguiente vez que Jake y Rachel se vieron las caras fue en el primer día de rodaje, pero esta vez fue la menuda la que se acercó a él para saludarlo. Se conocían de solo unos pocos minutos del día de la presentación pero enseguida que volvieron a verse conectaron como si fueran grandes y viejos amigos. Rachel se sentía cómoda con él, le sacaba una sonrisa y por aquellos días sacarle una sonrisa a Rachel era toda una hazaña. Le cogió una gran confianza, tanta que dejó de ir a ver a James…qué sentido tenía ir a ver a un orientador matrimonial si tu mujer se había ido a kilómetros de ti. Era estúpido.

Se podría incluso decir que en cierta manera poco a poco llegaron a separarse del resto del elenco para estar más rato a solas, se veían en cualquier descanso, quedaban para desayunar, para almorzar, se esperaban a la salida… hasta que llegó un día que como amigos salieron juntos a cenar y esa noche Rachel se abrió a él. Jake ya conocía la situación de la morena, solo tenía que poner la televisión o leer alguna revista o darse cuenta de los fotógrafos y paparazzis que de vez en cuando la seguían para verlo pero jamás se atrevió a preguntarle, a cuestionarle, interrogarle nada…jamás hasta que Rachel lo hizo por iniciativa propia y le contó todo, lo que había pasado realmente con Quinn y Mónica, lo cabreada y frustrada que se sentía, lo que amaba y a la vez odiaba a su mujer….todo…y desde ese día tuvieron otra clase de "conexión". Eran íntimos, íntimos amigos.

-¿Qué ha pasado Rachel? ¿Es por ella? ¿Es por Quinn?¿Habéis discutido?

Rachel cogió las manos que Jake tenía aún sobre sus mejillas y las besó tiernamente, en señal de agradecimiento…al poner sus labios sobre ellas le pareció un tacto distinto, eran manos fuertes, grandes y varoniles, unas manos de hombre que hacía mucho tiempo que no recordaba.

-Claro que es por ella Jake…claro que lo es…no sé qué diablos estamos haciendo…pero no quiero aburrirte más con mis historias…es tarde…tienes que irte -le dijo con sus manos aún tomadas y algo más tranquila y sosegada.

Entonces el muchacho dio un corto paso y se acercó más a la morena y su mirada le cambió, la miró distinta, con mucha más profundidad como queriéndole hablar con los ojos por no atreverse con los labios y Rachel lo percibió y no supo del todo que pensar…pero algo era diferente en él, algo había cambiado.

-No quiero irme Rachel…no en este estado en el que estás –le dijo –quiero quedarme…puedo dormir en el sofá –le propuso con sus manos aún en sus mejillas.

La morena poco a poco y sutilmente apartó de su cara y bajó con sus pequeñas manos las de Jake…por un momento temió que la besara pues toda la situación era propicia a ello aunque al mismo tiempo pensaba que era absurdo "_es un amigo Rachel…es tu amigo"_ pensaba y rechazó fugazmente ese pensamiento inicial que tan creída la hizo sentir después.

-¿Quieres quedarte? –le preguntó porque en el fondo si lo deseaba, necesitaba hablar y desahogarse con alguien o seguir llorando o simplemente no dormir una maldita noche más sola como las tantas que llevaba sin su rubia.

Jake no es que quisiera quedarse es que se moría por hacerlo. Sin saber cómo ni cuándo había nacido secretamente dentro de él un sentimiento por Rachel. Su corazón el primer día que la conoció le dio un vuelco…al principio creyó que era por conocer a su ídolo, por darle la mano por primera vez, hablar con ella y esas cosas que ocurren cuando conoces a tu amor platónico, pero después poco a poco se dio cuenta que no era el mito a lo que amaba, que no era el "personaje" de Rachel por lo que su corazón palpitaba a mil por hora… era por la persona, era por ella, esa pequeña gran artista de pelo azabache y ojos negros. Se moría por quedarse allí, se moría por protegerla y estar a su lado.

-Claro que quiero Rachel! Claro que quiero –le dijo –no tenemos que regresar al set de trabajo hasta dentro de un par de días….no voy a dejarte a solas, no vas a pasar por esto a solas… -sentenció.

Quinn Fabray no había colgado la llamada a su mujer y ni mucho menos se había quedado sin cobertura, o muda, a Quinn Fabray se le cayó el teléfono al suelo, se le resbaló de sus manos sin fuerzas puesto que paralizada se había quedado al oír esa entonación de coqueteo de Rachel hacia su amigo, provocando con ello que sus brazos y sus piernas no le respondieran.

Diez minutos después de eso allí seguía de pié en el jardín, mirando un punto fijo sin determinar pero con una extraña sonrisa dibujada en su cara. No era una sonrisa cínica, ni falsa ni hipócrita era una sonrisa para ella misma, era una sonrisa de satisfacción porque Quinn Fabray era consciente que acababa de despertar de su letargo! Sonreía sola, como si fuese una jodida loca porque por fin había abierto los ojos ante la realidad de su vida y la realidad de su vida era que se había muerto de miedo al pensar que Rachel se…¿se podía enamorar de otro?

Finalmente no había sido un reencuentro con ella misma de manera tranquila y pausada como había planeado en su viaje, despertó de repente esa mañana del 25 de junio, fue un despertar con una gran sacudida de hombros, un cubo de agua helada en la cara en plena fase rem, un empujón, un ensordecedor repicar de campanas a modo de despertador, fue como si le hubieran dado una gran colleja con la mano abierta por detrás en plan "!despierta Quinn joder reacciona!", y si la colleja en vez de metafórica hubiera sido real le habrían saltado hasta los malditos dientes.

-Eh Quinn! –le llamó Carmen desde atrás al verla de espaldas, quieta como una estatua y mirando como una zumbada un horrible matorral.

La rubia se giró, su sonrisa permanecía en su cara.

-He vuelto Carmen, acabo de regresar! –le dijo dejando a Carmenchu a cuadros ante tal confirmación.

-¿De entre los muertos vienes? Ya era hora! –contestó.

-Cómo he sido tan estúpida, como he estado tan ciega…y tan en mi mundo…-le respondió ignorando su comentario, pero era una respuesta más para sí misma que para su amiga –tengo que irme –dijo arrancando a caminar pero al pasar por su lado Carmen la frenó agarrándola de su brazo.

-Alto! Alto rubia! ¿Ir a donde?¿Que ha pasado? Cálmate quieres!

-La he oído Carmen…

-¿Oír a quién?

-A Rachel joder! He oído como coqueteaba con un tío…

-Si claro! A coqueteado con un tío estando tú al otro lado del teléfono…imposible! ¿Qué has fumado? Además de que es imposible porque ella te ama ti Quinn...eso es un hecho inpepinable porque hija para aguantarte….

-No lo entiendes Carmen… Lo ha hecho de manera inconsciente pero yo lo he visto, lo he sentido! Hablaba con él como cuando nos conocimos ella y yo, su tono de voz, su manera de reír, su forma cálida de hablar….era como si lo estuviera seduciendo…como cuando "jugaba" conmigo….

-Quinn no puede ser…no… ¿Y quién demonios es ese tío en todo caso?

-Un tal Jake….un compañero creo…Mira quizás no estamos en nuestro mejor momento pero llevo más de ocho años con ella…creo que tengo el derecho a decir que la conozco….no la acuso que lo haga intencionadamente…No voy a perderla Carmen…no voy a perder a lo más quiero en mi vida…. Me voy! Tienes que quedarte con él! –le dijo de repente, su cabeza iba mucho más rápida que sus palabras y a Carmen le costaba seguirla.

-¿Quedarme con quién Quinn? ¿Ir a donde? Joder tranquilízate por favor! Habla despacio!

-Con Ismael Carmen! Tienes que hacerme ese favor…tienes que quedarte con él porque yo me voy al aeropuerto ya! me voy ya! ya!

-Para Quinn para! ¿Cómo quieres que me quede con él? Yo no sé nada de niños yo….-la rubia la cortó.

-Si sabes de niños! Él te adora Carmen…si no se separa de tu lado en todo el día, además se lo está pasando en grande aquí con sus amigos, en la piscina….necesito que me hagas el favor porque no puedo llevármelo, tengo que ir a recuperar a Rachel a pedirle perdón…joder me he acojonado Carmen…¿No lo entiendes? Es el amor de mi vida y la he tratado….mal –admitió por primera vez –no voy a permitir que nadie se aproveche de mi estupidez…y no quiero ni pensar que llego tarde!

Carmen reflexionaba no muy convencida de ello…

-Quinn, si vas allá sin Ismael, sin su hijo…joder Rachel te mata, te corta la cabeza y luego viene aquí y me la corta a mí…es que no sabes ya como se las gasta la pequeña diva! –le dijo intentando ser clara pero siempre expresándose con su manera de hablar.

La rubia sonrió de medio lado ante ese comentario porque no pudo dejar de visualizar a Rachel bajando la guillotina y a ellas dos con la cabeza cortada como la pobre Maria Antonieta en plena revolución francesa.

-Bueno…entonces tendrá que venir ella misma aquí a buscarlo….tendrá que regresar conmigo.

Carmen se puso a caminar nerviosa de un lado a otro hablando en alto, haciendo espavientos con los brazos, recopilando la situación mientras la rubia no le quitaba la vista de encima deseando que se convenciera de una maldita vez porque su intención era tomar un vuelo cuanto antes.

-Madre mía! Madre mía! Estás loca Quinn, estás jodidamente loca, como una cabra, y me estás metiendo en un follón de la hostia… has estado aquí días ausente, huraña, borde y…..ahora de repente resucitas de entre los muertos y quieres dejarme al niño como si yo fuera Mary Poppins al cual adoro claro como si fuera mío pero yo no sé de papillas ni de pañales… -comenzó a desvariar.

-¿Puedo contar contigo o no? –le cortó, desesperada porque tomara una decisión.

Carmen paró en seco y se acercó a la rubia de manera decidida, se puso a un palmo de su cara y poco a poco le enseñó una pequeña sonrisa.

-Claro Quinn…claro que puedes…¿Acaso lo dudabas? –le dijo –joder Quinn te he echado tanto de menos! Ven aquí! –y se abrazó a ella, era como recuperarla de nuevo.

-Perdóname Carmen…perdóname por estos días por favor…he estado tan insoportable….te quiero mucho, te quiero muchísimo –le confesó la rubia cerca de su oído.

Cuando ambas se separaron las dos tenían lágrimas en los ojos, estaban emocionadas, lloraban y a la vez reían….como dos tontas.

-Yo te llevo al aeropuerto Quinn…tienes que ir a buscarla ¿Cuándo quieres salir?

-Ya…quiero salir ya –contestó segura.

-¿Pero y las maletas, tus cosas…?

-No no no , me voy ya, solo necesito mi cartera y dos camisetas….ya llevo demasiado tiempo aquí echando mi vida a perder, no pienso perder un minuto mas!

-De acuerdo, pues venga vámonos….pero pilla también un par de bragas...no seas cochina que nunca se sabe…y tú eres capaz de darle el reverso a las que llevas puestas que no tienes manías….

Quinn ni la escuchaba…tenía su cabeza sumergida en sus cosas…

-Carmen una cosa: Ismael no toma papillas, ni lleva pañales…es un hombrecito de 6 años…-dijo emocionada de pensar lo grande que ya estaba y ser consciente que en poco rato se iba a separar de él.

-Ya lo sé boba…ya lo sé…no te preocupes, lo dejas en buenas manos, Lars y yo cuidaremos de él como si fuera nuestro propio hijo…o ¿Acaso lo dudabas? –le preguntó con una gran sonrisa.

-No claro que no….-dijo sonriendo -Carmen….¿Qué aspecto tengo? –le preguntó de repente, pues fue consciente que llevaba días que no se cuidaba y eso le preocupó ante el hecho de encontrarse con su mujer.

-Bueno…no estás en tu mejor momento Quinn, aunque ya sabes que tú eres guapa en sí…pero vaya no te deprimas mucho al menos has roto ese blanco nuclear y has cogido un poco de moreno estos días…

-¿Estás insinuando que vine a mi tierra "ensipiada"? –le dijo con media ceja levantada.

-No …como una sepia no… más bien blanca como un pollo del Carrefour! Jajaja!

La rubia sonrió ante el comentario y colocó cariñosamente su brazo sobre el hombro de su amiga _"venga_ _cariño vamos a buscar a Ismael, quiero explicarle que tengo que irme a enamorar a su madre y nos vamos!" l_e dijo.

Obviamente Quinn no le dijo a su hijo que tenía que irse a enamorar a su madre, no quería preocuparlo, era muy pequeño para entender que ellas pasaban una crisis, una gran crisis, simplemente le contó que se tenía que marchar pero que se quedaba allí con su tía Carmen y sus amigos y que regresaría pronto, antes de que se diera cuenta…y al niño aunque en un principio le costó aceptar la idea finalmente quedó convencido…pues realmente se lo estaba pasando genial.

Una escueta mochila llevaba la rubia a sus espaldas, una escueta mochila llena de ilusión y de esperanza para la rubia que deseaba que lo que ellas dos habían tenido no se hubiera roto por el camino… ¿se estaba precipitando? No lo sabía pero le daba igual, no iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados habiendo escuchado a Rachel como la había escuchado. No quiso llamarla ni decirle que iba para allá, no quería ponerla nerviosa porque la conocía y le tendría que explicar que Ismael se quedaba en España y no…no era adecuado en ese momento.

Carmen la dejó en el aeropuerto y Quinn tuvo que pagar un dineral para tomar el primer vuelo hacia Estados Unidos. Fue una lástima que no se despidiera de sus compañeros por las prisas que le habían entrado para irse puesto que luego tuvo que esperar infinidad de horas a causa de una interminable e inoportuna huelga de pilotos "_lo qué me faltaba_" pensó. Estuvo dando paseos de un lado a otro por toda la terminal, quizás recorrió cientos de yardas mirando continuamente su reloj, esperando a que aquella huelga terminara mientras su cabeza ardía de dar vueltas y analizar todo lo sucedido, todo su comportamiento, a como había estado tan neurótica, a como se había acobardado ante todo, a como le había cambiado el carácter y esto casi había provocado dejar escapar a Rachel…si es que no lo había hecho ya…cosa que pensar en esta posibilidad le hacía entrar en pleno pánico! Estar sin Rachel a su lado…eso era estar perdida hasta ese momento solo había estado…ciega.

Esa noche Jake la pasó junto a Rachel. Estuvieron hablando horas sentados en el sofá, hablaron de todo, no solo de Quinn pues él quería que se olvidara de ella, que desconectara de su mujer y quería sacarle una sonrisa y que sus ojos reflejaran otro estado de ánimo. El sol casi salía por el horizonte cuando por un momento ambos se quedaron mirándose en silencio…sin saber muy bien que decir…

-¿Quieres que me vaya Rachel? –le preguntó de nuevo.

-No! –contestó enseguida la morena –no si tú no quieres…claro

El chico sonrió dulcemente, realmente el muchacho era guapísimo y cuando sonreía lo era aún más.

-Vete a dormir Rach –se permitió llamarla- yo estaré aquí –señaló el sofá -para cuando te despiertes ¿ok?...mañana podemos ir a comer juntos…bueno –miró su reloj- más bien dentro de unas poca horas…¿verdad?

La morena se acercó a él y lo miró en el interior de sus ojos, esos ojos almendrados tan especiales.

-Gracias Jake…eres un gran apoyo para mi….eres un gran amigo, significas mucho en mi vida… –le confesó para continuación darle un tierno beso en una de sus mejillas –buenas noches…hasta luego… -finalizó para perderse hacia su cuarto.

-Un amigo si…un amigo que está loco por ti –murmuró para sí mismo mientras no apartaba su vista de ella.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**Muchas gracias a todos los RW! Realmente me animan mucho a seguir escribiendo esta historia de verdad que sí! Mil gracias! **

**Este capítulo quiero dedicarlo a mi "nieta" (ya sabe ella quién es) a un angelito rubio (espero que se de por aludida) a mi siempre estimada GM y quiero agradecer de forma especial a LionnQuinnF su recomendación en su fantástico fic "Un nuevo día" (por favor leerlo) …qué sepas que me has hecho sacar los colores…aún sigo ruborizada! ^.^ **

**Un besssszzzitooo a todas! Hasta pronto! cuidaros**

**klavier**


	16. Chapter 16

Al doblar la esquina de su calle Quinn chocó fuertemente sin querer contra alguien. Fue un choque duro, seco, de esos que te dejan por un momento algo aturdido porque no te lo esperas para nada y no tienes claro si tú has chocado contra esa persona o por el contrario esa persona se te ha echado encima a ti. Lo cierto era que ella caminaba acelerada y enérgicamente pues estaba deseando llegar a su casa para ver a Rachel ya que había tardado muchas más horas de las que se esperaba en un principio, por culpa de la _"panda de vagos y_ _garrulos"_ de pilotos que se habían amotinado contra su regreso tal y como se pasó pensando la rubia durante medio vuelo. Él por su parte caminaba más despacio, más tranquilo pero no tenía el control de sus pasos ni sus sentidos al cien por cien, era como si fuera más desorientado, tipo zombie, tenía la cabeza totalmente en lo que le había ocurrido hacía escasos diez minutos…

-Perdón

-Perdona

Se dijeron en el momento del encontronazo. Lo típico en estas ocasiones es que miras a ese "obstáculo" pero no miras demasiado tampoco, no entras en detalles, simplemente levantas un poco la vista pides disculpas y sigues por tu camino, renegando quizás por lo patoso que ha sido el tío o la tía en cuestión pero poco más… pero esta vez por un segundo mientras ellos seguían andando cada uno en sentido contrario se miraron a los ojos, insisto se miraron lo que dura un pestañeo nada más, pero fue suficiente porque "conectaron" al levantar la vista. Ella vio a un chico alto, de ojos almendrados, bastante guapo y con cara de "_estar en sus cosas o_ _en la puñetera parra y mira por dónde vas!"_ pensó la rubia, pero nada más, no sabía quién era, pero él sí que vio a Quinn Fabray, sí que reconoció a esa rubia de espectaculares ojos color esmeralda como la esposa de Rachel Berry, sí qué supo inmediatamente quién era y qué suponía su regreso y presencia…pero no dijo nada, ambos se _disculparon _mutuamente y siguieron su camino.

Horas antes….

Rachel contemplaba de cerca como Jake plácidamente dormía bocarriba en el sofá, con los pies medio salidos de éste debido a su altura, con su brazo por encima de la cabeza tapándose parte de la cara igual que si tomara el sol y éste le molestara demasiado y con toda su ropa ya arrugada por las horas que hacía que la llevaba puesta. La morena se encontraba de cuclillas cerca de él, con una pluma entre sus manos, una suave pluma de estas de ave que ella y Quinn usaban o habían usado para sus "jueguecitos eróticos" o preliminares de….ya se sabe.

Rachel se contenía la risa cómo podía puesto que no dejaba de pasarle dicha pluma por el rostro…por la nariz, los labios, los pómulos, la barbilla y se descojonaba en silencio ante las muecas y caretos que ponía el muchacho que aún estando profundamente dormido no podía evitar que ese tacto le produjera inevitables cosquillas o hormigueo. Jake con sus manos y sobado que estaba iba apartando y tocándose la cara porque le picaba hasta que finalmente poco a poco ante tanta mueca acabó abriendo pesadamente los ojos y vio como entonces Rachel se sentaba definitivamente en el suelo y soltaba una sonora carcajada, una carcajada liberada por haberse estado aguantando tanto rato la risa.

-Buenos días cabrona… -le dijo medio bostezando y observando como la morena se partía de risa con la pluma en la mano.

-Jajajaja buenos días Jake…jajaja! Vaya caretos que ponías…por favor que risa –dijo limpiándose las lágrimas y con una posición en el suelo de "Toro sentado".

-¿Se te ha caído la pluma Rachel? –dijo aún tumbado, en tono de broma haciendo que a la morena se le borrara la sonrisa de su rostro.

-Eh oye! Yo no tengo pluma ¿eh? ¿No me ves? Soy más femenina que cualquier personaje de Disney! Mira mira que pijama llevo…rosa con lacitos! Femenino a reventar! –le contestó mientras ella misma le enseñaba unos lazos rosas que tenía cosidos en los hombros de su pijama de verano.

El muchacho no estaba para mirar lazos, el muchacho lo que miró tan disimuladamente como pudo fueron sus morenos brazos, su pequeña cintura y todo lo que pudo ver de sus perfectas piernas las cuales se encontraban todavía posicionadas como un indio. Ver a Rachel en pijama le resultó sexy y entrañable a la vez. Se enamoraba de ella por momentos.

-Jajaja ya lo sé…ya lo sé que no tienes pluma, era una broma…eres una princesa -le contestó de manera intencionada, reincorporándose del sofá y sentándose en él mientras se frotaba la cara -¿Qué hora es? –preguntó totalmente desorientado.

La morena lo miraba con la cabeza levantada ya que aún seguía en el suelo.

-Realmente no es muy tarde pero casi no he podido dormir y…no quería estar más rato sola…estaba dando demasiadas vueltas al coco… -le dijo señalando con unos de sus dedos su cabeza.

-¿Por ella?

-Y por mi niño….lo añoro mucho –contestó con un pequeño halo de tristeza al acordarse.

-¿Y porque no me has levantado antes? –le recriminó.

Rachel se encogió de hombros.

-Estabas tan dormido que me supo mal…parecías un angelito.

-Pues que no te sepa mal Rachel, para esto estoy aquí, ok? Además lo cierto es que me habrías hecho un favor, tengo la espalda molida…-contestó colocando una de sus manos en su espalda.

-Jajaja si es verdad…ese sofá es incomodísimo a veces cuando Quinn y yo hacem….-y sé quedó callada en ese momento. Cómo le jodía pensar que todo su mundo giraba de una manera u otra entorno a Quinn. Acababa de levantarse estaba hablando con su amigo del jodido incómodo sofá y pum! Quinn por el medio, anoche en la cena con sus amigos hablaban de comidas, recetas y gastronomía en general y pum! Quinn por el medio…siempre siempre le venía su mujer a su cabeza era como si fuese el ombligo del mundo y en cierto modo la cabreaba -¿Quieres comer conmigo o tienes que marcharte? –le preguntó a Jake de repente, cambiando de tema y dejando la frase a medias, esa frase que los dos sabían perfectamente como terminaba.

-No tengo que irme a ningún sitio Rachel y claro que quiero comer estoy hambriento! ¿Te apetece ir algún sitio? –le preguntó.

-No…prefiero quedarme en casa, podemos ver que se puede hacer…hay bastante comida en la nevera ¿Te importa?

-En absoluto, algo apañaremos…anda levanta –le dijo y estiró su brazo para que Rachel le tomara la mano y se reincorporara con su ayuda.

-Oye Jake antes voy a darme una ducha…y a cambiarme de ropa, de repente me siento ridícula con esta pinta ¿sabes? –le dijo algo nerviosa una vez estuvo de pié y se vio las pintas.

El muchacho también acabó levantándose y se aproximó a ella más de la cuenta.

-Por mí no lo hagas…lo de cambiarte digo…yo te encuentro preciosa con ese pijama…

Ya era el segundo del día y a Rachel no le había pasado desapercibido. Lo miró a sus ojos y se sintió halagada por el piropo…primero le había llamado princesa y ahora esto… hacía tanto tiempo que nadie le hablaba de esa manera tan cariñosa, tan especial que incluso llegó a ruborizarse sin poder evitarlo. Quinn en cierta manera había dejado de ser cariñosa con ella, Rachel sabía queQuinn la amaba, de eso era consciente pero a veces eso no es suficiente. El amor hay que mimarlo, cuidarlo, tenerlo presente día a día con palabras, con gestos, con besos…no cuenta solo el hecho de decir "te quiero" e irte al otro lado del mundo...eso no vale. Jake arrancó de cuajo esos pensamientos de la morena.

-¿Ey te has puesto roja Rach? –le dijo sonriendo al notar el sonrojo de sus mejillas.

-Es que…no estoy acostumbrada a qué me halaguen tanto Jake –se excusó intentando como fuera recuperar el color de su piel habitual. Qué calor le había entrado.

-¿No te halaga ella? Joder pues si tú fueras mía no pararía de hacerlo… -le confesó sin apartar la vista de sus ojos. Sin tregua.

Alto! Alto! _"¿si fueras mía?"_ Eso no era un halago eso ya era un punto y aparte. Por primera vez Rachel se sintió algo extraña con él y enseguida rememoró como la noche pasada había sentido que estuvo a punto de besarla y quizás entonces pensó que no iba tan desencaminada. Que Jake la mimara bien, que la hiciera reír bien, que la piropeara también pero esa declaración le pareció un paso más allá de una simple amistad, una pequeña modificación de las reglas…ahora bien ¿Se sintió realmente incómoda? ¿O le gustó? Jake no dio mucho tiempo a que Rachel se cuestionara estas preguntas pues enseguida rompió ese pequeño silencio que se había creado entre ellos…

-Oye Rachel… ¿Te importa si yo me doy una ducha también?

-¿Mmmm? –contestó distraída porque ella seguía sumida en sus cavilaciones y ni lo escuchó.

-¿Qué si puedo ducharme?

-Ah! oh! Claro claro si…además creo que….creo que tengo alguna camiseta por aquí de algunos de mis padres…ven que te acompaño a la ducha.

-Estupendo! La verdad es que me hace falta un agua…he pasado calor en ese sofá.

Rachel sonrió nerviosa y se colocó delante de él para que lo siguiera hasta el baño de los invitados, ese baño en el que estuvo Quinn la primera vez que fue a buscarla a Nueva York. El chico no podía dejar de mirarla por detrás, ahora gracias a ese corto pantalón sí podía apreciar las increíbles piernas de la morena….eran perfectas. Rachel abrió la puerta del baño y dejó que él pasara dentro mientras la morena mantenía la puerta abierta con su mano.

-Ven pasa, ahora te traigo la camiseta Jake…voy voy a buscarla.

Rachel aún se sentía rara con él, tenía un sube y baja por el estómago, notaba que el muchacho la miraba distinta, sus ojos habían cambiado y ella…no sabía del todo que interpretar o que sentir. Se fue al ropero y rebuscó por todos lados alguna camiseta de sus padres, bueno más bien de su padre Leroy que era un total despiste y sabía que siempre se dejaba algo atrás cuando las visitaban.

Al encontrarla e ir hacia el baño con ella no cayó en picar a la puerta antes de entrar y cuando lo hizo se encontró con Jake sin camiseta. Qué rápido se desnudó de cintura para arriba, que viejo truco, que poco sutil…pero ¿efectivo?

-Ay perdona! No pensé qué… -dijo avergonzada con intención de tirar hacia detrás.

-No no tranquila Rachel tranquila pasa por favor…

Tragó saliva al verle el torso desnudo. La morena se puso nerviosa, no sabía dónde diablos poner la mirada, en su cara, en los labios del chico, en sus ojos "cambiados", en su torso, sus anchos hombros, la espalda, sus abdominales.…así que decidió bajarla y mirar tímidamente hacia el suelo mientras estiró el brazo para ofrecerle la camiseta.

-Ten…espero que te vaya bien…creo que más o menos tú y mi padre hacéis la misma medida…

-Gracias –le dijo y al cogerla rozó intencionadamente con uno de sus dedos la mano de la morena que después de eso salió disparada del baño como una bala.

¿Qué le pasaba a Rachel? ¿Porque estaba nerviosa si para ella solo era un amigo? ¿Qué había cambiado?

Ambos se ducharon cada uno por su lado y volvieron a reencontrarse en el salón. Rachel tardó un poco más que él porque ella para las duchas tenía todo un ritual y nunca tardaba menos de cincuenta minutos en hacerlo. El chico se encontraba mirando las fotos de su salón, las fotos en las que salía ella sola con su Tony, con su Oscar, fotos familiares con Quinn y su hijo, fotos de pareja solo con su rubia, una foto de su mujer en la que estaba preciosa, una foto de ella misma…

-¿Y esta que está con Quinn aquí quién es? –preguntó él al notar la presencia de la morena o más bien de olerla porque Rachel desprendía un olor embriagador. Se giró para recibirla.

Venía con el pelo húmedo y se había puesto un vestido corto de verano, algo cómodo y sencillo.

-Esa es Carmen…es su mejor amiga, bueno es la hermana que no nunca tuvo la verdad –le aclaró mirando la foto junto a él.

-Aaaahh… ¿Pero han sido novias o algo?

-No no no…qué va…son solo amigas ¿Por qué lo preguntas? –le dijo frunciendo algo el ceño.

-No por nada…no sé…las veo en esa foto como con mucha química y me pareció que quizás habían tenido algo más que amistad….-contestó a la vez que se puso enfrente de ella de nuevo y volvió a mirarla –hueles muy bien Rachel.

-Gracias…mmm…veo que la camiseta te va clavada, ¿eh?

-Si bueno, un pelín apretada por los brazos pero si…en cambio tú estás preciosa con ese vestido…

Jake dio un corto paso hacia ella. De nuevo se produjo un silencio entre los dos, un silencio corto pero eterno para la morena que decidió romperlo.

-Eeeehh bueno …estás aún hambriento ¿verdad? Hacemos algo de comer… –dijo intentando cambiar de tema mientras no sabía qué hacer con sus propias manos, se notaba inquieta, expectante de algo.

No hubo respuesta a eso, Jake en menos de lo que canta un gallo la cogió por detrás de su nuca y la tiró hacia él sellándole con un intenso beso en los labios. Un beso que duró tres, cuatro, cinco, seis segundos…

-¡Jake pero que haces! –se separó violentamente Rachel de él al ser consciente de lo que estaban haciendo. Lo apartó con sus manos, empujándolo, distanciándolo de ella bruscamente.

-Rachel yo creí que tú…

-¡Yo qué Jake? –se puso a la defensiva.

-Rachel lo has aguantado…

-¿Aguantado el qué?

-Has dejado que te besara, has dejado que te besara por unos segundos…me habrías apartado enseguida si no lo hubieras deseado tanto como yo!…me has visto venir desde que nos hemos levantado Rachel, no lo niegues –le dijo.

Touché. Por supuesto que Rachel lo había visto venir, lo que no sabía era el cuando ni cómo pero dentro de su corazón sabía que ese momento iba a llegar tarde o temprano…esas cosas se perciben. Otra cosa era que no podía admitirlo o no se permitía admitirlo.

-Me has pillado desprevenida Jake…-se excusó la morena –te aguantado el beso porque me has cogido por sorpresa…

-No me lo trago, no me lo trago Rach.

-Me trae sin cuidado lo que te tragues o no –contestó duramente para luego mirar al suelo y volver a mirarlo a él –oye …será mejor que te marches…creo que será mejor que te marches y dejemos la comida para otro día.

-Si quieres que me vaya me iré Rachel…lo que tú quieras, pero por lo menos ten la valentía de decirme que te lo esperabas y que has dejado que te besara –le retó.

-Yo no soy como ella Jake… -contestó de repente.

-¿Cómo quién? ¿Cómo Quinn? No sé puede comparar este beso con lo que Quinn te hizo…

-Para! Para! Para! Tú no sabes nada ¿ok?

-No Rachel! Sí que sé! Porque tú me lo has contado…y si sé ¿De acuerdo? y otra cosa te voy a dejar clara: yo JAMÁS Rachel JAMÁS te hubiera dejado sola…JAMÁS! Ella no te merece, tú mereces algo mejor ¿sabes?

La morena tomó aire ante esas palabras, se sentía aturdida, y muy agobiada ante la situación y no quería afrontarla.

-Vete Jake, insisto, por favor vete…quiero estar sola…ahora mismo estoy…confusa.

"Confusa". Esa era la palabra clave que él necesito oír. La miró y no quiso presionarla más, al contrario, se maldijo un poco así mismo por ser tan impulsivo, pues quizás había ido demasiado rápido, había mostrado sus cartas enseguida pero él sabía que no había perdido la partida porque notó que a ella le había gustado el beso, notó su confusión y nerviosismo…y con ese "_estoy confusa"_ entendió que había perdido la mano pero no el juego.

-Bien ya me voy, ya te he dicho antes que haré lo que tú me pidas… soy paciente –dejó ir.

Rachel acompañó al chico hasta la entrada de su casa, sin decir nada, le costaba alzar la vista y mirarlo, no se atrevía…algo se lo impedía. Abrió la puerta y dejó que el chico pasara por su lado. Justo antes de salir éste se paró y se dirigió a ella.

-Rachel mírame –le pidió y la morena obedeció -¿Nos vemos el lunes de acuerdo? Tranquila.

La morena gesticuló un sí con su cabeza pero sin sacar un solo sonido de su boca, ahora si que se encontraba totalmente muda o en semi shock por lo vivido y él le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla antes de empezar a bajar las escaleras.

-Perdón

-Perdona

Y Quinn pensó que este tío estaba en la puñetera parra.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**Buen fin de semana! **

**klavier**


	17. Chapter 17

Después del fuerte encontronazo con aquel desconocido a Quinn le dio la sensación que tenía el hombro hasta dislocado del dolor que sentía y no pudo evitar masajearse con su otro brazo dicha zona mientras poco a poco se acercaba ya al portal de su casa. A la rubia le llamó la atención no encontrar ni ver a ningún periodista, paparazzi o alguna clase de prensa por la zona, nadie en el portal, ni en la calle, ni en algún coche aparcado… de repente allí no había ni dios era como si la tierra se los hubiera tragado y se cuestionó si quizás "la pesadilla" había terminado para ellas y empezado para otros y Rachel no le había comentado nada, claro que con Rachel poco habían hablado los últimos días de nada.

Los nervios de la rubia por ver a su mujer iban apoderándose de ella a medida que cada número del ascensor se iba iluminando para indicar en que planta se encontraba….solo estaba a unos metros de Rachel y el miedo y la inseguridad por ver qué se encontraba iba en aumento. _"¿Pico al_ _timbre o abro la puerta?"_ se cuestionaba mientras se miraba en el espejo intentando colocarse un poco bien su cabello.

Salió del pequeño habitáculo, se dirigió directa, segura y con paso firme hacia la puerta de su casa y en cuanto se acercó a ella se quedó paralizada enfrente de ésta….como si hubiera una barrera. Tenía la llave en la mano apuntando hacia la cerradura justo para poder abrir pero observaba claramente como su mano le temblaba sin control, como el tembleque que de repente tenía le impedía poder meter la llave en la cerradura y girar hacia la izquierda….."_tranquila Quinn….vamos tranquila…solo tienes que meter la llave_" se decía a sí misma.

Respiró profundamente un par de veces, para calmarse, para tranquilizarse, para hacerse con el control de su cuerpo si más no el de sus manos…para intentar desbloquearse que al fin y al cabo era lo que le ocurría, y como no podía finalmente decidió picar al timbre mientras sin darse ni cuenta dio un pequeño paso hacia atrás. Estaba nerviosa realmente muy nerviosa.

El ding-dong del timbre sacó a Rachel de sus pensamientos. Estaba totalmente sumida en lo recién vivido con Jake dándole y dándole vueltas al asunto, se encontraba sentada en el sofá con sus piernas cruzadas la mano en su barbilla y su mirada perdida entre las juntas del gres del suelo, cabizbaja.. Lo primero que pensó al oír el timbre es que se trataba de él, que había retrocedido o vuelto _"mierda Jake…no lo compliques más por hoy… por favor no" _le vino a la mente mientras que al tiempo se levantaba para abrir la puerta, pero le costaba horrores el tener que enfrentarse a él de nuevo o mejor dicho a lo que sentía quizás. Ese era el problema.

Quinn tragó saliva intentando hidratar la garganta al notarse la boca seca en cuanto oyó los pasos de la morena acercarse hacia la puerta. Fugazmente pensó que conocería el sonido de sus pasos en cualquier circunstancia, esos pasos cortos y enérgicos tan característicos de ella. Siempre caminaba igual.

Cuando Rachel abrió la puerta de par en par y en vez de encontrase a Jake se encontró a Quinn mirándola con media sonrisa, se quedó totalmente perpleja, sin habla, sin hacer gesto alguno con su cara, estática, espeluznantemente fría, solo la miraba y no lograba entender nada …. ¿Era una jodida broma o qué? Y Quinn supo enseguida que ella esperaba a otra persona, lo percibió por el estado en que se quedó la morena, por como la miró pero hizo de tripas corazón.

-Hola Rachel –dijo cariñosamente la rubia a los pocos segundos, con su bonita sonrisa pero asustada como un niño chico al ver que su mujer seguía mirándola como si fuese un fantasma, un espectro –Rachel…¿Estás bien amor? –le preguntó sin atreverse a dar un paso hacia delante.

-¿Qué….qué es…estás haciendo aquí? –fue lo que pudo balbucear la morena porque la frase ni siquiera le salió del tirón…seguía pensando que aquello no era cierto. No pudo evitar pensar que Quinn estaba bellísima, el ligero bronceado que tenía hacía resaltar notablemente esos maravillosos ojos verdes de los que era dueña.

-¿No me das un abrazo Rachel? –le contestó sin más, al mismo tiempo que se acercó a ella y la estrechó entre sus brazos porque necesitaba sentirla. La morena se dejó abrazar, pero no correspondió igual, ella seguía con el pelo húmedo y desprendía un olor que a Quinn la enamoraba y la abrazó colocando su barbilla sobre su pequeña cabeza pero algo no iba bien, algo le había ocurrido a Rachel.

Ella ya tenía claro que su mujer no iba a recibirla con los brazos abiertos como si nada, pero es que…esa que tenía entre sus brazos no parecía su mujer. Se separó levemente de ella.

-Rachel he venido porque…-la morena la cortó.

-¿Dónde está Isamel Quinn? ¿Y el niño? –preguntó de repente, al darse cuenta que el pequeño no estaba con ella y sin dejar que terminara de hablar.

La rubia sonrió un poco por dentro, que preguntara por el niño era buen síntoma, lo que no era normal era esa cara de zombie que se le había quedado.

-¿Qué niño? –bromeó la rubia, encogiéndose de hombros y con la intención de que con eso Rachel fuera Rachel… lo dijo lo más seria que pudo.

La morena abrió los ojos de par en par…tanto que parecía que se le iban a salir de las órbitas.

-¡Cómo que qué niño Quinn? ¿Me tomas el pelo? –contestó medio alterada y empezando a ser ella Rachel Berry poco a poco.

-Para para Rachel…si te lo tomo –le dijo con ambas manos levantadas para que se tranquilizara –Está con Carmen Rachel…-le aclaró.

-Aaaah –respiró tranquila -¿Qué Carmen también ha venido? ¿Están abajo? –preguntó enseguida.

"_Ups!"_ pensó Quinn que quizás la broma no había resultado ser tan buena idea después de todo. ¡Es que no conocía a Rachel! Ni qué fuera nueva!

-Eeehh….Rachel…está con Carmen "allí"-dijo con la mejor sonrisa que pudo poner y dando por echo que Rachel sabía que "allí" era España….o eso esperaba.

La morena se la miró y acto seguido echó a reír a carcajada limpia contagiando a la rubia con ello, la cuál seguía aún en el rellano. Las dos venga reírse, al unísono, las dos a la vez como si estuvieran viendo una película de los hermanos Marx que tanto les gustaban a ambas.

-Jajajaja! Jajajaj! vale si…ya está….-tosió de risa nerviosa -Por un momento me lo he tragado ¿eh? De verdad que sí…Vamos Quinn, dime ¿dónde está Ismael? –preguntó de nuevo, entre dientes, con una falsa y tensa sonrisa expuesta y pensando por dentro que iba a matar a Quinn en algún instante si su hijo realmente estaba allí con la loca de Carmenchu.

-Jajajaja! "allí Rachel" en España! Jajajaja! No te miento! jajaajaj

Y la tontarra de la rubia siguió riendo hasta que por obra de nuestro señor se dio cuenta que la morena la fulminaba con la mirada, que sus ojos negros estaban clavados en ella, que la risa y la sonrisa de Rachel habían desaparecido por completo en un pis pas, que allí no había broma alguna, que aquello era serio, que no tenía gracia y que iba a saltar a su yugular de un momento a otro….y al ser consciente de eso, la risa de la rubia fue desapareciendo poquito a poco.

-¿Estás loca Quinn? –espetó Berry seria y aparentemente calmada, pero no lo estaba, estaba que trinaba.

-¿Eh? –preguntó con las cejas levantadas y con cara de no haber roto un plato en su vida _"dios va explotar_" pensó y sí, definitivamente esa broma no había sido buena idea.

-Te pregunto ¿Si estás loca? Porque debe ser que sí! –se respondió a sí misma - porque debes estar majara Quinn! si si si majara del todo, como una puta regadera o con ganas de morir de aquí a diez minutos porque presentarte aquí de "sorpresa sorpresa" y decirme a mí Rachel Berry que mi hijo, mi niño, mi ángel mi pequeño ruiseñor se ha quedado en España al cargo de la zumbada de Carmen es porque te has tenido que volver loca! que no sé quién está más jodidamente loca si tú o ella! –señalaba con sus manos, no paraba de gesticular -¿Te has vuelto loca? ¿Te has vuelto loca Quinn?

-Rachel cálmate! Joder cálmate! –le gritó puesto que la morena se alteró demasiado –y déjame pasar! –le dijo adentrándose en el piso –oye Ismael está bien ¿ok? Se ha quedado con Carmen sí! Y no pasa nada y lo sabes, la conoces! Cuidará perfectamente de él… Así que tranquilízate por lo que más quieras! –le contestó al mismo tiempo que ya se encontraba en el salón y la morena había cerrado la puerta.

-Oooohhh me dejas más tranquila! claro! claro Quinn que la conozco y sé muy bien que a veces Carmen no encontraría un gato ni dentro de un saco! ¿Y le dejas al cargo de Ismael? ¿Pero por que diablos no te lo has traído? –preguntó con los brazos levantados y una vena hinchada en su frente que daba miedo.

-Porque no Rachel! Porque me acojoné! ¿Entiendes? Y tenía que venir yo sola! A verte! A buscarte, a pedirte perdón, a decirte que te quiero… –el tono de sus palabras se suavizó a medida que terminaba la frase.

-¿Qué te acojonaste? ¿Pero de qué? No te entiendo Quinn…no entiendo nada de lo que me dices…-le respondió.

La rubia se echó el pelo hacia atrás con sus manos. Necesitaba calmar la situación porque se le iba de las manos y la única manera era de explicarle a Rachel todo, todo lo que había sentido.

-Te escuché Rachel ¿ok? Cuando hablamos por teléfono la última vez te escuché hablar con ese tipo, escuché como…coqueteabas con él…y me asusté ¿De acuerdo? Me asusté y no dudé en ve…

-En coger el primer avión y venirte hacia aquí corriendo….-terminó de hablar ella, que comenzaba atar cabos solita de porque Quinn no traía ni una jodida maleta consigo.

-Exacto…por eso lo dejé allí, se lo está pasando bomba..creeme.

Por un momento se quedaron en silencio, pausando la respiración, mirándose a los ojos. Rachel tenía los brazos cruzados y entrecerró levemente su mirada para preguntar.

-¿Crees que me lo he tirado verdad? Por eso vienes ¿Acaso piensas que soy como tú Quinn? Esperabas vernos follar en la cama! –escupió de repente dejando a Quinn a cuadros.

-No! No Rachel! No he venido por eso! Sé perfectamente que no eres cómo yo y no es por eso qué he venido…no se trata de eso…

-¿Ah no? ¿Y de qué se trata entonces! –la morena estaba totalmente a la defensiva.

Quinn tomó aire antes de hablar.

-Se trata de que sentí que podías enamorarte de otra persona Rachel. Se trata de que me dí cuenta de repente que por mi estupidez, mi ceguera, mi egoísmo la había jodido, que podía perderte…y no quiero perderte Rachel…no puedo perderte…quiero volver a recuperarte, a recuperar lo nuestro…joder eres lo que más quiero… -se acercó a ella para tomarla de las manos pero Rachel retrocedió un paso y lo impidió. Estaba colocando una barrera entre ellas.

-No es tan fácil Quinn…no es tan fácil…las cosas han cambiado…-dijo distanciada de su mujer y teniendo muy presente lo que le había pasado hacía unos minutos con Jake.

Quinn se dio cuenta perfectamente que Rachel no se dejaba tocar, que estaba herida, a la defensiva pero era algo con lo que ya contaba. De nuevo se acercó un poco más a ella no iba a dejarse vencer tan pronto y no iba a dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

-Ya lo sé Rachel qué no es fácil pero tengo que intentarlo, escucha soy yo, soy la Quinn de siempre he vuelto y no pienso marcharme nunca más, quiero enamorarte otra vez, tengo que recup…

-Nos besamos –la cortó, dejando a la rubia atónita ante esa confesión.

-¿Qué? – contestó automáticamente, algo descolocada pero dentro de su corazón supo interpretar de lo que hablaba.

La morena tomó un poco de aire, no iba a ser como su mujer, no iba a ocultar nada, si había ocurrido había ocurrido y a lo hecho pecho aunque no tuviera ni idea de lo que sentía.

-Jake y yo…nos hemos besado esta mañana Quinn…no ha pasado nada más pero nos besamos –le confesó, quizás demasiado directa, demasiado fría y no dejó de mirar en ningún momento la reacción de la rubia.

Quinn agachó la mirada derrotada, lo que acababa de oír no podía ser cierto, no podía ser que llegase tarde maldita sea, siempre había existido esa posibilidad pero siempre tuvo la esperanza que eso no ocurriría, que llegaría a tiempo, que era lo último y ahora Rachel le acaba de confesar qué se había besado con ese tipo.

-Necesito sentarme Rach…-le dijo con un hilo de voz, sin fuerzas a la vez que pasaba por su lado y buscaba el sofá.

Quinn se sintió mareada, como si la tensión le hubiera bajado en picado a cero, se sintió floja, con vértigo y necesitó sentarse porque realmente pensaba que sus piernas no la sostendrían por mucho tiempo en pié. Colocó sus manos sobre su cara intentando asimilar lo que Rachel acababa de decirle, necesitó un puñado de minutos para recuperarse de la noticia. La morena seguía de pié a su lado, mirándola, seguía con los brazos cruzados, tragó saliva puesto que tampoco era plato de buen gusto la situación que vivía, ella se sentía mal, pero no iba hacer como su mujer, no lo iba a ocultar y se le hizo eterno y doloroso el ver como se encontraba la rubia de…hundida y echa polvo.

Quinn se apartó las manos de la cara y Rachel pudo ver entonces que tenía los ojos vidriosos, no rompían a llorar pero estaban totalmente enrojecidos, tensionados, abatidos y tristes, sobretodo tristes.

-¿Te has enamorado Rachel? ¿Te has enamorado de ese Jake? –le preguntó –dime la verdad por favor…-suplicó con la voz rota.

La pregunta del millón. Rachel descruzó los brazos y notó que sus ojos también se aguaban, miró hacia el techo para evitar que sus lagrimas se asomaran, todo era demasiado dramático hasta para ella y optó finalmente por sentarse a su lado para contestar en cuanto supo qué había controlado sus emociones.

-No Quinn, no estoy enamorada de él, esa palabra implica muchas cosas. Yo solo me he enamorado en toda mi vida de una sola persona…¿sabes? yo solo me he enamorado de ti –le dijo sin dejar el contacto visual en ningún momento.

-¿Y lo sigues Rach? ¿Sigues enamorada de mí? –le preguntó, mirándola también, se encontraban de lado a lado en aquel incómodo sofá.

-No lo sé Quinn…estoy hecha un lío, han pasado tantas cosas entre nosotras qué no sé lo que siento ¿comprendes? Yo te quiero Quinn eso lo tengo claro, no me cabe duda, eres la madre de mi hijo, eres mi pareja desde hace años, mi compañera, eres preciosa, pero…

-Pero no estás enamorada de mi Rach. Te he perdido…

-Yo no he dicho eso Quinn…

-Lo dicen tus ojos Rachel, lo dicen tus ojos.

Ambas quedaron en silencio. Lo sorprendente de todo era que por primera vez en mucho tiempo no se gritaban, no se chillaban, se hablaban con respeto, sin tiranteces, sin insultos ni ironías, se hablaban con tranquilidad y sinceridad, y eso por lo menos ya era un paso. Quinn estaba rota por dentro, con la ilusión con la que había tomado ese avión, con la ilusión que tenía por saber que había regresado y que tenía las cosas más claras que nunca y de golpe la cruda realidad. Una realidad que en cierto modo sabía que se había ganado a pulso ¿qué esperaba? Si la había cagado una tras otra…pero no iba rendirse, estaba rota, estaba dolida, pero no iba a rendirse y ni mucho menos iba a montar un pollo, a ponerse agresiva, a dar un ultimátum…esa Quinn ya había desaparecido.

-¿Te gusta él? ¿Te gustó que te besara? –le cuestionó porque necesitaba saberlo, necesitaba saber si tenía posibilidades o la había perdido del todo.

-Quinn déjalo…

-No Rachel no quiero dejarlo entiendes! Quiero saber si te gusta, quiero saber si deseas estar con él o si por el contrario puedo luchar por ti! No voy a rendirme Rachel, no voy a dejarte escapar tan fácilmente ¿me oyes? Te quiero Rachel! Eres el jodido amor de mi vida y no voy a dejar que te me escapes de las manos tan fácilmente, así que contéstame por favor ¿Te gustó que te besara o no?

-Si Quinn me gustó! ¿Ok? Me sentí deseada, me sentí halagada, respetada, querida, he estado arropada por él ante toda la mierda que he tenido que aguantar, así que sí Quinn! Me gustó que lo hiciera y yo sabía qué lo iba hacer…y me dejé besar porque lo desee! –admitió para sí misma por primera vez -Pero no puedo aclararte si me gusta o no Quinn…porque no lo sé ¿De acuerdo? –sentenció mirándola fijamente con toda la sinceridad que pudo demostrar.

-De acuerdo –contestó la rubia de manera tranquila, asimilándolo, agachando la mirada de nuevo, ella no dejaba de frotarse las manos entre sí, fruto de los nervios que tenía.

-Quinn…-le llamó la atención a los pocos segundos.

-Dime…

-También deseo otra cosa sabes.

-¿Si? ¿El qué Rachel? –preguntó sin dejar de mirar sus zapatos y temiéndose cualquier cosa.

-Que tú también me beses Quinn, que tú también lo hagas. Lo he querido desde que te he visto en la puerta….no puedo negarlo tampoco.

Quinn entonces levantó la mirada y chocó con la de su mujer. Entendió que no había perdido a Rachel del todo, que su amor estaba ahí, es solo que la morena…era un jodido mar de dudas, que quizás como suele decirse estaba entre dos aguas, sin saber hacia donde nadar, cansada, agotada pero con ese _"que tú también me beses_" acababa de pedir un chaleco salvavidas que Quinn debía tirárselo si quería seguir a flote. La rubia reaccionó levantando su mano y colocándola suave y delicadamente en la mejilla de la morena, notando el tacto de su piel, de su piel tostada que tanto amaba y le gustaba. Se acercó a ella y la besó en los labios. Un beso tierno, sincero, suave, breve pero lleno de sentimiento, intentó transmitirle todo lo que la amaba con ese beso y no pudo evitar que sus ojos llorasen solos…

Se separó de sus labios y juntaron sus frentes pero la rubia tenía la cara de Rachel entre sus manos y no pensaba soltarla.

-Poco a poco Quinn…¿De acuerdo? –le pidió Rachel que necesitaba tiempo mientras le sujetaba las muñecas de la rubia.

-Lo que quieras Rachel…lo que quieras –le dijo con su frente aún pegada a la suya –no voy a irme a ningún sitio pero…

Rachel se separó y la miró.

-¿Pero qué?

-Quiero conocerlo Rachel, quiero saber como es él, que cara tiene ese hombre por el cual estás…confundida…-dijo.

-No Quinn, no compliques las cosas…no es buena idea.

-No! No las complico mi vida, necesito saber a qué me enfrento…no voy a montar ningún númerito Rachel, ni le voy a gritar ni formar un escándalo…solo quiero conocerlo ¿eh? Por favor…te lo ruego, déjame conocerlo, déjame acompañarte al set. Tienes que reconocer que él me lleva ventaja…él si sabe quién soy, sabe que te he hecho…y yo no tengo ni la más remota idea de nada.

La morena respiró hondo. Entendía a Quinn, la entendía porque si fuera al revés ella se moriría por saberlo. Así que probablemente accedería a eso, pero tampoco iba a ponérselo tan fácil.

-Ya veremos ¿vale? Oye…date una ducha, se te nota cansada yo prepararé algo de comer ¿ok? –le propuso zanjando por el momento el tema.

-Está bien…está bien –se resignó la rubia que fuera como fuera iba a salirse con la suya, pero no quería forzar las cosas.

Quinn se duchó por largo rato, debajo del chorro del agua caliente no dejaba de pensar como coño había dejado que otro tío se acercara a su mujer…necesitaba conocerlo. Ella se maldecía por a ver sido tan estúpida y lenta…pero a la vez tampoco quería hacerse mala sangre, simplemente le quedaba el luchar, luchar por Rachel hasta el final. Se cambió de ropa y cuando estuvo lista Rachel ya había preparado la comida. Ambas comieron juntas y la morena le contó como la prensa poco a poco las dejó tranquila, como los paparazzis fueron desapareciendo, las cámaras, los micros…. pues por lo visto un nuevo escándalo había salpicado en el panorama social y por suerte para ellas y desgracia para otros todo se desvió hacia otro lado.

La rubia la escuchaba atentamente, en silencio, sin interrumpirla y no podía evitar sentirse miserable por haberla dejado tanto tiempo a solas con el marrón y además conseguir con ello que otro ocupara su lugar, pero ya no podía hacer nada por eso, no había marcha atrás, era el pasado y ella no tenía ninguna máquina del tiempo así que se limitó a pedirle disculpas en cuanto tuvo ocasión de hablar _"lo siento Rachel, no sabes cuanto siento haberme ido de es manera…fui una_ _cobarde…espero que puedas perdonarme algún día…"_ Unas disculpas que Rachel aceptó porque las vio sinceras y pudo palpar claramente la culpabilidad o la vergüenza que Quinn tenía por ese hecho "_Olvídalo Quinn, ya está, esa parte ya está"_ le dijo.

No volvieron a besarse en el resto del día, algún que otro roce de piel con sus manos o sus dedos, miradas cómplices y tímidas sonrisas hubo muchas pero nada más. Quinn no quiso presionarla y Rachel quería ir despacio….así que se mantuvieron algo distanciadas en ese sentido. Solo hubo un beso, pero algo es algo pensaba la rubia.

A la hora de dormir decidieron hacerlo juntas, en la misma cama, su cama. Bueno fue Rachel en realidad que lo decidió porque la rubia no tenía nada claro donde dormiría tal y como se desarrollaba ese extraño día. Pero la morena entendía que eran matrimonio y aunque no estuvieran pasando por su mejor momento y tuvieran problemas no iban a dormir separadas como si fueran dos extrañas. Eso sería llegar demasiado lejos.

Obviamente las dos sabían y eran conscientes que no iban acostarse juntas, que no harían el amor como locas como realmente hubiera tenido que ser si llevaran tanto tiempo separadas, hubiera sido lo natural, pero por lo menos algo tan íntimo como el sentirse bajo las mismas sábanas, saber que tu pareja está a tu lado, a escasos cincuenta centímetros, notar el calor de su piel, oír su respiración, sentir su aroma, para ellas era suficiente, sobretodo para Quinn. Era un comienzo.

-Buenas noches Rachel –le dijo mientras metida en la cama veía como Rachel se tapaba.

-Buenas noches.

Apagaron la luz y cerraron los ojos. La morena estaba tumbada de lado, enfocada hacia su mesilla de noche, repasando ese raro día, intentando conciliar el sueño hasta que a los pocos minutos algo la hizo estremecerse y abrir los ojos, algo que no esperaba.

Era Quinn que no dudó en estrechar el poco espacio que había entre ellas acercándose a Rachel, invadió su espalda con el calor de su cuerpo, la morena notó el contacto de su piel, de sus pechos…Quinn en algún momento se había quitado la parte de arriba de su pijama y estaba desnuda. La rubia rodeó con su brazo la cintura de su mujer y tiró hacia ella, acercándola y además impuso su pierna entre las de la morena, quería encajarse con ella, ser un solo cuerpo, que Rachel la notara y sintiera que ella estaba allí no a cincuenta centímetros sino a cero milímetros, pegadas. Se acercó a su oído y le susurró suavemente en él, porque a oscuras Quinn no se sentía tan intimidada por la mirada de su mujer, a oscuras se sentía más segura, más seductora y le susurró sin ningún tipo de reparo lo que sentía.

-Te deseo Rachel ¿me oyes verdad? Te deseo y no tienes ni idea del fuego que corre por mi sangre ahora mismo…-le dijo para seguidamente darle un beso en su añorada espalda -voy a luchar por ti cada segundo, minuto y hora del día…te quiero, te quiero mucho mi vida, estoy tan enamorada de ti…que descanses –finalizó y de nuevo volvió a besarla en su espalda.

Rachel seguía estremecida por ello, no se lo esperó y no se apartó del contacto de su chica, reaccionó tomando entre sus manos la de Quinn y le besó con ternura los dedos.

-Tú también Quinn, descansa.

Pero de nuevo tampoco le dijo "que estuviese enamorada" y ni mucho menos fue a buscarla…¿No había fuego por ella?

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**Hola gente! Hola Berny! Perdón por el retraso…pero es que he estado más liada que la pata un romano! Entre otras cosas se me ha roto la lavadora y no veas el agua que salía por el jodido bombo! Parecía el hundimiento del Titanic! Jaja en fin…ya está! Ha venido el técnico esta mañana y por el módico precio de….euros lavadora nueva! Era la goma que estaba rota (por si os quedáis con la duda)**

**Bueno espero con ansias tb vuestros comentarios sobre el capitulo. **

**Un beso! **

**Klavier**


	18. Chapter 18

Quinn se encontraba sentada en la cama, ya se había vestido y observaba como Rachel dormía panza arriba, con sus brazos hacía atrás con las palmas de las manos también hacia arriba y las piernas algo abiertas. Durmiendo se la veía feliz, relajada y en esa posición parecía un perro cachorrito harto de comer.

-Rachel, despierta…..dormilona despierta… –susurraba la rubia, mientras que al mismo tiempo y con mucha ternura le colocaba sus mechones detrás de las orejas, le acariciaba su cabello, la tocaba…

Poco a poco la morena abrió los ojos y poco a poco se dio cuenta de la situación que tenía pues al principio le pareció raro despertar con Quinn a su lado, por un momento pensó que soñaba y tardó unos segundos en recordar todo. La rubia había subido suficientemente la persiana para que entrara algo de luz natural y Rachel fue adaptándose a ella.

-Buenos días Q –le dijo con un hilo de voz, casi sin fuerzas y tumbada aún boca arriba sin moverse ni un ápice.

-Buenos días Rachel…te he preparado el desayuno –le contestó con tono suave, aún posicionada encima de la cama pero ya se sintió algo más intimidada a tocarla y no lo hizo.

La morena levantó levemente la cabeza y miró.

-Pues no lo veo ¿Dónde está? –preguntó y volvió a dejar la cabeza caer como si fuera de plomo.

Quinn sonrió levemente.

-En la cocina Rachel donde quieres que esté.

-Mmmm pensé que me lo habías traído a la cama… –protestó en broma.

-Iba hacerlo si, pero después recordé que la última vez que te traje el desayuno acabó esparcido por toda la cama…¿Te acuerdas de aquél día? –le dijo con media sonrisa.

La morena se tomó un pequeño momento para rescatar ese recuerdo común, y una vez lo tuvo presente no pudo más que esbozar una gran sonrisa al pensar en ello.

-Oh dios Quinn es verdad! Jajajaj –se colocó una de sus manos encima de su cara como si sintiera algo de vergüenza –no me acordaba, la lié pero bien bien ¿eh? Jajaja!

-Ya te digo! Acabaron las sábanas perdidas de café, mantequilla y zumo de naranja….eres una guarrilla en la cama! –dijo para rectificar al segundo ante la cara de estupefacción que puso su mujer al oír llamarla guarra en la cama –es decir Rachel! me refiero a cochina, no espera no suena bien tampoco, no a cochina de guarrilla en la cama, sino cochina de marrana para comer….joder que no me explico…

-Para para Quinn! Ya te entendí! Tranquila…-le dijo para sudores de la rubia –no te preocupes me lo comeré en la cocina, sentada en la silla…. pero no hacía falta que me hicieras el desayuno…¿sabes?

-Quería hacerlo Rachel, me apetecía hacerlo…y si tu me dejas lo haré todos todos los días que me levante junto a ti…. –confesó algo cursi y se dio cuenta de ello –bueno! Va te espero en la cocina, levanta anda! –y acto seguido le dio un tierno beso en la frente y salió hacia la cocina, algo se traía aún entre manos.

Rachel no podía negar que le encantó oír eso, no podía negar que le encantó que Quinn la despertara, que le preparara el desayuno, que le diera ese beso…pero las cosas no se arreglan con un café y un par de tostadas así que tampoco quiso bajar demasiado la guardia.

Estuvo un pequeño rato en la cama, haciendo su presencia de rogar hasta que finalmente se levantó y se dirigió hacia la cocina con el mismo pijama puesto. Al llegar allí efectivamente se encontró con un gran desayuno preparado, zumo, café recién hecho, tostadas y un bonito jarrón con una rosa dentro de él. Quinn que había escuchado sus pasos llegar aunque tuviera la música puesta, la esperaba con la silla medio retirada de la mesa, para que ella se sentase.

-Venga Rachel siéntate y come.

-¿Qué escuchas? –preguntó antes de tomar asiento.

-¡Oh por favor Rachel! No puedo creer que no los reconozcas! Es mi super Cd de los 70`! Status Quo, Gloria Gaynor, Diana Ross, James Brown, Donna Summer! Te perdono porque tienes cara de dormida aún…eh?

-¿Y tú? ¿No desayunas tú? –le dijo mientras tomaba por fin asiento y la rubia le servía café.

-Yo ya lo he hecho, me he despertado temprano creo que todavía no tengo el horario cogido…-aclaraba mientras se dirigía hacia la encimera puesto que no paraba de preparar y envolver cosas.

Rachel se untó la torrada y mientras le daba el primer mordisco observaba como la rubia hacía y deshacía.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? –preguntó ya extrañada y con la boca llena.

-Masticaaaaa…si ya digo yo que eres una guarrillaaaa Rachel Berry –dijo por lo vagini.

-Te he oído Quinn! –dijo aún con la boca llena, casi ni se la entendía. Menos mal que era toda una estrella porque casi masticaba como los patos.

La rubia se giró para mirarla, tenía una sonrisa de pícara.

-Guarrilla –le repitió a la vez que le guiñó un ojo, volvió a girarse –Rachel, he pensado que nos vamos de picnic. Estoy preparando unos sándwiches y tú y yo nos vamos a ir al Central Park y vamos a estar tooooodo el día debajo un árbol o arriba si lo prefieres jaja! –se reía sola ante sus ocurrencias -el caso es que vamos a disfrutar de la naturaleza ¿Te parece?

-¿Qué? –espetó con sorpresa.

-Lo que has oído –se giró para responderla -¿Hoy tienes libre, no? Vámonos del piso Rachel…no quiero estar entre estas cuatro paredes…quiero estar contigo fuera de aquí, fuera de un plató, fuera de la consulta de James…¿Qué te parece? He preparado sándwiches vegetales, eh? Con aguacate y todo! –finalizó con uno de ellos en la mano para mostrárselo.

Rachel dio un pequeño sorbo a su zumo e inesperadamente para la rubia su gesto se volvió serio, notó como Rachel la miró a los ojos profundamente.

-Quinn, de verdad no piensas que un sándwich vegetal y una excursión a Central Park van arreglar lo nuestro ¿verdad? Eres consciente de ello…-preguntó

Quinn se acercó a ella, se sentó a su lado y le tomó de una mano sin vacilar. Enfocó sus ojos a los de la morena y Rachel pudo ver en ellos un color verde intenso, un verde oscuro en su iris que sólo tenía cuando Quinn hablaba con sinceridad.

-No Rachel, claro que sé que esta "tontería" no va hacer que olvides todo lo que ha pasado o lo que te he hecho, no soy estúpida. Pero es un comienzo…eres mi mujer ¿sabes? Pero antes de eso fuiste mi amiga y quiero empezar desde el principio Rachel, quiero que confíes en mí, quiero que te lo pases bien conmigo, que quieras estar conmigo todo el tiempo, que te rías, qué…qué todo Rachel…¿entiendes? –le dijo con las cejas levantadas para qué le dijera si la entendía o no.

La morena asintió con la cabeza.

-De acuerdo Quinn, vámonos de excursión, es buena idea –contestó –pero tú conduces!

-Hecho! –respondió la rubia con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Rachel terminó de desayunar y se fue a dar una ducha rápida mientras la rubia acabó de terminar de prepararlo todo. Cogió una cesta de mimbre que tenían, con su mantel de cuadros rojos de rigor, sus vasitos a conjunto, sus cubiertos e incluso un termo con café caliente para después y cuando la morena estuvo preparada ambas se fueron hacia el coche.

Quinn estaba frente al volante a punto de poner la llave en el contacto cuando de repente el móvil de Rachel sonó. La morena conoció enseguida la melodía.

-Es Jane…-dejó ir, mirando a la rubia que aún no había arrancado el coche.

-No lo cojas Rachel…-le medio suplicó haciendo una mueca con su cara de "no lo hagas no lo hagas"

-Tengo que hacerlo Quinn, si Jane me llama hoy es por algo…."Dime Jane" –contestó directa mientras que la rubia colocó su frente en el volante a modo de desesperación.

La morena no le quitó el ojo en todo momento mientras hablaba con la manager.

-No fastidies Jane…¿Pero por que?...no claro que no me va bien!...esta Quinn aquí ¿sabes?…si vino ayer si….ahora nos íbamos al Central…ya…ya lo sé! Vale! Vale! Jokers si! venga…adiós –finalizó con tono cabreada mientras colgaba el teléfono.

Se quedó mirando a Quinn sin saber como darle la noticia pero no le hizo falta porque la rubia se le adelantó.

-Tienes que ir a rodar ¿cierto? –dijo con su frente aún apoyada en el volante.

-Lo siento Quinn…es el director que mañana no estará porque tiene una reunión con los ejecutivos y bueno…. Tengo que ir –contestó con reasignación pues en el fondo le jodía y mucho el no poder ir con su mujer a comer.

Quinn no sabía que decir estuvo unos segundos con su frente aún pegada al volante hasta que finalmente se reincorporó bien a su asiento y giró la cara de lado para mirarla.

-¿Te llevo? –le preguntó encogiéndose de hombros al mismo tiempo. Qué mas opción le quedaba.

La morena se la quedó mirando. Se dio cuenta que Quinn se lo había tomado bastante bien teniendo en cuenta con la ilusión que había montado todo el tinglado del picnic y tomó una decisión.

-Oye…¿Quieres venirte? Te vas aburrir pero…

-Me encantaría Rachel! –la cortó –me encantaría ir contigo, no quiero quedarme sola.

-Quinn: Jake no va ha estar, ok? –espetó de repente porque se lo temía -Lo digo por que si quieres venir solo para verlo no va ha estar.

-Rachel…no te confundas yo no quiero verlo a él, yo quiero estar contigo! ¿Tan difícil es que lo comprendas amor?

-Está bien…está bien. Vente.

Finalmente ambas fueron hasta el set de rodaje. Cuando llegaron no había tanta gente como solía haber en otros días ya que solo se encontraban justo las personas que hacían falta para rodar las escenas qué el director necesitaba. A Rachel nada más poner los piés allí la llamaron enseguida para que pasara por peluquería, vestuario y maquillaje, y la rubia enseguida se apalancó por algún rincón para poder observar a su mujer trabajar sin molestar demasiado a nadie. Lo cierto era que hacía mucho mucho tiempo que no la veía actuar, de hecho casi tantos años como años tenía Ismael, pues siempre a ella le tocaba quedarse con su hijo para cuidarlo y poco a poco con el tiempo dejó de acompañarla.

"_Eres grande Rachel"_ pensó la rubia nada más verla en la primera escena de ese día. Se notaba que la morena tenía tablas pues se comía la cámara enseguida, era una profesional como la copa de un pino. En un momento del rodaje la rubia se fue hasta los baños pues realmente necesitaba ir y cuál fue su sorpresa al regresar al plató que desde lejos vio a Rachel junto a un tipo….qué le sonaba y mucho.

Minutos antes.

Rachel se encontraba repasando las líneas de las dos próximas escenas que tenía por delante cuando de repente alguien le tocó el hombro por detrás. Su cara fue de total sorpresa.

-¿Qué…qué haces tú aquí? –le preguntó visiblemente nerviosa a Jake, sin tan siquiera saludarlo.

-Hola a ti también , eh? –contestó sonriente.

-Jake ¿Qué haces tú aquí? –repitió

-Rachel tranquila Me ha llamado mi manager, tengo una escena con Lisa…¿Qué te pasa? –le preguntó al mismo tiempo que colocó sus grandes manos sobre los hombros de la morena -¿Estás bien?

-Quinn está aquí Jake, eso pasa –dijo seria.

La rubia no había conocido en su vida realmente lo que eran los celos hasta ese momento. Hasta justo ese día. Un ataque de cuernos la invadió por completo. Quinn no es que fuera una persona extremadamente celosa ni posesiva pero sintió miedo e inseguridad. Ver desde lejos como aquél tío tenía sus manos sobre los hombros de su mujer le hizo enloquecer interiormente y más reconociendo exactamente quién era ese tipo, sin conocerlo ya sabía quién era. Conocía a Rachel y su cuerpo hablaba, la vio tensa, nerviosa y supo que era él. No dudó en acercarse a ellos.

-Hola –les dijo interrumpiéndolos de su pequeña conversación a la cuál ella había sido totalmente ajena.

El ambiente se tensó enseguida. Quinn no dudó en mirar los ojos almendrados de ese chico y le mantuvo la mirada en todo momento intentando no dejarse intimidar por él hasta que Rachel forzada a la situación decidió presentarlos aunque lo cierto era que todo el mundo se conocía allí. No hacían falta presentaciones.

-Quinn…es Jake, Jake es mi mujer…. Quinn Fabray –les dijo.

Ambos se estrecharon la mano educadamente y la rubia mantuvo la compostura como pudo "_qué guapo es el mamón"_ le vino a la mente enseguida. Aunque a ella los hombres no le habían atraído nunca sabía reconocer la belleza masculina y no cabía duda que Jake era guapo y mucho. ¿Qué debían decir mientras tenían las manos estrechadas? ¿Encantando? ¿Mucho gusto? era absurdo.

-¿Qué tal? –fue lo único que se le ocurrió a la rubia para salir del paso y no incomodar más a Rachel.

-Bien bien gracias –contestó el otro.

Los tres quedaron sumergidos en un áspero silencio, uno de esos momentos que no sabes donde meterte, que no sabes qué decir y que quieres salir corriendo de allí cuanto antes.

De buenas a primeras alguien llamó a Rachel y la arrastró hacia un rincón dejando a Quinn y Jake a solas por un momento y por primera vez.

-Ayer tú y yo chocamos ¿verdad? – dijo la rubia a los pocos segundos, fue la primera en romper el silencio y obviamente hacía rato que había reconocido al chico como al tren que la arrolló el día antes.

-Si lo sé…venía de tu casa –le zampó sin contemplaciones para saber cómo reaccionaba ella.

Quinn quedó por un segundo chocada ante la abrumadora sinceridad del tipo pero supo reaccionar.

-Si lo sé –le contestó de igual forma –me lo dijo Rachel…qué pasaste la noche en _mi _sofá…y qué la besaste –le aclaró para dejarle claro que entre ella y Rachel se lo contaban todo y qué sabía perfectamente que lo tenía calado –te aprovechaste de mi ausencia ¿eh?

-Mira Quinn seamos claros… –dijo Jake.

-Habla –contestó la rubia enseguida sabiendo que la guerra ya se había declarado.

-Me gusta Rachel ¿ok? De hecho creo que estoy enamorado….

-¿De _mi mujer_? ¿Estás enamorado _de mi mujer_? –le quiso recalcar para que lo tuviera bien presente de quién estaban hablando.

Él dejó ir una pequeña sonrisa ante el comentario de Quinn.

-Si Quinn de tú mujer si. Esa mujer a la que tú dejaste tirada en el peor momento de su vida y encima por algo que tú provocaste, de esa misma es de la que estoy enamorado. Voy a ir por ella…tenlo claro –le amenazó sin más.

Ninguno de los dos agachó la mirada en ningún momento, se desafiaban continuamente con los ojos.

-No me cabe duda Jake qué vas a ir a por ella…pero no voy a dejarte ¿sabes? Voy a luchar por Rachel…tenlo claro –le respondió.

-¿Ahora Quinn? ¿Ahora vas a luchar por Rachel? ¿Qué pretendes salvar?

La rubia sonrió.

-¿Qué pretendo salvar dices? Mi matrimonio Jake ¿Te parece poco? –le preguntó con ironía mientras se señalaba a sí misma.

Hasta el momento la educación, la calma y los buenos modales habían estado presente entre ellos dos. Estaba claro que ellos eran rivales, que no se tragaban y que mostraban sus cartas sin ningún pudor pero por lo menos eran civilizados porque a los dos les convenía hacerlo.

-¿Tú matrimonio? Tú matrimonio está roto Quinn –afirmó –le quedan horas…está muerto pero no quieres verlo.

-Qué sabrás tú como está mi matrimonio –le escupió.

-Tú no quieres a Rachel.

Ahí la rubia no pudo evitar encenderse por dentro y se acercó al borde de su cara dando un pequeño paso. No le gritó ni levantó la voz pues era consciente de dónde se encontraba pero se notaba que le había tocado los cojones con esa última afirmación ¿Quién coño se creía que era? No pudo evitar que le saliera una voz algo ronca.

-Escucha Jack.

-Jake

-Cómo te llames. Tú no sabes una mierda lo que quiero o dejo de querer a Rachel ¿me oyes? Tú no sabes nada de nuestra historia, de nosotras, de lo que tenemos, de lo que hemos vivido, así que ten mucho cuidado con lo que dices ¿ok? No voy a dejarte que me la robes, no voy a dejar que se enamore de ti solo porque cometí un error y no me vas a hundir con ese monólogo que pretendes ¿Te queda claro? Ya sé cuál fue mi error, ya he pagado por ello créeme que lo tengo muy presente así cambia de cinta! Y ojo! Ojito Jake con lo que dices…

El muchacho sonrió de medio lado al ver la actitud de la rubia, en el fondo sabía que la había puesto nerviosa.

-Está bien Quinn…cambiaré de cinta tengo mucho repertorio…. y qué ella decidida entonces –le retó.

Justo en ese instante Rachel llegó ha esta ellos y pudo palpar enseguida que fuera lo que fuera lo que habían hablado no era nada agradable y supo que ella había sido el tema de conversación.

-¿Todo bien? –les preguntó a ambos, mirándolos fijamente. Lo hizo por cortesía más que nada.

-Todo estupendo Rachel –contestó Jake sin dejar de apartar la mirada de la rubia.

-Si Rach todo bien –respondió Quinn sin tampoco dejar de mirarlo -¿Te queda mucho trabajo? –le preguntó ahora sí mirándola a ella.

-Un rato Quinn, más de lo que esperaba…¿Estás cansada? ¿Quieres marcharte?

_¿Y dejarte a solas con este capullo? ¡Ni hablar! _

**CONTINUARÁ**

**Donna Summer nos ha dejado pero su música siempre será ETERNA como ella!**

**Gracias Donna!**

**Buen fin de semana!**

**klavier**


	19. Chapter 19

3 de julio 20h de la tarde

Si por voluntad de Quinn hubiera sido no habría dejado a Rachel a solas ni por un momento. Habría estado pegada a ella como una lapa las 24 horas del día, no por vigilara a ella sino por vigilarlo a él, no porque no confiara en ella sino porque no confiaba en él, pero como no dependía exclusivamente de la voluntad de la rubia Quinn tuvo que jorobarse al encontrar que Rachel reclamaba "su espacio y libertad personal" y durante esa casi semana que llevaba allí no pudo acompañarla ni estar con ella todo lo que hubiera deseado. Debía respetarla y así lo hizo.

Esa calurosa tarde del tres de julio ambas estaban en el piso después de que Rachel solo hubiera trabajado hasta medio día. Las cosas entre ellas iban algo mejor, la comunicación fluía más pues no discutían demasiado, se miraban a los ojos cuando hablaban y justo hacía un par de días habían empezado por saludarse con un beso en los labios…uno por la mañana y otro al ir acostarse pero poco más…ni habían hecho el amor aún y ni habían hablado de Jake de manera profunda…Quinn no quería agobiarla ni enfrentarla con nada.

Se encontraban en el salón, Rachel llevaba un vestido puesto y se encontraba sentada en el sofá y hablaba intensamente por teléfono con Ismael y Quinn que justo acababa de salir de la ducha no dudó en tumbarse a lo largo del sofá colocando su cabeza sobre las piernas de Rachel con un viejo periódico en la mano para hacer las siete diferencias. La morena no pudo evitar acariciar el pelo de la rubia mientras hablaba, fue un acto reflejo ni siquiera se dio cuenta del detalle, no fue consciente.

Quinn jugaba con el bolígrafo en la boca mientras se afanaba en busca de las siete diferencias que tenía delante y a la vez escuchaba atenta a su mujer como hablaba con el niño ¿Comes bien ruiseñor? ¿Te lo estás pasando bien mi amor? ¿Te portas bien con tía Carmen pajarito_? "Por favor Rachel deja de llamar al niño ruiseñor y pajarito…es ridículo…al final va ha resultar que tienes un trauma con los putos pájaros…se lo tengo que decir… no no mejor no Quinn, déjala que lo llame como le de la gana que aún pago yo el pato ¿el pato? Joder Fabray todo se pega!" _pensaba.

La morena colgó el teléfono y dio un suspiro.

-Cómo lo hecho de menos Quinn, tengo unas ganas de verlo…-le dijo sin dejar de tocarle el cabello rubio, estaba relajada y no se daba cuenta que estaba siendo más cariñosa de lo normal.

-Bueno Rachel, te quedan dos telediarios para terminar la película y si quieres podemos ir las dos para allá…-le propuso mientras no paraba de hacer cruces sobre uno de los dibujos.

-La verdad que si, estoy deseando terminar, estoy cansada…hoy el rodaje ha sido intenso…las escenas más complicadas supongo…-contestó siendo consciente en ese instante que tenía el cabello de la rubia enredado entre sus manos y sin saber porque decidió retirarla. Supongo que no quería bajar la guardia.

-Rachel me faltan tres…-le dijo mostrándole el dibujo, por poco se lo pega a la cara.

La morena se fijó en él entrecerrando los ojos.

-La chaqueta de la vieja…en ese dibujo hay un botón de más…-le dijo señalándolo con su dedo índice.

-¿Qué vieja Rachel? ¿Qué vieja? ¿Es un viejo… no lo ves? Tú si que estás vieja que ves menos que un muerto bocabajo jajaaj!

-Por favor Quinn si eso es un viejo yo soy el gato Garfield! –contestó irónicamente e ignorando el comentario de la rubia.

Quinn sin levantar su cabeza de las piernas de Rachel alzó un brazo y con su mano agarró la barbilla de Rachel y le giró la cara.

-A ver Rachel gira un momento tu cara…hacia ese ángulo por favor -le dijo mientras con la otra mano levantaba un poco más el periódico –a si! pues tienes razón es una vieja pero tú nariz me hacía sombra y no me dejaba ver el dibujo bien….es una vieja sí –finalizó espetando una pícara sonrisa.

-¡Serás cabrona! –le dijo cogiéndola por una oreja –no te metas con mi nariz, eh? No te metas con mi nariz!

-Auuchh! ¡qué duele! –se quejaba la rubia ante el estirón de orejas que le daba la morena mientras que entre risas intentaba zafarse de las manos de su esposa.

De repente sonó el timbre y ambas dejaron de hacer el tonto.

-Ya voy –contestó la rubia levantándose de un salto y dirigiéndose a la puerta –jodía qué dolor ….-se quejaba de camino, tocándose la oreja la cual estaba roja como un pimiento.

Cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con un repartidor sudoroso el cual llevaba un enorme y espectacular ramo de rosas rojas en la mano.

-¿Es usted Rachel Berry? –preguntó con desgana.

-No…yo no...espere que la llamo..Rac –titubeó la rubia que iba a llamarla en alto pero la morena ya se encontraba justo detrás de ella.

-¿Son para mi? –dijo con una gran y espectacular sonrisa de emoción -¿Quién me las manda?

-Oiga señora yo que sé quién las manda…¿Las quiere o no? –contestó algo borde el muchacho.

-Si! claro claro! Déme déme ….guau son preciosas! –le dijo mientras firmaba y tomaba el ramo entre sus manos.

Ambas entraron en el salón y Rachel buscó la tarjeta entre las rosas.

-¿Son preciosas Quinn eh que si? ¿Mira mira como huelen? –le dijo acercándoselas a su nariz.

-Si lo son Rach, y huelen muy bien, voy a buscar un jarrón para ponerlas –le contestó toda feliz por ver a su mujer tan contenta ante esa agradable sorpresa.

Al llegar de nuevo con el jarrón entre sus manos Quinn vio como Rachel leía atenta la tarjeta del remitente.

-¿Quién te las manda? –le preguntó sin que la morena le contestara -¿Rachel? ¿Me oyes? –le dijo de nuevo.

La morena alzó la vista y la miró a los ojos.

-Un amigo Quinn, un admirador –respondió escueta.

-¿Un admirador? ¿Pero quién? ¿Qué pone? –indagó.

Rachel no dijo nada, solo la miró y sus ojos le dijeron "_no preguntes más"y_ Quinn ató cabos sola.

-No fastidies Rachel…no fastidies que ha sido él –dijo con sorna, no podía creerse que el mamón enviara flores a su propia casa sabiendo que ella se encontraba allí.

-Es un amigo Quinn, es normal…-quiso excusarlo.

-Venga Rachel! Por lo menos no lo defiendas en mi cara! ¿Normal? Enviarte flores a casa sabiendo que estoy aquí…¿Y que pone? ¿Si quieres salir con él? Esto es una locura…que hijo de pu..

-Quinn! No te pases! –le advirtió –es mi amigo ¿ok? Así que relájate…por favor –le pidió mientras las ponía dentro del jarrón –he tenido un día duro ya te lo he dicho antes y bueno…él solo quiere animarme –le explicó pero en ningún momento le leyó la tarjeta y Quinn no se lo pidió.

-Está bien Rachel perdona…lo siento es que…

-Es que te has puesto celosa ¿verdad? –le dijo

Quinn sonrió de medio lado y se echó el pelo algo hacia atrás.

-Supongo que si…son muy bonitas Rachel…-admitió -desde luego _Jack_ sabe cuál es tu flor favorita si _"muy bien rubia muy bien…él enviándole rosas y tú metiéndote con su napia…Jake 1 Quinn 0…estupendo Quinn estupendo!" _le viajó a su cabeza.

-Jake, se llama Jake.

-Si claro...Jake...en fin…¿Tienes hambre? –le dijo intentando cambiar de tema porque se iba poniendo de los nervios -Puedo hacer pizza si quieres.

-¿Pizza? Genial! ¿Pero vas hacer la masa y todo?

-No lo había pensado…¿Quieres que la haga? ¿Me ayudas?

-Si por favor! Adoro tu masa Quinn!

-Pues venga va….lávate las manos qué has tocado las _florecitas_ y te espero en la cocina –le dijo mientras le guiñó un ojo y fue tirando hacia la cocina.

"_Jodido Jake de los huevos…te metía las rosas por el culo…!pero por las espinas!"_ murmuró la rubia entre dientes por el camino.

Ya se encontraba con los ingredientes encima de la encimera y ya había mezclado en un bol la harina el agua y la levadura. Se preparaba para meter las manos en él para amasar cuando de repente llegó Rachel y le mostró la tarjeta delante de sus narices mientras Quinn tenía ya sus manos hundidas en aquella especie de pasta.

-Léelo –le pidió.

La rubia se giró para mirarla a los ojos apartando su vista de la tarjeta.

-No hace falta Rachel, de veras…-dijo mientras se esforzaba en que aquella masa cogiera cuerpo.

-Quinn por favor léelo…no quiero que te quedes con la duda de nada ¿ok?

"_Rachel a pesar del día que hemos tenido hoy, quiero que sepas qué has estado fantástica...cada día te admiro más preciosa…eres única…con cariño Jake"_

Quinn levantó la vista de la tarjeta y miró a su mujer con total sinceridad.

-Gracias Rachel.

-De nada… –contestó.

-Por cierto…adoro tu nariz…¿Lo sabes verdad? –le dijo.

-Lo sé…

Se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos, sin saber muy bien qué decirse.

-¿Quieres amasar? –le preguntó haciendo un gesto con su cabeza y señalando el bol.

-Claro!

-Ven colócate delante de mí -le dijo mientras le dejó espació para que pasara y la morena se puso delante de ella. La rodeó con sus brazos y con agudeza Quinn se acercó a Rachel más de la cuenta –dame las manos Rachel…mira tienes que girar la mano así…¿lo ves? Suavemente…

-¿Lo hago bien? –preguntaba la morena mientras sentía cada vez más cerca la voz de Quinn sobre su oreja. Esa voz algo ronca y sexy que tanto le había enamorado.

-Genial cariño…lo haces genial –le susurró en su oído provocando qué a Rachel se le erizara la piel al sentir el calor de su aliento tan cerca.

-Bien…creo que ya está Quinn –dijo la morena al poco rato cuando vio que la masa estaba totalmente ligada.

-Si ya está…ahora hay que taparlo y dejarlo fermentar media horita…dame las manos que te ayude a limpiarte anda.

Rachel se rodeó y se quedó de frente con la rubia…estaban a escasos centímetros, la miró a los ojos y medio sonrió viendo como la otra no quitaba la vista de sus manos.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué te ríes? –le preguntó Quinn sin mirarla, sabía que sonreía pero ella le quitaba los últimos restos de masa con un trapo y estaba concentrada.

-Tienes la cara de llena de harina Quinn…-le explicó.

-¿Si? ¿Dónde? –preguntó extrañada pues no recordaba haberse ensuciado.

-¡Aquí! –espetó y fugazmente soltó una de sus manos y cogió un puñado de harina de la encimera para rebozárselo por toda la cara de la rubia mientras que esta se quedó totalmente a cuadros y con la cara blanca como un fantasma.

-¡La madre que te parió! ¡Ven aquí so enana! –reaccionó Quinn rápida y una ardua y desenfrenada lucha de harina comenzó entre ellas.

A los dos minutos ambas se encontraban bajo una nube de harina, las dos con la cara, pelo y cuerpo cubiertos de ese polvo blanco, se cogían por los brazos para evitar los ataques la una de la otra y las dos seguían en esa divertida lucha como si de un par de adolescentes se trataran… hasta que sin saber ni cómo ni cuándo ni quién fue la primera se sorprendieron con sus bocas enganchadas. De repente habían dejado su lucha a un lado y estaban besándose con pasión y desenfreno hasta que Rachel se retiró bruscamente de los labios de la rubia dejando a ésta totalmente desconcertada.

-¿Qué…qué ocurre Rachel? ¿Estás bien? –preguntó acercándose hacia ella.

La morena se encontraba sumida en un conflicto interior. Deseaba a la rubia, quería poseerla pues hacía semanas que no hacía el amor con ella ni con nadie y lo necesitaba, Rachel no era de piedra, le gustaba también el sexo y era evidente que estaba ardiente de deseo, proyectaba esa mirada caliente que tanto conocía la rubia y su cuerpo pedía a gritos sus besos y el roce de su lengua… pero por otro lado no quería ceder a ello, no quería que Quinn pensara que ya estaba todo hecho, no quería confundirla si ambas tenían sexo, necesitaba asentar las bases …se humedeció el labio inferior antes de hablar.

-Quinn quiero hacerlo, deseo hacerlo, llevo semanas sin… pero tú y yo no estamos bien….y lo sabes…no quiero hacerte daño si tú y yo intimamos ahora no quiero que pienses que todo es como antes porque no lo es…¿entiendes?

La rubia entendió perfectamente, enseguida leyó entre líneas lo que la morena quiso decir.

-Escucha Rachel somos adultas ¿ok? Nos atraemos, nos deseamos, yo también quiero hacerlo mi vida…hagamos una cosa… marca tú el ritmo ¿de acuerdo?...yo solo seguiré el compás…no te preocupes por mi tú solo déjate llevar… -le sugirió acercándose aún más a ella, casi arrinconándola, Quinn era cómo la pólvora sólo necesitaba una chispa para encenderse…y esa chispa Rachel ya se la había mostrado.

La morena la miró a los ojos, le corría fuego por las venas así que no dudó en agarrarse de nuevo al cuello de la rubia y buscarle la boca para besarla, besarla como si no hubiera un mañana, entrelazó su lengua con la suya y la temperatura de ambas subió de repente como si un mismísimo volcán entrara en erupción… Quinn no pudo evitar cogerla y con sus brazos sentarla encima de la encimera mientras se abría paso entre las piernas de Rachel la cuál hábilmente rodeó su cintura con ellas…la morena al sentir tan cerca la rubia creía que explotaba, el aire le faltaba, la respiración se le agitaba y las pulsaciones se le iban a salir del pecho…necesitaba más pero era como si la rubia no se atreviera a dar el paso _"marca tú_ _el ritmo"_ le había dicho así que Rachel no dudó en coger una mano de Quinn y guiarla hasta su entrepierna…

-Quiero sentirte Quinn…entra por favor…entra de una maldita vez…-le suplicó a trompicones pues casi no podía ni hablar de la excitación que tenía.

La rubia se moría por escuchar esas palabras, Rachel le daba vía a libre a esa zona que ella tanto deseaba, conocía el cuerpo de su mujer centímetro a centímetro y a ciegas buscó con su mano las braguitas de Rachel para sutilmente apartarlas hacia un lado e introducir ella suavemente un par de dedos...

-Díos Rachel…estás tan húmeda cariño…me estás matando…-le susurró cerca de su oído.

Quinn acarició, estimuló, friccionó, masturbó con sus dedos la zona íntima de Rachel, tanto que la morena no podía mantener ni los ojos abiertos, los cerró de puro placer, se mordió el labio inferior varias veces y se sintió acalorada y deshidratada…

-No pares Quinn…sigue…mmmm…sigue….dios me voy a…sigue…

La rubia se adueñó totalmente del ritmo de su movimiento y claramente notó como su mano quedaba enseguida aprisionada entre los muslos de Rachel, sintió como la morena le pedía más y más con su cuerpo, como se movía, como se humedecía por momentos y notó cada espasmo, temblor y contracción que Rachel realizó al llegar al orgasmo. Vio como su mujer había llegado al clímax, a lo más alto y se sintió excitada, excitada y feliz por estar con ella, por hacerla sentir así…

Rachel después de a ver tocado el cielo permanecía con los ojos cerrados, tragó saliva, recuperó la respiración y su temperatura poco a poco bajó un par de grados…finalmente abrió los ojos y miró a Quinn con semblante serio…estuvo sin decir nada unos segundos, sólo la miraba.

-¿Es…estás bien? –balbuceó la rubia con timidez ante ese terrible silencio de su mujer.

-¿Crees que eso ya habrá fermentado o…nos da tiempo a otro? –preguntó dibujando una sonrisa en su cara y ambas echaron a reír al mismo tiempo… y Quinn tuvo la convicción de que el marcador por Rachel se había puesto 1 a 1.

A la mañana siguiente el sonido de su móvil despertó a Quinn. Palpó por la mesilla con los ojos aún cerrados y cuando tuvo el dispositivo en la mano descolgó sin tan siquiera saber quién diablos la llamaba.

-Diga! –gruñó.

-Buenos días rubia! –contestó la otra voz.

Quinn se reincorporó en la cama de un salto y se sentó en ella, miró el reloj de la mesilla, las 8h, miró al lado donde se suponía que estaba Rachel…y ya no estaba se había ido y Quinn ni se había enterado.

-¿Carmen? Pero…¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué hora es allí? ¿Es Ismael? –se apresuró a preguntar pues no le cuadraba la hora.

-Si soy yo, tranquila Quinn..el niño está durmiendo, son las dos de la madrugada pero no podía dormir…estoy en el porche fumando un cigarro y quería hablar contigo un rato.

-¿Fumando? Si tú no fumas –contestó dejándose caer de nuevo sobre la cama.

-Pues esta noche si…he tenido un día de mierda y encima he discutido con el largo.

-¿Con Lars?

-Nooo…con Pau Gasol no te jode! Pues claro!-contestó con ironía.

-A ver...cuéntame ¿Qué ha pasado? –se interesó mientras poco a poco se iba despertando.

-Pues nada si es una tontería…el vikingo Quinn el vikingo que quiere el traje de Lincoln y el Lincoln es mío joder! A él le ha tocado la estatua!

Quinn frunció el ceño…no entendía absolutamente nada.

-Carmen no te entiendo…¿Qué coño me hablas? Me acabo de despertar hija…

-De la fiesta Quinn! De la jodida fiesta esa que tenéis del 4 de julio! La americanada! Tú hijo que quiere celebrarla y nos ha dicho que tenemos que disfrazarnos de iconos americanos _"porque mis mamás cada año se disfrazan"_ –lo imitó.

Quinn se echó a reír…ahora lo entendía todo.

-Jajaja ya lo entiendo! Ismael os ha pedido que os disfracéis claro! Jajaja! Y a ti te ha tocado del presidente Abraham Lincoln y a él de la Estatua de la libertad, no?

-Bingo hija bingo! Tú pequeño me ha hecho comprar una barba postiza y un sombrero de copa nena! Y para Lars hemos tenido que comprar una especie de túnica a modo de traje de la estatua junto con una antorcha y una corona! Vamos que estamos preciosos! Pero el jodido nórdico dice que se niega a vestirse de mujer y le ha tocado a él! –dijo frustrada.

-Pero mujer…cambiaros el disfraz y santas pascuas…

-Qué no! Qué yo quiero ser Lincoln y punto! Deberías verme…me queda de puta madre la barba..jajaaj! y me muero por ver a mi marido vestido con la sábana esa…jajaja! Me pone como cachonda…jajaja

Carmen contagió la risa a la rubia, era un buen despertar para ella.

-Y encima Quinn …no te lo pierdas…Lars pretende que cocine un pavo!

-¿Y no lo vas hacer? Hombre Carmenchu! Ese día toca pavo asado! Es tradición!

-A mi como si toca avestruz asada! Venga chica! No voy a cocinar un pavo de 9 kilos para tenerlo 7 horas en el horno y que luego entre los dos se coman 200 gramos! ¿Y qué hago con el resto? Me lo meto por el…qué no! Voy hacer mi plato estrella...presta atención: voy hacer rabo de toro en salsa.

Cuando Quinn oyó semejante cosa abrió los ojos como platos.

-Carmen estás loca! Quieres que Ismael coja un trauma o qué te pasa! Ni se te ocurra ponerle rabo de toro!

-¿Pero porque? Si me sale riquísimo…oye! Que a ti no te gusten los rabos de ninguna clase no significa que mi rabo en salsa sea como para provocar un trauma! Si está para chuparse los dedos…tú que no sabes comer!

-Pero Carmenchu! Rabo no! rabo no! Asa un pollo hija de mi vida! O un pato pero no le pongas rabo!

Carmen se quedó en silencio al otro lado…reflexionando…

-Bueno Quinn….no prometo nada eh? Ya veré que hago….

-Por dios te lo ruego…no le pongas eso…te prometo que cuando yo regrese me pones el rabo a mi y punto…me lo comeré… -dijo con resignación.

-¿Lo harías? –preguntó pícara –si no se lo pongo a él…te lo comerás tú?

-Eres muy rara Carmenchu…me preocupas…no sé si te estás poniendo cachonda…

-Jajajaj lo has prometido, eh? Jajajaj –rió en alto y exageradamente –en fin…cambiando de tema…¿Cuándo has follado?

-¿Quéee?

-Si lo que oyes si ¿Cuándo has follado? Te lo noto Quinn, te lo noto en el timbre de la voz…desembucha…venga….cuéntale a tita Carmen que está sola en el porche…cuenta! Cuenta!

La rubia sonrió de medio lado…odiaba que se le notara, aunque al fin y al cabo ella era la única que se lo notaba.

-Anoche Carmen anoche…surgió de manera natural…estábamos en la cocina y… -la cortó.

-¿En la cocina! Seréis pervertidas!…joder pero que suerte! Yo quiero montármelo en un autocar! Pero prosigue….prosigue rubia.. esto es interesante….jejeje

-No pues eso…que estábamos en la cocina haciendo la cena y entre una cosa y otra…pues…nos enrollamos….dos veces –dijo sonriendo en silencio mientras recordaba el momento.

-Ooohhhh! Quinnie….que me alegro! y entonces ¿Ya estáis bien? ¿Mi pareja favorita está al cien por cien?

A la rubia se le difuminó la sonrisa ante esa pregunta pues la realidad la atrapó enseguida.

-Bueno…al cien por cien no… qué va…ella quiere ir despacio porque me dejó bien claro que me lo tomara con calma…creo que se protege Carmen, se protege de mi….pero supongo que le he dado motivos para ello y bueno…marca las pautas a seguir…lo de anoche para mi fue fantástico pero para ella…no tengo claro que significa.

-Entiendo…mira Quinn la verdad es que Rachel tiene derecho a guardarse las espaldas ¿eh?...lo ha pasado mal y sé que tú también…pero ella..lo ha tenido que pasar mal. Pero mira! No ha podido resistirse a tus encantos, eeeh…jejej ¿Has hecho algo romántico con ella? –se interesó.

-¿Romántico? –preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

-Si hija romántico! ¿Le has regalado flores o bombones o le has comprado un precioso vestido? O…le has cantado una canción romántica, llevado a un restaurant romántico…no sé…ese tipo de cosas

-Pues…-se notaba que no sabía como decirle que no.

-Joder Quinn! Joder! Espabila coño! Hija mía que el cactus que estoy viendo es más romántico que tú!

-Pero es que yo estas cosas no…

-Es que yo… Es que yo… es que yo pollas! Ya sabemos todas que tú tienes "dedos mágicos"Quinn! y sabemos todas que tu pasado de…."pinky zorra" por así decirlo nos garantiza que Rachel estará satisfecha sexualmente hablando…pero eso no es todo Quinn! ¿No lo ves? Rachel es algodón de azúcar! es nata! Es merengue! Es artista! Es todo corazón! Necesita romanticismo por sus venas! ¿A qué esperas? Hoy es cuatro de julio así que haz el puto favor Quinn de preparar una cena romántica, con velas y flores y todas esas cosas, de ir a la peluquería y ponerte guapa! Y por favor ponte un vestido por el amor de dios que tienes el tipo desaprovechado! ¿Te ha quedado claro Quinn? ¿Te ha quedado claro o voy a tener que tomar un jodido avión para enseñarte a estas alturas a enamorar a tú Julieta? Eh! ES -PA -VI -LA!

CONTINUARÁ..

Gracias por los RW! Espero os guste! Hasta el próximo.

Klavier


	20. Chapter 20

Diez minutos llevaba Carmen leyéndole la cartilla a Quinn a esas horas de la mañana.

-Carmen ya lo he captado ¿De acuerdo? –intentaba contestar la rubia que ya estaba desesperada.

A ella ya le rondaba por su cabeza lo que quería realizar ese cuatro de julio y solo pensaba en cómo cortar la dichosa llamada como fuera pues tenía miles de cosas por hacer.

-¿Ah si amiga? Pues ya qué lo has cogido Quinn no lo sueltes por favor y aplica el cuento! porque sino vendrá otro y te levantará a Rachel porque el sexo no lo es todo ¿sabes? Es importante claro pero …-Quinn quiso terminar con la conversación de una maldita vez pues pensó que aquella no debía estar fumándose un cigarrillo sólo de tabaco porque tenía una verborrea como para aburrir a las piedras.

-Qué sí Carmenchu qué si…ale ale adiós adiós bonita…cuida de Ismael y un beso a todos chao chao chao… –y colgó sin pensárselo dos veces dejando a la otra mirando el móvil toda extrañada.

"_!Por el amor de dios qué tía!…que broncas me mete…es cómo una abuela por favor….qué no soy romántica dice ¿yo? ¿no soy romántica yo? ¡Ja! Leches qué no! Verás tu si soy romántica o no cuando me lo propongo!"_

Quinn sentía su orgullo de mujer un poco "herido" pues Carmen en poco rato la había pintado como si ella fuese un jodido estudiante de secundaria que sólo pensara en "dónde meterla caliente" y eso no era cierto…no era cierto para nada y la rubia iba a reaccionar de inmediato porque si reconocía qué quizás no había sido todo lo romántica y dulce qué ella podía ser…para sus adentros admitía que no se había esforzado lo suficiente por recuperar a Rachel pero eso lo iba a remediar.

Lo primero qué hizo antes de levantarse de la cama fue enviar un mensaje de texto a la morena, tenía que empezar el día con buen pié.

Buenos días mi princesa! Me he despertado y ya no estabas a mi lado, te echo mucho de menos. Esta tarde iré a buscarte al trabajo porque estoy deseando verte ¿de acuerdo? Te quiero…y quiero que sepas qué me encantó lo de anoche :**:

Y lo segundo que hizo nada más ver que el mensaje se había enviado fue llamar a su amigo del alma. Ese al menos no le comía tanto la olla.

-Hombre rubia! ¿Te has caído de la cama? –contestó el taxista nada más descolgar, su tono fue de tener una agradable sorpresa.

-Jajaja! buenos días Alan! No qué va…es qué me han llamado…oye ¿qué haces hoy? –le preguntó de buenas a primeras.

Alan frunció el ceño ante la pregunta, el chico se encontraba en un bar desayunando antes de ir a currar y le daba vueltas con una cucharilla a un café solo que estaba a punto de tomarse.

-¿Qué hago hoy? Pues qué voy hacer Quinn trabajar como todos los días, yo no estoy casado con una millonaria _"como otras_"…yo tengo que trabajar para sustentarme porque a mi nadie me mantiene… -le dijo con rintintin para picarla.

¿Qué diablos pasaba ese día…es que todo el mundo iba a vacilarla?

-Eh oye! Qué a mi no me mantiene nadie, eh? Yo tengo un negocio y bien que trabajo –se defendió.

-Era broma rubia! Uy uy qué mal humor…Quién te ha llamado ¿hacienda? Jajaja…bueno en serio ¿qué quieres? –preguntó mientras daba un sorbo a su café que debía estar mareado ante tanta vueltecita que le había dado.

-Te quiero a ti –respondió rotunda.

-¿A mi? ¡Alabado sea el santísimo señor! ¿Has cambiado ya de acera? –contestó dejando la taza sobre la barra.

La rubia rió por el comentario.

-No tonto! Solo quiero tus servicios de taxista bueno y tu compañía claro…verás tengo muchas cosas qué hacer y te necesito. ¿Puedo contratarte por todo el día? –le preguntó con voz de niña buena.

Alan contestó enseguida pues ¿por qué no? Pasar todo el día junto a su gran amiga la cuál hacia tiempo que no veía y no tener que estar de un cliente a otro iba a ser distinto. Iba a ser un día especial.

-Por supuesto Quinn! ¿Cuándo voy a buscarte?

-Mmm…mira tengo que llamar a un sitio pero vamos que en una hora puedes venir ¿ok?

-Ok! Ahí estaré!

Rachel en uno de los descansos vio el mensaje de texto de Quinn y no pudo evitar sonreír mientras miraba con cara de boba la pantalla del móvil. Lo cierto era qué a ella también le había gustado lo de la noche anterior, no tenía claro que sentía del todo por Quinn pero besar su piel era algo que le podía le encantaba lo mismo que sentir sus besos en el cuello, sus manos en su cintura, su….pero alguien la interrumpió repentinamente de esos pensamientos.

-Ey Rachel! – dijo Jake que acababa de llegar a los estudios. Le dio un beso en la mejilla para saludarla, quizás demasiado cerca de la comisura de sus labios, pero un beso que fue correspondido también por parte de la morena.

-Hola Jake buenos días –le dijo sonriendo.

-Buenos días…¿Cómo estás? –se interesó puesto que el día anterior había sido duro.

-Bien bien…oye…gracias por el ramo de rosas…son realmente preciosas –le dijo con sinceridad.

-No tienes que darme las gracias Rachel...a pesar del día que tuvimos ayer lo cierto es que estuviste espectacular…eres simplemente maravillosa –le confesó haciendo sentir a Rachel idolatrada.

-De todas formas no tenías qué hacerlo…

-Por ti haría eso y más…-le confesó dejando un pequeño silencio entre los dos -esto….Rachel ¿haces algo esta noche? Es cuatro de julio y bueno vamos a ir unos cuantos a cenar a casa de Lisa y luego a ver los fuegos artificiales desde su terraza…vive en uno de los edificios más altos de Nueva York …¿Por qué no te vienes? –le propuso –me encantaría Rachel, me encantaría que vinieras –le dijo mientras le cogía de sus manos y le acariciaba con sus varoniles dedos.

La morena recordó el mensaje de texto y sabía que si Quinn iba a buscarla al trabajo era por algo.

-Eehh...verás Jake es que he quedado con mi mujer…me ha enviado un mensaje de texto y bueno vendrá a buscarme luego…lo siento…¿Otro día? –le preguntó mirándolo a los ojos.

Al muchacho le cambió la cara, odió por dentro que la maldita rubia se le hubiera adelantado por esa vez pero no podía mostrar esa parte de él. No quería parecer un celoso delante de ella.

-Claro claro otro día… pues nada, te echaré de menos entonces… -le dijo encogiéndose de hombros –pero si cambias de opinión…ya sabes…yo te espero –finalizó aún con sus manos cogidas.

-Eres un encanto ¿sabes? –contestó la morena.

Y en ese instante los llamaron a ambos para seguir rodando y se soltaron de las manos. Rachel se soltó de las manos.

Alan llevaba una hora y tres cuartos sentado en un incómodo sillón de uno de los mejores salones de belleza de todo Nueva York. Allí él no pegaba ni con cola y cantaba más que una almeja pero esperaba pacientemente a Quinn mientras ojeaba una revista del Cosmopolitan especial verano "los bikinis qué te favorecen si tienes cuerpo de campana".

A la rubia después de que le hubieran hecho un masaje capilar con reforzante "plus extra" le habían cambiado un poco el look haciéndole un corte de pelo más moderno, algo más desfilado y escalado pero sin perder la medida de su cabello. Ahora en ese instante llevaba toda la cara untada en una crema totalmente verde aguacate pues estaba en pleno tratamiento facial después de una limpieza de cutis y miraba como Alan leía atento el artículo de los bikinis.

-¿Está interesante? –le dijo con la boca medio cerrada, casi ni se le entendía pues aquella crema se había secado en su rostro y le tiraba los músculos faciales haciéndolos casi inamovibles.

-Oh si Quinn! Está genial! Luego te hago un resumen…me voy a comprar el bikini de la página tres...-le dijo girando la revista y señalando con su dedo uno de los bikinis -¿Cuanto coño falta para que te quiten eso de la cara que pareces Jim Carrey en "La máscara"? –le preguntó.

La rubia sonrió como pudo pues no podía ya casi ni mover la boca.

-Poco Alan poco…después tenemos que ir a comprar ropa…un vestido para mi y otro para Rachel –dijo con dificultad.

El chico la miró por encima de la revista y espetó un sonoro resoplón…y gruñó entre dientes "maldita rubia si lo llego a saber anda que me pillas en esta…"

A las tres horas de estar en el salón y después de qué a Quinn le dejaran la piel fina como el culo de un bebé ambos salieron del local. Luego fueron a una de las mejores tiendas de la ciudad en ropa. La rubia eligió un vestido color negro para Rachel y ella se probó cientos de vestidos a cuál mejor y por fin parecía que había elegido uno que le gustaba.

-¿Me queda este bien Alan? –le preguntó al muchacho que ahora estaba sentado en un sofá rojo con cara de desesperado y sin ninguna revista en la mano que leer.

-Si Quinn si…-dijo resginado -estás guapísssssisisima! Te queda precioso…no te pruebes ni uno más, ese ese es el mejor! Déjalo ya por tu madre…

-¿Seguro? –contestó mientras se miraba en el espejo.

-Si seguro! Pero si te quedan todos bien! Vámonos que no nos va a dar tiempo, tengo que llevarte allí y luego tengo que ir a por Rachel!

La rubia entonces miró a su reloj. Iba algo retrasada y con el rollo de ponerse guapa no le iba a dar tiempo a todo lo que tenía aún que hacer.

-Coño cierto! Venga Alan levanta del sofá que te pasas el día sentado –le ordenó dejando al otro sin palabras.

Alan dejó a Quinn en la puerta y la rubia le dio las últimas órdenes.

-Bien ya he hablado antes con Jane, no tendrás problemas para entrar en los estudios…le das el vestido a Rachel y me la traes hasta aquí…¿no te vayas a perder, eh? Yo tengo que prepararlo todo…¿estamos? –le dijo ya desde fuera del coche, asomada por la ventanilla.

-Estamos…venga me voy –contestó Alan encendiendo de nuevo el taxi.

-Alan! Y gracias por todo…te debo una –le dijo sonriendo y enviándole un beso con la mano y vio como su amigo arrancaba y se perdía por el camino.

El taxista llegó a los estudios y tal como le había dicho Quinn no tuvo problemas para entrar. Cuando llegó se quedó impresionado del ver el gran plató pues él nunca había estado en un sitio así. Intentó localizar a Rachel pero no la veía así que le preguntó al primer tipo que encontró. Alan llevaba en la mano una funda en la cual obviamente se podía interpretar que dentro había un vestido, traje o chaqueta.

-Perdone…¿Rachel Berry? ¿Esta por aquí?

-¿Quién la busca? –contestó algo borde Jake sin dejar de repasar a ese hombre que no había visto en su vida.

-Soy Alan, un amigo de ella...es que…

-¿Alan? –dijo una voz femenina detrás de ellos. Era la morena que lo había visto.

-Rachel!

Ambos se saludaron con un efusivo abrazo en presencia de Jake y el taxista sutilmente dando tres o cuatro pasos la apartó un poco de aquél tipo tan borde.

-He venido a buscarte…me envía Quinn –le dijo entre susurros.

-¿Quinn? ¿Te ha enviado a ti? ¿Y ella donde esta? –indagó también entre susurros.

-Es una sorpresa Rachel…no puedo decírtelo pero toma me ha dado esto…dice que te lo pongas. Yo te espero fuera en el taxi ¿ok? –y le dio un beso de despedida –nos vemos ahora -y le guiñó un ojo justo antes de girarse.

La morena se quedó con la percha en la mano. Estaba claro que dentro de aquella funda marrón había un vestido o un traje u algo aunque no podía verlo. Jake se acercó inmediatamente a ella.

-¿Todo bien?

-Eeeh…si si..es un amigo mío…bueno es más amigo de Quinn que mío pero si todo bien…gracias.

-¿Qué te ha dado? –le preguntó. El tipo era un jodido cotilla.

-Pues no lo sé…pero es de parte de Quinn…creo que me quiere dar una sorpresa Jake…-contestó con media sonrisa.

El muchacho sintió ira, porque veía como la rubia movía piezas mientras él solo le había regalado un ramo de flores así que decidió atacar.

-¿Otra sorpresa? Pues vigila tu corazón que ya sabes que sorpresas te da ella…-escupió repentinamente. Los celos salieron a la superficie.

La morena que estaba ensimismada con la funda levantó la vista para mirarlo, hasta ese momento jamás había mirado a Jake de esa forma.

-Ey…tranquilo ok? Lo está intentando ¿de acuerdo? –la defendió entrecerrando sus ojos.

-Y yo qué Rachel! ¿No vas a dejar qué yo lo intente? ¿No vas a darme una oportunidad?…joder estoy intentando quedar contigo, verte a solas, Rachel nos besamos hostia!…y yo no lo he olvidado aún ¿Lo has hecho tú? –le preguntó.

Rachel se giró un momento y dejó aquella funda encima de una silla que había por allí. Tomó aire.

-No Jake no lo he olvidado. Claro que no… Pero ella es mi mujer ¿No lo entiendes? Estoy casada con ella, tengo un hijo con ella, ya sé que no es perfecta pero sé que lo intenta, sé que quiere que lo nuestro funcione y…y yo creo que la quiero –le afirmó.

-Y yo te quiero a ti Rachel –le contestó el muchacho inmediatamente – y no lo creo…lo sé! te quiero! y ten claro que ella te fallará de nuevo, Quinn es así…es inestable, es cobarde, egoísta…no te merece Rachel. Eres demasiado para ella.

-No la conoces Jake…ella no es solo eso, ok? Ella…

-Sí la conozco sí –la cortó - Y tú también...sabemos de lo que es capaz –dejó caer- Escucha soy paciente ¿ok? Pero no me vuelvas loco Rachel…porque me vuelves loco…mira si quieres estar con ella lo respetaré y me alejaré…¿Quieres que me aleje de ti Rachel? –le preguntó al final.

La morena tragó saliva. Estaba echa un lío. Por un lado era consciente que estaba influenciada por la noche anterior. Hacer el amor con la rubia obviamente le había "tocado" pues ella no concebía el sexo sin amor…estar con ella era irrechazable pero lo que no tenía tan claro era si estaba perdidamente enamorada de Quinn o si simplemente le tenía cariño y se dejó llevar por el momento pues Quinn era atractiva a rabiar y sabía muy bien como buscarla, la rubia sabía muy bien como tocarla y besarla…entonces ¿y si ese acercamiento que estaban teniendo había sido fruto de un calentón? ¿y si realmente solo eran "amigas" pero se habían acostado porque sexualmente se atraían?

La cabeza de la morena era un hervidero de preguntas y respuestas, Rachel aún seguía dolida por todo lo sucedido con su mujer, y no lo tenía claro, no tenía nada claro puesto que con Jake no se había acostado jamás pero con él se sentía bien, a gusto, sentía que él estaba por ella y además el día que se besaron le gustó y tenía que reconocer que si seguía por ese camino podría enamorarse de él…¿era eso lo que quería? ¿Tenía que elegir en ese instante? tomó un poco de aire antes de contestar.

-No te alejes… pero dame tiempo para aclararme…y no me agobies…esta noche he quedado con ella ¿ok? He quedado con ella… –sentenció al mismo tiempo que cogió de nuevo la funda y se fue hacia su camerino para cambiarse. No, no tenía que elegir en ese instante y no lo hizo.

Eso era todo lo que Jake necesitaba oír. Sabía que Rachel estaba confundida y le acababa de pedir explícitamente que no se alejara con lo cuál sabía que su oportunidad tarde o temprano llegaría.

La morena se cambió en su camerino. El vestido que Quinn le había elegido era sencillamente espectacular. Era negro, tela caída y con la espalda descubierta, no llevaba pedrería ni lentejuelas, en ese sentido era sencillo pero elegante. Rachel se lo puso y lo cierto era que le quedaba como un guante.

Finalmente una vez cambiada se despidió de todos, en especial de Jake pues los dos se quedaron mirándose a los ojos mientras ella se alejaba, pero no se dijeron nada. Salió de los estudios viendo a Alan aparcado en doble fila con el taxi. Se sentó detrás junto a una caja de cartón.

-Guauuuu! Estás bellísima Rachel! –le dijo Alan –si tenía razón Quinn que ibas a estar preciosa…por cierto, esa caja son los zapatos…de tacón y a juego –le especificó mientras nuevamente arrancaba el auto y le guiñaba un ojo –hoy he aprendido mucho de moda ¿sabes? Jajaja –se partía solo recordando el ajetreado día que la rubia le había regalado.

De camino Rachel estaba sumida en sus cavilaciones, estaba ilusionada porque Quinn le había comprado un vestido, le había regalado unos zapatos y preparado algún tipo de sorpresa para esa noche. Pero la conversación con Jake quisiera o no le había removido cosas..¿Y si Quinn le fallaba de nuevo? Y ¿Qué sentía realmente por él? ¿También le tenía cariño por su apoyo o había algo más? ¿Podía sentirse de nuevo atraída sexualmente por un hombre? Ella no pudo evitar recordar cuando en su juventud estuvo casada con Finn...se acordaba perfectamente qué era estar con un hombre en la cama…No quiso indagar más en sus pensamientos así que como veía que Alan conducía y conducía y no llegaba a su destino decidió preguntar para olvidarse del tema.

-Alan…¿Dónde me llevas? –le dijo.

-Bueno! Ya era hora de que preguntaras…llevas un rato empanada mirando por la ventanilla –le contestó mirándola a través del retrovisor. Alan sabía qué algo le preocupaba a la pequeña diva.

-Si perdona…he estado algo ausente lo sé.

-Tranquila. Mira vamos a las afueras de la ciudad, no te puedo decir exactamente donde pero queda poco…te encantará –le contestó mirándola fugazmente de nuevo por el retrovisor.

Rachel sonrió y no dijo nada más. Apartó la mirada del espejo y volvió a su ventanilla…y a sus cosas.

Finalmente llegaron al destino. Primero pasaron por un pequeño pueblecito donde la morena podía ver gente por todos lados puesto que esa noche era tradición que la gente cenara en las calles para después ver los fuegos y luego con el coche se encaminaron hacia una pequeña casita rural…no se encontraba a más de un kilómetro del lugar.

-Bueno aquí te dejo señorita –dijo Alan mientras brevemente paraba el motor del coche.

La morena miró por el cristal…era una casita pequeña, de estas de piedra, en cierto modo le recordó un poco al hotel de Quinn pero ésta era mucho más pequeña. Desde dentro del coche vio lo que parecía una senda de pequeñas velas que iluminaban la entrada hacia la puerta de la casa…y no pudo evitar dibujar una sonrisa.

-Son 200 dólares –escuchó decir a Alan

-¿Qué? Alan yo no llevo suelto…-dijo con preocupación y cierta vergüenza.

-Era broma mujer! Que te bajes anda… Venga…tengo que irme.

Rachel sonrió y le dio un beso a su amigo para despedirse. Salió del coche y se encaminó hacia la puerta. Efectivamente el camino de la entrada estaba iluminado por unas pequeñas velas a ambos lados de la senda, para que supiera bien por dónde tenía que pasar…ya se encontraba con los nudillos a punto de picar a la puerta cuando ésta de repente se medio abrió.

-Hola princesa –dijo la rubia nada más abrir.

Estaba espectacular, llevaba puesto un vestido ajustado el cuál le marcaba todas las curvas de su cuerpo dibujando así toda su figura. De color blanco roto y como Quinn estaba bronceada le resaltaba con su piel, era con escote palabra de honor y dejaba ver así sus sensuales hombros. El vestido le llegaba hasta la mitad del muslo, se podían ver también claramente sus perfectas y tonificadas piernas… Quinn estaba simplemente que rompía el molde…no estaba buena estaba lo siguiente.

La morena se quedó boquiabierta de ver a su rubia tan bella, femenina, enseguida se dio cuenta que se había hecho algo en el pelo ¿se lo había cortado, teñido, mechas? No tenía ni idea pero era algo que la favorecía irremediablemente, se quedó sin palabras de verla tan y tan guapa y no supo reaccionar nada más que quedándose muda.

-Rachel cariño…¿Estás bien? –preguntó al verla tan callada y tocándola cariñosamente por un hombro.

-Eeehh…estás preciosa Quinn….estás realmente preciosa… –balbuceó sin más, no tenía palabras para describirla.

La rubia mostró una gran sonrisa con sus perfectos labios pintados "_y tú"_ le dijo y se echó hacia un lado para que Rachel entrara del todo _"pasa mi vida…estás en tu casa"._ Nada más hacerlo la morena quedó prendada del lugar, recorrió con su vista la estancia y cuando se giró de nuevo para encontrarse con la rubia esta llevaba un par de cócteles en la mano que ella misma había preparado minutos antes. Le ofreció uno, el que sabía que no llevaba ni gota de alcohol.

-Toma Rachel…este es para ti…brindemos…brindemos por esta noche que está a punto de comenzar y brindemos…por nosotras –finalizó comiéndose a Rachel con esos ojos verdes que tenía.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**Siento a ver tardado un poco en escribir pero he tenido un fin de semana ajetreado! Vamos que he viajado en coche, bus y tren para hacerme 1400km para ver a Metallica en Madrid! Pero mereció la pena! Estar con 50.000 personas cantando al unísono "Nothing else matters" no tiene precio…bueno si lo tiene joder…que hoy estoy super jodida jajaja! Espero que mañana no!**

**En fin…espero os guste el capitulo. El próximo lo subo esta semana. Palabrita.**

**Un cariñoso beso a todas.**

**klavier**


	21. Chapter 21

Rachel se relamió los labios con los ojos cerrados nada más probar ese cóctel que Quinn le había ofrecido.

-Mmm…que bueno…que bueno está…¿Qué es lo que lleva? Hay algo que no reconozco del todo… –le preguntó mientras abrió los ojos de nuevo para fijarlos en la rubia.

Quinn sonrió y con dos pasos se acercó hasta Rachel "_dios mío qué_ _bien hueles"_ pensó enseguida la morena al notarla cerca pues Quinn se colocó al lado de ella, rozando con su boca el oído de la morena y se agachó ligeramente para susurrarle con sensualidad "_el ingrediente que lleva_ _es un secreto…no quieras saberlo_ _todo…"_ le dijo notando enseguida como a la morena se le erizaba la piel al sentir el calor de su boca…después de eso "pasó de ella" y se alejó enseguida "_ahora vuelvo_ _ponte cómoda Rachel…siéntate si quieres qué acabo de preparar_ _una cosa"_ le gritó en alto mientras se dirigía a la cocina a quitar lo que fuera que tuviera en el horno.

La morena se giró y no pudo evitar mirar descaradamente el cuerpo de su mujer por detrás mientras ella inocentemente iba hacia la cocina. Ese vestido ajustado le marcaba toda la figura, le marcaba las caderas, los glúteos y Rachel de repente se sintió nerviosa inferior y poca cosa para la rubia. Tuvo la sensación que Quinn era demasiado "mujer" para ella y por un momento la invadió cierta inseguridad.

A solas en aquél comedor, volvió a repasar la estancia. Había partes de las paredes del interior que eran de piedra y otras no, dando así un lugar qué era entre antiguo pero moderno a la vez. Le pareció un lugar cálido y romántico, sobretodo porque la rubia había llenado el lugar de pequeñas velas por todos lados. Había esparcido pétalos de rosas por encima de los muebles, del sofá, por algunas zonas del suelo….y sobretodo a Rachel le había impactado la pequeña mesa para dos que la rubia había preparado con todo lujo de detalles. Supuso que iban a cenar allí y no pudo evitar sonreír para sí misma ante el esfuerzo de la rubia.

Se sentó en el sofá para esperar a Quinn y un mensaje de texto le llegó al móvil. Era de Jake.

Rachel estabas preciosa con ese vestido negro… no puedo dejar de pensar en ti …hubiera dado lo que fuera porque estuvieras a mi lado esta noche.

La morena enseguida oyó que Quinn se acercaba al comedor y puso el móvil en silencio.

-Le quedan cinco minutillos –la informó sonriente a la vez que se sentaba justo en un sillón de enfrente con las piernas cruzadas y su cóctel en la mano. Como el vestido era corto, las piernas de Quinn casi se veían a más de medio muslo -¿Quién era? –le preguntó de forma natural para sorpresa de la morena.

-¿Quién? –contestó de manera automática.

-Te ha llegado un sms, no? Lo he oído mientras venía…-le dijo dando un pequeño sorbo a su cóctel.

-Ahhh…si…era Jake –contestó escueta sin dar pié a Quinn a qué le preguntara qué le había dicho.

-Jake…vale –repitió la rubia, asintiendo a la vez con la cabeza como haciéndose a la idea…

¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Preguntar? ¿Para qué? Así que nada, no hizo nada ignoró el tema y siguió callada o más bien…cambió de tema.

-¿Te gusta el sitio Rachel? –le preguntó

-Si...está genial Quinn…es precioso…me recuerda muchísimo al hotel…es un lugar con mucho encanto –le contestó agradeciendo que la rubia no siguiera con el tema de Jake.

-Bueno pues mañana vas alucinar ¿sabes? Me han dicho que hay un lago precioso a un par de kilómetros de aquí...mañana te llevaré…y nos podemos bañar…si quieres…

-¿Pero si no he traído bikini?

-Pero yo si…te he cogido algo de ropa de casa…no te preocupes…lo tengo todo controlado –le dijo con algo de superioridad y guiñándole un ojo fugazmente.

Rachel entonces miró las piernas de Quinn, era como si la rubia tuviera un magnetismo especial esa noche y no pudiera dejar de mirarla…o más bien de desearla. Verla así hizo que su imaginación volara…

-Estás preciosa Rachel…estás maravillosa –la piropeó de repente al tiempo que tomaba un nuevo trago de su copa. La rubia había percibido que Rachel la miraba con deseo…la conocía muchísimo pero no iba a dejar que el sexo se interpusiera en medio esa noche …o no por el momento.

La morena sonrió tímidamente y agachó un poco la mirada.

-Tú no te has visto Quinn…estás impresionante…no te llego ni a la suela de los zapatos…o de los tacones en este caso –dijo sonriendo más abiertamente.

Quinn dejó la copa encima de una pequeña mesa que tenían delante, se levantó de su sillón y se sentó al lado de su mujer. Le puso su mano encima de la pierna de Rachel y ésta sintió como una electricidad le recorría todo el cuerpo.

-Oye…no me contradigas ¿eh? –le dijo en tono de broma –estás maravillosa Rachel, estás preciosa cielo….Soy la mujer más afortunada del mundo en este momento…¿sabes? –le contestó entrecerrando los ojos y dándole un pequeño toque en su nariz con su dedo índice.

De repente la alarma del horno sonó haciendo que Rachel reaccionara echándose hacia atrás pues por un momento y casi imperceptiblemente para Quinn la morena estuvo a punto de besarla… le apetecía muchísimo, le apetecía besarla muchísimo.

-Uy! Qué ya está! Venga venga Rachel… a la mesa que traigo la cena –se apresuró a decir la rubia.

La morena se levantó y se sentó en la pequeña mesa que Quinn había preparado. Una mesa con un mantel blanco impoluto, un par de grandes copas de cristal de bohemia, un par de platos de cerámica preciosos y una pequeña velita en medio acompañado todo con una gran rosa roja en un jarroncito de cristal.

-Voilà! Lasaña de verduras con queso de cabra fundido –le mostró al llegar de nuevo al salón.

-Guauuu…qué bien huele cari…que bien huele –le dijo rectificando enseguida para intentar no llamarla cariño.

En ese sentido la morena era muy dura, ya se habían besado y acostado un par de veces pero por el momento había sido incapaz o por orgullo o bien porque no lo sentía de llamarle ni "cariño, cielo, amor…" ni nada que se le pareciese….era un poco fría en ese punto. Siempre la llamaba Quinn.

Cenaron relajadamente, degustando poco a poco el plato que la rubia había preparado pues estaba delicioso. Durante toda la cena se miraron a los ojos al hablar y hablaron de todo, primero de cómo le había ido el día a la morena, después hablaron de Ismael de cómo le irían las cosas allí y finalmente incluso hablaron de cine, de teatro, de cómo estaba el mundo..etc..etc... Ellas dos no podían evitar sonreírse mientras hablaban, era como si coquetearan, como si se conocieran de nuevo…como una primera cita y cuando ya casi habían terminado Rachel cogió por encima de la mesa la mano de su mujer y la estrechó entre la suya. Quinn se estremeció al sentir el contacto de su piel…fue un acto que no se lo esperaba.

-Quinn…ha sido maravillosa esta cena…de veras –le confesó.

La rubia se quedó por un momento sin palabras, no esperaba ese gesto por parte de Rachel.

-Rachel yo…mira sé que no soy muy romanticona y bueno una cena no es que sea una "gran idea" pero…

-Quinn –la cortó –es uno de los mejores 4 de julio que he tenido en años…¿ok? Me ha encantado todo, el lugar, el vestido, la comida, tú…de verdad que si…gracias –le dijo sin soltar aún la mano de la rubia.

Se miraron a los ojos. Si por Quinn hubiera sido ya haría rato que se habría tirado por encima de la mesa le habría arrancado la ropa a tirones y comido a besos por todo el cuerpo…. pero no quería caer en eso, quería que la noche siguiera tal y cómo ella la había planeado…"_el sexo no lo es todo_" le retumbaba en la cabeza…"_maldita Carmenchu"_ pensaba la rubia para sus adentros. Era su Pepito grillo particular.

-Oye Rachel…¿Puedo confesarte algo? –le preguntó.

La morena frunció un poco el ceño…temía que fuese algo malo…pues el tono que usó la rubia no le gustó demasiado. Le pareció serio.

-Claro…claro Quinn dime –le dijo.

-Un momento entonces –contestó soltándose de la mano de Rachel.

Se levantó y se fue hacia un cajón de uno de los muebles del comedor. Cogió una pequeña caja, cuadrada, envuelta en un papel dorado con un lazo rojo y se acercó de nuevo hasta la mesa dejando dicha cajita en medio.

-Ábrelo –le dijo una vez se sentó en la silla mirándola a los ojos sin parpadear.

Rachel miró la pequeña cajita y supuso que era un anillo, un par de pendientes o algo similar.

-¿Pero no tenías que confesarme algo? –le preguntó levantando la vista y chocando con la de le la rubia, la cual sonrió.

-Si… pero primero ábrelo…venga Rachel! Ábrelo! Ábrelo! –le ordenó en broma y con ciertas prisas.

La morena cogió entre sus manos la cajita y suavemente le quitó el lazo…lo desenvolvió con delicadeza y la abrió y lo que allí encontró la dejó totalmente desconcertada. Abrió los ojos de par en par y sin coger "eso" entre sus manos miró a Quinn.

-Pero…¿esto es lo que creo que es?…¿en serio?

-¿No te gusta? –preguntó la rubia.

-No es que no me guste es solo que… es…¿un…un chupete? –preguntó extrañada sin entender nada y ahora sí tomándolo entre sus manos.

-Ajá…-contestó Quinn con media sonrisa.

-Pero…¿Para quién? –indagó algo divertida -¿Para mi? ¿Para Ismael? No entiendo.

Entonces la rubia fue quién tomó la mano de la morena entre las suyas y despacio la acercó hacia sus labios para besarla tiernamente.

-Es para la niña Rachel…-le dijo sin dejar el contacto visual en ningún momento.

-Para la niña…-repitió la morena en alto -¿Qué…qué niña Quinn? –preguntó con la voz quebrada, los nervios se apoderaban de ella y no sabía del todo por que.

-La que deseo tener contigo mi vida –le confesó al fin – Rachel siempre he querido tener una niña contigo…yo estoy muy contenta y feliz de haber tenido a Ismael pero yo…quiero una pequeña Rachel –le dijo con una sonrisa –sé que en su momento tú…bueno ya sabes no querías pero ahora…daría lo que fuera por tener una hija contigo cariño…

La morena notó como sus ojos se inundaban por segundos ante lo que Quinn decía. Tenía el corazón en un puño y el bello de punta.

-Quiero una pequeña Rachel en mi vida cariño, con tus preciosos labios, con tus maravillosos ojos, con tu gran talento, con tu nariz.…joder Rachel te quiero tanto…te quiero tanto y no sabes como he odiado mi comportamiento ..no quiero separarme de ti jamás ¿me oyes? Quiero estar contigo siempre, quiero envejecer contigo mi amor…quiero que me quieras como antes…quiero que me quieras "solo a mí"-acentuó sabiendo bien que la entendía-…porque yo nunca he dejado de amarte ¿sabes? Nunca! -le dijo mientras que veía como a Rachel se le resbalaban un par de lágrimas por los ojos -¿Rachel estás…estás bien? –le preguntó asustada al ver como la morena de repente se levantó precipitadamente de la silla y salió hacia fuera de la casa disparada.

Quinn se levantó enseguida de la suya y fue tras ella. Rachel se encontraba en el exterior de pié, apoyada en una de las paredes, tomando grandes bocanadas de aire, era como si de golpe le hubiera entrado un ataque de ansiedad ¿Qué le ocurría? ¿Se sentía culpable por algo? ¿Era felicidad? ¿Estaba contenta, agobiada, asustada?

La rubia se acercó hasta ella inmediatamente. La morena era un mar de lágrimas sin control.

-Mi amor qué...que te ocurre...¿He dicho algo qué..¿Qué te ocurre? –preguntaba sin atreverse del todo a tocarla.

-Calla Quinn!…cállate joder! ¿Cómo te atreves? ¿Cómo coño te atreves? –la acusó enfurecida.

-Pe...pero cariño qué..¿Qué he dicho? –le preguntaba totalmente desconcertada.

Rachel se encaró a la rubia, la miró con furia y le dio un pequeño empujón con sus manos antes de estallar.

-¿Qué qué has dicho? ¿Qué no has dejado de amarme nunca? Te largaste Quinn! Te largaste como si te importara una puta mierda y de repente vuelves y….y ¿Me pides qué tengamos una niña? ¿Pero de que coño vas? –volvió a darle un empujón - ¿De qué coño vas? ¿Crees que todo es así de fácil! –le gritó.

-Rachel no! Sé que no es todo así de fácil pero joder ahora estoy aquí! –le contestó elevando por primera vez su tono de voz –estoy aquí y no pienso marcharme joder! Lo siento ¿De acuerdo? Pasé por un bache Rachel, pasé por un mal momento y quizás no supe aguantar la presión…

-Desde luego que no! –le reprochó la morena

-Pero tú tampoco! Tú tampoco lo hiciste en su día así que por favor no seas tan dura juzgando Rachel! Deberías saber lo que es pasar por un mal momento más que nadie… –le dijo.

-¿Yo? –se señaló así misma sin acabar de entender a qué se refería.

-¡Si tú! O es que estabas tan borracha que ya no te acuerdas maldita sea! –le escupió sin piedad para recordarle de una jodida vez que todos somos humanos y que todos cometemos errores en nuestra vida.

Sin pensárselo dos veces Rachel le abofeteó la cara a su mujer nada más ella terminó la frase y sin pensárselo dos veces le rodeó con su mano la nuca para tirar bruscamente de ella y besarla intensamente… se besaron apasionadamente entre lágrimas, besos salados, besos cortos, largos, húmedos y sentidos, besos buscados y añorados…no eran los mismos besos que la noche anterior…estos eran diferentes…eran besos con rabia y amor al mismo tiempo, con dolor y ternura, delicados y feroces, dulces y amargos…Quinn se encontraba desconcertada y perpleja ella la besaba porque la deseaba y la amaba pero en su interior no acababa de comprender que demonios había ocurrido segundos antes….hasta que de repente una gran explosión sonó y una lluvia de colores fluorescentes iluminó el negro cielo…haciendo que ambas separan sus labios…aunque a la morena le costó más que a la rubia. No quería separarse de esos labios…los tenía atrapados entre los suyos y no quería soltarlos.

-Para para Rachel….los fuegos han empezado -dijo Quinn mirando hacia arriba.

Las dos se quedaron alucinadas ante el torrente de luces, colores y formas que allí en el cielo negro se dibujaba…Quinn se puso detrás de la morena y le rodeó con sus brazos la cintura, apretándola contra su pecho, le besó tiernamente el cuello mientras ambas seguían embelesadas ante aquel espectáculo….ella hubiera ido a más, se encontraba totalmente encendida y por como hablaba el cuerpo de Rachel entendía que ella también habría ido a más pero Quinn no quería caer en eso…no quería acostarse con Rachel sin qué ella supiese realmente lo que sentía por ella…eso era demasiado fácil no quería caer en el sexo, no quería arreglar las cosas a base de sexo y la situación que se había creado era lo más propicio a ello.

Unos minutos después los fuegos habían terminado y ellas dos seguían en la misma posición. Rachel estaba más calmada, menos "agresiva" y volteó su cara hacia atrás y con su mano buscó la cabeza de Quinn para besarla tiernamente de nuevo en los labios….e ir de nuevo a más.

-Ha sido fantástico cielo -le dijo por primera vez en mucho tiempo…ya no tenía lágrimas en el rostro…se sentía ardiente.

-Si…no esperaba que en este pueblo hicieran unos fuegos tan bonitos…también me ha gustado mucho Rachel –contestó la rubia después de mordisquearle tiernamente la oreja. Ignoró todo lo que había ocurrido minutos antes.

La morena más tranquila y calmada se giró y rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de la rubia. sabía lo que quería…e iba a ir a por ello.

-¿Quieres una niña? –le preguntó retomando de nuevo ese tema -Pues podríamos entrar ahí…ir a la habitación, tumbarnos en la cama e intentar a ver si me quedo embarazada… de ti… –le sugirió con una mezcla de picardía y sensualidad. Rachel estaba deseosa y no podía esperar un minuto más….la deseaba…llevaba horas deseándola.

Quinn sonrió levemente… también lo estaba pero ella tenía un as debajo de la manga, tenía una ultima sorpresa…iba a ponerle su corazón en una plata y no iba a permitir que las hormonas la boicotearan.

-Me parece una idea genial…pero…había pensado en ir a tomar una copa…me han dicho que en el bar del pueblo ponen buena música y no sé…me apetecía ir a bailar un rato…hace años que tú y yo no salimos juntas…¿no crees? –le sugirió con algo de temor…por si no reaccionaba bien.

Por un lado a Rachel no le desagradó la idea pues era cierto que hacía años que no salían juntas a divertirse pero por otro lado se sintió algo confusa ante "el rechazo" de la rubia…era algo raro en ella. Si Quinn era pura pasión no le encajaba del todo que no quisiera ir con ella hacia la habitación pero finalmente cedió ante lo que su chica proponía.

-De acuerdo…pero después –se mordió el labio inferior –después vas a ser mía…-le contestó.

Ambas salieron de la casa andando hacia el bar del pueblo. Quinn colocó su brazo sobre el cuello de la morena y Rachel no dudó en rodear con su otro brazo la cintura de su mujer…y las dos se dirigieron hacia el pub agarradas…en ese instante era como si ni Jake ni Mónica hubieran existido jamás de los jamases.

El lugar era el típico bareto de pueblo, algo cutre, bastante oscuro, con un pequeño escenario, con sus billares, sus máquinas del millón, unas cuantas mesas para tomar algo y su pequeña pista de baile. Cuando las chicas hicieron acto de presencia en el local todo el mundo se las quedó en un principio mirando sin ningún tipo de disimulo: la camarera dejó de servir mesas y las miró, los que jugaban al billar pararon de jugar y las miraron, el barman dejó de servir y las miró y todo hijo de vecino que estaba allí las miró…al fin y al cabo eran dos "extranjeras", qué iban vestidas de manera elegante y sofisticada y encima eran un par de ¿lesbianas? que más quieres! Era "el notición del pueblo" de esa noche…pero a los pocos minutos nadie les prestaba ya atención y todo el mundo siguió a su bola...y por cierto nadie las reconoció. Nadie se percató que la que allí estaba era Rachel Berry ganadora de un Tony y un Oscar con su mujer.

Finalmente ambas se sentaron en una de las mesas que había libres. Una pequeña mesa redonda con un par de sillas de madera desgastada.

-¿Qué quieres tomar? –le preguntó la rubia acercándose a ella.

-Yo quiero tomarte a ti…-jugueteó la morena que no acababa de enfriarse del todo.

-Jajaja…eso luego...si eres buena y bailas conmigo claro…¿Te traigo una soda? –le dijo.

-Eso esta bien –contestó- pero con hielo Quinn! Con mucho mucho hielo que tengo mucho calor… –le dijo guiñándole un ojo.

La rubia sonrió ante eso y se perdió entre la multitud después de darle un pico en sus labios. La cosa no iba mal pensó la rubia..nada mal aunque Rachel estuviera algo extraña. La morena se quedó a solas en aquel bar de mala muerte. Con sus grandes ojos negros echó una ojeada a todo lo que le rodeaba…lo cierto es que estaba bastante lleno y lo cierto era que la música no era tan mala…sonaba "One Headlight" de los The Wallflowers "_no puedo creer que en este pueblucho conozcan esta canción_" pensaba la morena qué ya se le hacía largo que Quinn no apareciera por ningún lado con las bebidas…¿_Dónde diablos habrá ido_? se preguntaba mentalmente.

La buscó con la mirada ante el tumulto de gente pero no la veía por ningún sitio…hasta que de repente la música dejó de sonar, las luces se apagaron en aquel cutre bar y un gran foco iluminó el centro de aquel esmirriado escenario que había. De repente Rachel vio como Quinn se encontraba guitarra en mano en el centro de él. Se quedó de piedra al verla sentada en un taburete, con las piernas cruzadas y una guitarra española encima como para tocar delante de un micro. Todo el mundo quedó en silencio y un foco iluminó de golpe a la morena que aún tenía cara de circunstancias y de no saber que rayos pasaba.

-Hola! Hola! Buenas noches…buenas noches a todos -saludó la rubia a través del micrófono –bien…eehh..-se mostraba algo nerviosa –bueno me llamo Quinn Fabray y bueno…os voy a cantar una canción…bueno en realidad quiero cantársela a mi mujer qué la tenéis ahí sentada…es la morenaza que ahora mismo tiene cara de pocker…jejeje –señaló con su mano hacia la zona donde Rachel estaba sentada la cuál no era difícil de encontrar puesto que estaba debajo del gran foco amarillo –hola Rachel amor saluda! –le dijo con travesura.

La morena se sintió pequeñita pequeñita y con mucha timidez y sin entender nada saludó con su mano al público que la miraba_…"Quinn…¿Qué diablos haces?"_ Pensaba para sus adentros… que ella supera Quinn no tocaba la guitarra! ¿Que coño hacia en el escenario!

La rubia prosiguió con su discurso pero esta vez se dirigió solo a ella.

-Pues eso…eehhh Rachel…una cena romántica no es una gran idea, comprarte un vestido tampoco lo es..…así que…bueno creo que hasta ahora nunca has sabido que a ratos toco la guitarra, que canto…y en fin..…es para ti cariño…me gustaría que escucharas la letra porque realmente es lo que siento por ti …y bueno antes quiero disculparme con el público porque la canción es en español pero deseo y espero que os guste de todos modos….por lo menos no es en Alemán…jejeje –finalizó riendo forzadamente de los nervios que llevaba encima.

Antes de comenzar a cantar carraspeó y tomó un pequeño sorbo de un vaso de agua que se había llevado y entonces las primeras notas de la guitarra comenzaron a sonar a través de sus manos. La canción que había elegido era Contigo de la cantautora Rosana…y realmente Quinn bordó cada nota y tono de la canción. La vivió como si la hubiera escrito ella…era todo lo que sentía por Rachel y más.

Toda la sal  
todo el azùcar  
todo el vino  
toda mi vida,solo deseo  
vivirla contigo.  
toda la luz  
todo el oscuro  
todo lo que escribo  
todo el camino,ardo en deseos  
de andarlo contigo.

Con tu amor,siento calma  
y a la orilla del rio  
tu calor se me agarra y me llenas  
el alma de luz y rocìo.  
con tu amor siento ganas  
en los cinco sentidos  
y me llevas tan lejos,que apenas  
recuerdo de donde venimos.

Todo el calor  
todas las nubes  
todo el frio  
toda la lluvia,ardo en deseos  
de mojarme contigo.  
todo el amor  
todo el recuerdo  
todo lo que olvido  
todo el silencio,se hace canciones  
durmiendo contigo.

Todo el sabor  
todo el perfume  
todo lo que ansìo  
todos los mares,solo deseo  
navegarlos contigo.  
todo sin mas  
la eternidad también la pido  
vida o castigo,solo deseo tenerla contigo  
vida o castigo,solo deseo beberla contigo.  
vida o castigo,solo deseo morirme contigo

Mientras había estado cantando la canción no dejó de ir mirando a Rachel intermitentemente, la miraba a los ojos y podía ver desde el escenario como la morena se iba emocionando poco a poco…. Rachel no podía creer lo que Quinn hacía por ella…su voz la cautivó, la hipnotizó, tenía un nudo en la garganta…jamás pensó que la rubia tuviera ese talento y además sabía que probablemente le estaba costando un mundo exponer así sus sentimientos y más en directo y con desconocidos pues era consciente de lo mal que lo pasaba cuando alguna vez tenía que acompañarla algún estreno que otro…así que lo que su mujer estaba haciendo era de un gran valor.

Le estaba cantando una canción de amor y eso no era poca cosa…eso era lo más romántico que le había hecho nadie en su vida.. Quinn terminó de cantar y todo el mundo aplaudió la actuación…pues realmente quedaron sorprendidos que aquella guapa rubia tocase tan bien. Enseguida las luces se encendieron y el murmullo de voces volvió a sonar y Quinn se acercó a Rachel directamente bajando por las cuatro escaleras del escenario.

Rachel tenía los ojos enrojecidos…e intentaba sin éxito que sus lágrimas no salieran a la superficie…pero no pudo evitarlo.

-¿Te ha gustado Rachel? –preguntó la rubia algo temerosa.

-Es lo más bonito que han hecho por mi en mi vida Quinn…ven aquí –le dijo para fundirse en un abrazo con ella -¿Cómo no me has dicho nunca que cantabas? –le preguntó pegada a su oído y sin dejar de abrazarla.

La rubia se encogió de hombros.

-Bueno..no sé…era algo muy mío y cómo tu eres una artista siempre pensé que a lo mejor te reirías de mi…-le contestó separándose de ella para mirarla a la cara.

-¿Pero estás tonta? –le dijo- jamás me reiría de ti ¿Me oyes? Jamás! –le dijo mientras le acariciaba su cabello dorado - Me ha encantado cariño…me ha emocionado… Tienes una voz impresionante… Dios mío Quinn…eres tan especial qué no sé…no sé que mierda nos está pasando!

-Yo tampoco Rachel…yo tampoco lo sé…-le contestó mientras la abrazaba de nuevo. Necesitaba sentirla.

-Vámonos Quinn…vámonos a casa….quiero estar contigo esta noche, quiero hacer el amor contigo toda la noche…vámonos de una maldita vez….por favor…-le suplicó al oído por enésima vez y finalmente la arrastró hacia la salida sin soltarle de la mano. Ahora sí iba a ser de ella….Quinn por fin cedía.

Una vez llegaron al lugar fueron a la habitación en silencio, no hubieron más palabras entre ellas, no hubieron más reproches ni diálogos ni comentarios, simplemente se desnudaron la una a la otra lentamente, mirándose a los ojos, con ternura, como una primera vez…e hicieron el amor durante horas…tantas horas que finalmente cayeron rendidas y agotadas en la cama sin tan siquiera darse cuenta que los rayos del sol se filtraban ya por la ventana…y mientras ellas se durmieron abrazadas ocho llamadas perdidas se registraron en el móvil de la morena, una casi por cada hora que llevaban juntas…ocho…¿Iba a ser justo para Quinn? ¿Tanto nadar para morir en la orilla?

CONTINUARÁ…

KLAVIER


	22. Chapter 22

Quinn arqueaba al máximo su espalda mientras que con sus manos se aferraba fuertemente a las sábanas de la cama, necesitaba sentirse enganchada algo pues sentía que levitaba, ella mantenía los ojos cerrados, sentía el pulso acelerado, la boca seca y un intenso placer le recorría el cuerpo de arriba abajo….todo por culpa de la morena que esa mañana se había levantado juguetona, eufórica y con un gran y desmadrado apetito sexual….tal se durmió Rachel se levantó.

-Díos mío Rachel…por favor….oohh diossss….-susurraba la rubia como podía, pues le faltaba el aire en sus pulmones y era totalmente incapaz de articular más palabras que esas cuatro … no podía evitar morderse continuamente el labio inferior –Rachel por dios….oh dios! –acabó gritando al sentir que llegaba al clímax nuevamente.

A los pocos segundos de sentirse relajada Quinn levantó un poquito las sábanas y miró hacia abajo para enseguida chocar de frente con la mirada felina de su mujer, la cuál se encontraba con el rostro medio escondido entre las piernas de la rubia. La morena estaba excitada, satisfecha y con la libido por las nubes pues era consciente qué había hecho disfrutar a Quinn como una camella…no apartaba la mirada de la rubia mientras aún seguía dando jugosos besos por la zona, por toda la parte interna de los muslos de su chica…poniéndola más nerviosa aún si cabía.

-Anda preciosa…ven aquí conmigo…sube –le pidió la rubia que ya no podía más con su alma….no le quedaba energía después de aquello.

Rachel dibujó una sonrisa pícara, traviesa, tenía claro que había logrado su objetivo _"el_ _primero del día"_ pensaba y se deslizó hacia arriba con su pequeño cuerpo desnudo, bien pegada a la rubia, cuál serpiente, para que notara toda su humedad y toda su calor…dejó caer todo el cuerpo de su peso contra el de Quinn a propósito y llegó hasta colocarse enfrente de ella chocando nariz con nariz, para perderse con su mirada en los ojos verdes de la rubia que tanto adoraba.

-Buenos días cielo…¿Te ha gustado despertar así? –le preguntó la morena, de manera divertida con media sonrisa.

-¿Tú que crees? –contestó Quinn mientras que con dulzura colocaba los mechones de Rachel tras sus orejas…como le gustaba acariciar el pelo de su mujer.

-Mmm…no lo sé…yo creo que si pero….si tenemos dudas puedo volver a repetir…si quieres….-dijo Rachel con sensualidad y con un intento de volver a deslizarse hacia abajo que Quinn abortó cogiéndole la cara entre sus manos y sugetándola.

-Ey ey ey cariño...dios mío…para para…oye ¿Quién eres? ¿Y qué has hecho con mi mujer? –bromeó la rubia al ver la insaciabilidad de Rachel.

La morena no podía dejar de mirarla a los ojos, la besó mordiéndole levemente el labio inferior y tirando de él.

-Soy Rachel Berry y estoy muy pero que muy … -no le dio tiempo a terminar la frase.

-Muy hambrienta –la cortó la rubia con media sonrisa, le encantaba ver por fin a una Rachel tan apasionada con ella, tan entregada…

-Mmm...bueno iba a decir ardiente pero si…hambrienta también es una forma de decirlo –sonrió –me encanta desayunarte princesa…me encanta…-contestó mientras en ese instante le mordisqueaba el óvulo de su oreja.

La rubia se dejó hacer por unos segundos…"_oh dios reacciona Quinn o te lía de nuevo"_ pensaba, y no es que no quisiera es que ella se encontraba hambrienta.

-Cielo ahora en serio, hablando de desayuno ¿no tienes hambre?

-Mmmm…si mucha… quiero comerte a ti enterita –respondió sin mirarla mientras le besaba ahora por el cuello –quiero comerte otra vez el…

-Jajajaj…Rachel quieta…quieta…-le contestó mientras otra vez tuvo que frenarla –oye mírame….a los ojos cariño a los ojos! Estoy famélica me tienes exhausta vida necesito comer por favor…-le dijo poniéndole cara de cordero degollado.

La morena se la quedó mirando y se quitó de encima de la rubia para echarse a un lado de la cama y tumbarse en paralelo con su mujer se apoyó en la almohada con uno de sus brazos.

-Está bien…me estoy quieta….a ver ¿Qué hay para comer? –preguntó riendo a la vez que acariciaba el dorado cabello de Quinn.

-Pues cielo…. hay fruta, leche, cereales, yogures…

-¿Los yogures son de soja? –interrumpió Rachel.

-¿Ehh? –contestó la rubia completamente desconcertada "_y yo que sé si son de soja o de sojo"_

-¿Qué si son de soja pregunto? ¿Llevan isoflavonas? –preguntó seria.

-¿Cómo? ¿Isó qué? –la miraba incrédula…¿de que coño hablaba a esas horas?

-Isoflavonas de soja Quinn! Ya sabes hay que cuidarse! Isoflavonas, l casei inmunitas…para los triglicéridos y esas cosas…no estás al día hija mía…¿capito o no capito? –le preguntaba altivamente Rachel, que por un momento se hacía pasar por una experta nutricionista.

-No entiendo un carajo de lo que hablas! A mi de las vitamina no me saques Rachel! Jajaja!

Ambas rieron juntas como locas, se sentían compenetradas, a gusto, totalmente conectadas y sintonizadas la una con la otra.

-En fin… ¿Qué hora debe ser? –preguntó la rubia una vez tuvo aire de nuevo de tanto reír…lo cierto es que no tenían ni pajarera idea de que hora era, pues sabían que se habían ido a dormir tarde.

-Espera que tengo el móvil aquí y te lo digo –contestó la morena estirando y alargando su brazo para coger el dispositivo y averiguar en qué punto del día se encontraban –son las…iba a contestar cuando su gesto se torció…para terminar frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Qué ocurre? –cuestionó la rubia al verla.

-Tengo ocho llamadas perdidas..-contestó Rachel mientras se sentaba en la cama e intentaba averiguar de quién demonios eran.

-¿Ocho? ¿De..? –dejó en el aire.

-De…son de Jake Quinn…de Jake –la sacó de dudas. Rachel la contestó sin esconderse en ningún momento.

A Quinn le cambió la cara.

-No me jodas…¿Y qué quiere? –contestó con cierto tono de enfado, no con ella, sino con él, pues no podía evitarlo, la cabreaba de sobremanera que el maldito tipo saliera a la palestra.

-No lo sé Quinn…tendré que llamarlo –dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Llamarlo? ¿Ahora? Venga Rachel! Lo que me faltaba…-contestó mientras que al tiempo se levantaba de la cama y desnuda buscaba algo de ropa interior que ponerse -que ganas tengo de que acabes la maldita película y quitarnos de encima al muerto ese…-murmuró entre dientes pero supo que la morena le había escuchado.

-Eh Quinn tranquila ¿ok? Joder me ha llamado ocho veces es evidente que algo ocurre ¿no?

-Yo te diré que ocurre Rach –espetó visiblemente ya molesta e irritada mientras ya se –colocaba en su torso una camiseta de tiras que había encontrado -¿Él sabe que estás aquí cierto?¿Sabe que estás conmigo verdad?...pues eso ocurre Rachel…eso ocurre! –sentenció.

La morena la fulminó con la mirada.

-No entiendo a veces como eres tan egoísta…parece mentira qué todo lo lleves por ese lado…-le contestó aún sentada en la cama, lo hizo fríamente y retándole con la mirada marcó el teléfono de su amigo mientras se colocaba el dispositivo en su oreja.

-¡Haz lo que quieras! Yo voy a preparar el desayuno…-contestó viendo que Rachel no se lo pensó dos veces en llamarlo y haciendo un gesto con su mano de desaprobación y se dirigió hacia la cocina sin tan si quiera escuchar ni una sola palabra.

Rachel marcó el número y para su sorpresa una voz femenina le contestó…una voz que le era familiar pero qué no terminaba de ubicar.

-Rachel! –le dijo.

-Eeeh…-murmuró la morena sin saber muy bien con quién hablaba y porque la conocía….joder le sonaba tanto la voz.

-Soy Lisa! –se identificó al fin puesto que vio que la morena no caía.

-¿Lisa? ¿Pe…pero qué haces con el móvil de Jake? ¿Qué ocurre?

-Joder Rachel…oye estate tranquila ¿ok? Pero Jake ha tenido un accidente de coche…

-¿Cómo dices? –contestó sobresaltada.

-Rachel tranquila. Se encuentra bien. Estamos en el hospital, le están haciendo unas pruebas pero todo indica que solo tiene un par de contusiones.…en breve ya nos vamos para su piso…él les dijo que me llamaran a mi.

-¿Pero qué ha pasado Lisa? ¿Qué ha ….

-No lo sé…no lo sé del todo…ayer estaba raro Rachel, casi no cenó, no probó bocado y no paraba de entrar y salir de la terraza de mi piso y de llamar a alguien…y bueno comenzó a beber más de la cuenta, a estar nervioso…. y nosotros no queríamos que cogiera el coche pero se puso terco…y…en fin…se ha salido solo por la carretera…pero se encuentra bien…pudo ser peor…

La morena supo que ella era a quién había estado llamando pues todas esas llamadas perdidas así lo certificaban. Tragó saliva pues en parte se sintió responsable de lo sucedido.

-¿En qué hospital estáis?

La rubia ajena a toda esa conversación preparaba el desayuno, iba en braguitas y con camiseta pues por evitar lo que tenían que decirse esos dos ni siquiera buscó más ropa… mientras hacía café mentalmente planeaba el día y esperaba que la morena no tardara mucho en colgar pues la oía hablar desde allí pero no quería prestar demasiada atención porque se enervaba …en ningún momento sospechó que los planes iban a cambiar drásticamente hasta que Rachel colgó la llamada y acercándose a la rubia la rodeó con sus brazos…le besó el hombro por detrás…y Quinn supo que ese día había terminado para ellas.

-Suéltalo –le dijo sin titubeos pues conocía esa actitud de Rachel y dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo.

-Quinn…tenemos que dejar lo del lago para otro día…Jake ha tenido un pequeño accidente y bueno…quiero ir a verlo.

La rubia resopló. No pudo reprimirse el hacerlo, estaba tan cansada de ese tío que pareció hasta una insensible al respecto de la noticia pero le dio igual. Apoyó sus brazos sobre la encimera aún de espaldas a la morena la cual aún no había soltado la cintura de su chica.

-¿Has hablado con él? ¿Cómo ha ocurrido? –se interesó más por educación que por otra cosa.

-No…he hablado con mi compañera Lisa…se encuentra más o menos bien y van a ir para su casa en cuanto le den el alta pero me gustaría ir verlo y bueno…creo que bebió más de la cuenta y se salió solo de la carretera –le explicó y le volvió a dar un tierno beso en su pequeña espalda.

-Ese tío es un inconsciente…¿Qué bebió más de la cuenta? Es un imb…

-Quinn…

-Ni Quinn ni Quinna Rach! ¿Bebido? ¿Pero qué le pasa a la gente?

-Fue un accidente…

-No un accidente no! Un accidente fue lo mío con Ismael, ok? O no me ves la cara cada día! –gritó para después intentar calmarse un poco -Joder Rachel…joder –dijo menguando el tono de voz y apartando las manos de Rachel de su cintura para poder rodearse y mirarla a los ojos -¿Es necesario? Es decir si él está bien…para qué ir a verlo…¿No podemos quedarnos? –sugirió

-Es mi amigo Quinn! Jake fue mi mayor apoyo cuando tú…bueno ya sabes! Joder ha tenido un accidente así que no voy a quedarme con los brazos cruzados ¿no te parece?

La rubia negó varias veces con la cabeza antes de hablar.

-No lo veo claro cielo…creo que te manipula…oye no, no quiero que vayas verlo…si él está bien….joder quedémonos aquí…el día estaba siendo tan fantástico…

-¿Pero qué te pasa? –gritó dando un paso hacia atrás -¿Es que no escuchas nada de lo que te digo? ¿Es que solo puedes tener amigos tú? ¿Tú dejarías a Carmen o a Alan en la estacada si te ocurriera a ti! –le contestó bastante enfadada.

-No es lo mismo –replicó al instante levantando su dedo índice.

-¿Ah no? –contestó cruzándose de brazos y entrecerrando los ojos.

-No Rachel no lo es! ¿De acuerdo? Carmen no está enamorada de mi! Alan no está enamorado de mi! Y ese tío si lo está de ti! ¿ok? Te ha llamado ocho veces Rachel! Ocho veces significa algo más que amistad ¿no crees? Pero sabes lo peor de todo, ¿no? –preguntó sin esperar respuesta de la morena pues le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que continuara –lo peor de todo es que tú lo sabes! Y lo consientes! Me revienta Rachel! Eso me revienta! –acabó de vomitar.

La morena escuchó atenta lo que su mujer acababa de decirle…tomó un poco de aire antes de continuar.

-Mira Quinn no quiero discutir –le advirtió.

-Yo tampoco.

-Escúchame! Hemos pasado una noche maravillosa, increïble…pero no voy a dejar a Jake de lado porque te sientas amenazada, ¿ok?...Él ha hecho mucho por mi así que la única cuestión que hay aquí es si te vienes conmigo para la ciudad o te quedas aquí…porque yo me voy!

¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Presionar más a Rachel? ¿Discutir? ¿Apretar? Quinn se sintió furiosa y frustrada al mismo tiempo, odiaba a ese tipo y sabía que no era trigo limpio pero decidió morderse la lengua y salir con Rachel. Habían pasado una noche demasiado especial, demasiado bonita como para que todo se estropeara y se empañara por una discusión a causa del mamarracho así que hizo de tripas corazón y cedió una vez más. Lo que tenía claro era que ella no iba a ir a verlo ni al hospital y ni mucho menos a su maldito piso así que finalmente llamaron a un taxi y abandonaron aquella cálida casa que tantos buenos ratos les había dado.

Durante el camino Rachel tomó la mano de Quinn pero ninguna de las dos habló demasiado. Sabían que sí lo hacían podían decirse cosas que no querían con lo cuál lo mejor pasar el trago como fuera.

-¿Te espero para cenar? –preguntó la rubia justo antes de que Rachel abandonara el taxi. Se encontraban justo enfrente de la casa de Jake.

-Claro..-contestó la morena y le dio un tierno beso en los labios –nos vemos luego.

-Rachel! –la llamó antes de que la morena cerrara la puerta –te quiero…te quiero mucho…no lo olvides –le dijo.

-Lo sé…-contestó –lo sé.

Rachel picó a la puerta y Lisa abrió. Ambas se saludaron y hablaron un poco de lo sucedido. Le contó con más detalle lo raro y ausente que había estado Jake la pasada noche…"_no sé Rachel…algo le ocurre…una chica quizás…no tengo ni idea!…"_ especuló Lisa sin saber muy bien de qué hablaba.

-¿Dónde está? –preguntó la morena consciente que esa chica era ella.

-En su cuarto, tumbado. El médico le ha dicho que se tome unos días de descanso y que repose…le ha mandado unos calmantes y analgésicos…oye no hay de qué preocuparse Rachel él está bien…-le dijo ante la cara de preocupación que mostró la morena.

-De acuerdo…-dijo inspirando aire pues se encontraba bastante nerviosa.

-Bueno si no te importa yo me marcho…llevo horas y estoy realmente cansada asi que…

-Si si Lisa! Sin problema…yo me quedo.

Despidió a la compañera en la puerta y poco a poco se dirigió al cuarto del chico. Lo encontró tumbado en la cama, con la persiana medio bajada y descansando. La morena se acercó hasta él y se sentó al borde de la cama…el muchacho tenía un par de tiritas sobre una de sus cejas que tapaba lo que parecían un par de puntos…en la cara también tenía alguna herida y marca fruto del accidente y en general se le veía magullado y dolorido.

-Jake…-lo llamó tocándole cariñosamente el pelo para despertarlo.

Él abrió los con dificultad y sonrió como pudo al verla…pero no mucho porque le dolía….o eso parecía. Intentó reincorporarse en la cama solo.

-Hola Rach…-contestó con un hilo de voz.

-Quieto quieto…deja qué te ayude –le dijo a la vez que le colocaba bien el almohadón -¿Qué ha pasado? –le preguntó y fue obvio que no hablaba del accidente.

La sonrisa del muchacho desapareció…y sus ojos cambiaron de color.

-Me volví loco de celos Rachel –se sinceró- lo siento…es que te imaginaba con ella y…pensé que podría soportarlo, que podría llevarlo mejor pero no es así…y me dio por beber y bueno…ya ves como terminé –contestó tragando algo de saliva ante la confesión.

-Escucha Jake..ella y yo no estamos acercando ¿ok? Nos estamos dando una oportunidad…

-¿Os habéis acostado? –preguntó de repente. Nunca habían hablado tan claro de ese asunto y a la morena le sorprendió que fuera tan directo.

-Si –contestó mirándolo a los ojos, sin esconderse de ese hecho.

-¿La quieres Rachel? –quiso saber a continuación.

-Si Jake…la quiero, claro que la quiero.

Entonces él formuló la pregunta más difícil pues querer a alguien no es siempre sinónimo de ser feliz…y eso es una verdad aplastante y él lo sabía.

-¿Pero te hace feliz? ¿Eres completamente feliz con ella? ¿A su lado?

Rachel no pudo aquí contestar un rotundo y claro Si como hubiera deseado.

-Ella lo intenta Jake...intenta que seamos felices y yo…

-Déjalo Rachel…

-No no quiero dejarlo! Oye me has asustado Jake! –reaccionó -¿Comprendes? ¡Podías haberte matado joder! Tú también me importas!

-Pero no cómo te importa ella…-contestó haciéndose la víctima.

La morena abrió los ojos de par en par pues se sentía tan mal al verlo así que no supo porque contestó lo que contestó.

-Eso no lo sabes ok? Eso no lo sabes! –le recriminó quedándose por unos segundos en silencio tras lo dicho.

Ambos conectaron con la mirada…y Jake la cogió de una de sus manos.

-Acércate Rachel…acércate….quiero explicarte algo…pues no es la primera vez –le dijo sin que la morena entendiera en un primer momento de qué hablaban.

Las pocas horas qué quedaban de ese extraño día pasaron como un relámpago y cuando Rachel entró en su apartamento cayó en la cuenta que había quedado con Quinn para cenar _"mierda"_ murmuró para sus adentros al encontrarse con una mesa puesta, unas velas ya medio gastadas, una botella de vino medio vacía y la comida fría.

Cómo no vio a Quinn en el salón sus pasos la llevaron hasta la terraza y allí se encontró a la rubia con la mirada perdida en el horizonte, sentada en una de las sillas junto a una mesa en la cual encima había un gran cenicero lleno de miles de colillas recién fumadas y una copa de vino que obviamente no era la primera.

-Cielo….-la llamó Rachel tímidamente, entrando poco a poco.

La rubia qué no la había oído, inmersa que estaba en sus pensamientos se giró al escucharla…colocó el cigarrillo en su boca y miró el reloj de su muñeca agudizando la vista.

-Hombre…la enfermera Berry hace aparición a las tres de la madrugada –espetó con poca gracia y mucho sarcasmo.

Rachel la vio venir, pues la rubia parecía algo bebida y muy dolida por el plantón de su mujer…y más a causa de quién.

-Escucha Quinn…se me fue el tiempo de las manos, joder siento no haberte avisado pero me quedé sin batería y no podía avisarte…-intentaba excusarse mientras le mostraba el móvil apagado.

-Venga Rachel…eres mejor actriz que eso ¿no? –dijo sonriendo desagradablemente y señalándola con el dedo –busca otra excusa por favor…-le pidió con ironía.

-Escucha Quinn no es lo que crees ¿vale? –intentó defenderse pero la rubia la cortó al levantarse inmediatamente y colocarse enfrente de ella.

-¿Y qué es lo que tengo que creer? ¿ehh? –la retó a dos centímetros de su cara…Rachel pudo sentir el aliento de alcohol de Quinn pero supo que no iba ebria…la rubia controlaba pues mantenía la mirada firme, la voz coherente y las palabras adecuadas.

-Jake…

-Mira Rach! Para! Por favor para! No quiero hablar más de ese tío! Estoy harta de ese tío Rachel! No sabes cómo me he mordido la lengua, la paciencia qué he tenido, pero estoy cansada de lidiar con él…así que..o yo o…

-Es alcohólico Quinn! ¿Entiendes? –la cortó

-¿Quéeee? –contestó con sorpresa.

-Lo que oyes! Me lo ha confesado esta noche, por eso vengo tarde, hemos estado hablando horas de cómo ayudarle y…

-Corta! Corta! No me lo trago Rachel! –le contestó la rubia –no me lo trago!

-¿Pero qué…

-Pero qué nada! Es mentira joder! ¿Es que no lo ves! –gritó enfurecida pues no se creía ni una palabra de lo que Jake le hubiera dicho, estaba convencida que todo era una artimaña para acercarse a Rachel, pues ella estaba muy concienciada con ese tema –lo hace para acercarse a ti! Y tú lo sabes! Así que no te hagas la inocente porque no te va! No te va!

-Estás como una cabra Quinn! Te juro que a veces eres tan egoísta que alucino contigo! –le contestó al tiempo que se daba media vuelta para volver a entrar al salón….quiso zanjar la discusión ahí pero la rubia no estaba dispuesta a quedarse con la palabra en la boca y le agarró por uno de sus brazos para retenerla y que la escuchara.

-¿Egoísta yo? Mírame Rachel –le dijo puesto que la morena miraba al suelo –mírame! –le gritó para llamar su atención -¿Quieres estar con él? ¿Quieres estar con los dos? ¿Es eso? –la agobió a preguntas.

-Déjame Quinn…estas borracha…suéltame…

-No cariño de borracha nada…y de egoísta menos… en todo caso lo eres tú! Qué nos tienes a las dos en un sinvivir! ¿Sabes qué? –le preguntó sin obtener respuesta de la morena –aclárate Rachel…aclárate –le dijo mientras que al tiempo la soltó y salió ella hacia el salón pasando por su lado.

La morena pudo ver como la rubia cogía su cazadora negra y las llaves del apartamento dispuesta a salir por la puerta.

-¿Dónde demonios vas? –le preguntó en alto.

-Y qué más da…Rachel…que más da…ahí tienes la cena…qué te aproveche cielo –le contestó señalando la mesa con su cabeza justo antes de salir.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**OJO! Lo siento antes he subido un 22 qué no era…es que estoy atontá! Lo siento!**

**Primero gracias por los RW! Me encantan! Me los leo todos todos todos**

**Y segundo disculpas por el retraso pero voy liada liada! Lo siento!**

**Espero os haya gustado.**

**Un besssicu!**


	23. Chapter 23

**OJO! N/A. **

**Quiero decir antes de que leáis este capítulo que el otro día en el cap. 22 sé me fue la cabeza y subí en un primer momento el borrador en vez del original ¿por qué? Pues porque me hicieron así de despistá… sé que tengo cabeza porque me peino a diario…jajaja el caso es que lo digo pq si alguien lo leyó cuando lo subí que por favor se lea la parte final…ays…lo siento!**

**En fin y aprovecho para dar las gracias por todos los RW..los tengo muy en cuenta, eh?**

**Ahí dejo el 23 (es el bueno ;P)**

Y qué más da…Rachel…que más da…ahí tienes la cena…qué te aproveche cielo –le contestó señalando la mesa con su cabeza justo antes de salir.

Rachel se contuvo como pudo las ganas de ir detrás de ella cuando escuchó el gran portazo que la rubia dio al cerrar la puerta, tan fuerte cerró que temblaron incluso los cristales de las ventanas…pero la morena no lo hizo, se quedó quieta mirando la puerta como si pudiera ver a través de ella… _"!Que te jodan Quinn! Que te_ _jodan!"_ no lo pensó lo gritó para que la rubia la oyera, a la vez que se fue para la ducha…necesitaba despejarse con agua fría porque estaba que trinaba ante "tanta incomprensión" por parte de su mujer. Rachel hacía ya bastantes años desde que ella había vivido en sus propias carnes lo que es estar en el infierno de las drogas y el alcohol que era parte activa en todos estos temas. Hacía grandes donativos a asociaciones de alcohólicos anónimos, prestaba su imagen para actos benéficos e incluso alguna vez había dado charlas respecto a lo vivido….qué mejor experiencia que la propia. El caso es que la morena estaba muy concienciada y muy sensibilizada con todo este mundo y qué Quinn pensara que Jake actuaba simplemente la enfureció.

La rubia bajaba las escaleras de dos en dos, había escuchado claramente como Rachel le había gritado, también se sentía furiosa y quiso irse de allí porque sabía que si se quedaba con ella iba a soltar demasiada mierda por su boca y lo mejor era callar puesto que no quería complicar más aún las cosas. Salió por el portal con la mandíbula bien tensa y comenzó a caminar enérgicamente hacia ningún lugar y cómo siempre que se encontraba cabreada o frustrada no tardó ni dos segundos en llamar a Carmen puesto que necesitaba desahogarse como fuera. Pero ese día Carmen no estaba tan receptiva como de costumbre, ese día Carmenchu había tenido un día de mierda, un día de esos que no quieres hablar con nadie por muy amigo que sea, un día de esos que quieres estar solo y que no te digan ni "hola ni adiós" así que descolgó sin tan siquiera saludar….y descolgó porque vio que era Quinn, porque era ella.

-¿Quéeeee? –contestó con tono apático pero Quinn estaba tan cabreada tan acelerada y tan furiosa que ni se dio cuenta que Carmen no estaba para charlas.

-¡Qué la follen Carmen! ¡Te lo juro que la follen enterita! ¿Pero qué coño le pasa? Le canté una canción Carmen! Fui romántica! Yo! Yo cantando! ¿Y qué es alcohólico? Los cojones! ¿Un accidente? Ese se ha tirado solo contra el árbol porque está loco! Y Rachel se lo traga! Lo mejor es que Rachel se lo traga! El cabrón sabe que es su punto débil ¿sabes? Ella es muy vulnerable con todo eso! Mira hasta los cojones estoy de él de ella y de toda esta mierda! –escupió de golpe, sin parar de caminar en línea recta y encendiéndose un cigarrillo como podía.

Carmen rodó los ojos…no entendía nada de lo que Quinn decía pero intuía de qué iba el tema.

-Ya estamos….-comentó por lo vagini pero la rubia la escuchó y siguió con su discurso.

-¿Ya estamos? ¿Ya estamos qué? Ya está ella Carmen! Ella! No te jode! Me tiene harta con su indecisión! ¿Qué pretende? Elegir entre él o yo ¿no? Claro…ahora la señorita Rachel Berry está entre dos aguas! Estoy cansada! Estoy terriblemente cansada de todo y de ella! Es que me dan ganas de coger un puto avión y volverme para España cuanto antes y que la follen! "Es mi amigo…es mi amigo… -quiso imitar a su mujer pero Carmen la cortó.

-¿Dónde estás? –interrumpió su discurso.

La rubia miró de refilón el primer cartel que se encontró.

-En la calle 43….creo ¿Por qué? –contestó molesta ante la interrupción.

-Porque te veo cabreada! No te vayas a meter en el primer bar o garito que encuentres y te tires a una furcia! Qué tu eres "cortica" a veces…y la última vez la liaste bien parda.

Quinn abrió los ojos como platos y rió sarcásticamente.

-¿Pero estás tonta o qué te pasa? No estoy para bromas Carmen! ¿O no oyes nada de lo que te cuento? –recriminó.

-¿Qué hora es allí?…a mi no me hagas calcular que llevo mal día… –la cortó sin hacerle mucho caso a todo lo que soltaba por su boca.

-Las tres y pico de la noche! Joder ya podrías empezar a saberte los horarios hija mía que no es tan difícil! –le dijo de mala hostia, cosa que irritó a Carmen ya del todo.

-Mira bonita! No me toques los huevos que harta me tenéis las dos, eh? –le contestó, haciendo que Quinn frenase en seco su acelerado caminar al oírla.

-¿Cómo? –contestó exhalando todo el humo de su boca.

-¿Cómo? ¿Cómo? –la imitó -he tenido un día de mierda Quinn! Aquí hace una ola de calor que esto parece el puto Sahara en pleno agosto y no duermo por las noches porque sudo como una perra gorda! Me ha bajado la regla tan fuerte que parece la jodida matanza de Texas! Me duelen los riñones los ovarios y la espalda, me he peleado con Lars porque es un cabezón con el jodido taladro por todos lados que parece el tonto del taladro! me tiene hasta el coño! Ana y Eva no se hablan por no sé que jodida historia con Marcos que no quiero ni saber y hay un ambiente de mierda en el trabajo! Estoy cansada y agobiada necesito vacaciones! Hoy me visto en el espejo ¿sabes? y estoy tan seca por culpa de los nervios que paso que parezco el Cristo colgado de la pared! No puedo ir a mis clases, no tengo tiempo para mi! Y ahora me llamas tú para rallarme la cabeza otra vez con el puñetero bollo drama que os tenéis entre vosotras! Y encima me tratas de tonta porque no sé calcular a la primera… ¿el puto horario? ¿Qué te crees que soy? ¿Tú secretaria! –escupió.

-¿Disculpa? –no daba crédito a lo que oía.

-¿Disculpa? ¿Disculpa? –la volvió a imitar –Bollo drama Quinn! ¿Lo oyes? Bollo drama! que sois las lesbianas más plastas y cansinas del planeta y el cosmos entero! "Qué si voy a España que si vengo, que si me quieres que si no me quieres, que me quedo en Nueva York que yo me largo al rancho pues yo al hotel, que yo si que yo no…. que si pollas en vinagre!" Joder Quinn! Qué siempre estáis igual! Vuestra vida supera a la serie esa de bolleras que mirabas en los noventa! O en los dos mil no lo sé y no me corrijas! ¿No sois felices? Pues os divorciáis, cada una por su lado, arregláis un régimen de visitas para el niño y aquí paz y después gloria coño! Y a dios le pido que me dejéis tranquila o señor llévame pronto! –gritó levantando el brazo libre y clamando hacia el cielo desesperada.

Quinn se quedó atónita, abrió los ojos como platos…¿Divorciarse? ¿Régimen de visitas? No no no…eso no era lo que esperaba oír de Carmenchu…en su subconsciente sabía que no la había llamado para eso…estaba claro que llevaba mal día pues jamás le hubiera dicho algo así…ella adoraba a Rachel, siempre decía que eran tal para cual y que se amaban como locas, que eran la pareja perfecta con lo cuál no era normal y ni mucho menos cuadraba todo lo que acababa de decir.

-Carmen…¿Estás bien? –se interesó por fin, pues vio claramente que no estaba bien...le dio rabia de si misma el haber sido tan egoísta hasta ese punto de no darse cuenta que el tono de Carmen no era el de siempre. Quinn pudo escuchar como su amiga tomaba un poco de aire y tragaba algo de saliva antes de contestar…aunque lo hizo con evasivas.

-No sé…no sé….

-Carmen por favor! ¿Estás bien o no? Contéstame…

-No Quinn! no estoy bien… tengo mal día o mala semana yo que sé…estoy agobiada…muy agobiada ¿comprendes?

-¿Te da mucha guerra Ismael? Dime la verdad Carmenchu…

-El niño es un encanto Quinn…de veras…pero cielo lo habrás parido tú pero tiene un venazo Berry qué da miedo…

-¿Es muy intenso, no? –le preguntó sabiendo muy bien de lo que hablaba y sintiéndose culpable de haberle dejado tanta responsabilidad.

-Un poco Quinn…un poco…además creo que os empieza a echar de menos…ya comienza a preguntar muchísimo por vosotras dos…hoy desde luego no ha parado de hacerlo.

La rubia quedó pensativa después de escucharla…inhaló de su cigarrillo y tomó una decisión.

-Vente para acá! –le dijo casi sin pensar.

-¿Eh? ¿Para acá que significa? –contestó frunciendo el ceño.

-Para Nueva York Carmen!

-¿A las Américas?

-Si exacto! Dices que estás cansada ¿no? ¿Quieres vacaciones? Pues prepara cuatro maletas a Lars y al niño y te vienes para acá pero ya! Yo también lo echo de menos y Rachel ni te cuento…veniros! Os quedáis en el piso que hay espacio suficiente para todos…yo os pago los billetes! Te vienes ya! Además te echo de menos Carmenchu…y sé que yo no puedo irme para España porque si me voy ahora lo mío con Rachel si que se acaba…ella no lo entendería…pensaría que la dejo de nuevo, que me rindo… -le dijo pisando la colilla en el suelo puesto que ya estaba mucho más tranquila y calmada de cuando había salido.

-Claro Quinn…ahora mismo voy para allá…espera que cojo un barco carabela de esos como Cristóbal Colón y salgo a las cinco… ¿Y quién se queda a cargo del hotel? ¿Mi tía Paca la de Andorra? ¿Has pensado en eso cabeza almendra? –ironizó.

Por un momento pilló a la rubia con ese detalle, pero reaccionó pronto.

-Sara! Qué se encargue Sara! Sé que puedo contar con ella! Además después de ti es de las más antiguas, controla todo y conoce perfectamente como es cada cuál…así verá que ser Richelieu no es tan fácil! Será una lección! –contestó levantando una ceja ante su brillante idea.

-Mmm…no sé Quin…no sé…Sara…es que Sara es responsable pero últimamente solo piensa en tetas hija mía! Me mira hasta las mías que yo lo veo y mira que últimamente parecen un par de pimientillos verdes arrugaos…-dejó caer mientras desde el otro lado del mundo se colocaba bien el pechamen con toda su dignidad.

-Cuando le triplique el sueldo no te preocupes que además de en tetas pensará en el curro! Jajaaj Va venga Carmenchu! Anímate! Te irá bien y quizás así podrás conocer al mamarracho o yo qué sé convencer a Rachel…o….joder estoy desesperada Carmen…no sé que hacer ya… Porque tu no quieres que Rachel y yo nos separemos ¿cierto? –preguntó pues estaba medio traumatizada de que ella le hubiera sugerido el divorcio.

-Claro que no mujer…no lo he dicho en serio Quinn…lo que quiero es que os arregléis de una maldita vez…si os amáis con locura, lo habéis hecho durante seis o siete años pero ahora tenéis guantá y media cada una ¿eh?

-Pues te vienes y si hace falta me la das! Porque te necesito! Este bollo drama de mi vida te necesita! Será una sorpresa para Rachel…joder quizás con el niño aquí sé de cuenta de que somos una familia… Y de paso tú desconectas, ves la ciudad, practicas el inglés…te lo mereces Carmenchu…eso y más…por ser mi amiga…y aguantarme las neuras…te voy a pagar las mejores vacaciones de tu vida!

-Quinn te aguanto porque te quiero ¿sabes? No hace falta que me pagues un viaje…

-Ya lo sé Carmen pero es lo mínimo que puedo hacer…¿Os venís? Va…va….-dijo en tono de súplica.

-Mmmm…con una condición –contestó pícaramente.

-¿Cuál? –preguntó levantando una ceja.

-Qué me cantes a mi también por teléfono…jajajaja! Cuéntame eso ahora mismo! –le exigió ya con su tono de siempre.

Estuvieron unos minutos más hablando y finalmente quedaron que Carmen y compañía se irían para los Estados Unidos lo antes posible. La rubia mucho más tranquila y calmada decidió volverse para el dúplex. Cuando regresó y entró en la habitación de matrimonio se encontró a la morena que ya dormía en su lado de la cama…o dormía o lo hacía ver puesto que la morena no pudo conciliar el sueño. Rachel recordaba perfectamente lo que había sucedido la última vez que ellas dos discutieron así, de esa forma tan fuerte pero por lo menos esa noche Quinn había regresado. Pudo oír y entrever como se desvestía y como se metía en la cama con ella dándose eso sí, espalda con espalda…y así una noche tras otra.

Cinco, seis o incluso siete días pasaron de esa noche. Vivían bajo el mismo techo, cenaban en la misma mesa, se sentaban en las mismas sillas, miraban la misma televisión y dormían bajo las mismas sábanas pero ellas dos no eran las mismas y ni mucho menos estaban en la misma dimensión o realidad.

Inevitablemente se distanciaron y desde luego no sintonizaron para nada. Cada una iba por su lado, no se volvieron a gritar ni a faltar el respeto pero se hablaron lo justo y necesario…cosa que quizás es aún peor. Rachel se dedicó a trabajar, a refugiarse en el rodaje y los momentos o días que tenía libres los que sencillamente no trabajaba se los dedicó enteritos a Jake "y su problema". Los primeros días se pasaba horas en casa de Jake para que acabara de recuperarse del accidente, tenían intensas charlas y poco a poco él fue ganándose su confianza y llevándosela a su terreno. El chico no atacó a la morena a la primera, quiso embaucarla poco a poco a base de lástima y de pena y tanto fue así que había incluso días que Rachel ni avisaba a Quinn si iría a cenar o no, o si tenían que hacer alguna cosa juntas o no. Jake absorbía la mayor parte del tiempo de la morena…y Rachel lo permitió.

Por su lado Quinn viéndolo venir también fue a su bola. ¿Qué hacía? Hablaba con Carmen, le explicaba el tema del visado o del pasaporte, miraba vuelos, quedaba con Alan, hacía deporte, cocinaba, iba de compras…lo que fuera…lo que fuera por tal de no darle demasiadas vueltas al coco y no ir a cualquier tarde a por ese gilipollas a partirle la cara. No podía luchar contra él de esa forma, no mientras Rachel creyera a ciegas en su "adicción".

Una de esas noches que si coincidieron para cenar, Quinn que estaba harta de tanto paripé no pudo evitar en la cena sacar el tema de Jake.

-¿Qué tal con Jake? –preguntó con mucha sorna e ironía al mismo tiempo mientras picaba de una ensalada que amabas compartían -¿Le van bien las reuniones? ¿Ha dejado de beber? –finalizó levantando sus cejas y con falso interés.

La morena conocía ese tono despectivo de su mujer y no estaba para tonterías. Bebió un poco de agua y se limpió con una servilleta la boca, con parsimonia y tranquilidad como tratando de no sobresaltarse.

-Está en la primera fase, está aceptando que tiene un problema, está aceptando que….-la rubia la cortó.

-¿En aceptación dices? Buenísimo! –se jactaba - Mira Rachel a ver cuando empiezas aceptar tú que todo es UNA MENTIRA! –le gritó irremediablemente –qué es mentira! Que finge! Es un grandísimo actor el cabrón! –escupió.

-¿Quieres que me levante de la mesa Quinn? ¿Quieres cenar sola? Porque no estoy para chorradas ¿Ok? –le amenazó enseguida.

-¿Cenar sola? ¿Y qué te crees que he estado haciendo estos días Rachel? Lo mismo da que estemos juntas o no si no nos hablamos! Es como cenar sola maldita sea! –dijo tirando de malas maneras el tenedor en el plato.

-Tú te lo has buscado…eres una egoísta Quinn…parece mentira que no sepas lo que es pasar por algo así…lo has vivido conmigo!

-No Rachel! No me vengas con esas! Sé perfectamente lo que es ¿estamos? Y entendería que le ayudases y le apoyases pero te repito que es un farsante!

-Estás loca Quinn…estas loca….come tú sola. Que te aproveche –dijo calmadamente, levantándose a la vez de la silla, finalizando esa conversación y dejando a la rubia a solas en la mesa.

Quinn se desesperaba "_para que abres la boca Fabray para que abres la maldita boca si sabes que la jodes_" pensaba mientras que con sus manos se tapaba la cara cansada de esa situación. Se sentía desplomada, abatida y arrepentida de haberlo hecho. No era la mejor manera de recuperar a Rachel, atacar a Jake no era la mejor manera pero es que no podía más y no pudo reprimirse. Se levantó y se dirigió hacia el salón donde Rachel se encontraba mirando el televisor sentada en el sofá.

-Perdona Rachel…no quería gritarte…lo siento –se disculpó Quinn colocándose de pié en un lado del sofá y viendo como Rachel tenía los ojos enrojecidos y frustrados como si hubiera estado evitando llorar. Lo pasaban mal, ambas lo pasaban mal pero les costaba mucho ceder.

La morena desde el sofá levantó la vista y la miró.

-¿Qué nos está pasando Quinn? ¿Te das cuenta que en este matrimonio solo vertemos mierda, desprecio o indiferencia? –le preguntó sin dejarla de mirar a esos ojos verdes que en el fondo tanto la enloquecían -¿Quieres qué nos separemos Quinn? Quizás es…quizás es lo mejor.

Quinn abrió los ojos como platos, notó como una presión la invadía por todo el cuerpo sin casi dejarla respirar, notó como el pánico se hacía presente en su realidad…¿divorciarse? Eso era lo peor que sus oídos podían escuchar…reaccionó lo antes que pudo.

-No Rachel no quiero! Perdona por favor! Perdóname de verdad…no volveré a gritarte nunca más…es solo que…intentaré llevarlo mejor ¿ok? –le suplicó, consciente que si Carmen venía pronto con su niño quizás las cosas cambiarían…o si Rachel habría los ojos de una jodida vez….

Rachel la miró, ella tampoco quería divorciarse, ni separarse, ella quería que las cosas fuesen como antes…como vio que estaban más calmadas quiso cambiar de tema y explicarle algo que realmente esperaba hacer cenando.

-Esta tarde mientras estaba con…-calló –esta tarde me ha llamado Jane Quinn para...

-¿Para? –preguntó la rubia acercándose a ella y sentándose a su lado.

-Para decirme que nos busquemos pronto un abogado puesto que Roger se ha comunicado con ella y le ha dicho que el juicio contra Mónica está apunto de salir.

-¿Cómo? ¿Tan pronto? ¿Pe…pero porque no me ha llamado a mi? –preguntó extrañada.

La morena encogió los hombros.

-No lo sé no lo sé…el caso es que me han recomendado una letrada que es de lo mejorcito Quinn…quiero meter esa zorra entre rejas para toda su vida así que quiero a la mejor! A la mejor de la ciudad!

Quinn decidió dar un paso más y le cogió la mano...con valentía pues temió que su mujer la rechazara…pero no lo hizo. Curioso era qué lo único que tuvieran en común en ese instante fuera el odio que ambas sentían por Mónica.

-Y yo Rachel…yo también quiero que se pudra como una rata…. ¿Qué abogada es? ¿Cómo se llama? –preguntó. Por fin después de tantos días comenzaban hablar el mismo idioma

-No es de aquí, es holandesa o medio holandesa, se llama Brittany S. Pierce…me han dicho que es muy buena de las mejores, llevó el caso del cantante Victor Stone ¿sabes? pero…

-¿Pero?

-Pero también me han dicho que es un tanto peculiar –dijo insinuando media sonrisa…se le escapaba sola de saber lo que ya sabía.

-¿Peculiar? Define eso…-indagó.

-Qué por lo visto la chica interactúa de una manera especial con su gato…es un tanto rarita…

-No te entendiendo Rachel…habla claro cielo –se le escapó

-Qué habla con el gato Quinn! Eso pasa! –le confesó sin pestañear.

La rubia quedó un tanto desconcertada ante esa respuesta... gesticuló una mueca en la cara de incredulidad y frunció el ceño a más no poder.

-Alto alto Rachel…me estás diciendo qué la letrada que quizás lleve nuestro caso, el más importante de nuestra vida, qué la tal Britt ¿habla con su gato? –repitió -¿es eso?

-Ajá…sip -contestó la morena totalmente convencida y mirando detenidamente la reacción de Quinn, la cual cambió de nuevo el gesto y se quedó por un momento seria, pensativa, era difícil saber que pasaba por su mente.

-Me encanta! –dijo de repente -Nos la quedamos! Que nos la envuelvan para regalo! Jajajaj quiero conocerla! Debe ser alguien muy especial si habla con el gato y ganó el caso de Stone!

Ambas rieron a la vez. Les fue muy bien porque quitaron tensión en el ambiente y por unos momentos se olvidaron de esos tres o cuatro días infernales pero inesperadamente el teléfono de la rubia sonó.

-Ahora vengo Rachel…-le dijo apretándole la mano cariñosamente justo antes de soltarla.

La morena no apartó su vista de ella. Vio como la rubia cogía el móvil y mostraba una leve sonrisa al ver la pantalla.

-¿Ya? Ah…vale…vale…¿a qué hora? No no iré claro que iré! Yo voy a recogeros! De taxi nada…no no! Venga…hasta pronto! Un beso! –finalizó colgando y mirando a Rachel entusiasmada.

-¿Quién era? –preguntó curiosa.

-Rachel es una sorpresa no puedo decírtelo…mañana por la mañana no te vayas…yo me tengo que levantar temprano e ir a un sitio pero no te vayas porque cuando vuelva…

-Pero es que he quedado temprano con Jake Quinn…vamos a ir a una reunión de…

-Rachel por favor! No te arrepentirás…te lo prometo –le garantizó.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**Gracias por los RW..**

**Un saludo y buen fin de semana!**

**KLAVIER**


	24. Chapter 24

Manotazo limpio y brusco fue lo que Quinn propinó a su despertador a las cinco de la madrugada nada más oír la primera nota de la alarma. Lo hizo con los ojos aún cerrados, sin tan siquiera mirar, pues no necesitaba el sentido de la vista para calcular la distancia que había desde su lado de la cama hasta la mesita de noche…lo sabía de sobras. El motivo de poner la alarma a esas horas incestuosas no era otro que el ir a buscar a Carmen y compañía al aeropuerto. Lo paró lo antes que pudo para no despertar a Rachel, una Rachel que por cierto se aferraba agarrada a la cintura de la rubia como si de un chaleco salvavidas se tratara. La morena estaba completamente dormida, abatida física y mentalmente por todo el ajetreo de su vida y cómo no era consciente de nada, Quinn pudo ver como la tenía bien sujeta y rodeada con su brazo.

La rubia dibujó una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro al sentir el calor de la mano de Rachel sobre su vientre. Se giró de lado como pudo, bien despacio, procurando no despertarla para quedar frente a frente con ella. Se dedicó a observarla durante unos minutos, sin su consentimiento, sin su permiso, se aprovechó de qué Rachel se encontraba con Morfeo, se aprovechó de que Rachel estaba ausente en esa realidad para hacerlo, pero es que Quinn lo necesitaba, era una locura enfermiza cómo la amaba y quería observarla, observarla en silencio sin que ella se diese cuenta y no le soltara un cortante "¿Qué miras?"…se la veía tan bella, tranquila, calmada, en paz…joder la rubia sabía que Rachel era una grandísima persona, una persona excepcional, íntegra y generosa, al igual que lo sabía él…y él si sacaba buen provecho de ello.

Finalmente se levantó después de robarle un tierno beso en los labios a su mujer, se vistió y se dirigió a su coche. Quinn estaba contenta, sentía que quizás a partir de ese día las cosas podrían cambiar, tenía la corazonada que junto con Ismael Rachel reaccionaría, que se daría cuenta que son una familia, que vería que tenían que estar los tres juntos y unidos, sobretodo unidos, pues hasta la fecha ambas iban bastante por separado. Quinn conducía a una velocidad adecuada, respetando siempre las señales de tráfico aún estando ansiosa por llegar al aeropuerto y abrazar a su pequeño, a su gran amiga…aunque lo que no respetó fueron los decibelios permitidos a esas horas, pues llevaba la música a todo trapo, se desgañitaba la garganta cantando sola Livin´ on a prayer de Bon Jovi…pero total estaba en su coche ¿no? pues a cantar como una becerra.

Una hora después de "repasar" todo ese LP se encontraba esperando en la terminal. Nerviosísima se sentía sin saber muy bien el motivo pero no podía evitar sentir un hormigueo en el estómago ante el reencuentro con su hijo…en cierto modo en algunos momentos desde que se volvió a los Estados Unidos le pareció que le había abandonado pero no, obviamente eso no era verdad…y tenía que quitarse esa idea de la sesera.

Por fin al cabo de hora y media, pues el retraso siempre se hace presente, a los lejos vislumbró "al largo" y junto con él a Carmen y al chiquitín. Se acercó lo suficiente hacia ellos hasta una distancia adecuada para que Ismael la viera, se detuvo y se agachó de cuclillas con los brazos abiertos de par en par para recibirlo. Carmen qué llevaba al niño de la mano vio a la rubia enseguida y acercándose al oído de Ismael le susurró.

-Ismael cariño…¿No conoces a esa señora que está allí? –le dijo señalando a Quinn a lo lejos.

El crío tardó dos segundos y medio en reconocer a su madre y cómo un rayo soltó la mano de Carmen y salió disparado hacia ella para que ambos acabaran fundidos en un gran abrazo.

-Mi vida! Ismael cariño… Cómo te echado de menos! –le decía a su hijo sin dejar de apretujarlo entre sus brazos.

-Y yo mamá! –gritó con su joven voz.

-Pero qué moreno estás! Estás negro! Jajaja! Anda date una vuelta que te mire –le dijo dándole ella una vuelta con la ayuda de su mano – pero que guapo estás Ismael, estás guapísimo cielo! Qué grandee!

Lars y Carmen llegaron hasta ellos y Quinn se levantó para recibir a su amiga.

-Gracias Carmen…gracias gracias y mil gracias –le decía en el oído mientras la abrazaba con tanta fuerza que casi la dejaba sin aire.

-Hola Quinn! Me vas ahogar…aarghhh….

-Ay perdona perdona –le contestó separándose de ella.

Y ambas se miraron durante unos segundos y de nuevo se fundieron en otro abrazo…realmente había corrido poco tiempo desde la última vez que se vieron, pero todo era distinto, Quinn era Quinn de nuevo y además el verse en un lugar que no fuera el Hotel hacía que todo tomara otra dimensión, sitio nuevo sensaciones nuevas.

La rubia saludó a Lars con dos besos y cuando tuvieron las maletas los cuatro se fueron de nuevo al parking a buscar el coche.

-¿Y el viaje qué tal? –se interesó la rubia mientras conducía preguntando a Carmen la cual iba de copiloto e Ismael y Lars iban en la parte de atrás.

-Ay muy pesado Quinn…yo no entiendo como tú y Rachel tomáis los aviones como si de taxis se trataran. Nueve horas ¿eh? Nueve horas atrapada en ese bus con alas! Qué agobio…

-¿Pero habéis comido, no?

-Si si...hemos comido pollo con patatas en una bandejita pequeña, con una latita de refresco pequeña, todo pequeñito…¿Eh Lars? ¿Te ha gustado eso eeeeh…? –le preguntó girándose hacia él con una sonrisa medio burlona y guiñándole uno ojo brevemente – Díselo a mi marido que con lo grande que es parecía que le estaban gastando una broma! Era como ver a Shrek en casa de un hobbit! Jajajaja

-Jajaja! –rió la rubia -Me imagino…oye ¿Tenéis hambre? Podemos para a desayunar antes de llegar a casa ¿Os parece? –preguntó mirando a Lars desde el retrovisor.

-Si por favor! –gritó Lars desde atrás –por dios me muero de hambre!

Pararon en un bar de carretera y todos pidieron café con tostadas, todos menos el sueco que se pidió café con tostadas y además dos huevos, cuatro o cinco tiras de bacon y casi medio kilo de judías con tomate.

Ismael se encontraba entretenido pintando un cuento, Lars se entretenía con su gran desayuno y Quinn y Carmen se miraban de frente y comenzaron sus habladurías en clave.

-¿Cómo estáis? –preguntó Carmen mientras daba un sorbo a su primer café "americano" americano de verdad.

-Bueno…ahí vamos…a ratos bien a ratos no tan bien…lo malo es que hay más ratos de mal que de bien…pero bueno…insistiremos… no quiero perderla –le dijo sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

-Entiendo…¿Sigue viendo a ese geta? –se interesó y la rubia sonrió ante el comentario.

-Si si lo ve y en ese sentido no tengo nada que rascar…anoche tuvimos una discusión porque yo le metí caña con el tipo, porque estoy segura, pero segura que finge Carmen…es un cabrón, pero no puedo atacarlo porque Rachel lo defiende con uñas y dientes. Le tiene comido el coco…

Carmen resopló al entender la difícil situación de Quinn, es complicado hacer abrir los ojos a alguien que no quiere ver.

-¿Ella sabe que venimos? Por cierto que asco de café, eh? ¡Es agua chirri! Tenía que decirlo…y tu Lars deja de comer judías que nos vas a matar en el coche…-le recriminó dándole un codazo -perdona Quinn, continua por favor.

-No, no le he dicho nada…quiero que sea una sorpresa, verás que cara se le queda cuando nos vea aparecer…estoy ansiosa Carmenchu! –le dijo frotándose ambas palmas de sus manos –es gratis hija qué quieres que te pongan! ¿Café de costa rica? ¿No empieces, eh? Qué acabas de llegar Carmen Garcia! Y deja que Lars coma lo que quiera.

Carmen sonrió ante la gran ilusión que reflejaba Quinn por ver la cara de su mujer. Acabaron de desayunar y volvieron al coche para por fin a eso de las 10h de la mañana estar los cuatro justo detrás de la puerta del apartamento.

El más ilusionado era Ismael pues sabía perfectamente quién había en el otro lado, y las ganas de ver a su madre después de casi dos meses eran muy visibles en él.

-Oye Quinn nosotros nos quedamos aquí en el rellano y entramos después ¿ok? Primero hacerlo tú y el niño que vais a vivir uno de esos momentos íntimos y familiares y un sueco no pinta nada en la historia…yo aún podría pintar algo pero un nórdico definitivamente no…-le propuso ante la mirada atónita de su marido que menos mal que pasaba de la mitad de lo que decía.

Quinn aceptó la proposición de su amiga y se agachó para hablar con Ismael.

-Ssshhh cariño vamos a entrar despacito y le damos una sorpresa a mamá ¿vale? Ella no te espera ¿sabes?

-Sssshh si…que no nos oiga…-le siguió el rollo el crío colocándose su dedo índice sobre sus pequeños labios. Se lo estaba pasando en grande.

La rubia sonrió, tomó a Ismael de la manita y entraron despacio. Silencio sepulcral en el salón...allí ni rastro de la morena.

-¡!Raaaachell! ¿Hola? He llegado! ¿Donde estás? –gritó en alto mientras guiñaba un ojo a Ismael.

-¡En la cocina! –contestó a voces la morena, claramente se pudo notar que tenía la boca llena.

-Vamos –le susurró a Ismael acompañado de un pequeño gesto con la cabeza.

Los dos se acercaron al borde de la puerta de la cocina la cual estaba medio cerrada y Quinn animó a que Ismael la empujara y entrara quedándose la rubia un paso mas atrás.

Rachel se encontraba de pié, masticando, apoyada con su espalda en la encimera de la cocina, cara a la puerta y esperando a que la rubia entrara por ella. Sostenía la tostada untada con margarina y mermelada en su mano y observaba como de manera lenta y pausada la puerta poco a poco se abría hasta que quedar completamente abierta… y quedó literalmente paralizada al ver que su pequeño, con una tierna sonrisa se encontraba bajo el marco de la puerta mirándola. A la morena le costó reaccionar, se le cayó la tostada al suelo de la impresión que tuvo y sus ojos negros se tornaron vidriosos al instante de ver y sentir lo que tenía delante…el corazón se le aceleró y una gran sonrisa le salió del alma, de lo más profundo. Abrió los brazos de par en par.

-Dios mío Ismael! Dios mío cariño! ¡Ven aquí! –le dijo haciendo que el crío se precipitara corriendo hacia sus brazos –dios mío cariño! No puedo creerlo! No puedo creerlo! Mi pequeño! Mi pequeño! –le decía mientras lo tenía abrazado en alto y sin dejar de darle besos en sus mejillas.

-Mamá! Ha sido una sorpresa! ¿Te ha gustado? –le preguntó aún en brazos de su madre la cuál lo miraba con ya unas lágrimas nada disimuladas…no podía creer que lo tuviera entre sus brazos.

-Mucho cariño! Mucho! Mucho! Ven aquí que te abrace! –le contestaba sin dejar de besarlo.

Rachel levantó la vista por un momento mientras sostenía a Ismael y vio a Quinn apoyada en el marco de la puerta viendo toda la escena. La rubia no pudo reprimir tampoco llorar de emoción y se limpiaba las lágrimas con una de sus manos ya temblorosas. La morena conectó sus ojos con los verdes albahaca de la rubia, la miró con amplia gratitud y sin hablar, sin abrir la boca le dijo "gracias" con la mirada y seguidamente levantó uno de sus brazos para hacerle un gesto con su mano a la rubia y que ella se uniera a ellos. Los tres estuvieron unos minutos abrazados, fundidos entre ellos, Rachel miró de nuevo a Quinn y le dio un beso en los labios, un beso inesperado para Quinn pues no se lo esperaba pero Rachel se sentía tan feliz que no quiso reprimir ese impulso.

A los pocos segundos Ismael se bajó de los brazos de Rachel "_ahora vengo mamá_" le dijo sin que la morena entendiera nada y dejó a la pareja a solas.

-Dios mío Quinn…no sabes lo feliz que me has hecho… pero ¿Cómo, cuándo…

Quiso saber pero no pudo continuar hablando porque la rubia se mordió fugazmente el labio inferior y tomó la cara de su mujer entre sus manos sellándole de nuevo un beso…Quinn se lanzó a la piscina sin saber si habría agua en ella o no…pero Rachel le había besado y no podía dejar escapar ese tren.

-Calla Rachel…calla y bésame -le suplicó sin soltar sus manos sobre su cara.

Las dos a solas se besaron con pasión y ternura entre templadas lágrimas, Quinn arrastró a Rachel contra la encimera, le limpió el resto de lágrimas con sus pulgares, pero no podía apartar sus cálidos labios de los de la morena que por primera vez en muchos días le correspondía besándola, "_Te quiero Rachel! Te quiero tanto! "_ le decía entre beso y beso una y otra vez para que la oyera y se le metiera de una vez en su jodida cabeza "_Te lo daría todo Rachel todo ¿Me oyes? Estoy aquí mi vida, contigo! quiero que estés junto a mi, que me veas, que me sientas, que compartas tu vida conmigo, que me quieras! Joder Rachel ámame!" _le dijo mirándola ferozmente a esos ojos negros como el azabache y con sus manos aún en ambos lados de su cara sin dejar el contacto visual jamás…. _"¿De verdad crees que_ _no te amo Quinn?"_ le preguntó pero la rubia no pudo replicar a esa pregunta, porque eso fue lo único que le dio tiempo a Rachel decir puesto que en ese instante Ismael entró con Carmen y Lars cogidos de las manos.

Fue ahí cuando la rubia soltó entonces a Rachel quedándose con las ganas de saber esa respuesta, quedándose con las ganas de continuar besándola, de tenerla entre sus brazos, de hacerle el amor allí mismo, de mimarla, de protegerla y decirla que la amaba como el primer día…pero no pudo hacerlo y se quedó algo frustrada por esa inoportuna "interrupción" de ese quizás mágico momento…se quedó con las ganas de saberlo.

Después de que Rachel se saludara efusivamente con ellos dos, todos se fueron hacia el salón. La morena tenía a Ismael sentado en sus piernas, no quería separarse de él aunque al niño se le veía visiblemente más cansado que al principio… y entre unos y otros explicaron todo lo que habían planeado y como el plan fue ejecutado y a la morena le encantó la idea de tener a Carmen y Lars en su casa por unos días_…"es vuestra casa y_ _podéis estar aquí cuanto tiempo queráis"_ les dijo de corazón.

Ismael finalmente fue vencido por el sueño y el cansancio quedándose dormido en los brazos de su mamá Rachel la cuál fue a llevarlo a dormir a su habitación. Antes de eso Lars pidió darse una ducha y echarse un rato pues el hombre había dormido poco y también se sentía cansado. Quinn y Carmen se quedaron a solas en el salón, sentadas en el sofá y de repente oyeron como el timbre del telefonillo del portal sonaba.

La cara de la rubia fue de circunstancia pues no esperaba a nadie y se levantó para saber quién era pero Rachel se le adelantó a medio camino pues venía de la habitación del pequeño.

-Quinn…es Jake…-le dijo en tono calmado y tranquilo, esperando la tormenta.

-¿Cómo? –preguntó con los ojos entrecerrados y estupefacta.

-Ayer te dije que teníamos una reunión pero me pediste que no me marchara así que quedamos que vendría él a buscarme más tarde y…es él. Cálmate…por favor.

-¿Qué me calme? –le susurró pues no querían hacer ningún numerito –eres impresionante Rachel! Solo me faltaba verlo en mi casa! –gritó a susurros.

-Quinn yo no sabía nada de esto ¿ok? No sabía que vendría Ismael ni Carmen ni nada! Será un momento ¿vale? Me ducho y nos vamos…no voy a estar más de dos horas fuera, ok? Dos horas te pido Quinn…por favor…es importante para su recuperación…ponte en su piel.

-Y tú en la mía ¿No te parece? Para variar Rachel…para varias! Está claro que la respuesta es no…-escupió de repente.

-¿Respuesta a qué Quinn? ¿A qué? –el timbre volvió a sonar pero la morena lo ignoró por un momento.

-Qué no me quieres Rachel …que no me quieres –sentenció recordando la conversación que habían tenido en la cocina.

-Eso no es cierto Quinn –le replicó –es solo que…-y el timbre volvió a sonar haciendo que Rachel contestara por no oír de nuevo "_el jodido timbre_" dijo...y Quinn se rindió en ese momento al verla atender el telefonillo.

-Haz lo que quieras Rachel…lo que quieras –le dijo ya agotada sin mirarla apenas y dirigiéndose hacia el salón de nuevo junto a Carmen.

La morena resopló levemente y apretó el botón para que la puerta de abajo se abriera.

Esperó en el recibidor a que Jake subiera. Lo saludó y brevemente le explicó la situación. La morena había desayunado pero quería darse una ducha rápida y cambiarse de ropa. Jake y Quinn no se habían vuelto a ver desde aquél día en el plató, sabían más o menos el uno del otro porque Rachel era el punto de unión, pero no se habían visto...y realmente no les apetecía verse.

Cuando acompañada por Rachel el hombre entró en el salón una gran tensión invadió el ambiente…tanta que se podía hasta mascar. Quinn lo fulminó con la mirada sin ningún tipo de disimulo y un "hola" automatizado fue lo único que salió de sus labios, lo mismo que él, que le retó con su mirada de soberbia. La rubia no pensaba preguntarle cómo se encontraba, no pensaba preguntarle como le iba el tratamiento pues estaba convencida que todo era mentira. Carmen que ya había sido avisada segundos antes por Quinn de que "el geta" subía a casa abrió los ojos y escaneó a Jake sin ningún tipo de pudor…de arriba debajo de arriba abajo como si tuviera rayos X y pudiera verlo por dentro. Rachel le ofreció asiento a su amigo en uno de los sillones de al lado del sofá y antes de desaparecer hacia la ducha echó una última mirada a Quinn a modo de _"compórtate y sé madura"_

Los tres quedaron a solas. Jake sin saber muy bien donde colocar su vista sentía la constante penetración de la mirada que Quinn le proyectaba y a más a más para mas inri la de su "amiga" la cual abrió la boca en un idioma extraño, un idioma que Jake reconoció enseguida como español pero que obviamente no entendió ni dos palabras.

-El papagallo es guapo…-dijo en castellano Carmen a la rubia sin que ninguna de las dos dejara de mirarlo.

-Si eso, tú ayúdame…-contestó en castellano también.

El chico supo que hablaban de él… pero no podía refutar, no entendía nada.

-Bueno rubia es obvio…no te voy a engañar es guapo el jodido Fraggle Rock. Me recuerda al actor de la película "la ciudad de las pilas" así con los ojos esos alargados que tiene…pero seguro que la tiene pequeña…mira mira como intenta saber lo que decimos –le dijo pegándole un codazo nada disimulado.

Jake se pasó su mano por la nuca y las miró a ambas rápidamente, fue un pestañeo, un flash y volvió a posar su vista en el mueble del comedor para mirar la nada.

-Me importa un rábano Carmen si la tiene pequeña o grande! Por favor no digas esas cosas que me da escalofríos….y ¿de qué película hablas? ¿Qué ciudad de las pilas?

-Aquella que salen un montón de hombres en traje y corbata, que son todos iguales, parecen camareros y van y vienen a la ciudad de las pilas!

-¿Matrix?

-Esa!...oye por lo de que la tiene pequeña era por animarte chica.

-¿Por animarme? Me animaría más si me dijeras que mi mujer no tiene nada que hacer con él...

-¿Ah pero que tienes dudas de eso? No es el tipo de R...de tu esposa –rectificó a tiempo.

-No lo tengo yo tan claro...se pasa horas con él…joder Carmen ella estuvo casada con un tío…y ¿si echa de menos eso? ¿Y si quiere estar con un tío de nuevo? –le preguntó

-Por favor Quinn! No digas memeces! Primero si echara de menos a un hombre, cosa que dudo, no estaría precisamente interesada en esta especie de Pinocho estreñido…y segundo ella no mira a este cantamañanas como te miraba a ti ¿ok? Perdona rectifico: A día de hoy no tiene esa luz en sus ojos con él como cuando te mira a ti….porque aún la tiene…te lo digo yo que acabo de verlo hace un momento en la cocina! Si no llegamos a entrar a tiempo os encontramos practicando un…

-Por dios calla!

-Pero si Angela Chaning no nos entiende! –le dijo refiriéndose a Jake.

-Joder pero yo si!

-Bueno pues eso ella no lo mira él como te miraba a ti en la cocina! –dijo señalando la cocina y viendo de reojo como Jake no apartaba su vista de ella -¿Me está mirando? –preguntó a la rubia.

-¿El cara flan? Claro, claro que te mira…te está viendo señalando la cocina como una posesa…

-Me cae mal.

-A mi más.

-Me cae gordo y ahora mismo no le veo tan guapo ¿sabes? Se parece más a un orco que al de la peli…

-Menos mal por favor…Yo soy más guapa, ¿verdad? –le preguntó con media sonrisa, para que le animara un poco ante el mal trago.

-Claro que lo eres! Faltaría más! Eres preciosa comparado con este cara pastel! Jajajaj –rió llamando de nuevo la atención de Jake sobre ella –le voy a decir algo Quinn…

-Calla no lo hagas o…la otra se cabreará conmigo.

-Me está mirando y me está poniendo de una mala hostia…le voy a decir algo…

-Carmen no…

-¿Oye se puedes saber que miras actorucho del tres al cuarto? –le dijo, con una falsa sonrisa dirigiéndose claramente a él, pero lo dijo en español y la cara de Jake fue no entender ni media palabra. Quinn no pudo reprimirse una pequeña risa sonora y se tapó la boca con su mano para contenerse.

El muchacho se señaló así mismo

-¿Es conmigo? –preguntó en inglés.

-No…hablo con Ratzinger so merluzo…-continuó y les mostró otra sonrisa -escúchame bien -le dijo acercándose a él y sin dejar de sonreír consciente que no entendería ni media palabra -como te lleves a la mujer de mi amiga, o te la quieras tirar te partiré las piernas ¿capito? Yo soy pequeña pero convivo con un hombre que te saca cabeza y media ¿sabes? Es de Estocolmo y los de Estocolmo son altos como pinos!

Jake abrió los ojos de tal manera para hacerle saber que no la entendía y justo en ese instante Rachel apareció en escena y los tres se levantaron para recibirla. Ella no escuchó nada de la conversación pero observó como Quinn estaba colorada como un tomate aguantándose la risa por algún motivo y pensó que Carmen habría echo de las suyas pero lejos de molestarle en el fondo pensó que le hubiera encantado oírlo.

-Bueno…ya estoy lista Jake, vamos a esa reunión que quiero volverme pronto…quiero pasar el resto del día con mi…familia –dijo sintonizando su mirada a los ojos de la rubia en ese instante.

-Claro claro –dijo Jake cabreado y enrabietado como una mona interiormente. Odiaba estar allí, en ese jodido comedor siendo el blanco perfecto de las burlas de esa maldita bollera y de su amiga.

Y entonces Rachel justo antes de que se fueran hizo algo que fue de mucho valor. Hizo algo que ninguno de los que estaban allí presente esperaba. Rachel se adelantó un paso y se acercó a la rubia. Con su mano derecha le cogió por el mentón y acercándose más a ella la besó en los labios, delante de Carmen, delante de Jake…delante de la propia Quinn dejándola en ese momento sin palabras y medio aturdida por ese gesto. No fue un pico, fue un beso prolongado, un beso lleno de intenciones, un beso que señalaba y dejaba claro qué Quinn Fabray llevaba las de ganar, que Quinn Fabray era su mujer y que Quinn Fabray estaba muy equivocada si creía que Rachel no la amaba a ella.

-Dos horas cielo, solo dos horas…y si lo hago…si te quiero…nos vemos luego –le susurró tan bajito que solo ella lo escuchó y por fin a la rubia un balón de oxígeno le fue ofrecido.

Finalmente Jake y Rachel salieron por la puerta y Quinn que seguía pasmada miró a Carmen con los ojos más expresivos e ilusionados que tenía en meses.

-¿Has visto eso Carmen? Me ha besado delante de él! Me ha besado delante de sus narices! –gritó pegando saltos igual que un adolescente y con los puños apretados y cerrados como si su equipo de fútbol hubiera subido a primera división. Para Quinn eso era más que un simple beso, eso le sabía a victoria.

-Te lo dije nena, te lo dije…a ti te mira diferente, a ti te mira con luz –dijo Carmen con total obviedad.

Una semana después frente al despacho de Brittany S. Pierce…

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**Muchas muchas gracias por los RW. Espero os haya gustado este capitulo.**

**Bessis! Nos leemos pronto!**

**KLAVIER**


	25. Chapter 25

Una semana después frente al despacho de Brittany S. Pierce…

Quinn y Carmen se encontraban justo abajo en el portal del edificio, esperando a Rachel para subir y conocer a la letrada pues habían quedado después de comer pero la morena no aparecía por ningún lado.

-¿Qué hora tienes Carmen? –preguntó por cuarta vez en menos de diez minutos la rubia.

Carmen rodó los ojos, tenía ambas manos llenas de bolsas de ropa de marca y grandes firmas puesto que se había pasado toda la mañana de compras en Manhattan con su amiga Quinn y ésta a última hora le dijo que por favor por lo menos la acompañara hasta el portal de "esa tal Brittany ".

-Joder rubia pues han pasado dos minutos desde la última vez que me lo has preguntado…las tres y _"cuatro_" minutos…-le dijo bastante fatigada pues con todo la cargada que iba mirar la hora en el reloj de su muñeca le suponía un pequeño suplicio.

-Rachel donde estás….donde estás…-murmuró para sí misma la rubia, ya se mostraba claramente impacientada.

-Llámala! –ordenó Carmen.

-Ya lo he hecho Mentxu! Me da tono pero no descuelga…-contestó pisando con su pié izquierdo una nueva colilla de un nuevo cigarro recién fumado.

Quinn y Rachel se habían acercado mucho en esa última semana. La morena no había dejado de apoyar a Jake en su problema pero desde luego dosificó mucho mejor el tiempo libre. Si era cierto qué le había acompañado en alguna reunión mostrando así su continuo apoyo o se habían ido a almorzar juntos pero ni mucho menos cedió todo su tiempo libre en él. Ahora allí se encontraba Ismael y se encontraba su amiga Carmen y Lars….y por supuesto Quinn, su mujer. Rachel seguía desprendiendo esa intensa luz cuando la miraba…y Quinn notaba que su vida estaba por fin totalmente llena de sentido. Eran los mejores días que pasaban juntos en mucho tiempo.

Las dos mantenían una tregua, pero no era una tregua impuesta porque su hijo estuviera allí con ellas, era una tregua totalmente voluntaria pues se sentían a gusto de nuevo, se sentían bien la una con la otra, habían vuelto a conectar, sintonizar y reencontrarse. Ellas dos en esa semana habían intimado un par de veces, acercándose de manera natural, sin disfraces, sin presiones, sin forzarlo y sin correr…y siempre fue la morena quién tomó la iniciativa, siempre fue Rachel quién buscó a Quinn.

La noche anterior a la visita con Brittany los cinco habían ido a ver un partido de béisbol de los New York Yankees (Carmen no entendió ni papa de dicho deporte, de hecho dijo que jugar a pegar una patada a una vieja botella de lejía en cualquier descampado era más divertido que eso) después los cinco habían ido a cenar a un restaurante Mexicano y finalmente acabaron en casa tomando copas….todos tomando copas menos Rachel pero a ella eso no le molestaba en absoluto…puesto que luego al estar Quinn algo animadilla la morena "se aprovechó" de ella y se bebió todo el aroma de su piel…digamos que se emborrachó de Quinn a través de su piel…

Esa mañana los cinco se habían dividido. Quinn y Carmen decidieron ir de compras, Lars se decantó por ir a visitar los museos de la ciudad y Rachel se llevó a Ismael al rodaje pues le hacía especial ilusión presentar a su pequeño "ruiseñor" a todos sus compañeros de reparto.

-Fumas demasiado Quinn –le recriminó Carmen al verla que nada más pisar la colilla se volvía encender un cigarrillo.

-Tonterías –contestó mientras se lo prendía –vamos Rachel vida….¿Dónde estás? ¿Dónde diablos estás? –se repetía mirando hacía un lado y otro de la calle.

De repente un mensaje de texto sonó en el móvil de Quinn

Cielo lo siento sube tú a hablar con la abogada…me ha salido un imprevisto y no puedo ir. Luego hablamos. Te quiero Rachel

Así de claro, así de rotundo, ni una explicación, ni una palabra más…¿Un imprevisto? La rubia la volvió a llamar inmediatamente de recibir dicho sms con la esperanza que le cogiera el teléfono pero no tuvo esa suerte.

-No fastidies amor… –dijo la rubia entre dientes.

-¿Qué pasa? –indagó Carmenchu.

Quinn le explicó lo sucedido mostrándole el mensaje.

-Sube conmigo Carmen, acompáñame –le pidió.

-¿Yo? Yo no pinto nada Quinn! Ni hablar! No no no…a mi déjame de picapleitos que todos me caen mal…yo me piro a tu casa….!Taxi! –dijo levantando uno de sus delgados brazos para llamar un taxi con bastante dificultad por todo el peso de las bolsas.

A los cinco minutos ya se encontraban ambas subiendo por el ascensor del edificio. La rubia sólo tuvo que echar una mirada de las suyas a Carmen para que no dijera ni media palabra más y la acompañara en esa visita que tan poco le apetecía. Una mirada de esas profundas, de esas que dicen "no me toques los cojones…y tengamos la fiesta en paz", una mirada de esas que Carmen sabía perfectamente leer e interpretar…una de esas miradas que tantas veces le había echado cuando antaño Carmen hablaba más de la cuenta con los clientes del hotel y la rubia tenía que frenarla…que bien le funcionaba y como se descojonaba de risa interiormente la rubia ante el poder de su mirada.

Picaron a la puerta del despacho y una simpática secretaria las atendió.

-Ehhh soy Quinn Fabray tenía una primera visita con la señorita Brittany S. Pierce –dijo al mismo momento que se apoyaba sobre el mostrador.

-Si si señorita Fabray, ya pueden pasar la señorita Brittany les está esperando. Es esa puerta –les indicó con su mano.

Las dos entraron despacio por esa puerta. Era un despacho bastante amplio, una de las paredes estaba completamente llena de diplomas, gruesos libros de leyes se encontraban repartidos en varias estanterías, una gran mesa de madera de roble presidía el centro del habitáculo junto con una señorial silla de piel…y un olor a vainilla embriagaba todo el despacho en general. En la silla se intuía que de espaldas a ellas dos había alguien sentado. Tanto Carmen como Quinn podían oír como una dulce voz femenina hablaba en voz alta sentada desde esa silla "_la letrada habla por teléfono_" pensaron ambas al unísono pero la sorpresa les llegó cuando de repente Brittany se giró y en su regazo portaba un minino al cuál dirigía esas palabras.

-Y que te quede claro Lord Tubbington qué no estoy de acuerdo contigo…Flashdance es una gran película y Jennifer Beals baila que te mueres….cuando quieras hacemos la coreografía…..ay hola! –les dijo nada más verlas al levantar la vista, soltando al gato inmediatamente y con mucho cuidado encima de la mesa.

Brittany llevaba puesto una elegante falda hasta medio muslo con chaqueta a juego color gris marengo rollo ejecutiva agresiva. Se intuía perfectamente que esa rubia holandesa tenía un cuerpo de escándalo y una gran y bonita sonrisa les mostraba al acercarse a ellas dos con la mano por delante para estrechársela a modo de saludo.

-Soy Brittany pero llámenme Britt y desde ya me pueden tutear…y usted debe ser Rachel –le dijo a Quinn mientras le daba la mano.

-Encantada Britt pero no soy Rachel yo soy Quinn Fabray su mujer –rectificó la rubia.

-Aahh...pues entonces usted debe ser Rachel ¿verdad? –dijo ofreciendo inmediatamente la mano a Carmen.

-No no yo soy Carmen una amiga de Quinn y Rachel –aclaró la morena.

-¿Pero usted entonces de quién es mujer? –preguntó Brittany algo confusa pues le pareció que Quinn había dicho que era su mujer hacía unos segundos.

-¿Yo? Yo mujer de mi marido Lars…y que le quede claro que yo no soy libanesa ¿eh? –explicó Carmen mientras echó una extraña mirada a la rubia de no comprender nada.

-¿Y Rachel dónde está? –cuestionó la holandesa mirando a Quinn

-Es que no ha podido venir Britt, le ha salido un imprevisto –contestó la rubia.

-Entiendo…y entonces Quinn Fabray ¿Quién es? –volvió a preguntar…si no fuera porque lo preguntó de una manera seria y educada, ellas dos jurarían que les estaba tomando el pelo.

-Yo soy Quinn Fabray… Britt –contestó de nuevo Quinn señalándose a sí misma y con una paciencia jamás vista.

-Ah vale si…¿Entonces usted es Rachel, no? –volvió a preguntar a Carmen.

Carmen abrió los ojos como platos. ¿Esto iba en serio?

-No no…a ver atiéndame: yo soy Carmen García, mujer de Lars un sueco más largo que un día sin pan, pero él se ha ido a visitar museos, eh? En fin, que soy amiga de Rachel y Quinn…bueno yo siempre he sido amiga de Quinn porque la conozco desde hace años, pero lo que pasa es que ahora también lo soy de Rachel porque obviamente es su mujer y la adoro…soy amiga de las dos, y me llamo Carmen –recitó.

Brittany se quedó mirando a la muchacha…algo no le cuadraba o eso mostraba la mueca de su cara…ya la había liado aún más.

-Pero dígame Rachel…¿Donde se encuentra entonces Rachel? –le preguntó a Quinn preguntando por Rachel y llamándola Rachel al mismo tiempo. Totalmente incoherente.

La rubia respiró hondo.

-No ha podido venir Britt, le ha salido un in-pre-vis-to –recalcó de nuevo –pero yo soy Quinn no Rachel –le insistió.

-¿Y Mónica? ¿Dónde se encuentra? –preguntó mirándola a ambas.

Carmen apretó los labios para no reírse…"_Carmenchu por dios piensa en algo triste en algo triste…lo que sea demonios! pero no te rías en su cara" _Tuvo que hacer grandes esfuerzos para no reír y pensó en la jodida declaración de la renta.

-Mónica está en la cárcel Britt…o eso espero…ella es la acusada…¿Entiende? –aclaró de nuevo Quinn.

-Aaahhh…vale vale…¿Entonces ella no es Mónica? –preguntó señalando a Carmen.

-¿Yooooo? –saltó de repente la otra con los ojos como platos –no no no…yo no soy esa guarra para nada! Oiga entérese pronto quién es quién a ver si me mete a mi presa que yo tengo un trauma con eso ¿eh? Verá le cuento…yo estoy buenísima y claro…

La cara de Quinn mientras escuchaba el discurso de Carmen era de incredulidad y estupefacción, por un momento con su vista buscó las cámaras ocultas entre los libros del despacho de la chica pues eso pintaba a broma total. Esa letrada aún no se había enterado de quién era quién y ¿Tenía que llevar su caso? "_Voy a matarte Rachel"_se le cruzó por la mente.

"Miaaaaaau marramiau" –se oyó de repente por parte de Lord Tubbington. Milagro. La holandesa se giró para mirar al felino.

-¿Cómo dices Lord Tubbington? –le dijo -Pues haberme informado chiquitín! Cuéntame eso! Cuéntame el caso!–prosiguió en alto, acercándose al gato ignorando a sus clientas por un momento.

Carmen que seguía con los ojos abiertos tan abiertos que parecía que se le iban a salir de las órbitas aprovechó el momento y se giró levemente hacia a la rubia. Se tapó la boca disimuladamente para hablarle en castellano.

-Dios mío Quinn…esta tía está peor que yo…está como una regadera… ¿Está hablando con el jodido gatuno? ¿O es producto de mi imaginación?

-Calla joder…calla… me lo dices o me lo cuentas… qué ya lo estoy viendo con mis ojos…-contestó entre dientes y con la boca pequeña.

-Ssshhhh! –les regañó por un momento Britt girándose hacia ellas –por favor Mónica, Rachel un segundo de silencio que estoy hablando con mi socio –les dijo para después volverse a girar hacia el minino. No daba ni una.

Carmen y Quinn volvieron a mirarse, lo hicieron a los ojos y Carmenchu le hizo un gesto con su mano indicando que la letrada estaba totalmente majara de la cabeza…por un segundo casi la pilla Britt pues se giró de nuevo para dirigirse a ellas y rápidamente bajó el brazo.

-Aclarado! Lord Tubbington me ha puesto al día! Por favor Quinn y Carmen siéntense –les dijo mostrándoles sendos sillones frente a su mesa.

Las dos volvieron a mirarse y Quinn vio perfectamente cómo se insinuaba una pequeña sonrisa incontrolada en la comisura de los labios de su amiga...no era para menos después del momento vivido. Britt se sentó delante de ellas y abrió un expediente…pero lo que miraba con total atención y concentración no era el expediente de su caso…era un catálogo de transportines para gatos _"es que nos vamos de_ _viaje a Disney World ¿saben? a Tubbi le hace mucha ilusión y se lo prometí en navidades porque dejó de fumar en noche buena" _les comentó de manera fugaz. La rubia asintió a lo escuchado con una sonrisa forzada y echó un rápido vistazo sobre la mesa de la letrada…un lapicero rosa de la Hello Kitty, un cuaderno de los Aristogatos, un gran porta fotos en forma de Unicornio dónde la fotografía que se mostraba era la propia letrada vestida de ¿Blancanieves? …con una sonrisa de felicidad que traspasaba hasta foto y junto a una guapa latina la cuál iba vestida de enano "_el gruñón_ c_ómo mínimo…menuda cara de naranja amarga"_ pensó Quinn puesto que la cara que tenía dicha chica era de pocos pero de muy pocos amigos.

-Bueno bueno bueno… entonces Quinn aquí de lo que va el caso es que usted una noche se acostó con una tal Mónica, se grabaron y luego ella le amenazó con hacerlo público ¿verdad? –le preguntó colocando sus brazos sobre la mesa en posición "soy toda oídos y continúe por favor"

La rubia tomó un poco de aire.

-No fue exactamente así Britt….si es cierto que nos acostamos pero yo en ningún momento sabía que me estaba grabando…no era consciente de eso.

-¿Pero las relaciones sexuales si fueron consentidas? –la cortó

-Si si eso si…-contestó muy a su pesar.

-¿Y usted estaba casada en esos instantes con….Rachel Berry, no?

-Eso es.

-¿Y entonces por qué? –preguntó de repente reclinándose ligeramente hacia atrás.

-¿Por qué el qué? –contestó Quinn entrecerrando los ojos.

-Si estaba casada ¿Por qué se acostó con esa tal Mónica? ¿No era feliz?

Quinn no entendió muy bien la pregunta pero decidió contestar.

-Si claro que lo era…yo amaba a Rachel pero esa noche ella y yo discutimos muy fuerte y yo me sentía cabreada, furiosa, bebí mas de la cuenta y Mónica me provocó…

-Ah claro! Ella le provocó…si si…y por su puesto cuando usted tiene problemas con su matrimonio sale corriendo en los brazos de otra ¿No? Le parecerá bonito… –la acusó dejando a la rubia totalmente perpleja ante esa afirmación.

Carmen notó enseguida que la rubia iba a saltar, la conocía demasiado bien y esa vena hinchada en la frente y ese color verde oscuro que se le quedó ante esa acusación era preludio de algo nada bueno.

-Eh oiga! Pero usted de que mierda va! ¿Acaso me conoce? –le gritó levantándose de la silla.

-Cálmese…-respondió Britt con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.

-¿Qué me calme? Pero váyase a la mierda usted y el puto gato! ¿Qué le pasa a la gente? ¿Es que nadie tiene fe en mí? ¿Es que nadie comete errores? ¿Es que la gente cree que tengo un corazón de hielo o qué? Mi vida ha sido un infierno desde el día en que conocía a esa maldita mujer!

-Rachel cálmese por favor…-insistió la letrada.

-¡Que me llamo Quinn joder! ¡Me llamo Quinn Fabray por el amor de dios qué ya se lo ha dicho antes el gato! –gritó a la vez que pensó que ya empezaba hablar del gato como si de un ser racional se tratara.

-Ya lo sé Quinn cómo se llama! Quinn Fabray hija única de Russell y Judy Fabray ambos norteamericanos, pero usted se crío y nació en España un soleado 30 de abril de 1985. Estudió toda su infancia en el colegio público Salvador de Guirnalda con muy buenas notas, todo cabe decirlo y se graduó en la universidad de Madrid con la carrera de Bellas Artes aunque jamás ejerció profesionalmente de esta carrera puesto que desde muy jovencita se hace cargo del negocio familiar que no es más que un pequeño y encantador hotel rural…donde por cierto trabaja Carmen García que si no me equivoco y creo que no, es esta mujer de gafas que tengo en frente de mi. Quinn Fabray es aficionada a la fotografía, al cine y a la música, persona sencilla, amable, cariñosa, con buena mano para la cocina y don de gentes aunque algo imprevisible y a veces demasiado _temperamento._ Quinn Fabray se casó legalmente con Rachel Berry en España hará unos ocho años pero estuvieron por un tiempo separadas, unos dos años, consecuencia obviamente del caso que nos concierne pero lo superaron y ahora ambas son madres de un pequeño niño de unos seis años llamado Ismael que por cierto se llama Ismael porque usted sufrió un accidente de coche con un amigo suyo el cuál falleció y que se llamaba igual ¿me equivoco? No ¿verdad? Si lo desea puedo seguir pero creo que lo mejor es que se siente y se calme porque desde luego hay mucho, mucho que trabajar con usted si quiere que encerremos a esa tal Mónica! –sentenció.

Quinn miró a Carmen sin dar crédito y ésta le ordenó con su mano que hiciera el favor de sentarse.

-¿Có…cómo sabe todo eso? Hay datos qué no entiendo cómo… –consiguió balbucear al fin la rubia.

-Pues porque es mi trabajo Quinn. ¿Se da cuenta cómo ha reaccionado? La he apretado un poco acusándola con el tema de Mónica y ha saltado como un tigre…¿Qué cree que hará la defensa de la acusada? Van a ir a por usted Quinn…van hacer creer al jurado que usted es una "guarrilla cachonda" que se abre de piernas a la primera que discute con Rachel…la van a desacreditar como persona lo más que puedan ¿ok? Van a ser muy duros con usted así que empiece a tranquilizarse y a tomar conciencia del asunto y por cierto no se deje engañar por mi apariencia...qué hable con el gato no significa que esté loca…simplemente es que soy la única que lo entiende ¿De acuerdo? –preguntó alzando sus cejas.

-De acuerdo…-contestó ya sin rechistar.

-Pues venga! –dijo de nuevo con una amplia sonrisa – vamos a trabajar y no perdamos más el tiempo! Tubbi toma nota de todo gatito lindo! –concluyó.

Quinn y Carmen volvieron a mirarse…cómo había cambiado el cuento. Brittany S. Pierce era un poco rara, un poco especial o friky, pero efectiva…"_me gusta Quinn me gusta esta chica por mí como si habla también con el pato Donald"_ susurró Carmenchu a su amiga justo antes de que empezaran a trabajar con el caso y Quinn le guiñó el ojo conforme estaba totalmente de acuerdo con eso.

Horas antes de eso por la mañana Rachel aparecía con su hijo en el set de rodaje. Todo el mundo se acercó a ella para conocerlo, realmente la morena ese día tenía solo una o dos escenas que rodar pero estaba tan orgullosa de su hijo y tan contenta de tenerlo de nuevo cerca que la llenaba de total felicidad y quería compartirla con sus compañeros. Jake que también estaba por allí se acercó hasta ellos para conocerlo pues no había tenido la oportunidad hasta el momento ya que Quinn no se lo habría permitido y él lo sabía.

El chico aprovechó un momento que Rachel fue hablar con el director de la película para acercarse a Ismael…al niño no le cayó mal del todo el hombre y ambos entablaron una pequeña conversación mientras jugaban con dos coches que el pequeño había traído.

-Bueno Ismael y ¿Estás contento de estar aquí con tus mamás? –le preguntó.

-Ajá... –asintió, sin mirarlo mucho pues estaba medio entretenido con el coche de juguete.

-¿Y a qué mami quieres más? –indagó de repente con malicia.

El niño levantó la vista.

-A las dos…yo quiero a las dos igual –contestó medio ofendido por la pregunta.

-Mmmm…no me lo creo Ismael…siempre se quiere más a uno que a otro ¿sabes? –le dijo mientras le tocaba el pelo "cariñosamente" –si yo fuera tú…querría más a tu mamá Rachel que a tú mamá Quinn…porque tú mama Quinn parce muy seria…a mí a veces me da un poco de miedo con esa cicatriz que tiene….-dejó caer.

Ismael se lo quedó mirando, se encogió de hombros.

-Pues a mí no…además mi mamá Quinn siempre me da besos por las noches y me lee cuentos...dice que soy el niño máaas guapo del mundo…

-Claro claro…-se quedó unos segundos en silencio -¿Y juega contigo tu mamá? Porque… ¿No te gustaría tener un _papá_ para por ejemplo jugar al fútbol? –le preguntó maliciosamente.

-Ya jugamos a fútbol…y a indios y vaqueros y a…

-Pero Ismael…-le cortó de nuevo -no te gustaría tener un _papá_ porque claro…todos tus amigos, los del parque, los del colegio…. tienen una mamá y un papá ¿cierto? –le preguntó a la vez que le cogió el coche de sus pequeñas manos para que le prestara total atención –¿no te gustaría que tú mamá Rachel estuviera con un señor, con un hombre para tener un papá como todos los demás?

El niño quedó algo coaccionado ante la pregunta, sin saber qué responder del todo….pero no le hizo falta decir nada porque Rachel apareció de la nada justo detrás de Jake.

-¿Qué mierda estás haciendo Jake? –le recriminó con los brazos cruzados, los ojos fijos en él, enfurecidos y sin pestañear ni una sola vez.

Jake quedó sorprendido, no se la esperaba allí detrás…y no sabía exactamente qué había oído.

-Rachel yo…

-Ismael cielo ves un momentito con Jane por favor –le cortó para dirigirse a su hijo y seguidamente volver a mirarlo a él.

-Rachel no es lo que tú crees….

-¿No es lo que yo creo? No me jodas Jake que acabo de escucharte! Joder no me lo esperaba…. ¿Qué clase de ideas le estás metiendo a mi hijo? –le preguntó alzando ambas manos.

-Ninguna Rachel… yo solo…-intentaba explicarse o dar alguna excusa pero ellal no le daba respiro.

-No cuestiones a Quinn como madre Jake… ¿Me oyes? No la cuestiones como madre en tu puñetera vida porque es una madre excelente!

-No si yo no tengo duda de eso…es solo que me preguntaba si él no extraña el no tener un pad….

-Tú no te tienes que preguntarte una mierda Jake! ¿Un padre? Pero de que vas! ¿Qué crees que pasará si Ismael le va con esas ideas a ella? Mi mujer y yo tenemos un pacto ¿sabes? El niño es "sagrado" ¿ok? ella y yo nos podemos pelear, separar o incluso divorciar pero a él jamás lo meteremos en medio! Jamás! Es una promesa que nos hicimos el día que nació! Hostia Jake… puedes meterme en un gran lío ¿No lo entiendes? Es que…¿Acaso pretendes eso? –le preguntó la morena la cual estaba molesta e irritada con su amigo pues no podía creer lo que sus oídos habían escuchado…tenía que haber alguna explicación.

-No no para nada Rachel…lo siento de verdad no quería…por favor déjame que os invite a comer a los dos y qué hable con él y lo resuelva…no quiero complicarte la vida.

-¿Qué no quieres complicármela? –le escupió con ironía.

-Por favor Rach…deja que os invite…y hablamos…-le suplicó con ojitos de perro apaleado.

La morena sopesó la idea, miró el reloj de su muñeca, había quedado con Quinn en menos de una hora para ir hablar con la letrada pero sabía que si iba en ese momento Ismael le soltaría todo lo que Jake le había dicho…el niño tenía buena memoria y buen corazón y probablemente se lo diría todo de la manera más inocente a la rubia nada más la viera y Rachel era consciente qué su mujer entraría en cólera y que por mucho que le explicase no la creería..

-Está bien Jake…está bien…pero deja que le mande un sms a ella –le dijo visiblemente seria y distante. Se giró de espaldas a él para escribir, Rachel estaba enfadada con él muy enfadada pero sabía que él no pasaba por un buen momento personal y quería pensar, quería creer qué lo había hecho sin querer. Era demasiado confiada y bien pensada.

Cielo lo siento sube tú a hablar con la abogada…me ha salido un imprevisto y no puedo ir. Luego hablamos. Te quiero Rachel

Y el teléfono de la morena enseguida sonó…y Rachel lo puso en silencio y no se lo cogió.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**Gracias por los RW de veras! Espero os haya gustado**

**Buen fin de semana a todo el mundo! **

**Klavier**

**Ay por cierto… no le queda mucho más al fic.**


	26. Chapter 26

Rachel dejó los cubiertos encima del plato para que el camarero pudiera retirarlo de la mesa en cuanto ambos terminaron de comer.

-¿Tomarán café? –preguntó el muchacho con una correcta sonrisa.

Jake negó con la mano.

-Uno solo…con hielo por favor –contestó la morena justo antes de que el chico se marchara…pues ese día hacía muchísimo calor.

La morena en ese impasse de tiempo ladeó la cabeza levemente para cerciorarse desde la distancia que Ismael seguía jugando con aquella niña que se había encontrado cerca de donde ellos dos se encontraban comiendo, que no era más que una terraza de un lujoso restaurante cerca del Central Park de Nueva York. A la vez que lo había estado vigilando durante toda la comida, había estado escuchando atentamente todo lo que Jake tenía que decirle.

Escuchó sin replicar cómo él se excusaba por todo lo que le había dicho a su hijo, escuchó sin rechistar como él le relataba sus "aventuras y desventuras" en alcohólicos anónimos tales cómo sus progresos, sus avances, sus nuevas inseguridades ...total que escuchó en ese par de horas y casi sin intervenir en nada toda su puñetera palabrería …estaba claro que Jake era un jodido charlatán y desde luego labia no le faltaba al muchacho.

Pero Rachel no era tonta y a ella aún le rondaban en su mente las palabras qué el le había dicho a Ismael, joder lo había oído claramente y toda esa palabrería que le había vomitado el otro durante la comida no le cuadraba del todo… la morena tenía aún ese resquicio de duda que no acababa de cerrarse del todo y algo en su interior empezaba a despertarse…un sexto sentido por fin floraba en su interior.

-¿Has llegado ya al noveno paso? –le preguntó de repente justo cuando el camarero le dejó su café y vaso de hielo delante. Ella lo miró con profundidad a los ojos, esperando su respuesta e ignorando totalmente ese embriagador aroma de café.

Y él se quedó un tanto desconcertado ante una pregunta demasiado directa, demasiado concisa pensó.

-¿Al noveno? –repitió analizando al mismo tiempo los gestos de Rachel, la cuál permanecía totalmente a la espera, sin gesticular, sin decir nada…era toda oídos pero tuvo que asentir con la cabeza para que el muchacho avanzara –pues si si, el otro día…-titubeó y calló tragando saliva. No tenía ni puta idea de qué paso hablaba.

La morena entonces reaccionó. Sonrío de medio lado y tranquilamente se puso azúcar en el café, lo removió con su cucharilla y finalmente lo volcó en el vaso con hielo para seguidamente tomar un pequeño sorbo y degustarlo.

-Jake...-lo nombró con suavidad dejando de nuevo la taza sobre la mesa.

-Dime Rach…-contestó el chico sin saber muy bien por dónde iba a salir ella.

-El noveno paso… no existe ¿Sabes? Me lo acabo de inventar –le dijo levantando la vista y fulminándolo con la mirada, lo traspasó.

-Ah! ¿Has dicho noveno? No he entendido eso…-quiso cortarla haciéndose totalmente el loco.

-Calla Jake…por favor al menos calla…

-No es que Rachel pensé que…

-¡Qué te calles Jake! –tuvo que decir elevando fuertemente su tono de voz -¿Tú no eres alcohólico cierto? –le preguntó.

Jake se reclinó hacia atrás en la silla, tomó aire. Puso las cartas sobre la mesa.

-No, no lo soy pero tú en el fondo lo sabías…porque…-la morena lo volvió a cortar, no quería oír más palabrería barata.

-¿Me has estado tomando el pelo maldito cabrón? –le preguntó señalándose a sí misma.

Era una pregunta sin respuesta pues estaba claro.

-Cómo he sido tan gilipollas…cómo coño he sido tan estúpida…joder joder…-se lamentaba en alto para sí misma mientras se tapaba con sus manos la cara, avergonzada de ella misma, de ser tan imbécil, tan inocente, avergonzada por no haber creído a Quinn en su momento, por haber discutido con su mujer hasta la eternidad por ese…por ese ¿Mentiroso cabrón?

-Vamos Rachel! No te hagas la víctima! Si en el fondo los sabías…era una manera de estar juntos -le dijo.

-¿Qué lo sabía? –escupió con furia apartando las manos de su cara y encontrándose de nuevo con su mirada -¿Qué yo lo sabía dices? ¡Vete al infierno Jake! ¿Sabes lo importante y delicado que es para mí un tema cómo ese? ¿Tienes idea de lo mal que se pasa con un problema así cínico de mierda? –le dijo con rabia y dolor…tenía cientos de sensaciones en su interior…y ninguna positiva.

-Escucha Rachel –le dijo a la vez que le cogió de la mano.

-¡Ni me toques! –le gritó apartando su mano con brusquedad.

-Está bien…escucha Rachel…sé que te sientes decepcionada conmigo, que estás cabreada y furiosa en este momento…pero sabes, sabes que estamos hechos el uno para el otro…nos complementamos Rachel, juntos estamos a gusto, y cuando se te pase el cabreo lo verás con claridad…cómo yo lo veo! Estamos destinados!

-¿Pero qué diablos dices? –le dijo mirándolo como si estuviera loco.

-Venga no me jodas! Me besaste Rachel! Me deseaste! Te has dejado querer por mi! No vengas ahora como si fueras inocente del todo porque no me lo trago! Sabías que yo estaba loco por ti…eso no te lo he escondido nunca ¿verdad? ¡Verdad!

Rachel lo escuchaba y no daba crédito…ahora tenía que ¿Disculparse? ¿Justificarse? ¿Por ayudarlo? ¿Por apoyarlo?...menudo cretino, pero en el fondo de su corazón parte de razón tenía y ella lo sabía pero no iba a dar su brazo a torcer.

-Me engañaste Jake y punto. Esa es la única verdad…y pensar que casi…casi dejo que mi matrimonio se fuera a la mierda por ti….me enfermas! ¿Me oyes? Me enfermas!

-Tú matrimonio si que está enfermo –le dijo –esta muerto! –matizó, con rabia haciendo que la morena se levantara de la silla para seguidamente acercarse hasta él, agacharse y hablarlo a poco más de un par de centímetros de su cara. Ya estaba harta, no tenía nada que ocultar, no se iba a guardar nada en el tintero, iba a decirle todo lo que pensaba y todo lo que sentía.

-Puede Jake…puede que en algún momento estuviera confundida, que pensara que tú y yo…-se calló porque le daba náuseas reproducirlo -pero te aprovechaste Jake…te aprovechaste de aquellas circunstancias, te aprovechaste de mi porque yo no estaba "entera" en esos momentos, porque Quinn y yo no estábamos en la mejor parte de nuestro matrimonio…pero escúchame bien…no tienes nada que hacer ¿ok?, no le llegas ni a la suela del zapato, no te he deseado jamás cómo la deseo a ella cada vez que la miro, no te he querido a ti ni una milésima parte de lo que la quiero a ella…así que tú y yo terminamos aquí! No me mires, no me hables, ni me toques ni te dirijas a mi nunca más…mañana es el último día de rodaje y tendré que verte en la fiesta de por la noche…pero a partir de ese momento desaparece de mi vida! Para siempre! –le dijo, con clara contundencia y seguridad y sin dar tiempo a que Jake le replicara pues inmediatamente se fue en busca de Ismael para irse a su casa con su mujer.

Rachel tuvo que sacar a la luz sus mejores dotes de actriz para que Ismael no notara lo mal que lo estaba pasando interiormente….pues era un saco de nervios. Ambos habían cogido un taxi para volver a su casa, y de camino a la morena miles de pensamientos se le cruzaban. Se sentía mal consigo misma, se sentía avergonzada por no haber sido más avispada, por no haberle hecho caso a Quinn…por no creer a su mujer a ciegas cómo tenía que haber hecho desde la primera vez que se lo dijo. No le comentó ni una palabra al niño para que dijera o no dijera nada a Quinn de si habían ido o no a comer con Jake, no quería coaccionarlo, ni que mintiera a su otra madre ni nada por el estilo, pero lo cierto era que ni ella misma tenía claro qué demonios iba a decirle a la rubia.

Finalmente llegaron a su apartamento y nada más poner un pié dentro una emocionada y entusiasta Quinn salió a recibirlos con los brazos abiertos. La rubia derrochaba energía a borbotones…realmente se sentía eufórica.

-Cielo! –le dijo nada más verla y después de dar un beso a su hijo el cuál salió disparado como una bala a ver la televisión – oh Rachel! Britt es fantástica! Fantástica! Es impresionante!

La morena la sonrío para que continuara mientras se dirigía a su cuarto para cambiarse de ropa y quitarse esos incómodos tacones y Quinn detrás de ella como un perrillo faldero relataba su visita con la abogada.

-Es un poco rarita Rachel, no te lo imaginas cariño, es como infantil pero a la vez súper madura, como un poquillo tonta pero a la vez inteligente y no con dos dedos de frente sino con tres! Tiene destellos de lucidez y delirios a la vez ¿eh? ella habla continuamente con el gato del caso, le pregunta su opinión, le cuestiona leyes –relataba mientras la otra sin mediar palabra se cambiaba –y bueno...eso es que tienes que verlo con tus ojos…pero aparte de eso Rachel es buenísima! ¿Me hizo perder los nervios, eh? Claro que eso tampoco no es muy difícil…-murmuraba para sí misma.

-¿Y Carmen? –la cortó por un momento al ver que allí no se encontraba y en previsión de lo que quizás tendrían que hablar.

-¿Eh? ¿Carmen? ha salido con Lars por ahí a cenar…están viviendo una segunda luna de miel…jajaja ahora que lo dices la cara de Carmen espectacular, eh? Cómo se reía la cabrona! bueno lo que te contaba…Brittany es excepcional…hemos estado practicando mi aguante y paciencia, ¿ok? Viendo que preguntas me incomodan más y como debo responderlas…porque ya me ha advertido que mi vida va a estar en pleno escaparate pero que si yo lo llevo bien y me controlo, ella y Lord Tubbington ven claramente que ganamos el caso…y el gato por lo que nos contaba no falla nunca…

-¿Lord qué cariño? –repitió frunciendo el ceño mientras se movía de un lado a otro buscando sus zapatillas.

-Lord Tubbington Rachel! El gatuno! Es muy importante que te quedes con su nombre cariño! Hay que comprar un rascador o un juguete o cepillo o sardinas o diez kilos de Royal Canin o lo que sea que le gusten a los mininos, porque el gato tiene que estar contento Rachel! Es "very important" que el gato esté de puta madre! Qué esté cómodo y atendido porque sino Britt se nos distrae…y eso no nos conviene! –le dijo, entusiasmada y casi sin respirar. Quinn estaba contenta, muy contenta con la letrada pues la tarde había sido muy fructífera con ella, le había dado tranquilidad y seguridad en qué iban a ganar y que por fin iban a meter a aquella rata en la cloaca que se merecía.

La morena finalmente se había cambiado y miraba con expectación como su mujer se explicaba. Ella sería buena actriz, buenísima actriz pero no tanto como para engañar a Quinn pues la rubia por un momento dejó de parlotear y miró a Rachel.

-¿Te..te ocurre algo cielo? Estás muy callada... -advirtió de repente pues la morena casi no la había interrumpido y lo normal era que la hubiera cosido a preguntas -¿Por cierto dónde estabas? ¿Qué imprevisto te había salido? –indagó sin dejarla tiempo a responder a ninguna pregunta.

Justo cuando Rachel decidió que sí iba a contarle lo sucedido con Jake, que sí iba a decirle cómo lo había pillado en esas palabras, a pedirle disculpas a ella y a admitir toda su torpeza en ese asunto, justo en ese instante Ismael entró por la puerta de su cuarto.

-Mamás…quiero bañarme…-solicitó mirándolas a ambas para ver quién de las dos se ofrecía primera para hacerlo.

La rubia viendo que quizás su mujer estaba cansada o agobiada porque tenía claro que algo le sucedía, lo percibía sin dudas se ofreció enseguida para hacerlo. Pero antes se acercó a Rachel y le susurró al oído "_Sé que algo te pasa cielo…pero sea lo que sea voy hacer_ _que luego se te olvide…hoy no está Carmen y a este lo vamos acostar rápido…voy a ser_ _tu gatita esta noche jejeje"_ le insinuó con mucha picardía y guiñándole un ojo…para luego ir hacia al niño y auparlo en sus brazos.

-Ven aquí mi vida –le dijo para seguidamente canturrearle de camino al baño mientras lo zarandeaba -¡Qué bonito qué alboroto otro perrito piloto! ¡Qué alegría qué alboroto otro perrito piloto! –le cantaba puesto que sabía que el niño se descojonaba de risa con esa canción de feria.

Ismael se encontraba con el cuerpo sumergido en la bañera, sentado en ella, jugando con sus muñecos y su imaginación mientras que Quinn desde fuera y de rodillas le echaba agua caliente por su pequeña espalda con ayuda de una suave esponja.

-¿Está calentita el agua cielo? –le preguntó pues llevaban un ratillo allí y ya era conocedora de que Ismael no saldría de allí voluntariamente.

-¿Mamá? –la nombró.

-Dime campeón…-le contestó mientras seguía echándole agua.

-¿Yo no tengo papá? –le preguntó repentinamente mirándola a los ojos y dejando de jugar con sus muñecos, que por cierto era una especie de Barbie con un Iron Man…quizás al niño le vino a la memoria la conversación con Jake al encontrarse un muñeco y una muñeca entre sus manos.

-¿Cómo dices? –le salió, de forma automática sin pensar pues ya lo había oído pero era la primera vez que el niño se cuestionaba algo así…o por lo menos ante ella.

-¿Qué si no tengo papá? –repitió con toda su inocencia.

-¿Pe…pero cariño porque te preguntas eso? –indagó, totalmente perdida en ese instante. Ella y Rachel sabían que esa pregunta tarde o temprano llegaría pero ahora le había cogido demasiado en frío, era algo que no esperaba y no sabía de donde bajaba…pero mantenía hacia él una sonrisa como podía. Le dieron ganas de gritar "!_Rachel por dios ven para acá!"_ pero se contuvo a la espera de la respuesta de su niño.

-Porque esta tarde el amigo de mamá me ha dicho que si yo no quería un papá como él…que mis amigos del colegio tienen todos un papá y una mamá…-le explicó volviéndose a entretener con los muñecos y sin darle toda la importancia que esas palabras tenían para Quinn.

Esa falsa sonrisa que Quinn mantenía, esa sonrisa forzada que mostraba a su pequeño para mantener el tipo, esa sonrisa de repente desapareció, se borró de su cara de un plumazo y por el contrario le apareció en el rostro unas pequeñas arrugas producto de la tensión que sintió en ese momento_…"amigo de mamá, padre…esta tarde"…_esas cuatro o cinco palabras fueron las que se le grabaron a fuego en la mente de la rubia y su imaginación voló. Notó como se quedó sin saliva, se resecó su boca, el pulso se le aceleraba a mil por hora y como las manos comenzaron a temblarle levemente…menos mal que se encontraba de rodillas porque no estaba segura de que sus piernas le hubieran aguantado el peso de su cuerpo en el caso de que hubiera estado de pie….ya sabía qué sentía…pánico…y seguidamente sintió ira…pues la ira es un ataque de pánico mal gestionado….pero tuvo que disimular, estaba delante de Ismael y no podía dejar que el niño viera su miedo…un miedo atroz que ya la tenía medio invadida.

-Cielo…verás…-le costaba hablar, se sentía aturdida y las palabras adecuadas no acaban de llegar a su mente –tú…tú no tienes papá…pero…-no podía de dejar de pensar en Jake.

De repente la puerta del baño se abrió de par en par, interrumpiendo el discurso de la rubia.

-Bueno chicos! ¿Vosotros qué? ¿Qué no pensáis salir del baño? –preguntó una divertida Rachel, ajena a todo el asunto –Qué tenemos que cenar e ir "_a dormir pronto_" –dijo en cierto tono familiar para la rubia, enfocando sus ojos hacia ella con travesura…pero ésta estaba de espaldas.

La rubia se giró levemente para mirarla y tal cómo lo hizo, tal cómo la miró, Rachel supo que Ismael había hablado o comentado algo sin que a ella le hubiera dado tiempo a darle una explicación a su mujer. La mirada de Quinn más fría y gélida no pudo ser, más distante hubiera sido imposible pero es que se sintió traicionada, engañada, estúpida y una ira irrefrenable seguía apoderando de ella a pasos agigantados. Su cara cambió, sus ojos, su expresión…parecía otra persona, pero Ismael era su punto débil y por ahí la rubia no pasaba.

Rachel que seguía con la puerta abierta cerró por un par de segundos los ojos, sabiendo lo que se le venía encima y desde la distancia y abriéndolos de nuevo le suplicó un claro "_deja que te explique Quinn…por favor_" necesitaba tiempo, necesitaba que la rubia se calmara, que no sacara conclusiones ni conjeturas que no eran…que no se precipitara.

-Mamiii quiero que me vistas tú! –gritó Ismael a Rachel nada más verla, levantando sus pequeños brazos hacia ella e ignorando ya el tema de si tenía padre o no…tal como le había venido a la cabeza se le marchó.

Quinn le dio un beso a su hijo en la frente como si nada ocurriera y se levantó no sin cierta dificultad para salir por la puerta. Al darle paso a la morena la miró con dureza a los ojos "_Tú y él no os vais a reír en_ _mi puta cara Rachel…no os vais a reír jamás de mí en mi puta cara"_ fue lo único que sentenció, lo dijo en un susurro para que Ismael no lo oyera, pero la morena pudo sentir todo el dolor y la rabia de esas palabras…no quiso refutarlas, no era el momento, solo miró a Quinn a los ojos para que por favor le diera tiempo…solo eso tiempo…y se dirigió a la bañera.

La morena se dedicó a terminar de bañar y cambiar al crío con cierta rapidez para darle luego de cenar y Quinn se fue derecha sin vacilar un segundo hacia su amigo Philip Morris. Tantos nervios sentía, tanto pánico tenía solo de recordar esas cuatro palabras, solo de pensar o imaginarse que podían quitarle a su hijo, de pensar que Rachel hubiera sido capaz de esa traición, de esa putada, que no conseguía sacar de la cajetilla los jodidos cigarrillos de tanto que le temblaban las manos. Finalmente pudo hacerlo y se fumó más de medio paquete en solo dos o tres caladas por cigarro, no más…aspiraba el cigarro con toda su alma, hasta el fondo, llenando sus pulmones de ansiada nicotina, necesitaba tranquilizarse un poco y calmarse y eterno se le hizo hasta que la morena apareció detrás de ella.

-Ya se ha dormido…-dijo Rachel con cierta timidez, intentando que su voz sonara tranquila y cerrando la puerta de la terraza tras su paso.

Quinn se giró enseguida para mirarla. Conservaba aún esa mirada escalofriante y dos pasos dio hacia delante, acercándose a Rachel con decisión, tenía la mandíbula muy tensa y lágrimas acumuladas en sus ojos, lágrimas contenidas, lágrimas que estaban a punto de salir de manera enrabietada.

-Estáis flipando Rachel…te juro que tú y él estáis flipando si crees que me voy a quedar de brazos cruzados viendo como os lleváis a mi hijo…-le escupió. Quinn hubiera deseado que esas palabras sonaran firmes, fuertes y amenazadoras pero sonaron con la voz rota y quebrada, se la notó asustada…y lo estaba… mucho.

-Cielo escucha no es lo que crees…

-¿Qué no? –la cortó –vete al cuerno! ¿Dónde has estado hoy? ¿Con él verdad? ¿Habéis comido los tres? ¿Cómo una familia feliz? ¿Pretendes sustituirme Rachel? Y luego qué…¿Habéis estado follando un rato? ¿Eh? ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Qué diablos pasa aquí? ¿Echas de menos una….–la taladró a preguntas incómodas e hirientes pero con esa última se cortó…no quería perder la compostura.

-Quinn por dios tranquilízate por favor –le contestó Rachel, indicando con sus brazos que se relajara y sin tener demasiado en cuenta las palabras que escupía la rubia por su boca pues ella reconocía que hubiera actuado igual… después de todo el currículum que llevaban con ese asunto era largo y escabroso –deja que te explique…

La rubia levantó sus cejas con altivez para qué hablara, para que se explicase…se notaba tan herida que por un momento prefirió callarse y morderse la lengua…al fin y al cabo Rachel era la madre de su hijo y estaba tan alterada que podía soltar cualquier burrada.

-Es cierto Quinn…he ido a comer con él, los tres hemos ido…-la rubia se jactó en alto y se colocó los brazos en jarra "_esto es increible_" pensó –pero porque yo lo escuché cariño…escuché como él le comentó lo de tener o no tener un padre y se lo eché en cara inmediatamente y el quiso darme una explicación…

-Corta Rachel corta! –le dijo harta de oír memeces y haciendo el gesto de unas tijeras con su mano.

-No Quinn corta no! –gritó por primera vez –te estoy diciendo la verdad maldita sea! Tenías razón ¿De acuerdo? –le dijo llorando ya ha mares pues ella ya no pudo aguantarse y el nudo que tenía en su garganta se había deshecho –Tenías toda la razón! Es un farsante Quinn, un cabrón qué me ha manipulado y yo…yo me he dejado ¿ok? Mea culpa Quinn! Pero joder no! Na…-cada vez le costaba más hablar pues hiperventilaba con mucha dificultad –nadie va a quitarte a Ismael…lo he enviado a la mierda joder…y lo…lo siento, lo siento he estado ciega y entendería que me quisieras dejar, que quisieras el divorcio o alejarte de mí…pero cariño te juro…te juro mi vida que jamás se me ha pasado por la cabeza irme con él y con el niño…jamás! ¿Me oyes? Jamás! ¿Crees que olvidado lo que nos prometimos?–dijo de carrerilla y seguidamente se limpió las lágrimas como pudo.

Rachel se dio cuenta que su aspecto debía ser patético, se sentía avergonzada de si misma por haberse dejado engañar de esa forma, se sentía furiosa por pensar que quizás por culpa de su ceguera todo su matrimonio se iba definitivamente a la mierda, se sentía exhausta y agotada y observó cómo Quinn que había estado escuchando sus palabras se quedó por un momento callada. Vio como la rubia con ayuda de sus manos se echaba el pelo hacia atrás, un misterio era lo que navegaba por su mente, vio como tomaba aire inspirando y expulsándolo varias veces y notó como de perdida se encontraba ante sus palabras…sus ojos verdes la delataban…Quinn no sabía que pensar, no sabía que creer…tardó unos segundos en hablar.

-Rachel…no me mientas…-le advirtió de manera más pausada, señalándola con su dedo índice y con la voz ya totalmente rota...las lágrimas salían a flote –no me mientas porque vas acabar conmigo…

-No lo hago Quinn! Te juro que es la verdad! ¿Crees que no me siento imbécil? ¿O idiota? Me engañó…en algo tan…tan importante para mí como es ese tema…pero lo peor es que me advertiste y yo no te creí…fui tan estúpida que no te creí! Eso es lo que más me jode ¿sabes?...he estado tan ciega…joder cielo te lo juro que no te miento…adelante…puedes decirlo, puedes hacerlo…-le dijo levantando sus brazos hacia ella en espera del mítico y humillante "te lo dije"

Pero Quinn no actuó así, no era tan cruel pues bastante tenía Rachel, ella se limpió sus lágrimas de su rostro y la miró a los ojos. Vio a Rachel sincera y descompuesta….sabía que decía la verdad porque la conocía, llevaba una vida entera con ella y la conocía a la perfección, su mirada, sus gestos, su expresión…Rachel estaba rota, nerviosa y no mentía.

-Ven aquí Rachel…–le dijo acercándose a la morena y hundiéndola entre sus brazos sin que ella se lo esperase.

Las dos rompieron a llorar de nuevo, fuertemente abrazadas la una a la otra, Quinn que la había arrastrado hacia su pecho no la soltaba, necesitaba sentirla y también necesitaba descargarse pues había pasado y con diferencia uno de los peores momentos de su vida… pensar por un momento que toda su vida, que todo lo que amaba, que todo por lo que había luchado, estar con Rachel tener a su niño que todo se podía ir al carajo en cuestión de segundos la había puesto en un estado de nervios jamás vivido…

A los pocos minutos se separaron y la rubia puso sus manos sobre las mejillas de su mujer.

-Rachel lo siento…siento todo lo que te ha ocurrido cariño…siento que ese déspota te haya tratado así…te quiero tanto cielo…tanto que me he vuelto loca de pensar que os perdía…siento haberte hablado así…-le dijo con toda la sinceridad que pudo.

-Yo también lo siento mi vida…perdóname por favor….perdóname por todo lo que te hecho pasar…

-Ssshh….calla Rachel….de verdad cielo…no te disculpes ¿ok?...sé que lo has pasado mal pero se acabó ¿De acuerdo? –le dijo dándole un tierno beso en los labios –se acabó cariño….estoy cansada de que discutamos, de que nos pelemos, de que se entrometan en nuestra relación y de que eso nos genere desconfianza entre nosotras…no quiero estar más en este continuo desastre Rach…quiero que llegue el juicio, acabar y cerrar este capítulo horrible de nuestra vida y volver a ser una familia como antes…una familia feliz…los tres de nuevo juntos e inseparables...eso quiero!

-A veces creo que soy una condena para ti Quinn –le dijo pues tenía muy en cuenta todo lo que le había hecho pasar a su mujer a lo largo de los años.

-Pero que dices! ¿Una condena? En ese caso es una dulce condena Rachel! Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en mi vida ¿ok? Lo mejor sin duda! Volvería a nacer y volvería a pasar mi vida junto a ti paso por paso sin saltarme ni uno con tal de estar a tu lado… –le decía con sus manos aún en sus mejillas –te amo Señorita Berry! Te amo como no te imaginas! Desde el primer día que te vi en el comedor del hotel con Carmen me atrapaste Rachel y sigo atrapada ¿No lo ves? Eres mi morena de piel de chocolate! –finalizó regalándole una amplia sonrisa por primera vez y volviéndole a dar un beso en los labios para abrazarla fuertemente de nuevo entre sus brazos.

Y la morena supo que la vida le había brindado otra oportunidad y esta vez no iba a desperdiciarla. Tomó una decisión, una decisión interna que era indiscutible. Las cosas tenían que cambiar, tenían que volver a ser lo que antaño habían sido, matizando y cambiando algunos detalles….y ella iba ser la primera en hacerlo. Amaba a Quinn e iba recompensarla. La fortuna de estar a su lado era algo impagable….y por unas semanas ella lo había olvidado…

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**Siento muchísimo el retraso pero es que me faltan horas en el día…y encima la Eurocopa no ayuda :P jejeje**

**En fin espero que os haya gustado el capitulo y muchas muchas gracias por los RW.**

**Ya queda poquito.**

**klavier**


	27. Chapter 27

Rachel sostenía en su mano su San Francisco sin alcohol mientras que desde la distancia observaba a su mujer hablar con Michelle. La morena que en ese momento se encontraba a solas pensaba que lo único bueno de aquél largo y caluroso día había sido su despertar por la mañana. Sentir cómo sobre la cordillera de su espalda los labios de la rubia le habían sellado un beso tras otro había sido sin duda lo mejor del día.

La gran discusión que ella y Quinn habían protagonizado la noche anterior les había servido para sincerarse, desahogarse y cerrar de una vez por todas las dudas que con el paso de las últimas semanas habían generado entre ellas y cómo todo eso había sido una inyección extra de adrenalina, esa noche ambas habían terminado haciendo el amor en la cama hasta que sus cuerpos dijeron basta. Sentían que por fin tenían la mente liberada y el alma tranquila y eso las condujo a amarse durante horas, amarse con pasión y ternura….ellas dos Quinn y Rachel…y punto así que resumiendo fue algo así como noche amarga dulce despertar.

Pues para la morena estaba claro que lo mejor del día había sido la mañana. El resto del día simplemente fue llevadero. Había sido su último día de rodaje y en el ambiente se había respirado un cierto aire agridulce. Rachel estaba contenta de haber conocido a sus nuevos compañeros pues siempre que trabajaba en un nuevo proyecto acababa haciendo algún amigo de esos que se dicen que son "para toda la vida", y la morena durante buena parte del rodaje estuvo convencida que ese amigo para toda la vida había sido Jake. Pero se había llevado un gran chasco, una gran decepción y su último día no fue todo lo bonito que hubiera deseado, pues le resultó incómodo.

Ella rodó sus últimas escenas y durante la jornada laboral no cruzó palabra alguna con el chico. No lo miró en ningún momento, no se acercó a él ni permitió que él se acercara a ella pues en cuanto lo veía cerca de su perímetro personal no dudaba en largarse de ahí cuanto antes. Estaba dolida con él, no podía evitarlo y aunque probablemente con el paso del tiempo pensase que era lo mejor que le había pasado, pues Jake no era trigo limpio, ese último día, el día después de enterarse que le había engañado vilmente, ese último día fue muy duro para Rachel.

Ahora se encontraba en la fiesta de fin de rodaje de la película, rodeada de gente pues casi todo el equipo había ido: actores, guionistas, peluqueros, maquilladores, ayudantes de dirección, de fotografía, de vestuario…en general todo el mundo había asistido, algunos con sus parejas como era su caso y otros solos o con amigos.

A Rachel se le empezaba a quedar caliente el San Francisco que tenía entre sus manos y seguía observando como Quinn hablaba con Michelle qué era la técnico de fotografía. La rubia que siempre le había interesado ese mundillo no perdía jamás la oportunidad en esas pesadas fiestas de despedida, de por lo menos enganchar a alguien que supiera del tema y tuviera conocimientos para poder enriquecerse y sacar algo de provecho…al fin y al cabo eso era lo único bueno que había sacado de Mónica pues en su día le enseñó cuatro apuntes sobre el tema, así que Quinn hablaba con la tal Michelle acerca de encuadres y demás. La rubia llevaba puesto unos ajustados tejanos azul oscuro y una camisa blanca semi abierta pues la fiesta era distendida, nada de glamour ni sofisticación pues para eso ya existían las soporíferas galas de los Oscars, Grammy, Globos de Oros y cientos de festivales similares por todo el globo terráqueo.

Jane vio a Rachel a solas, de pié con su cóctel y no dudó en acercarse a ella.

-Rachel por fin te encuentro! –le dijo entusiasmada –tengo buenas noticias para ti!

La morena la miró a los ojos y le sonrió con los mismos, pues Rachel era capaz de sonreír con su mirada. Ella se figuraba perfectamente de que buenas noticias debía hablar su manager.

-Dime Jane –fue lo único que dijo dando un pequeño sorbo a su brevaje.

-¿Sabes quién está aquí? –le preguntó sin dejarle responder - Paul Carter! Resulta que es amigo de tu director, he hablado con él…y….tachán tachán…están buscando una actriz de tu perfil Rachel! No es maravilloso! Puedo conseguirte una audición! Jajaja si es que soy una fenómena macho! Jajaja –rió, pues estaba contenta por su representada.

La morena sonrío levemente ante su último comentario y enseguida dibujó un gesto más serio en su rostro…no sabía como decírselo….así que fue al grano.

-Jane…escucha…lo dejo –le soltó a bocajarro.

-¿El qué dejas? –preguntó Jane a la vez que bebía de su copa de vino blanco sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos. No la entendió.

Rachel sonrío fruto de los nervios.

-Esto Jane –dijo señalando con sus brazos a todo y a nada en particular –este mundo, las películas, el teatro, los estrenos, todo esto Jane…lo dejo …se lo debo –contestó.

Jane que había bebido un pequeño trago de vino, al escuchar estas palabras se bebió la copa entera…supo que la morena hablaba en serio.

-Pero Rachel…¿Estás segura de eso? – preguntó de todas formas.

La morena volvió a sonreírle con los ojos. Se giró hacia donde se encontraban hablando su mujer y Michelle.

-¿Ves aquella chica? –le dijo señalando con su mano hacia el lugar.

-¿Te refieres a Michelle? –preguntó la manager.

-No…me refiero a la guapa –contestó una orgullosa Rachel –a mi mujer.

-Aaahhh…¿Qué le pasa? ¿Le ocurre algo a Quinn? –indagó una desconcertada Jane que empezaba a creer que el brevaje de Rachel llevaba más alcohol que zumos porque no entendía nada de nada.

-Le pasa que es maravillosa Jane, le pasa que es la mejor persona que se ha cruzado en mi vida, que la amo con locura, que he estado a punto de perderla, que tocamos fondo y que no le he dado ni la mitad de lo que ella me ha dado a mi. Y le pasa que eso se acabó ¿entiendes? –le dijo mirándola muy en serio.

-Entiendo…-respondió la manager que había vivido parte de su historia desde muy cerca.

-No puedo seguir este ritmo Jane, me apasiona actuar pero ella me apasiona más…mucho más! Quiero comérmela a besos todos los días, sin separaciones, sin distancia por el medio, sin parones en nuestra relación a causa de mi profesión… Voy a darle lo que desea ¿sabes? –le dijo mirándola - Voy a cumplir la ilusión de su vida Jane, porque quiero compartir esa ilusión con ella, porque quiero hacerla feliz, porque me ha contagiado ese gusanillo, porque la amo…y por una vez en la vida voy a cumplir sus deseos…mírala…es preciosa ¿verdad? ¿verdad que es preciosa? –le preguntó a Jane con la boca llena nuevamente de orgullo.

La manager miró hacia las dos chicas.

-Si…si lo es Rachel…la verdad es que tienes mucha suerte de tenerla a tu lado…Quinn es preciosa y vale un imperio. Mira si te soy sincera está claro que con esa decisión a mi me fastidias un poquillo pero me da igual Rachel…mírame –le dijo para llamar la atención de la morena - Me has dado muchísimo, me ha encantado trabajar contigo, para mi no eres una representada más, eres mi amiga, eres una actriz excelente pero mejor persona ¿sabes? Este mundo pierde una gran actriz…pero quizás gana una gran...madre ¿cierto? –preguntó levantando una ceja y con cierta picardía pues sabía de que ilusión hablaba Rachel.

La morena la miró de nuevo. Sus ojos ahora bien vivos mostraban gran ilusión sólo de pensar que iba a ser madre de nuevo, pues siempre creyó que nunca iba atener esa oportunidad, que nunca lo iba a tener de forma natural y jamás pensó que a Quinn le hiciera tantísima ilusión…y se lo había transmitido, la rubia había conseguido transmitirle esas ganas a Rachel.

-Cierto…es que ya me imagino la vida de otra forma! y gracias Jane...gracias por todo! Tú también me has entregado mucho! –le dijo y ambas se fundieron en un gran abrazo.

En ese instante cierta rubia con la sonrisa más impactante del planeta tierra se acercó hasta ellas. Llevaba una copa de champagne en su mano y se sorprendió de verlas tan abrazadas.

- Ey! Ey! Qué yo también quiero un arrumaco –se quejó de broma -¿Qué ocurre aquí? Esto parece una despedida chicas!

-Nada cielo, a Jane que la quiero mucho! –le dijo pues no quería decirle justos en esos instantes que pensaba dejarlo todo por ella, no era el momento oportuno pensó.

Jane habló un ratillo con la pareja y finalmente se fue hacia el otro lado de la sala para hablar con Paul Carter "de cosillas" dijo, pero no se fue sin antes guiñarle un ojo a la morena, un guiño de complicidad, de comprensión por su decisión y sobretodo un guiño de amistad para siempre.

-¿Qué tal con Michelle cariño? ¿Te ha enseñado algo nuevo? –se interesó Rachel, la cuál las había presentado minutos antes.

-Si! Genial! Hemos estado hablando de encuadres ¿sabes? –le dijo dándole por un momento su copa de champagne a Rachel y ya con sus manos liberadas dibujarle ciertos encuadres hacia la nada –resulta que si coges un objetivo modelo KH-198 para realizar una fotografía con un ángulo de 90 grados tienes que hacer la toma…oh oh mierda –murmuró de repente mirando hacia el frente.

Rachel viendo que la rubia se callaba se giró para ver qué era lo que la había distraído a su mujer de su recién aprendida lección de fotografía y no era nada más y nada menos que Jake viniendo hacia ellas con claros síntomas de haber tomado más de la cuenta.

-Qué te lo creas que vas a venir tú para acá a tocar los cojones…–murmuró Quinn entre dientes de manera algo más tensa y sin pensárselo dos veces se dirigió hacia él sin que la morena pudiera hacer nada…solo le dio tiempo a decir un pequeño "Quinn no vayas…déjalo" pero la rubia lo ignoró por completo. Estaba hasta los cojones del mamarracho.

Jake la vio venir, él llevaba su tercer o cuarto combinado de la noche y se le veía que no estaba fino del todo. La rubia se colocó enfrente de él, cortándole totalmente el paso hacia a su mujer.

-¿Dónde crees que vas capullo? –le soltó.

-Tengo que hablar con ella –le contestó mirando en todo momento a la morena.

-Mira imbécil eso por encima de mi cadáver ¿ok? Bastante le has hecho ya! Ya te puedes dar media vuelta y ni la mires ¿entendido? –le amenazó, colocando sus fríos ojos verdes sobre los suyos.

-Eso tendrá que decidirlo ella ¿no crees? Se largó de la mesa…y no pudimos acabar nuestra conversación y –intentó explicarse con cierta dificultad pues era obvio que iba un poco tocado con tanto combinado… pero Quinn lo cortó de nuevo.

-Y nada! –le interrumpió tajando cualquier intento de excusa –que te largues Jake! Te juro que si no te largas te arrepentirás…lárgate, olvídate de ella y sal de nuestras vidas de una vez! ¿Le has hecho daño sabes? Le has jodido y mucho! Y eso me cabrea…así que pírate porque no respondo…-le dijo dando un paso hacia delante, sin vacilar y colocándose casi a la misma altura que él.

Jake la miró con desprecio, intentaba enfocar sus pupilas hacia su cara pero el alcohol se lo impedía…veía a la rubia desdoblada.

-Eres una bollera de mierda –le escupió, con tono de asco, para ofenderla y herirla cosa que estaba a kilómetros de la realidad.

Quinn sonrió de medio lado, ¿cuantos machos alfas se había encontrado ya a lo largo de su vida?…pues otro más…siempre que un hombre se sentía intimidado por ella acababa con el mismo discurso. La rubia dio otro paso y se acercó aún más hacia él para hablarle en su cara. Su voz sonó ronca, fuerte y decidida.

-Puede Jake puede…pero esta "bollera de mierda" –repitió con sus mismas palabras - ha hecho el amor con Rachel tooooda la noche…y esta "bollera de mierda" hará el amor con Rachel toda esta noche, y mañana y pasado y el resto de su vida…así que jodete ¿sabes? Jodete y vete al infierno maldito diablo! –le contestó para girarse y volverse con su mujer no sin antes echarle una escalofriante mirada de las suyas. Una mirada que duró unos segundos, una mirada penetrante y fría.

Lo dejó sin palabras, plantado y medio humillado y más cuando se acercó a la morena y le plantó un buen beso apasionado en sus labios. Un beso correspondido por parte de Rachel, no un pico casto, un beso húmedo, un beso que dejaba ver sus lenguas entrelazadas, un beso que dejaba claro que ellas dos se pertenecían la una a la otra, que se amaban y que allí no cabía nadie más. Nadie más.

Pocos días pasaron de esa noche y ellas dos estaban en la cúspide de su reconciliación. Se prestaban toda la atención, se mimaban entre ellas y eran de lo más cariñosas y atentas la una con la otra. Todavía la morena no le había explicado sus intenciones de dejar su carrera o de tomárselo con mucha más calma pues en esos días había pensado que como mucho volvería a cantar, como en sus inicios, como cuando el Glee Club…pero nada más y desde luego no ahora…eso con el tiempo.

Antes de eso lo primero era acabar el tema del juicio y conocer a la letrada pues Rachel no había tenido la oportunidad. Habían quedado esa mañana para ir y Carmen se había apuntado al carro pues quedó maravillada de Britt y ya que estaba allí no iba a perderse el espectáculo pensaba.

Las tres caminaban por la calle, acercándose hacia el edificio de la abogada, Quinn y Rachel cogidas de la mano, como en los últimos días que no se soltaban ni para ir al baño y Carmen a la izquierda de la rubia.

-Carmen…¿Qué llevas en esa bolsa? Huele raro… –le preguntó cuando ya subían por el ascensor…ya no podía más con la curiosidad.

-¿Mmm? ¿Esto? Nada rubia…unos "suvenires" para los chicos...-contestó textualmente y refiriéndose a sus compañeros del hotel.

-Querrás decir "souvenirs" Carmenchu…-le rectificó

-Qué fina eres hija! Estás de un pijero que da miedo…

Finalmente las tres llegaron. La secretaría las hizo entrar y Rachel quedó muerta de impacto cuando se encontró al gato sentado en una trona, con un babero rosa de la Hello Kitty colocado en su cuello y a Britt intentando por todos los medios que el minino se comiera un puré de hígado de buey…tanto lo intentaba que simulaba que la cuchara era un avión y la boca del gato la jodida pista de aterrizaje.

-Hola Britt! –saludó la rubia con entusiasmo acercándose a ella y dándole un pequeño abrazo.

-Carmen hola! –le saludó la holandesa al separarse de ella sin soltar la cuchara de su mano.

-No no… soy Quinn, Carmen es ella…bueno da igual, dejémoslo….mira te presento a mi mujer Rachel Berry! –le dijo.

Brittany que también llevaba puesto un babero rosa de la Hello Kitty en plan solidario con el gato la saludó estrechándole con la mano que tenía libre.

-Hola Rachel! ¿Qué tal? ¿Quieres un poco? ¿Es casero, eh? Está mañana lo he hecho con la Termo mix –le dijo ofreciéndole la cuchara y mirando hacia el puré. Lo mejor de todo es que iba en serio.

La morena sonrío forzadamente. Todavía estaba impactada de verla con el babero a ella y al gato. A conjunto que iban ambos.

"_Dios mío socorro"_ pensó pero un "No gracias ya he desayunado" fue lo que le salió de sus labios.

-He traído esto para Lord Tubbignton! –saltó Carmenchu de repente entregándole la cuestionada bolsa por parte de Quinn a Britt.

La holandesa dejó la cuchara encima de la trona y antes de coger la bolsa dio varias palmaditas con sus manos y varios saltitos con sus pies, mostrando así su alegría y gratitud mientras que el gato se relamía los bigotes ignorando por completo todo el show.

-Una sorpresa Tubbi! Una sorpresa! Que chuchi piruli!

Cuatro o cinco sardinas frescas con los ojos más brillantes que los pendientes de Victoria Beckham salieron de dicha bolsa…haciendo que enseguida toda la sala se perfumara de un olor a pescao que podía haber tumbado al mismísimo Capitán Pescanova.

-Virgen de la Macarena Carmenchu…por dios no podías traer una puta lata de comida para gatos…no medio kilo de sardinas! –le recriminó a susurros Quinn mientras que Brittany se encontraba en la mesa colocando sus apreciadas sardinas en orden de mayor a menor tamaño ¿por qué? Pues porque sí y Rachel pensaba que ese olor a pescado se le iba a pegar en la ropa y en los poros de su piel…y sobretodo en su larga melena!

-Lo que yo diga…Quinn estás de un pijerío que no veas! Qué yo sepa el gato es la clave de todo esto, no? Pues calla y no te quejes más…he tenido que recorrerme dos avenidas y cuatro calles para encontrar unas sardinas como dios manda! Aquí solo hay perritos calientes coño! Además no vengas con tantas finuras que hay otras cosas que huelen a "pescao" y no veo yo que te quejes tanto cuando "te las comes"…¿o no? –le preguntó, directa como un misil USA K-98 y dejando a la rubia boquiabierta y sin opción a réplica. Había dado en el blanco.

Finalmente las tres después de todo estuvieron trabajando largo rato, valorando los pros y los contras de lo que iban hacer y de lo que iban a encontrarse... de cuál iba a ser su estrategia tanto de ataque como de defensa. Britt les dejó muy claro, sobretodo a la rubia que el vídeo se mostraría, que la defensa de Mónica lo pondría como prueba de que la relación sexual fue consentida.

-¡Pero ese no es el punto! –gritó una indignada Carmenchu en ese instante al pensar lo mal que lo pasaría de nuevo su amiga en ese visionado –el punto es que ella lo publicó! La muy guarra la amenazó! La extorsionó! E hizo que esta adorable pareja de cuento se distanciara y se pelearan! Tiene que pagar y tiene que salir a la cárcel! Digo entrar! –dijo de pie dejando a todas atónitas con su perfecto inglés.

Britt se la quedó mirando desde su lado de la mesa. Despacio se levantó y se encaminó hacia ella. Puso sus manos sobre sus hombros.

-Pagará Carmen…no te preocupes que esa tía pagará! –le dijo –y por cierto…antes de que se me olvide…ya tenemos fecha de juicio…el 16 de agosto y es una mujer…la jueza Dori Parker…

-¿Dori? ¿Cómo la de Nemo? –preguntó Carmenchu.

-Exacto! ¿Oye has visto la peli? –preguntó con los ojos abiertos como "Si buscando a Nemo" fuera una película de cine independiente.

-Hombre claro! Me encanta! Sobretodo la niña esa de los aparatos en la boca! Jajaj me troncho cuando suena la canción de Tiburón…jajaja se parece a Quinn de pequeña! Jajaja!

-¿Si? Tubbi y yo la hemos visto cientos de veces! Y qué me dices de las mini tortugas marinas que salen?

-¡Oh si! Cuando van en la autopista subacuática zis zas zis zas! –decía Carmen mientras gesticulaba con su mano.

Quinn y Rachel las observaban…la cosa se desmadraba por momentos nuevamente…se miraron a los ojos sin saber qué decir y esta vez intervino la morena.

-Chicas chicas! La tierra os llama por favor! ¿Y esa jueza que tal nos puede ir?

-¿Mmm...qué jueza? –preguntó Britt girándose hacia ella y con cara de no saber de qué coño estaba hablando.

-La Dori...Dori Parker…¿Cómo es?

-Aaahhh…es castaña con ojos marrones –respondió a la primera, sin pensar que Rachel se refería a cosas como si era una persona conservadora, progre, dura -…pero la jueza no es el problema…el problema es el jurado popular…pero mira, no nos agobiemos más por hoy…mañana más ¿Ok?

Y ese mañana se convirtió en un también pasado mañana y en otro y en otro y durante un tres o cuatro semanas se reunieron de manera asidua. Estudiaron a cada miembro del jurado, estudiaron como debían comportarse ambas y como reaccionar ante las incómodas preguntas. Y poco a poco Rachel Quinn Britt y el gato fueron cogiendo una cierta amistad. Ya no quedaban siempre en el despacho de la letrada pues muchas veces la holandesa iba a casa de los "Faberry", cenaban juntas y trabajaban desde allí.

-¿Estás casada Britt? –preguntó ya una noche Rachel mientras todos, incluidos Carmen y Lars comían una deliciosa comida china que habían pedido a domicilio…la morena se moría por saberlo.

La holandesa que se peleaba con los palillos contestó de manera natural.

-Estoy jun…-intentaba comerse los tallarines como podía evitando manchar al de al lado –estoy juntada con una chica…-acabó de decir.

-¿Ah si? Ves Quinn…ya te dije yo que mi gaydar funcionaba correctamente cielo! –le dijo dejando claro que ambas habían hablado sobre la vida personal de la letrada -¿Y lleváis mucho tiempo juntas? –indagó.

"_Joder mi vida eres menos discreta qué un payaso en un funeral_" pensó la rubia medio avergonzada por lo directa que era su mujer.

-Si un tiempo, un añito… es arquitecto, la conocí aquí en Nueva York, pero no es de aquí ¿eh?…San es de un pueblucho llamado Luma o Lima o algo así….

-¡!Por todos los dioses del olimpo! –gritó Rachel poniéndose de pie -¿Lima? ¿Ohio? –preguntó con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-Si…exacto…-contestó absorbiendo los tallarines sin entender mucho la reacción de esta.

-¿Cómo has dicho que se llama?

-San…-contestó la otra mirándola con cara de "está zumbada o tiene un muelle en el culo"

-¿Santana López? –quiso averiguar.

-Eeeeh oye si…¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Es tu prima por parte de padre? –preguntó sin ton ni son…sin pensar que no tenían ningún apellido en común y que ella tenía dos padres.

-No puedo creerlo! Santa López Quinn! Mi Santana López!

La rubia quedó un instante pensativa, se le notaba que su disco duro buscaba el archivo adecuado.

-¿La Santana López qué te llamaba "manos de hombre"? –preguntó y al decir esto último Carmen no pudo evitar escupir en su plato el rollito primavera que se estaba comiendo…fruto de la risa que le entró. Rachel la miró por unos segundos frunciendo el ceño pero pasó de contestarle.

-Si! Tiene que ser ella cielo! ¿Pero arquitecto? Eso no me cuadra tanto…-opinó al mismo tiempo que volvía a sentarse en la silla.

Britt se encogió de hombros, a ella en ese instante lo único que le preocupaba era comerse sus tallarines con almejas sin salpicar mucho al que tuviera al lado, que no era otro que Lars que ajeno a todo eso solo hacía que zampar y zampar como si no hubiera un mañana.

-Guau….-continuaba Rachel para si misma –el mundo es un pañuelo…tengo ganas de verla…¿Podré verla Britt? –le preguntó.

-Claro! Mañana mismo en los juzgados! Tiene que traerme mis pantuflas de la suerte! Me las dejé en su casa… No puedo ejercer mi profesión sin ellas…además me traen suerte…-dejó caer.

-¿Tus qué? –preguntó la morena con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

-Déjalo Rachel...déjalo cielo…cosas de ella –contestó la rubia por la holandesa. Ella ya estaba al corriente de que Britt no se concentraba si en sus pies no tenía puestos sus pantuflas de la suerte…unas zapatillas de estar por casa que simulaban las garras de un Yeti, lo que viene a ser el monstruo de las nieves pero es que a la rubia le entusiasmaban y siempre que tenía un juicio importante las llevaba puestas.

En todos los juzgados de Nueva York ya la conocían y a nadie le extrañaba ver a la guapa letrada vestida tal y como procedía en días como ese, con su traje pantalón chaqueta gris o falda chaqueta negra… lo correcto, lo procedente, pero luego mirabas hacia abajo…y esa zona ya era otra historia...nada de bonitos zapatos de tacón a juego…sus garras grises y marrones de Yeti eran famosas por doquier.

Y así era, al día siguiente de esa cena era 16 de Agosto y la vista para el caso de Mónica comenzaba puntual como un reloj suizo a las nueve de la mañana. Quinn y Rachel se mostraban tranquilas y relajadas delante de sus amigos pero en el fondo la pareja estaba nerviosa, y con ganas de cerrar esa horrible etapa de sus vidas…era cuestión de horas…y ambas lo sabían…

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**Feliz verbena de San Juan! Y felicidades a todas los Juan s!**

**Y por supuesto gracias por vuestros Rw! ;)**

**Klavier**


	28. Chapter 28

16 de Agosto 5:50 de la mañana.

Quinn se encontraba a solas frente a su café con leche, lo desafiaba con la mirada en sí se lo bebía o no…sentada en una de las sillas de la cocina en profunda soledad pensaba que esa noche no había dormido mucho…por no decir que no había pegado ojo. No pudo evitar que los nervios por ese día, el día del juicio se apoderasen de ella ya incluso desde la noche anterior en cuanto se fueron todos a dormir, no pudo esquivar qué tumbada en su cama junto a Rachel su cabeza dejara de pensar y de pensar en cómo resultaría ese día cómo lo vivirían qué sentiría y finalmente tampoco pudo dominar del todo su cuerpo para que éste entrara en modo relajación y la dejara descansar…y dormir. Fue imposible, definitivamente Quinn no desconectó.

Así que la rubia mientras todo el mundo aún dormía daba vueltas al café con la mirada totalmente perdida en el suelo hasta que una presencia, una gran sombra hizo que su vista se levantara para mirar hacia la puerta.

-Lars…hola…buenos días –titubeó con su encantadora sonrisa eterna pero una sonrisa medio forzada pues no estaba en su mejor momento aunque procuraba no transmitir todo el cansancio acumulado que tenía de esa larga y solitaria noche.

-Hola Quinn buenos días –dijo el muchacho acercándose a la rubia no sin antes servirse una buena taza de café caliente.

Se sentó frente a ella sin decir en un principio nada más y con sus ojos por encima de la taza de café la miró.

-¿Te has levantado muy temprano no? –le preguntó dejando de nuevo la taza sobre la mesa.

Quinn se lo quedó observando, aún no había tomado ni un jodido sorbo de su café. Debía estar más frío que caliente.

-No podía dormir más –se sinceró –bueno…de hecho es que esta noche no he dormido absolutamente nada Lars…cero –le terminó de decir a la vez que se tocaba un ojo con una de sus manos, síntoma que en el fondo estaba muerta de sueño -¿Y tú porque te has levantado tan temprano?

-Yo siempre me levanto pronto Quinn…siempre he dormido poco –le contestó, pero Lars veía que la rubia no estaba bien y desde luego sus horarios de sueño no era lo más importante de ese 16 de Agosto -¿Cómo te sientes? –preguntó finalmente refiriéndose a toda la movida que venia por delante.

Quinn encogió los hombros, agachó levemente la mirada y volvió a levantarla al saber cuál era la respuesta exacta, la única respuesta sincera y verdadera que resumía todo su estado anímico.

-Acojonada Lars...estoy acojonada… –contestó escuetamente.

-Pues no lo estés Quinn…no lo estés porque todo va ha salir bien –dijo al mismo tiempo que colocó una de sus enormes y varoniles manos sobre la de la rubia, apretándola con cariño y entregándole todo el ánimo posible.

La rubia sonrío gratamente ante ese gesto ante esa muestra de apoyo y no le soltó la mano para seguir hablando.

-Si lo sé lo sé Lars que todo va ha salir bien pero…joder va ha ser muy duro de nuevo ¿entiendes? No sé que van a decir exactamente de mi pero está claro que nada bueno y van a poner el video y Rachel va ha volver a verlo y…-el sueco la cortó.

-Para para Quinn que te embalas! Escúchame bien, Rachel lo tiene superado ¿ok? y todo el mundo Quinn todo el mundo que te quiere sabe lo estupenda persona que eres y ese juicio no es para juzgarte a ti ¿De acuerdo? Es para juzgarla a ella! A ella Quinn no a ti! Métetelo en esa cabezota! –le dijo mirándola a los ojos y refiriéndose claramente a Mónica.

Pero la rubia replicó rápidamente a esas palabras aún siendo consciente que eran bien intencionadas.

-Lars ¿Sabes la cantidad de prensa que ya hay a estas horas esperando delante de los juzgados a qué lleguemos? ¿Sabes como se comportan todos esos buitres? Esos no van a juzgar a Mónica…esos van a juzgarme a mi y a Rachel! Y ya bastante ha pasado Rachel…

-Pero vamos a ver Quinn ¿Acaso no lo sabías? Lleváis semanas trabajando con Britt ese tema! Ya sabíais de sobra que iban a estar ahí pero no te derrumbes ahora cielo! Ahora es momento de ir con la cabeza alta y tragarte los miedos Quinn! Es un último paso y se acabó! Tienes que ser fuerte y valiente, por ti, por Ismael y por Rachel…joder ¿Desde cuando eres tan cobarde? –le preguntó expresamente para que reaccionara.

Y lo consiguió, reaccionó, porque la rubia que había mantenido la mirada baja mientras Lars le recriminaba su actitud levantó la vista nada más oír esa pregunta.

-Yo no soy cobarde Lars…los Fabray no somos cobardes –matizó.

-Pues demuéstramelo –sentenció el nórdico bebiendo de nuevo en su humeante taza.

Y a los pocos segundos de esto una amplia sonrisa de complicidad salió de sus bocas al mismo tiempo. Ella y Lars se entendían bien. No hablaban mucho entre ellos pero no les hacía falta, ambos tenían en común a una persona muy muy importante de sus vidas y eso ya era más que una conexión, era un vínculo infranqueable.

-¿Sabes qué le he comprado a Carmen Quinn? –le dijo para cambiar de tema pues la rubia se había relajado.

-Cuéntame.

-Espera mejor te lo enseño –le dijo y por unos instantes el gigantón salió de la cocina para entrar nuevamente a los pocos minutos, justo el tiempo que necesitó la rubia para terminarse su ya frío desayuno –Mira! Para cuando retome sus clases en España! –le dijo mostrándole ese regalo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¡Anda a ver! Déjamelas coger –contestó tomando entre sus manos el regalo del chico –guau…qué chulas ¿no? pesan muy poco…poquísimo

-Ya pueden pesar poco Quinn me han costado una pasta! Pero es que el otro día cuando fuimos de compras por Times Square las vio en una tienda …y yo que soy muy listo me quedé con el detalle…-le dijo guiñándole un ojo y volviéndose a sentar.

-Le van a encantar Lars…seguro! Qué feliz me hace saber que tú y Carmen os hayáis topado en esta vida, me hace muy feliz…de veras –le confesó tomando ahora ella cariñosamente de su mano.

Y en ese instante una somnolienta Rachel apareció por la puerta de la cocina. Había notado que su mujer no se encontraba en la cama junto a ella y tras comprobar que tampoco estaba en el baño se levantó decidida a encontrarla. Y lo hizo pues medio reconoció las voces de ella y Lars en la cocina y con los pies descalza sus pasos la llevaron hasta allí. La morena que estaba en pijama corto caminaba con los brazos cruzados, aún tenía los ojos medio cerrados y su voz sonaba débil y sin fuerzas.

-Chicos…-fue lo único que pudo decir.

Quinn ladeó su cabeza un poco para poder verla y Lars tuvo que girarse del todo.

-Bueno chicas…voy a comprar el periódico y ahora nos vemos… -se excusó para poder dejar a la pareja a solas. El muchacho sonrío a la morena al pasar por su lado y Rachel se encaminó hacia la rubia sin pensárselo.

-Cielo…¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te ocurre amor? –preguntó antes de llegar a ella para seguidamente sentarse de lado sobre sus piernas, dejando todo el peso de su pequeño cuerpo caer sobre su mujer. Quinn rodeó cariñosamente con sus brazos la delgada cintura de Rachel.

-Si vida…estoy bien es solo que estaba un poco nerviosa –le contestó dándole al tiempo un dulce beso sobre su hombro y quitándole importancia al hecho de que no hubiera pegado ojo.

Rachel no quedó convencida y volteó su cuerpo para sentarse a horcajadas sobre la rubia, rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de su chica. Supo que en cierto modo la mentía o más omitía la verdad…la conocía y ese "un poco nerviosa" se podía traducir en su lenguaje como "estoy muerta de miedo y asustada como un niño".

-Mírame cariño –la llamó levantándole levemente su mentón –todo va ha salir bien ¿De acuerdo cielo? –le dijo para sellarle un pequeño beso - Estoy contigo, te quiero, te quiero muchísimo y todo esto pasará volando y no será más que un pasajero recuerdo ¿ok? Vamos a superarlo Quinn…Vamos a terminar esta pesadilla…es hora de despertar –le dijo sin quitar el contacto visual en ningún momento.

La rubia notaba que sus ojos se tornaban vidriosos, oír y sentir el apoyo de Rachel para ella era lo más importante…y si la morena estaba convencida de qué iban a ganar de qué iban a superarlo ella tenía el deber moral de hacerlo también. Jamás podría quitarse la amarga sensación de qué fue un jodido impulso la que le había llevado a tener toda esta historia pero ahora Rachel estaba de su lado, Rachel la había perdonado y la apoyaba y qué menos era que levantar la cabeza y corresponderla.

-Te quiero Rachel…te quiero mucho mi vida –fue lo único que dijo para seguidamente colocar una de sus manos detrás de la nuca de su mujer y tirar de ella para besarla, besarla con hambre y devoción, besarla durante varios minutos…sin prisas, totalmente a solas, saboreando el calor de su lengua y sus amados y perfectos labios de fresa.

Esos cuatro besos que se dieron fueron suficientes para que la temperatura de sus cuerpos se elevara de forma vertiginosa, Quinn se desenganchó por un instante de los labios de su chica.

-Rachel…si no paramos no voy a poder refrenarme –le advirtió viendo que su libido aumentaba sin descenso hacia la cima.

Sin decir media palabra la morena cogió una de las manos de su mujer y la guió hasta su entrepierna, no sin antes apartar sutilmente hacia un lado su corto pijama de verano.

-Y quién te ha dicho a ti que pares Quinn –le contestó con la voz entrecortada fruto de la excitación que comenzaba a sentir al notar los dedos de la rubia juguetear en su interior.

Entre beso y beso Quinn sonrío de medio lado.

-Estás loca… Alguien puede entrar Rachel…alguien puede vernos –intentó decir pero se encontraba demasiado excitada como para poder dejar de besarla y de tocarla.

-Ssshhh calla Quinn…mírame…estoy a medio camino…no puedes dejarme así…no puedes… –le suplicó mirándola intensamente a los ojos y empezando a mecerse suavemente sobre las piernas de su chica.

Y entonces la rubia lo vio claro, leyó en las pupilas de Rachel que su mujer lo necesitaba, interpretó en las dilatadas y negras pupilas de Rachel que necesitaba hacer el amor, que tenía que desahogarse de esos nervios que también tanto la asfixiaban. Quinn no había podido dormir y quizás la morena necesitaba extrapolar esos nervios a base de buen sexo, leyó que Rachel necesitaba echar ese polvo casi tanto como el aire que respiraba y la rubia supo que iba a complacerla, a satisfacerla…ya no había marcha atrás.

Delicadamente profundizó un poco más con sus dedos en el interior del sexo de su chica, la miró a los ojos y supo claramente como excitarla.

-¿Quieres qué te folle en la cocina Rachel? ¿Eso quieres…eh? –la provocó con picardía.

-No…no sería la primera vez ¿Verdad? –contestó con cierta dificultad en el habla, la respiración se le agitaba.

-No…ni la última tampoco –rubricó la rubia con media sonrisa.

Y Rachel notó cómo un calor insoportable la atrapaba, su cuerpo acompañaba el ritmo que Quinn marcaba, se balanceaba con la ayuda de sus pelvis ejerciendo una presión sobre la rubia que le hacía casi perder el sentido…Rachel notó como su parte íntima se hidrataba se humedecía por segundos…y una palpitación incontrolada en su zona baja hacía acto de presencia…

-Quítate la camiseta –le ordenó de repente una Quinn ya acelerada, una Quinn dominada solo por hormonas…y encendida cómo una mecha.

Rachel obedeció sin rechistar, sin dejar de mecerse al vaivén de sus caderas y sin permitir que la rubia retirara la mano de su entrepierna se quitó la camiseta mostrando así sus hermosos y tersos senos a su mujer, los pezones despuntaban erectos como si la morena tuviera frío a pesar de que estaba ardiente como el propio fuego…la piel de Rachel abrasaba, quemaba…no pudo evitar morderse el labio inferior cuando sintió que la rubia jugueteaba con su lenga sobre sus pezones…levantó la cabeza hacia el techo, cerró fuertemente los ojos…el placer la inundaba, la excitación se la llevaba de la consciencia

-Dios…dios mío…-murmuraba entre dientes.

Sabía que el clímax estaba cerca, que el punto álgido de aquél momento estaba a punto de llegar, cada vez estaba más y más mojada y justo antes de que eso sucediera abrió los ojos para chocar su mirada con esos ojos verdes esmeralda que tanto amaba…y con esa mirada certificó lo que ya sabía, que Quinn era su alma gemela, que la rubia era el amor de su vida, la madre de sus hijos, qué podían hacer el amor como dos novios recién enamorados o hacerlo de manera pasional, lasciva y desenfrenada como el sexo que estaban viviendo…

-Voy…voy a correrme cariño –atinó a decir entre jadeos y suspiros.

-Estoy deseándolo Rachel…quiero verlo…quiero sentirlo …-contestó una rubia la cuál no podía evitar morderse sus propios labios al hablar.

Y vaya que lo sintió, cuando ese momento llegó Rachel paró en seco su balanceo, apoyó su cabeza sobre el hombro de Quinn y agarró con su mano la muñeca de la rubia para que no "saliera" de donde estaba….y Quinn lo sintió, cada contracción y palpitación y dejó que Rachel disfrutara de ese fugaz momento, liberando así tensión, nervios y adrenalina…

Poco a poco la morena consiguió el control de su respiración y dominó las pulsaciones de su corazón…se separó del hombro de la rubia para mirarla con una complicidad jamás sentida entre ellas…gotas de sudor le recorrían por su torso…estaba acalorada pero relajada…estaba tranquila y satisfecha.

-Te quiero princesa….-dijo una de ellas al rato de mirarse hipnotizadas sin decirse nada.

-Y yo mi amor…y yo.. –contestó la otra.

16 de Agosto 8:24 de la mañana

En las puertas del Juzgado nº 5 una gran maraña de periodistas golpeaban a flashes las ventanillas del coche donde todos viajaban. Lars era el que conducía, Carmen iba de copiloto y la pareja permanecía detrás con sus manos fuertemente entrelazadas.

Lo cierto era que Carmenchu flipaba colores, se escapaba de sus límites de la lógica y la ética el ver a semejante manada esperando como feroces buitres a las chicas. No pensó nunca qué toda esa historia de su amiga removiera a tantos medios y no pudo evitar en cierto modo apiadarse de la rubia. En ese instante se dio cuenta de que lo que Quinn tuvo que vivir antes de regresar a España ese verano debió ser simplemente insoportable. Se giró para mirarlas.

-Bueno preciosas…una cosa os digo: En cuanto toda esta mierda se termine y se declare culpable a esa rata, nos vamos a meter el fiestón padre ¿ok? –les dijo levantando su dedo índice como si de una orden se tratara –una juerga de gitanos se va ha quedar corta! –matizó.

Ambas chicas sonrieron y asintieron al unísono… logrando así descargar un poco de tensión acumulada. Carmen prosiguió.

-Chicas Britt tiene que estar dentro, vosotras entrar también que Lars y yo aparcamos y nos vemos ahí enseguida ¿De acuerdo? –les indicó.

-De acuerdo…-contestó Rachel sin dejar de soltar la mano de su mujer -¿Lista? –le preguntó mirándola fijamente a esos ojos verdes aceituna.

-Lista –contestó con la máxima convicción que pudo expresar la rubia…aunque en su interior los nervios la devoraban.

La pareja sabía que los quince o veinte metros que las separaban desde el coche a la entrada de los juzgados iba a ser dura. Rachel apretó con más fuerza la mano de Quinn y rápidamente se colocó unas grandes gafas de sol justo antes de abrir la puerta del coche.

Nada más poner el primer pié en el suelo una nube de enrabietadas y agresivas avispas que en vez de atacar con su aguijón lo hacían a través de micrófonos, cámaras y flashes las rodeó. La perspectiva de Quinn fue como vivir una película a cámara lenta, Rachel caminaba delante, con paso firme y decidido y en todo momento su mano cogió la de la rubia, sin soltarla ni un segundo y ella iba detrás mirando recto hacia el frente, hacia la puerta de ese juzgado nº5 y deseando atravesarla en cuanto antes. Ignoró cada pregunta que escuchó en el aire, ignoró cada reproche u cruda acusación espetada por algún buitre despiadado, ignoró el griterío que se había formado y se limitó a caminar a caminar un paso detrás de otro hasta que por fin sin darse cuenta atravesaron las puertas y el silencio se hizo presente de nuevo en sus oídos.

-¿Estás bien? –se interesó Rachel enseguida quitándose de nuevo las gafas de su rostro para mirarla. Se notaba que la morena tenía más tablas en momentos vividos como ese.

-Si..si..lo estoy….gracias cielo –respondió mostrándole una dulce sonrisa.

-Bien…a ver…Britt tiene que estar por aquí….¿Dónde estará? –preguntó en el aire mientras que con su vista la buscaba por todo ese laberinto de pasillos.

Quinn la divisó rápido. La holandesa estaba al fondo de uno de los pasillos y por alguna extraña razón se la veía inquieta, caminaba con nerviosismo de un lado al otro de la pared mientras que hablaba demasiado alto con su móvil en la mano y no dejaba de gesticular grandes aspavientos con sus brazos. Las chicas se acercaron a ella.

-Por favor cariño tienes que llegar ya! ¿Dónde estás? –decía la letrada a la vez que miraba el reloj de su muñeca –En media hora comienza la vista y he tenido que ponerme los zapatos negros de tacón… y no puedo trabajar así! No me traen suerte necesito las garras de Yeti! Mira que le he dicho a Lord Tubbington que te enviara un burofax! Tienes que llegar! –suplicaba.

Rachel entendió que quién había detrás de la línea debía ser Santana. De ningún modo, de ningún modo iba a permitir que todo se fuera al garete porque su antigua compañera de clase Santa López no fuera capaz de llegar a tiempo con las pantuflas. De un rápido manotazo robó el móvil de la rubia "_Trae para acá!"_ soltó y sin pensárselo dos veces se dirigió a la latina.

-Escucha Santana soy Rachel…¿Cómo que qué Rachel? Soy Rachel Berry la estrella de Brodway por el amor de dios! Tú antigua compañera de instituto….si "manos de hombre" si! Si efectivamente la de los jerseys de reno y calcetines estirados hasta las axilas…si…oye ¿Dónde estás? En la 34! Escucha San…yo no sé que clases de novias te buscas pero si la que tienes ahora necesita las jodidas zapatillas del Yeti ya puedes mover el culo más rápido y traerlas porque la tienes aquí hecha un flan y yo necesito que este entera y tranquila!...¿Qué yo no te doy ordenes? Mira Santana déjate de rollos…déjate de rollos que si yo era intensa con 16 años no te cuento cómo soy ahora! Genio y figura hasta la sepultura así que mueve el culo inmediatamente pero ya! –ordenó colgando el teléfono y devolviéndoselo a su propietaria la cual la miraba incrédula –ya viene Brittany…tus pantuflas están en camino…todo controlado –la informó.

-Oh...perfecto si…-respiró la rubia -bueno chicas vosotras entrar en la sala y ambientaros un poco en ella, yo enseguida que me calce entro con vosotras.

16 de Agosto 9:05 de la mañana.

Britt hacía presencia dentro de la sala cinco minutos más tarde de la hora indicada. Todo el mundo pudo verla entrar con su magnífico traje pantalón gris oscuro, su perfecta camisa blanca impoluta y cómo no sus apreciadas y valiosísimas garras del monstruo de las nieves colocadas. Santana había llegado algo tarde pero lo que contaba es que había llegado…aunque la latina en un principio había decidido no entrar para saludar a Rachel, no era el momento adecuado ya se encontraría con ellas después. La sala estaba llena de gente, el jurado se encontraba ya sentado, Carmen y Lars estaban también presentes en uno de los bancos de atrás y por fin Britt se colocó al lado de sus representadas, en una de las mesas cerca de la jueza.

En la otra mesa, la de la parte contraria se encontraba solamente un hombre de pelo castaño con gruesas gafas de culo de botella y aproximadamente de mediana edad esperando. Saludó brevemente a Britt estrechándole la mano, debían conocerse y se sentó en la silla para seguir a la espera de que llegara su clienta…cosa que sucedió a los pocos minutos.

Custodiada por dos policías y con las manos esposadas Mónica entró en la sala para sentarse al lado de su abogado. La chica estaba visiblemente más delgada y demacrada, no debía llevar bien eso de estar tanto tiempo encerrada. Quinn notó como su respiración se agitó y cómo su corazón comenzó a galopar de manera incontrolada al sentirse de nuevo tan cerca de dicha persona…después de tanto tiempo la veía cara a cara. La de los ojos azules rápidamente y de manera intencionada contactó visualmente con Quinn y sin que la rubia se lo esperase le tiró un agrio beso en el aire y le guiñó cínicamente un ojo. Mal empezaba el asunto…porque la intimidó. No pudo evitarlo y Quinn desvió la mirada hacia otro lado…pero Rachel no, Rachel la mantuvo fija en ella, penetrante y firme hasta que algo la distrajo.

-Todo el mundo en pié entra en la sala la honorable jueza Dori Parker –fue lo que escuchó.

Y Quinn antes de que todo comenzara echó una última ojeada a todo lo que le rodeaba…tuvo la impresión de qué todo eso era una jodida función, una obra de teatro, una pantomima…sin duda ella, Rachel y Mónica eran las actrices principales, el escenario aquella sórdida sala, con un guión perfectamente adaptado a las circunstancias y un público sentado a sus espaldas…solo deseaba que aquella obra no terminara como un melodrama…

"_Arriba el telón"_ pensó…y la juez golpeando con su maza dio por fin el pistoletazo de salida a esa causa.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**Antes de nada gracias por los RW en serio que me animan mucho!**

**Y bueno comentar que no creo que me queden más d capitulos…me ha encantado escribirlo y compartirlo!**

**Un abrazo!**

**KLAVIER**


	29. Chapter 29

-¡Protesto señoría! -gritó Carmenchu con las cuerdas vocales a tope, provocando con ello que toda la sala se girara para mirarla de nuevo por tercera vez. ..Ella toda indignadísima se levantó del banco donde se encontraba sentada, el cual estaba a tres o cuatro del de detrás de la rubia y Rachel –menuda sarta de mentiras está escupiendo! –se desgañitaba la garganta al mismo tiempo que señalaba sin pudor al letrado de Mónica con su dedo índice más acusatorio que nunca.

-¡Orden! Orden en la sala! –se desesperaba una juez exhausta de pegar por tercera vez con su pesada maza de madera contra la mesa… -letrada S. Pierce acérquese al estrado! –le ordenó a la holandesa.

Britt tal y como mandan los cánones se acercó al estrado acompañada en todo momento por Robert Meyer que así se llamaba el abogado de Mónica.

-Señorita Pierce…entiendo que por la actitud que demuestra aquella muchacha del fondo –dijo señalando a Carmen con la mirada, la cual había vuelto a sentarse en el banquillo roja como un tomate de gritar –debe ser amiga íntima o familiar de su clienta Quinn Fabray…pero oiga…necesito que se tranquilice y que deje de protestar porque primero no es la abogada y segundo es la tercera vez que interrumpe y su colega Robert Meyer aún no ha podido exponer los hechos ¿ok? Si no se calla tendré que expulsarla de la sala ¿Queda claro? –amenazó harta que estaba ya de tanta tontería. Y sólo llevaban una hora de vista…había sido muy paciente.

Britt se la quedó mirando con cara de confusión…frunció el ceño.

-¿Puedo hacerla una pregunta juez Dori Parker? –le preguntó sin ton ni son.

La juez se temió lo peor. Ya había coincidido en alguna ocasión con esa letrada y aunque sabía que era buena muy buena en su profesión ciertamente era box populi que era un poco "rarita"….lo de las pantuflas de Yeti no era lo único que la diferenciaba del resto.

-Adelante pregunte –le dijo.

-Verá…es que no lo recuerdo ahora mismo pero…¿Usted habla el idioma "balleno"? Como el pececito Dori la de Buscando a Nemo ya sabe…

Dori Parker tragó saliva…y pensó _"Dios de mi vida dame paciencia porque como me des fuerza me la cargo"_ ¿Qué contestar a eso? Miró a Britt, miró al letrado y dijo _"Señor Meyer prosiga por favor" _zanjando el tema pues ya le había dicho en anteriores ocasiones que no! Que no hablaba el jodido idioma "balleno" de los cojones!

El señor Meyer continuó entonces con su exposición de los hechos según le había contado su clienta Mónica. Previamente a eso Britt ya los había expuesto, ciñéndose en todo momento a la realidad de esta historia, a la verdad, a lo que sucedió y todos conocemos ya.

Pero por contra Robert Meyer contó una inverosímil historia, una mentira como un piano de grande, una increíble fantochada de historia que de verdad que era difícil de creer y asimilar.

Una aparente tranquila y sosegada Quinn escuchaba al letrado sin tan siquiera pestañear, sin quitar la vista de él, siguiéndolo en todo momento con su mirada penetrante. Lo cierto era que la rubia estaba contenida porque lo que sus oídos estaban oyendo era para saltar por encima de la mesa y matar a alguien. …a ella, a Mónica….lógico era que Carmen ya hubiera saltado tres veces. La rubia sentada a la izquierda de Rachel se acariciaba suavemente su barbilla con una de sus manos, intentando apaciguar los nervios que poco a poco la invadían…"_es impresionante lo que esta zorra hija de puta es capaz de inventar"_ se le cruzaba fugazmente por su mente mientras intentaba seguir aparentando tranquilidad…lo había ensayado durante semanas con Brittany…autocontrol, pues de sobras es conocido que el temperamento de esta Quinn era impredecible.

El abogado aseguraba que Quinn Fabray y su clienta Mónica no tuvieron una aventura de una sola noche sino que ambas mantuvieron una relación estable… corta y breve pero relación al fin y al cabo…y que lo demostraría llamando a testificar todos aquellos compañeros que hubo en aquella película de Los Ángeles.

Robert aseguró que Quinn fue quién ideó el plan del vídeo, qué la rubia indujo a Mónica a qué follaran salvajemente delante de una cámara, lo grabaran y amenazaran a su mujer con publicarlo al mundo entero, con el fin de "_desplumarla, estafarla y dejarla sin blanca_" dijo textualmente. ¿El motivo? Pues porque según le contó su clienta Quinn odiaba a Rachel, estaba cansada de ella, de sus historias, de sus exigencias, de ir siempre a remolque de la morena, de no tener vida propia y de que Rachel realmente era una persona histérica e insoportable y la había obligado a vivir en los USA….pero cuando todo estuvo hecho, todo el plan estuvo ejecutado, según Mónica la rubia se echó atrás, no vio claro el asunto y se echó atrás haciendo que ella se comiera todo el marrón siendo así una víctima más de la historia …y a su juicio Quinn era tan o incluso más culpable que ella misma.

La rubia al terminar de oír semejante cuento abrió los ojos como platos. No podía creérselo, no podía creerse semejante fábula. Quedaba claro que Mónica estaba totalmente zumbada…y que sí ella caía la rubia también… Sin poder evitarlo Quinn sonrío irónicamente de medio lado cuando el chico terminó de hablar llamando con ello la atención de Robert Meyer, que delante de todo el jurado y de forma intencionada le preguntó un _"¿Le hace gracia señorita Fabray?"_ y menos mal que una rápida Britt le indicó que no respondiera…que no entrara al trapo de esa burda provocación….porque desde luego Quinn hubiera respondido un clamoroso y claro "_Ni puta gracia tío! Ni puta gracia!" _pero no lo hizo…se auto controló_._

Tal y como la defensa de Mónica dijo, llamaron a testificar a varios compañeros del set de aquella película rodada en Los Ángeles. Ninguno de ellos ni de ellas mintió, simplemente se limitaron a responder las preguntas de Robert, preguntas tipo "¿Usted veía sí Quinn Fabray y mi representada pasaban muchas horas juntas? ¿Tenían una amistad de tipo especial? " y cosas por el estilo, y obviamente lo que esos compañeros recordaban era que sí, que realmente ellas dos pasaron un buen tiempo juntas, que se las veía con bastante conexión y a gusto juntas…pero ¿Y? Brittany alegó enseguida que eso no demostraba absolutamente nada, que eso era una simple amistad y qué desde luego el ir a comer o ó almorzar o pasar bastante tiempo junto a alguien no era sinónimo de estar liado ni tener ninguna relación más allá de eso…amistad _"Les_ _aseguro que yo paso muchas horas con mi gato Lord Tubi y no por eso estamos liados, ¿cierto?"_ preguntó al jurado dando finalizada esa intervención y dejándolos a la vez bastante perplejos con dicha comparación.

Un par de horas habían pasado con esas testificaciones y uno de los momentos más expectantes de ese juicio llegaba…y no, no era el vídeo…pues para mala suerte de la rubia eso iba a ser de las pruebas finales.

-La defensa llama a testificar a Quinn Fabray –sentenció un serio letrado dejando sobre la mesa sus gafas de culo de botella y levantándose de la silla.

Rachel miró a su mujer a los ojos justo antes de que ésta se pusiera en pié para dirigirse al estrado, _"tranquila nena…tranquila"_ le susurró con dulzura…era consciente que su rubia era un completo manojo de nervios. Britt se limitó a sonreírla, a guiñarla un ojo….lo habían ensayado durante semanas, Quinn sabía que tenía que relajarse, respirar hondo y no entrar al trapo de nada que no le conviniera.

Juró con su mano sobre la biblia decir la verdad, toda la verdad y nada más que la verdad y con las piernas temblando se sentó allí delante de todos, a la espera de que ese tipo la cosiera a preguntas. La rubia notaba que tenía las cervicales tensas, duras como piedras fruto de no haber descansado en toda esa noche, y ladeó la cabeza un par de veces para destensar un poco los músculos.

-¿Nerviosa? –le preguntó el letrado con una falsa sonrisa al verla…pero era su trabajo…ponerla nerviosa.

-En absoluto –contestó la rubia, con la boca seca como el esparto y nerviosa como una mala cosa…pero obviamente no iba decírselo.

-Bien…-sonrío –prosigamos pues.

Quinn por un momento buscó con la mirada a Mónica, contactó visualmente con ella, se podían decir tantas cosas sólo con mirarse…y ninguna buena por su puesto, la rubia se imaginó a sí misma hiendo para allá y guanteándole la cara….pero enseguida bajó al mundo real y enfocó de nuevo su mirada hacia el letrado.

-¿Se considera usted una persona fiel Quinn?

¡Zas! La primera en la frente. La rubia carraspeó antes de contestar.

-Si –dijo escuetamente tragando la poca saliva que tenía.

-¿Sí? –se cuestionó extrañado el hombre -¿Seguro? ¿Sabe usted lo que es perjurio? Le recuerdo que está bajo juramento Señorita Fabray –quiso intimidarla, pero no lo consiguió.

-Lo sé señor Meyer sé perfectamente qué es perjurio gracias. Usted me ha cuestionado si me considero una persona fiel y la respuesta es sí, sí me considero fiel -contestó con toda la educación y seguridad que pudo transmitir.

-De acuerdo bien….-dijo dándole la espalda por un momento -¿Le gustan las mujeres señorita Fabray?-le preguntó girándose de nuevo hacia ella.

¿Dónde quería ir a parar? Si estaba casada con una mujer estaba claro que sí. La rubia miró rápida como un reflejo a Britt por si le daba alguna indicación pero la letrada se limitó a sonreírla, lo estaba haciendo bien muy bien, le dijo con su mirada.

-Si me gustan –contestó rápida.

-¿Es usted lesbiana entonces? ¿Desde cuándo? –quiso saber.

-Desde que nací –sentenció sin más.

-Y…¿Ha tenido muchas parejas a lo largo de su vida señorita Quinn? –le cuestionó acercándose a ella sigilosamente.

-¡Protesto! –gritó de repente Brittany antes de que la rubia contestara y dirigiéndose a la juez le dijo–No sé que tiene qué ver esto con el caso señoría, las relaciones qué mi cliente haya tenido anteriormente con otras personas no interfieren en este caso…

-Señoría –interrumpió el muchacho –intento demostrar que Quinn Fabray es una persona inestable sentimentalmente hablando, quiero que vean que ella es una persona que no se "une ni se ata" a sus parejas…quiero demostrar lo que mi cliente argumenta…que ella y Quinn tuvieron una relación a espaldas de la Señorita Berry –explicó dejando a la juez un tanto pensativa.

-La protesta no es admitida Señorita Pierce….por favor conteste a la pregunta señorita Fabray –decidió.

La rubia se tomó unos segundos para responder.

-Parejas estables habré tenido dos o tres …contando con mi mujer actual –dijo.

-¿Pero usted ha estado con más chicas verdad? No solo se ha acostado con dos o tres…¿Cierto?–le atosigó.

La defensa se había informado muy bien, habían investigado y averiguado que Quinn Fabray había tenido múltiples parejas, sobretodo en su época hacía ya años luz de "sexo sin ataduras" y querían rebajarla como persona, desacreditarla..cada vez las preguntas eran más incómodas para la rubia, eran dardos envenenados.

-Sí, relaciones esporádicas he tenido alguna más si –tuvo que admitir.

-¿Con cuantas? ¿Cuántas mujeres han pasado por su cama? –preguntó.

-No lo sé…-contestó con sinceridad.

-Uy!…habrán sido muchas ¿no? Para que no lo recuerde…

-¡Protesto! –gritó Brittany de nuevo pero no hizo falta que argumentara su protesta….ese comentario sobraba y la juez lo sabía.

-Admitida! Señor Meyer vaya con cuidado…-le dijo siendo muy conscientes los tres qué él se había extralimitado, pero Robert no se disculpó, siguió con su guión, con su trabajo.

-¿Se considera promiscua?

-No –dijo tajantemente.

-¿No? –cuestionó con una ceja levantada y cierto tono de incredulidad.

-No señor Meyer, si es verdad que en una época de mi vida estuve con varias chicas, pero todas buscaban lo mismo que yo en ellas, no engañé a ninguna, sabían lo que había….y no, no me considero promiscua de ninguna de las maneras.

-¿Tuvo una relación afectiva con mi cliente señorita Fabray? –disparó de repente.

-No tuve ninguna relación con Mo….con ella –le daba hasta náuseas decir su nombre - me acosté _por error_ una noche con su cliente…nada más –dijo.

-¿Por error dice? ¿Por qué por error? Ah ya sé! –se contestó solo, actuando como un actor cutre de telenovela barata –Porque iba bebida ¿verdad? Me va a decir que se acostó con mi cliente porque iba bebida…que poco original…ya salió la atenuante caballeros! Ya salió! – matizó de caras al jurado haciendo todo el papelón.

Quinn volvió mirar desde la distancia a Britt y miró a su mujer….sus ojos la tranquilizaban, sus hermosos ojos color chocolate la tranquilizaban mucho y decidió hablar, no se mordió más la lengua.

-Se equivoca señor Meyer! –le refutó –para mí no es un atenuante que yo estuviera bebida es un agravio imperdonable! Porque no entiendo, no comprendo cómo demonios pude hacerlo ni estando borracha ¿sabe? Pero soy humana y me equivoqué porque lo hice no puedo negarlo…pero todo lo demás, todo lo demás que ha dicho ella es una jodida patraña! Yo jamás he sentido nada por su cliente, ni he tenido una relación con ella y ni mucho menos pensé en estafar a mi mujer eso no es nada creible! Por el amor de dios amenazó a mi hijo! –sentenció de carrerilla.

Robert se dio cuenta que la rubia se había alterado un poco, lo justo, pero tampoco quería que se soltara mucho de la lengua porque según qué dijera el jurado podría creerla y más si empezaba a hablar de su hijo…el jurado podría interpretar que ella decía la verdad…un hijo es un hijo así que quiso finalizar.

-Ya lo veremos Señorita Fabray…eso ya lo veremos –le dijo refiriéndose a qué ella si estaba compinchada con su clienta –la defensa no tiene más preguntas señoría.

Entonces de un saltito con sus garras de Yeti Britt se plantó delante de su representada pues ahora le tocaba a ella interrogarla. Mónica viendo las pintas que llevaba la guapa holandesa la subestimó…pensó que era una chalada del tres al cuarto.

Britt antes de comenzar le guiñó un ojo con complicidad a la rubia y le mostró una bonita sonrisa.

-Hola Quinn –la saludó en alto, para que se relajara un poco.

-Hola –contestó.

-¿Cómo estás? –le preguntó

-Bien bien …–contestó la rubia algo más tranquila.

-¡Protesto! ¿Esto va a durar mucho señoría? –gritó el abogado con los brazos en alto desesperado para que comenzaran con su parte.

-Qué ya voy! Ya voy! –contestó la holandesa –que ansia por favor…-dijo mirando al jurado –bien…señorita Fabray después de oírle hablar con mi paisano Robert…¿Admite usted entonces que se acostó con aquella señorita de allá, verdad? –le dijo señalando a la de ojitos azules como el hielo.

-Sí, pero una vez, solo _una_ vez –puntualizó.

-Y esa vez…esa sola vez ¿Sabía que la estaba grabando en vídeo?

-No! Por supuesto que no lo sabía…para nada –aclaró.

-¿Ama a su mujer Quinn? –indagó de repente.

-Más que a mi propia vida…más aún.

-¿Y por qué no se lo contó? ¿Por qué no le dijo lo que había hecho esa noche? ¿Por qué no le explicó la verdad?

Quinn se tomó unos segundos, miró a Rachel para contestar y no apartó sus ojos de ella durante toda esa respuesta.

-Porque la amaba con locura y en esos momentos sabía que si se lo contaba me dejaría…y tenia miedo, mucho miedo a qué eso ocurriera…me sentía miserable, avergonzada, pero fue una estupidez no hacerlo fue una terrible estupidez –contestó manteniendo en todo momento el contacto visual con la morena y rogándole con su mirada disculpas por todo aquello.

-¿Y entonces por qué lo hizo luego? –se preguntó sabiendo ya la respuesta.

-Porque ella –refiriéndose a Mónica –me enseñó el vídeo y me amenazó con publicarlo…me coaccionó….me chantajeó…y tuve que confesarle a Rachel todo…-contestó lamentándose en su interior de que no lo hubiera hecho antes.

-Eso es cuando la llevó al cuarto aquél para visualizarlo ¿verdad? –la cortó.

-Exacto…eso es –asintió.

-¿Usted no ha actuado bien, verdad Quinn? En el fondo no se siente bien con todo esto ¿No? –le preguntó.

-No desde luego que no me siento bien…sé que hice mucho daño a mi mujer y a mis amistades, mis padres y mucha gente que me rodea…y ha día de hoy aún me siento mal…creo que no hay día que no me sienta ni por un segundo culpable de todo esto…pero yo no estaba asociada con ella y ni mucho menos quería joder a Rachel…eso es una estúpida sandez.

La estrategia de la holandesa era mostrar que Quinn admitía los hechos, porque la realidad era que era cierto, se había acostado con la mamarracha y se mostraba arrepentida y dolida por ello…pero quería dejar constancia de que nunca, nunca Quinn Fabray participó de manera conjunta con la acusada y medio lo consiguió, porque el jurado la creyó. El jurado percibió el dolor de la rubia y la vergüenza. Quinn era una víctima no una socia y Britt iba a dar un último empujón a esa teoría, para que a los miembros del jurado no se les escapara el detalle.

-Una última cosa señorita Fabray…-dijo justo cuando parecía que iba a dar por terminado el interrogatorio -¿Cuánto dinero han gastado usted y su mujer en tratar de atrapar a la acusada? Aproximadamente…no tiene tampoco que darme una cifra exacta…

-No sé darle una cifra exacta no…ero mucho, mucho dinero –dijo enseguida –una fortuna, una gran fortuna –explicó.

-Una fortuna…claro…claro…-repitió en alto y entonces la holandesa se encaminó hacia el jurado y los medio miró para hablarles -¿De verdad creen que si Quinn Fabray fuera cómplice de la acusada se habría molestado en gastarse un dineral para atraparla? Yo creo que no –se contestó así misma –yo creo que le hubiera dicho a mi mujer "eh Rachel cielo olvidemos el tema amor, pasemos página" –dijo imitando la voz de la rubia –pero no! Quinn Fabray luchó y luchó por atrapar a Mónica! ella y su mujer se gastaron una fortuna en policías, en detectives privados, en lo que fuera por intentar cogerla…¿No es lógico, no? Si hubiera sido cómplice no lo habría hecho… pero en fin no se preocupen…esa parte ya se lo dirán los agentes Roger y Nadia cuando los citemos a declarar…no hay más preguntas señoría –y después de mirar a la jueza miró de nuevo a su clienta y volvió a guiñarle el ojo y Quinn bajó del estrado.

Seguidamente ambas partes llamaron a Rachel a testificar. Entre las dos partes la mataron a preguntas pero la morena no se dejó amedrentar por ninguna. No se escondió de nada, explicó cómo se sintió al enterarse, explicó porque pagó la primera vez, explicó porque dejó a su mujer durante un par de años, explicó porque la perdonó y volvió en su busca y dejó claro con un rotundo SI que confiaba en ella, que la quería, que la había perdonado y que no se creía ni una palabra de las mentiras de Mónica, ni una palabra. Tuvo claro que quiénes tenían que cobrar por todo el sufrimiento que habían sentido eran ellas y así se lo hizo saber al jurado "_Nosotras somos las víctimas_" dijo en un momento dado.

Tal y cómo se desarrollaba poco a poco el juicio todo pintaba a favor de Quinn y Rachel pero la defensa tenía un par de cartas aún escondidas, las mejores de la baraja. La primera era el visionado del vídeo y la segunda la declaración posterior de Mónica.

Robert Meyer y su clienta tenían las esperanzas puestas en que cuanto ese jurado, que por cierto estaba compuesto por cinco mujeres y cuatro hombres de diferentes razas y estatus sociales vieran el video, mirarían con otros ojos a Quinn Fabray. Tendrían otra perspectiva y otra percepción de la "encantadora y arrepentida" señorita Fabray.

Un policía trajo de repente una pantalla plana de 37 pulgadas y la colocó a vista de todos, pero sobretodo a vista de la juez y del jurado. Carmenchu desde el fondo de la sala apretaba los puños…si hubiera podido habría estampado sus zapatos de tacón a la maldita televisión con tal de ahorrar el sufrimiento que se le venía a su amiga encima.

Quinn supo inmediatamente qué uno de los peores momentos llegaba. Su corazón empezó a acelerarse y sintió un dolor punzante en su estómago. Este estómago qué tantos dolores le había dado a causa de toda esta historia.

-Bien señores del jurado –inició el discurso el letrado - sé que ustedes y todos los de aquí presentes hemos visto en programas de televisión o en noticiarios parte de este vídeo…pero el que les vamos a mostrar ahora es totalmente íntegro –se paró un momento para mirar a un par de chicas del jurado –Lo que van a ver es a la verdadera Quinn…nos han querido vender una esposa perfecta, una esposa que cometió un error bla bla bla….pero lo que hay grabado aquí les aseguro que es mucho más…en ese vídeo no veo remordimiento ¿saben? No veo culpa por ninguna parte ni nada parecido…veo a una pareja haciendo el amor salvajemente, veo a un par de chicas pasándoselo en grande, veo a un par de chicas que sexualmente se conocen de sobras…y sino ya me dirán….pero bueno… lo mejor, lo mejor es que lo pongamos y ustedes opinen –y le indicó a uno de los policías que sostenía el mando distancia que pusiera el play no sin antes bajar un pocos las intensidad de las luces.

Quinn ya no tenía el corazón acelerado, Quinn tenía el corazón que se le iba a salir del pecho. Era consciente que en ese vídeo había imágenes de sexo explícitas, imágenes de sexo burdas y sucias de una mala noche, rectifico, no una mala noche la peor noche de su vida. Odiaba pensar que su chica tenía que pasar por ello otra vez…ya no era por ella, era por Rachel. Se retorció en su silla, incómoda, sin saber cómo diablos colocarse, sus manos comenzaron a temblar, un sudor frío comenzó a invadirla sin piedad hasta que de repente una mano cálida, una mano que ella amaba con una alianza que lo decía todo se colocó encima de una de sus inquietas piernas con la intención de calmarla.

-Tranquila amor…tranquila –le dijo una Rachel enamorada hasta las trancas de su rubia de ojos verdes.

-Lo siento cariño…lo siento tanto –se disculpó una Quinn avergonzada por tener que hacer pasar ese mal trago a su mujer.

-Sshhh...-le susurró –Te amo ¿De acuerdo? Te amo muchísimo así que dame la mano, dame la mano y no me sueltes hasta que acabe…no pasa nada cielo…vamos a ganar…te lo garantizo –le dijo.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**Bueno se dice que "segundas partes nunca fueron buenas" pero yo espero que no me pase eso a mi! Jajaja! Espero que os esté gustando y que lo disfrutéis! Me encantaría que me dijerais algo al respecto ¿Vale?**

**En fin que el otro día me comí los números…que falta capitulos. No más.**

**Ah! Y gracias por los RW…sois geniales chicas! **

**Besitos!**

**KLAVIER**


	30. Chapter 30

Un denso, agobiante y templado aire se adueñó de aquella sala sin pedir permiso. El ambiente era espeso y a todo el mundo le costaba respirar pues las imágenes recién vistas no dejaron indiferente a nadie…ni al apuntador.

Durante el visionado Rachel no dejó la mano de su chica, es más, en según qué escenas se mostraron, las más duras, explícitas o incómodas, la morena apretaba su mano contra la suya con más cariño y fuerza si aún cabía, le acariciaba tierna y continuamente con sus dedos para que Quinn sintiera su calor, su apoyo y su total convicción de que no ocurría nada…"_No me sueltes la_ _mano hasta que se acabe"_ le había dicho…pues eso, Rachel no se la soltó ni permitió que su mujer se la soltase.

La rubia durante el vídeo, miró de reojo un par de veces a su chica, verse a sí misma con su cara hundida entre las piernas de Mónica delante de toda aquella gente no era nada agradable, no era plato de buen gusto, en absoluto, era una jodida pesadilla, hubiera deseado que la tierra se la tragase en ese instante, con cada fotograma de aquél vídeo sentía como si una soga le rodeara el cuello, apretando la cuerda más y más…hasta el punto de tener la sensación que se asfixiaba, qué le faltaba el aire…pero… ¿Y para Rachel? Eso era lo que realmente mataba a la rubia por dentro. Qué su mujer tuviera que pasar nuevamente semejante humillación pública la desquiciaba….eso era lo que le costaba de digerir…esa era la pena qué iba arrastrar durante el resto de su vida.

Pero lejos de lo que Quinn creía ella se encontró una Rachel que miraba fijamente la televisión sin gesticular mueca alguna en su cara. La morena decidió disfrazarse de muro de hormigón, dura e impenetrable. Se colocó en su rostro una máscara, una máscara qué no dejaba ver qué era lo que sentía ¿Rabia? ¿Dolor? ¿Ira? ¿Lástima? ¿Odio? Vete a saber…ella era buena actriz ¿verdad? Pues ahí estaba ejerciendo como la mejor porque no iba a dar el gusto a nadie de saber qué era lo que recorría por su interior. A nadie.

Quinn en la emisión del vídeo cometió la torpeza de querer buscar también a Mónica con la mirada. La buscó entre la tenue penumbra que había y se estremeció sin poder evitarlo al encontrar que ésta ya tenía sus ojos completamente clavados en los suyos. Un frío mar de hielo chocando de bruces con los verde esmeralda de la rubia. Pero esta vez Quinn no apartó la vista, aún sintiendo verdaderos escalofríos la mantuvo. Ellas dos eran las únicas en toda esa sala repleta de gente que sabían la verdad, lo que habían hecho y lo que había ocurrido aquella maldita noche. Ellas dos eran las únicas que sabían perfectamente quién de las dos mentía y ambas se conocían, para desgracia de Quinn ambas se conocían.

Las dos seguían desafiantes con la mirada hasta que en el vídeo se pudo oír alto y claro la parte en la que Quinn le suplicaba a la acusada que "le comiera la entrepierna…". En ese instante una pequeña y disimulada sonrisa maliciosa salió de la morena y recorrió, sin dejar de mirar a la rubia, su asquerosa lengua por su labio superior, cómo para recordarle el placer que había sentido en aquél acto…relamiéndose los labios para darle a entender a Quinn que comerse su "sexo" le supo a caramelo...se recorrió la lengua por su labio superior y se mordió el inferior cómo si en ese punto se hubiera puesto realmente cachonda al recordarlo….y Quinn ya no pudo más y apartó su mirada, le daba asco seguir viéndola, enfocó sus ojos hacia otro lado, miró hacia el suelo porque a la tele no podía, a Rachel no podía y desde luego al jurado le daba pánico hacerlo…porque ¿Qué estarían pensando?

Obviamente el jurado quedó tocado tras ver y oír esas imágenes. Cuatro de ellos, tres mujeres y un hombre miraron a la rubia desde otra perspectiva, con otros ojos…ya no vieron en Quinn a esa mujer que "bueno había cometido un pequeño error", no la vieron tanto como una víctima…quizás si vieron a alguien queriendo hacer daño a Rachel, quizás vieron a una Quinn demasiado decidida en lo que hacía y sin síntomas de arrepentimiento mientras follaba con la acusada de aquella forma. El video les había condicionado bastante…la defensa había acertado.

Otros tres miembros qué eran dos mujeres y un hombre no sabían que pensar…se encontraban indecisos entre lo que veían y lo que habían escuchado anteriormente. Si eran imágenes demasiado fuertes pero eso no era suficiente como para pensar que la rubia estuviese en el ajo…además esa gente tenía en cuenta que Quinn iba bebida pues algo se había visto y percibido en la emisión…esos tres miembros del jurado eran la clave del juicio porque los últimos dos, que eran hombres, ya tenían claro muy claro que Mónica era culpable, que mentía como una vellaca. No se habían tragado el rollo de que ella y Quinn estaban liadas y compinchadas para saquear a Rachel…así que estaba claro que a priori esos tres miembros indecisos eran la clave de todo….solo que ni Britt ni Robert sabían quiénes eran cada quién…y además todavía quedaba el testimonio de la acusada.

De repente las luces se encendieron del todo y Quinn volvió a la realidad. Dejó de mirar el suelo y se dio cuenta que Rachel mantenía su mano entrelazada con la suya.

-¿Cielo estás bien? –le preguntó la morena cerca de su oído.

-Necesito aire…-contestó la rubia sintiéndose ahogada por las circunstancias.

Robert Meyer quiso llamar a declarar enseguida a su clienta. Él era consciente que esas imágenes y esas conversaciones que acaban de ver y oír estaban muy frescas en las mentes del jurado y quería aprovechar el momento para acabar de "contaminarlos" a su favor. Pero una juez llamada Dori Parker durante el visionado había estado atenta a la rubia en todo momento y a la acusada. Pudo leer la actitud corporal de ambas y decidió que la sesión tomaba un descanso. Dori viendo a Quinn interpretó que lo había pasado mal e interpretó que Quinn necesitaba un respiro…y sin pedírselo se lo concedió.

-La defensa llama a declarar a Mónica –anunció Robert Meyer con toda el ansia por rematar la faena.

-No letrado –le contradijo la juez –Nos tomamos un descanso…media hora.

-Pero señoría yo…-quiso interrumpirla justo en el momento que la juez iba a dar el mazazo. Cosa que la juez odiaba a muerte.

-¡Le he dicho que no Señor Meyer! –se cuadró –la vista se retomará de nuevo en media hora! –y sin decir nada más golpeó su maza contra la mesa y todo el mundo acató la orden.

Enseguida Quinn y Rachel acompañadas por Britt Carmen y Lars salieron de la sala en busca de aire fresco que respirar. Llegaron hasta uno de los pasillos cercanos e hicieron un pequeño corrillo entre ellos.

-¿Cómo estás? –se interesó enseguida Carmenchu por la rubia tocándole cariñosamente su brazo.

-Agobiada….-contestó a la vez que se echaba el pelo hacia atrás –estoy agobiada Carmen…

-¿Necesitas algo Quinn? Lo que sea…dime…-se ofreció.

-Necesitaría un trago de whisky! Pero si me traes una cola bien fría te lo agradecería…

-Claro preciosa…claro que te lo traigo y a ti también –le dijo a Rachel y se encaminó hacia la maquina de refrescos junto a su marido Lars.

Las dos chicas y Britt quedaron a solas por un momento.

-¿Cómo lo ves Britt? ¿Crees que el jurado…crees que…? –Rachel no sabía ni cómo formular la pregunta.

-Está claro qué el vídeo es duro chicas –habló la holandesa que conocía perfectamente los miedos de la pareja - Eso es impepinable! Es inevitable que a más de uno le hará cambiar de opinión pero no es concluyente ni mucho menos ¿De acuerdo? Nos falta ella….la voy apretar, ok?...pero antes...antes debería hablar con Lord Tubbington porque tengo un par de dudas respecto a…

-¡Brittany ! -se oyó de repente por parte de una voz femenina que estaba a sus espaldas.

La holandesa se giró y dibujó una sonrisa ante lo que se encontró. Una guapa latina cruzada de brazos la había llamado.

-San! Cielo! –la nombró y fue en busca de sus labios para sellarle un pequeño beso en ellos.

Rachel se quedó a la espera de que se saludaran y enseguida vio que Santana López estaba igual, exactamente igual que hacía más de diez años parecía que el tiempo no hubiese pasado para ella.

-Hola enana! –le dijo a Rachel mientras que Quinn se las quedó mirando como mera espectadora _"¿Enana?"_ pensó, pues ese adjetivo no lo sabía.

-Hola Santana López! –esbozó una contenta Rachel por ver a su antigua compañera.

Ambas chicas se saludaron con efusividad dándose un abrazo entre ellas. No es que de jóvenes hubieran sido grandes y grandes amigas pero tampoco se habían llevado mal. Siempre habían tenido una relación digamos un tanto ambigua, especial, de esas de amor y odio de ni contigo ni sin ti.

Las chicas cruzaron cuatro palabras mientras que Brittany se había alejado unos pasos pues tenía que consultar con el gato un par de temas sobre el caso….e intentaba llamarlo por teléfono sin mucho éxito obviamente. Quinn se quedó al margen de las chicas, viendo como éstas hablaban hasta que por un momento Rachel le tomó de la mano y se la presentó de manera oficial.

-Santana esta es mi mujer…Quinn Fabray….cariño es una antigua compañera de instituto…ya sabes… –dijo.

-Encantada

-Mucho gusto –se dijeron estrechándose ambas la mano.

-Quinn ven un momento por favor! –la llamó desde la distancia Brittany, algo debía decirle…a lo mejor había conseguido hablar con el minino.

-Disculparme chicas –dijo entonces la rubia dejándolas a solas.

Santana se quedó mirando a Quinn a su paso, le dio un escaneó nada disimulado de arriba abajo.

-No entiendo cómo lo has conseguido…-dejó caer al tiempo que se giraba para mirar a Rachel.

-¿El qué? ¿Mi éxito? –supuso la morena quién se montó ya su película –pues con esfuerzo Santana! ¿Qué te crees? Esos años de grandes sacrificios en mi vida social de instituto han dado sus frutos querida López! Haber si crees que esto sale de la nada! Acuérdate qué yo en el Glee club intentaba siempre potenciar lo mejor de mi, intentaba aprovechar cada clase al máximo, intentaba …

-Para Rachel corta! –le dijo la latina viéndola venir con su diarrea verbal –no me refiero a tú éxito profesional me refiero a cómo diablos te has liado con un pivón semejante! –refiriéndose a Quinn.

-Aaaahhh…vale….es preciosa ¿Verdad? A pesar de las circunstancias en las que estamos tengo mucha, mucha suerte de ser su elegida…la quiero mucho, es la princesa de mi reino….¿Es bonita eh? –le preguntó con el pecho lleno de orgullo.

-Joder Rachel es impresionante! Es guapísima! Mira qué yo te hacía con Finn…

-¿Con Finn? –repitió abriendo los ojos como platos -¿Pero es que tú no miras la televisión?

-¿La televisión? ¿Yo? Llevo un año saliendo con esa preciosa letrada que os está representando Rachel…¿ Crees de veras que estar junto a una persona tan especial como Brittany te da tiempo a ver la tele? Es lo que menos hacemos!

-Pues Finn y yo hace años que nos separamos Santana…él y yo no…no acabamos muy bien…

-¿Pues sabes qué? Qué me alegro! A día de hoy aún no comprendo que veías en él ¿sabes? Con ese cuerpo tan destartalado, esa cara…por dios Rachel el tipo era amorfo y feo…más difícil de ver qué un murciélago albino hija mía! –dijo con sus comparativas de toda la vida.

-Si…supongo que nos precipitamos…

-¿Supones? –dijo levantando una de sus cejas –ibais de Romeo y Julieta por el McKinely…y era obvio que lo que necesitabas tú era otra Julieta! Se te veía a la legua!

-¿Perdona? –interrumpió la morena al oírla.

-Vamos Rachel…me mirabas _raro_ en los vestuarios! Se te iban los ojos… No me lo niegues a estas alturas por favor!

-¿Yo? –contestó señalándose a sí misma. No daba crédito.

-Si tú tú! Me mirabas las tetas Berry! Y el trasero! …-dijo con demasiado énfasis, tanta que llamó la atención de Quinn y Britt que volvieron acercarse a ellas. De paso también llegó Carmen y Lars junto con alguien muy especial para Quinn.

Alan había llegado tarde al juicio, no le dejaron entrar en la sala y se había ido a tomar algo mientras esperaba que acabasen…pues no pensaba irse sin ver a su gran amiga, sin mostrarle su total apoyo en un día como ese. Cuando el muchacho se acercó la rubia lo recibió con un gran abrazo _"Gracias Alan mil gracias por venir"_ le dijo cerca de su oído.

Las chicas los presentaron a todos, un laberinto de brazos y manos a modo de saludo se hizo presente en aquél semi círculo que habían formado.

-Bueno y el jurado ¿Qué tal es? ¿Cómo lo veis? –se interesó Alan qué quería ponerse lo antes posible al día de cómo iba la vista.

-Eso no es un jurado! –se metió por el medio Carmenchu –Eso es un spot de United Colors of Benetton!

Los seis restantes enfocaron su vista en ella tras lo dicho, dejándola con más ganas de explicarse al sentirse tan expuesta.

-¿Qué pasa? Joder es cierto! Dos hispanos, dos paliduchos, la peliroja, dos de color, un hindú y un asiático! ¿Es o no es un jodido anuncio de la Benetton? -les cuestionó con sus brazos medio alzados y mirándolos con esa cara tan pizpireta que tenía.

Tras unos segundos de escuchar eso Quinn fue la primera en reaccionar. Por extraño que parezca y por inverosímil qué fuera dada la situación…la rubia se echó a reír a mandíbula partida por el comentario de su amiga.

-Jajajajajaj! –no podía parar de reír…necesitaba sacar esos malditos nervios cómo fuera –jajaja no puedo creer lo que acabas de decir Mentxu! –se jactaba mientras se limpiaba con sus propias manos las lágrimas que brotaban descontroladas de sus ojos.

Todo el mundo se contagió de la rubia. Rachel, Carmen, Lars, Britt, Santana, Alan todos rieron como locos por la comparativa de la otra. Era fascinante que en un momento crucial como ese, con tanto en juego, con tanta tensión, y tantos nervios acumulados los siete se partieran la caja cómo si estuvieran viendo una película de risa….o se hubieran fumado un bendito porro. Pero les vino bien, a todos les vino muy bien, pues se sacudieron los nervios de encima, se relajaron, se tranquilizaron y renovaron las fuerzas para seguir con aquél intenso día…joder un poco de sol ante tanta tormenta a nadie le vino mal.

Finalmente después de debatir sus impresiones Britt les dio la orden de que debían entrar en la sala…y las risas se terminaron. Volvían a la cruda realidad pues media hora había pasado de manera fugaz. …con lo que le costaba a la rubia que pasara el tiempo ahí dentro. Esta vez Santana quiso entrar y Alan obviamente también _"!La mini Jenifer López a mi lado!"_ sentenció Carmenchu la cuál golpeó con su mano varias veces sobre el banco para que la latina supiera cuál era el sitio exacto que le correspondía. Entre ella y su marido…le cayó bien, a Carmenchu le cayó bien el ácido humor de la latina.

Cuando Quinn entró para colocarse donde le correspondía se sintió bastante observada por todos. Acababan de verla grabada en plena acción, un acto tan íntimo, tan personal y allí lo habían puesto como si de una película se tratara. Al sentarse en su silla tuvo el valor de mirar de reojo al jurado. Necesitaba ver con sus propios ojos como éstos la miraban. Y vio y sintió de todo un poco. Un par de mujeres la miraron con bastante desprecio, ella pudo notarlo, otras dos la miraron sin reflejar nada en sus caras y el resto sencillamente ni siquiera la miraba…¿Eso era bueno o malo? No sabía que diablos pensar.

-La defensa llama a declarar Mónica Shaw –anunció por segunda vez el letrado.

La chica se puso en pié por primera vez. Quinn la miró sin reparos a la cara, sin mostrarle miedo aunque en el fondo estaba algo acojonada pues sabía que por su boca solo saldrían mentiras, mentiras y más mentiras….y temía que el jurado la creyese.

Robert Meyer realizó sus preguntas previamente ya pactadas y ensayadas con su clienta. Le preguntó cómo se conocieron ella y Quinn, le preguntó cuanto tiempo estuvieron juntas, qué le contaba Quinn de su mujer, cómo le incitó hacer lo que acababan de ver, cómo urdieron el plan de desplumarla…y Mónica hizo su papel de puta madre. Lo bordó. Explicó que ellas dos sintonizaron nada más conocerse, que se enamoraron, que Quinn hablaba pestes de su mujer, que le propuso lo del plan, que luego la dejó tirada…etc..etc…Pasó de verdugo a víctima haciendo creer al jurado o al menos intentándolo que se había sentido traicionada y humillada por la rubia. Y qué si ella era culpable Quinn también lo era.

Ésta última sin poder evitarlo se echó las manos a la cabeza en un par de ocasiones al oír según que patraña. Sus manos tapándose su cara daban buena cuenta de lo irrisorio de la situación.

-Cálmate cariño…cálmate –le susurró Rachel tocando de nuevo una de sus piernas para tranquilizarla.

-¿Qué me calme Rachel? –le contestó también a susurros mientras la otra seguía con la milonga -¿La estás oyendo joder? Es una hija de perra…te juro que es una hija de perra…no te creas nada de lo que dice por favor…

-Estás loca…no me creo nada! Pero cielo tienes que hacerlo, cálmate…. te estás mostrando demasiado nerviosa e impaciente…relájate un poco…

-Es que no puedo…no puedo con ella…solo suelta mierda por su boca Rachel!

-Pues tienes que poder! –le regañó a susurros -¿Ves a Britt? Está súper atenta y concentrada a todo lo que le dice…ella la desenmascarará…no te preocupes –le dijo.

Quinn ladeó un poco la cabeza para mirar a Britt. La abogada se encontraba jugueteando con un bolígrafo por encima de su labio y por debajo de su nariz, intentando que éste se mantuviera en esa posición… como si de un mostacho se tratara…pero no lo conseguía, le aguantaba un par de segundos así y terminaba cayendo sobre la mesa…"_Qué manera de_ _concentrarse más extraña"_ pensó la rubia .Algo preocupada giró la cara hacia atrás, buscando con la mirada a sus amigos y se encontró con una Santana que le levantaba el dedo pulgar de su mano derecha a modo de "_Todo va bien rubita, si mi Britt tiene un boli por bigote todo va bien!"_

-No hay más preguntas señoría –finalizó Meyer.

Era el turno de Brittany…parecía que no arrancaba distraída en su mundo de unicornios y felinos o subida en cualquier parra.

-Letrada! –grito la juez por segunda vez –su turno!

-Aaaah ¿Que ya nos toca?…voy! –dijo dejando el bolígrafo sobre la mesa y dando un saltito con sus garras de Yeti para presentarse delante de la acusada.

-Buenas –la saludó la holandesa.

Mónica no dijo nada, levantó levemente el mentón para saludarla.

-Así que según dice…usted y mi clienta estuvieron juntas buena parte de lo que duró aquél rodaje ¿Verdad? ¿A espaldas de Rachel Berry claro?

-Exacto –se limitó a decir.

-Claro…claro…y entiendo entonces que ustedes dos, debían tener una confianza extrema…

-Mucha, mucha confianza, conectamos muy bien, nos queríamos mucho y nos amábamos más aún…bueno…acaban de ver el vídeo…ella me amaba por aquél entonces…-dejó caer –hasta que me traicionó y dejó que yo me comiera todo el marrón…no estoy orgullosa de lo que hicimos "_las dos"_ –dijo a propósito –pero ella me lavó la cabeza para qué lo hiciéramos!

-¿Ah si? Ay qué ver…que mala la rubita, ¿eh? –le dijo irónicamente y guiñándole un ojo.

-Protesto! –gritó Robert enseguida.

-Admitida! –decidió la juez -Letrada…por favor…sea seria –le exigió.

-Y dígame…si tanta confianza tuvieron, porque entiendo que tuvieron mucha conexión cómo para urdir un "malévolo" plan como ese… me imagino que se pasarían infinidad de horas hablando claro…uno no llega y le propone a otro de la noche a la mañana un plan como ese ¿Cierto? ¿Hablaban ustedes o se limitaban a…ya sabe? –le preguntó pues Mónica en todo momento se apropió un papel de víctima, un papel de abandonada, de dejada por la rubia.

-No por supuesto que no nos limitamos ha hacer el amor a todas horas…nosotras teníamos más que eso… ¿Entiende? Ella me prometió que me amaba, que estaba loca por mí, que dejaría a la borracha de su mujer…

-¿Pero hablaban o no hablaban? –la cortó –conteste la pregunta por favor! –le dijo.

-Si hablábamos! Muchísimo! Durante horas! –contestó un poco irritada.

-¿Cuál es el plato favorito de mi clienta Mónica? –le preguntó de buenas a primeras.

-¿Cómo dice? –contestó con otra pregunta frunciendo el ceño y sin entender nada.

-Ya me ha oído…¿Puede contestarme o no?

-¡Protesto! –saltó de nuevo el letrado -¿Qué pregunta es esta señoría? No tiene nada que ver con el caso!

-Letrada Pierce ¿Dónde quiere llegar? –cuestionó Dori Parker antes de decir si admitía o no la protesta.

-Juez Parker la acusada argumenta que ella y mi clienta tenían una relación ¿no? Pues bien…quiero ver, quiero saber qué conoce de lo que era su "ex pareja" si tantas charlas habían tenido y tanto habían intimado… qué lo demuestre….es una simple pregunta señoría.

-Se rechaza la protesta –dictó la juez –Señorita Shaw conteste….-pues consideró que tenía su lógica.

Mónica se quedó a cuadros. Miró a Quinn de reojo. No tenía ni puta idea de cuál era el plato favorito de la rubia.

-No me acuerdo…-soltó de golpe. No se le podría reprochar nada, no era ninguna obligación ni tenía porque acordarse.

-No se acuerda…-repitió la holandesa –claro claro…bueno…pues dígame ¿Cuál es su cantante favorito? ¿O su grupo? ¿Qué tipo de libros lee mi clienta? ¿Cuál era el nombre de su primera novia? ¿Cómo se llaman sus padres? ¿Tiene buen despertar? ¿El nombre de su primera mascota? ¿Qué asignaturas en su carrera se le daban bien? ¿Su color favorito? ¿Su prenda de ropa preferida? ¿Qué sabe Mónica? ¿Qué sabe usted de Quinn Fabray? –la atosigó a preguntas y Mónica fue incapaz de contestar a ninguna…porque no tenía ni idea. Se sentía acorralada y la holandesa lo sabía…así que fue a saco a por ella acercándose al estrado con la mirada desafiante –Conteste señorita Shaw conteste alguna de las preguntas por favor! –le exigió en un tono más elevado del que había estado usando hasta el momento.

-Protesto! Protesto! –gritó de nuevo Meyer a la vista de que el jurado veía que Mónica estaba totalmente perdida.

Brittany oyó perfectamente la protesta de su paisano, pero la ignoró y continuó con su atosigamiento.

-¿Qué sabe Mónica? ¿Qué mierda sabe? ¿Se lo digo yo? NA-DA! –gritó haciendo hincapié en las sílabas –Usted no sabe nada porque no ha tenido jamás una relación con ella! Usted no tiene ni puta idea más allá de que Quinn Fabray es la mujer de una rica y multimillonaria actriz de renombre ¿verdad? Eso es lo que usted sabía! Qué era su pasaporte para no dar un palo al agua durante el resto de su vida ¿Cierto? –le gritó.

-Protesto! Señoría por favor! –exigía un nervioso abogado –no da ha lugar este atosigamiento!

-Admitida! Señora Pierce le pido que se detenga! –le ordenó la juez –el jurado no tendrá en consideración esta última parte! –les dijo mirándolos a todos.

Pero Britt era muy audaz, era consciente que eso no era ninguna prueba, que no demostraba nada pero…el jurado ya lo había oído, y aunque la juez dijo que no tenían que hacer caso, ella sabía que lo habían escuchado….y al fin y al cabo somos personas, algo les quedaría en la retina. Pudieron comprobar que esa chica de ojos azul claro como el cielo no conocía a Quinn Fabray más allá de que tuvieran una simple amistad en antaño. La intención de Britt era que se dieran cuenta que ella mentía como una canalla, que ni tanto amor ni hostias….que se dieran cuenta que fue una sola noche y qué todo el asunto de grabar un vídeo fue idea de ella y de nadie más…y en parte lo consiguió porque todo lo que Mónica había asegurado se fue al traste…parte del jurado se dio cuenta que ella mentía…y eso cambiaba la visión de nuevo.

-¿Tiene más preguntas señorita Pierce? –le cuestionó una juez visiblemente molesta por el numerito.

-No señoría…no tengo más preguntas –contestó tajante y por primera vez seria.

Rachel sonrío por dentro pues se dio cuenta que todas y cada una de las preguntas que Britt había lanzado a la acusada ella las podría contestar con los ojos cerrados….y eso le hizo sentir conectada a su mujer…le cogió de nuevo la mano porque necesitaba su contacto.

Finalmente para rematar la faena Brittany llamó a declarar a los agentes especiales Nadia y Roger. Certificaron lo qué la letrada había anunciado horas antes…qué Quinn y Rachel invirtieron mucho tiempo, esfuerzo y dinero por intentar atrapar a Mónica desde el principio. Ese par de testimonios le fueron muy valiosos a la pareja pues eran pruebas tangibles ya que los agentes llevaban consigo expedientes y más expedientes de todo lo que trabajaron en su busca y captura.

-Bien –habló la juez –después de haber escuchado las últimas alegaciones tanto por parte de la defensa como de la acusación el jurado deberá reunirse, deliberar y transmitir mañana por la mañana su veredicto !Se levanta la sesión!

Y dando un gran mazazo sobre su mesa el juicio se dio por finalizado. Las cartas ya se habían mostrado ahora solo faltaba saber quién ganaba la partida.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**Antes de nada deciros que de verdad que no os he querido vacilar con la leche de poner los capítulos que faltan para terminar el fic…creo que la razón es porque los ponía en formato "números" así que los voy a escribir y por dios espero que salgan porque vais a pensar que soy una lerda total! Faltan dos sin contar este, o sea dos…máximo máximo serían tres pero no creo.**

**Y otra cosa, quiero recomendaros un One Shoot de una gran amiga mía llamada Jiimmy . El fic se llama "Eres mía" y es genial! Leerlo porque no tiene desperdicio es un solo capítulo pero te deja con ganas de más.**

**Y por último y no menos importante muchas gracias por los RW! Espero que este capítulo os haya gustado!**

**Klavier**

**Un beso a todo el mundo.**


	31. Chapter 31

Rachel mantenía sus piernas perfectamente entrelazadas y alineadas con las de su mujer. Sentirla bajo ella, poseerla y ver desde su posición dominante cómo la rubia cerraba los ojos a punto de llegar al clímax, sabiendo qué previamente se había recorrido toda su piel a besos, se había adueñado del olor de su dorado cabello y embriagado de su dulce aroma le provocaba amarla con más y más devoción si podía. Su vaivén era insaciable, su movimiento imparable…sin dejar de balancearse alargó uno de sus brazos para tocar la mejilla de su chica y llamar su atención.

-Abre los ojos Quinn…mírame…mírame cariño –le suplicó con la voz medio ahogada pues quería conectar con ella más allá del orgasmo.

La rubia obedeció al instante, levantó los párpados y unos ojos verdes deslumbraron a Rachel con su mirada….porque si Rachel desprendía luz al mirar a la rubia ésta proyectaba un brillo infinito sobre ella. Se leía en ellos un deseo irrefrenable, una pasión inigualable, Quinn cogió la mano qué la morena le había puesto en su mejilla y se la acercó hasta su boca, besó con una mezcla de ternura y pasión uno a uno los dedos de su mujer…haciendo que la morena se excitara por momentos al sentir su lengua y labios sobre ellos.

-No pares….-le suplico la rubia a trompicones.

-No pensaba…no…pensaba –contestó una Rachel al límite de sus fuerzas pero sin ninguna intención de dejar a su mujer a medias….ni a ella.

Finalmente ambas llegaron al unísono, ambas sintieron en sus cuerpos el resultado de ese amor que se tenían, de la locura de quererse, de la fiebre de pertenecerse, de amarse, del deseo que se provocaban la una a la otra tanto o más que el primer día…y Rachel que continuaba encima de su mujer, en esa posición de altura que tanto le gustaba se agachó, estiró las piernas, para tumbarse a lo largo y encima de la rubia, para acercar sus labios a los suyos y besarla con dulzura, para enredar sus dedos entre su enmarañado cabello dorado y para acercarse a su oído izquierdo y confesarle entre susurros.

-Quiero darte una hija mi vida…quiero darte una niña amor mío…-le dijo sin separarse un milímetro de su oído, sintiendo como el calor de su propio aliento rebotaba en la piel de su chica.

Quinn pudo sentir dicho calor sobre su piel, el vello se le erizó y se estremeció ante lo escuchado… acaso ¿Había oído bien? o ¿Estaba tan cansada por aquél largo día que era producto de su imaginación?

-¿Qué…qué acabas de decir Rachel? –le contestó buscando sus ojos castaños para conectar con la mirada.

La morena sonrío levemente ante la confusión de su chica.

-Qué deseo darte una niña Quinn…quiero quedarme embarazada… quiero que seamos madres de nuevo -repitió cambiando algunas de las palabras.

Rachel observó cómo los ojos de la rubia pasaron de lo imprevisto del momento a emocionarse poco a poco…vio reflejados en ellos la ilusión de un deseo soñado, de una meta perseguida, de una utopía hecha realidad.

-¿Estás segura…de ello? –titubeó, pues necesitaba volver a oírlo por tercera vez.

-Claro cielo, claro que sí –besó sus labios de nuevo -No he estado más segura de nada en mi vida amor –le respondió la morena que no podía apartar la mirada de los ojos agradecidos de la rubia….-¿Cariño qué…qué te pasa? –le preguntó al ver qué por la comisura de sus ojos una lágrima se le resbalaba.

Quinn sonrió por dos segundos un tanto avergonzada por su reacción, pero no pudo evitar romper a llorar lo mismo que una niña pequeña asustada y abrazar a Rachel cómo si tuviera pánico de que se le resbalase de entre sus brazos….o se escapase de su vida. La emoción la había atrapado, había sido un día muy difícil un día complicado y terminarlo con una confesión así le había cogido demasiado desprevenida.

-Ey…No llores Quinn…cariño…oye…-Rachel intentaba animarla pues era consciente que ese llanto agrupaba muchos sentimientos de toda esa jornada –voy a pensar que no quieres tener una hija conmigo…¿eh? –bromeaba intentando tranquilizar y ahogar el llanto.

-Perdona…perdona Rachel pero es que aún no me creo lo que acabas de decirme….-se disculpaba la rubia a la vez que apartaba las lágrimas de su rostro con sus propias manos –ven aquí, bésame Rachel bésame por favor –le pidió entre risas y lágrimas tirando de su cara hacia ella.

La pareja se regaló varios minutos de salados besos y cálidas caricias. Quinn se sentía tan feliz en ese instante que nada más le importaba…ni caso, ni veredicto ni sentencia…en ese instante todo le daba igual.

Una vez la juez había levantado la sesión todos sus amigos les propusieron de ir a cenar fuera, de desconectar un poco de toda la movida, pero Rachel y Quinn rechazaron la oferta. La rubia se sentía cansada, terriblemente cansada y exhausta pues esa noche no había pegado ojo y sólo quería llegar a casa, ver a Ismael el cuál se había pasado el día entero con una niñera y estar con Rachel en la intimidad. En la más absoluta intimidad de pareja. Finalmente después de que cenaran los tres juntos y vieran un rato la tele junto a su hijo ellas acabaron el día casi casi cómo lo habían empezado, con sus cuerpos enredados pero esta vez entre sábanas blancas de seda.

De un pequeño giro inesperado para Rachel Quinn se posicionó encima de la morena. Le apartó con delicadeza varios mechones que caían sobre su hermoso rostro…joder la amaba con locura, la enloquecía, se perdía navegando en ese mar castaño, la miraba atenta parecía que analizaba cada poro de su piel de chocolate y cada pequeño gesto que mostraba.

-Eres preciosa Rachel…¿Te das cuenta de lo bonita que eres? ¿Te das cuenta que vas a darme una niña preciosa? –le dijo mostrando a la vez su sonrisa eterna, esa sonrisa qué había enamorado tanto a Rachel en su día y aún seguía enamorándola.

-No te equivoques Quinn…tú lo eres…tú eres la bonita de las dos… –le correspondió enseguida levantando su cabeza para mordisquearle su barbilla cariñosamente.

-Tonterías cielo! –refunfuñó divertida –eres preciosa y vas a darme una niña maravil…

-Voy a darte una niña con una nariz un tanto especial ¿No crees? –bromeó cortándola.

Quinn sonrió por un momento a eso…pero su rostro enseguida se tornó serio.

-¿Qué...qué te pasa amor? –le preguntó una Rachel super atenta mientras qué con sus dedos jugueteaba entre su rubio cabello.

-Rachel…-titubeó sin saber muy bien cómo arrancar.

-Dime Quinn…¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué te preocupa? –insistió sin dejar de acariciar sus mechones dorados como el trigo.

-Rachel…tienes idea de lo que te quiero…-arrancó a decir.

-Lo sé…

-No cielo creo que de veras no eres consciente de ello…¿Sabes el miedo que pasé pensando que podía perderte Rachel? ¿El pánico que sufrí creyendo que podías enamorarte de "él"? –le confesó refiriéndose a Jake.

-Lo sé Quinn…lo siento..-intentaba calmarla pero era como si la rubia quisiera terminar de hablar o terminar de abrir el alma.

-No no lo sabes Rachel…. te quiero tanto qué me era imposible aceptar la posibilidad de perderte ¿Lo entiendes? La vida...me….me hubiera dado la espalda y yo…joder si hubiera ocurrido Rachel si eso hubiera ocurrido creo que me hubiera arrancado el corazón yo misma con mis propias manos para no sentir nada…para no sentir dolor, sentir tu ausencia…¿Y si vuelve a pasar? ¿Y si alguien nuevo aparece en tú vida y te enamoras y ….

-Ssshhh cariño…vale ya…tranquila…eso no va ha pasar ¿De acuerdo? –la cortó, pues estaba claro que Quinn estaba muy afectada o atormentada por todo lo del juicio y se agobiaba de cosas que ni siquiera existían –Escúchame…escúchame bien porque te lo diré una vez ¿ok?

La rubia asintió sin abrir la boca…nuevamente se perdía divagando en sus ojos color café.

-Eres la piedra angular de mi vida Quinn, me equilibras, me serenas, me das seguridad, me asientas en este loco mundo...me…me sacaste de tal hoyo en su día que si no fuera por ti probablemente estaría condenada a una vida miserable… Te amo cielo…Te amo muchísimo, encontrarme contigo en la vida ha sido lo mejor que me ha pasado ¿Ok? Y no voy a enamorarme de nadie porque no puedo dejar de pensar en ti ni un solo minuto del día ¿Entiendes? –le preguntó mientras le sonreía –Te quiero Quinn…y quiero estar contigo, fuera de aquí…quiero irme de aquí…

-¿Qué...qué quieres decir fuera de aquí? No te entiendo ¿Qué quieres decir? –le preguntó con el ceño fruncido separándose unos centímetros de su cara para poder verla mejor.

-Qué lo dejo Quinn…que no quiero trabajar más aquí…he hablado ya con Jane y …

-¿Qué? No! No Rachel! –reaccionó enseguida interrumpiéndola –No voy a permitirlo! Es tú trabajo! Es lo que más te gusta hacer, amas la actuación y…

-Escucha Quinn –la cortó viéndola venir – ¿Qué acabo de decirte? Mi vida sin ti a mi lado no tiene sentido ¿Me oyes? Y yo estoy cansada de todo esto, estoy cansada de ser el centro de atención, de estar en el ojo del huracán, de la presión…

-Pero eso es ahora cielo, por todo lo que estamos viviendo pero una vez pase el día de mañana…

-Quinn no tengo ese gusanillo por la actuación que tenía hace años….necesito dejarlo…lo necesito –le confesó.

-Pero Rachel…

-Pero nada Quinn…quiero disfrutar de la vida, quiero estar junto a ti, junto a Ismael, junto ha nuestro futuro hijo… no quiero que pasen los años y una mañana darme cuenta que Ismael es un hombre de 20 años y tener la sensación que no lo he visto crecer…no quiero! Amo la actuación pero más os amo a vosotros…sois mi prioridad, sois mi familia.

La rubia negó con la cabeza pues no acababa de comprender esa decisión.

-Rachel no sé…¿Y si te arrepientes? ¿Y si te estás precipitando?

-Pero vamos cielo! No he dicho que vaya a jubilarme ya! He dicho que necesito dejarlo aquí y ahora…¿Es que en España no buscan artistas? ¡Qué yo aprendo cante flamenco pronto ¿eh? Jajajaja! –río a carcajada.

Al oír esto último los ojos de Quinn se abrieron ilusionados de par en par, dejó de lado el último comentario de la morena y se centró en la parte qué había hecho que su corazón diera un vuelco.

-Alto! Alto! ¿A España Rachel? ¿Has dicho a España? –preguntó para cerciorarse bien de lo que había escuchado.

La morena la miró a los ojos, en lo más profundo de ellos…y entrecerró los suyos.

-Ya toca ¿No te parece? –le respondió escuetamente.

Y a la rubia se le volvieron a resbalar un par de lágrimas por su rostro…se acercó a su boca y la besó, la besó con gratitud, con ternura, con dulzura…pasara lo que pasara al día siguiente ella sabía que la felicidad la tenía garantizada, era imposible que Mónica se la arrebatara…y con eso ya le valía...con eso ya había ganado.

-Me haces tan feliz Rachel! Tan feliz! –le dijo después de sellarle beso tras beso sobre sus labios sin quitarse en ningún momento de encima de ella.

-Y tú a mí…tú a mi…-respondía una Rachel enamorada, incapaz de de dejar de acariciar su cabello.

-Tengo mucha suerte de tenerte entre mis brazos…de que seas mía…de que yo sea tuya…

Rachel sonrío ante lo escuchado y puso ojitos picarones.

-¿De qué te ríes? –cuestionó la rubia levantando una de sus cejas, con lo romántica que estaba siendo!

-Cielo…¿Te has vuelto un poco cursi o es cosa mía?

-¡Ay va lo que me ha dicho! –y un gran bocado le dio sobre su nariz como reprimenda.

Y esa noche durmieron abrazadas, juntas, sin despagarse y las horas pasaron volando, demasiado rápido, se hubieran quedado toda la vida en aquella cama.

Magnetizada tenía la vista Quinn sobre aquel minúsculo papel cuadrado y de color blanco. Le era imposible apartar sus ojos sobre él. Lo seguía con la mirada lo mismo que un guepardo a su presa….atenta y silenciosamente. Se encontraban todos de pié, la hora de la verdad había llegado, el jurado había ya deliberado un veredicto y en breve se haría púbico en aquella fría sala. Pero antes de que todo el mundo lo supiera, de que Mónica lo supiera y de qué ellas lo supieran, antes de todo eso Dori Parker iba a ser la primera en conocerlo…pues le pertenecía ese derecho.

Quinn se encontraba entre medio de Britt y de su mujer, detrás de ella podía notar y percibir todo el apoyo y cariño de sus amigos qué por supuesto habían vuelto a acudir a la cita sin falta…no iban a fallarle en un momento como ese. Su impaciencia natural salía a flote de nuevo, no sabía cómo colocar sus manos, qué diablos hacer con ellas, jugueteaba con sus dedos de manera estúpida y sin sentido.

-Dame la mano cielo…tranquila –la sacó del apuro Rachel la cuál vio qué los nervios de su chica la devoraban.

La rubia sin perder detalle alguno observó como uno de los policías se dirigía al portavoz del jurado, un chico bajito y algo regordete, de pelo rubio tirando a pelirojo y con una voz bastante grave para la estatura que tenía se le pasó fugazmente a la rubia por la mente. El poli tomó la pequeña nota y se encaminó para entregársela a la juez. Ese simple gesto, esos cuatro pasos de mierda qué habían desde el jurado al estrado se le hicieron eternos a nuestra rubia.

Dori Parker desdobló el papel, lo leyó por encima de sus gafas y por un segundo sin que nadie lo percibiera fijó su vista sobre la rubia… pero Quinn si la notó, sin vio claramente ese momento de conexión entre ella y "Su Señoría" pero fue incapaz de interpretarla _¿Por qué me miras así? ¿Qué significa?_ _¿Qué tratas de decirme?_ se cuestionó para sí misma en cuestión de micro segundos.

-Ya puede dar a conocer el veredicto –ordenó la juez con la voz totalmente neutra a la vez que le devolvía el papel al policía para que éste lo entregara al portavoz.

El chico que seguía de pié lo tomó de nuevo. Se aclaró la voz con un leve carraspeo antes de comenzar hablar. Varios cargos tenía imputados la acusada: amenazas, estafa, violación de la intimidad, chantaje, difamación… y la pareja la había denunciado por cada uno de ellos además de exigir daños morales y perjuicios.

-El caso contra la acusada la Señorita Mónica Shaw con nº de expediente 58968/75 falla a favor de ….-el tío jodío se hizo de rogar pues una ataque de tos le entró en ese instante para desesperación de la rubia.

"_!Me cago en tus muelas pelo panocha! Aclárate bien la garganta coño!"_ pensó una Quinn un poco desquiciada, alterada y muy angustiada por saber el resultado de una maldita vez. Rachel tuvo que apretarle con fuerza la mano para que se calmara.

-Perdón –se disculpó el muchacho una vez bebió agua para reponerse –El caso contra la acusada la Señorita Mónica Shaw con nº de expediente 58968/75 falla a favor de…las demandantes Quinn Fabray y su esposa Rachel Berry.

Game Over. Se acabó la función, abajo el telón.

Un monumental y ensordecedor griterío se formó en la sala de aquel juzgado número cinco. Quinn se sentó en la silla derrumbada por el alivio que sintió, sus piernas se desplomaron fruto de toda la tensión que habían acumulado, sus manos se taparon la cara porque no podía creérselo, no podía creerse que toda esa pesadilla hubiera terminado. Ni siquiera oyó de primeras la sentencia, oía desde el fondo hablar al pelo panocha pero no le importaba, le daba igual, solo era consciente de que todo acababa, de que ellas habían ganado…Rachel se agachó inmediatamente para ponerse a la altura de su chica…le quitó las manos de la cara.

-Cielo…-la llamó mostrándole una sonrisa de oreja a oreja –te lo dije…

-Abrázame Rachel sólo abrázame mi vida –le pidió entre lágrimas de alegría.

Ambas se fundieron entre sus brazos por unos segundos pero la morena sabía que se llevarían a Mónica y no pensaba dejar que se marchara sin decirle cuatro palabras.

Rápida como una bala se encaminó hacia ella sin que ni Quinn o Britt pudieran evitarlo, sus pasos denotaban una furia jamás mostrada…necesitaba escupirle lo que pensaba, pues había estado contenida durante todo el juicio y necesitaba hablar o reventaba.

Desde la distancia ya la señaló como punto de sus iras y sus ojos la fulminaron con su mirada….Mónica se sintió vencida y derrotada, la rabia de haber perdido la devoraba.

-Púdrete Mónica! ¿Me oyes? Púdrete hija de la gran puta! –le vomitó a gritos con lágrimas en sus ojos por todo el dolor qué había padecido y llevaba dentro –Pensabas qué ibas a salirte con la tuya! ¿Eh? Pues jódete y púdrete maldita zorra!

Un policía se interpuso en medio para evitar males mayores y llevarse a la acusada pero Rachel no se callaba, tenía mucho dolor acumulado, esa zorra se lo había hecho pasar mal como nadie en toda su vida, a ella misma y a su mujer y Rachel no pensaba callarse ni tragarse nada. Le gritaba ya desde la distancia, viendo cómo se la llevaban custodiada.

-El amor no paga facturas Mónica! ¿Qué te pensabas? ¿Qué te íbamos a pagar a ti las vacaciones? Pues jódete my darling! Jódete!

Brittany se acercó a la morena, le agarró suavemente de un brazo para que se girara.

-Ya está Rachel…tranquila…vamos tranquila…todo ha terminado cariño…ve con tu esposa –le dijo retirándola poco a poco de la acusada.

Pero antes de eso la morena se fundió en un abrazo con la holandesa, lloró en su hombro ya desahogada y pensó que le estaría eternamente agradecida por su magnífico trabajo realizado. Quién lo iba a decir, quién se lo iba a imaginar desde un principio….

Cuando se calmó lo suficiente se fue en busca de Quinn, la cual se encontraba ya completamente rodeada por todos sus amigos y Britt aprovechó el momento para despedirse de Robert Meyer estrechándole la mano "_Enhorabuena, buen trabajo letrada_" le confesó el muchacho con una sonrisa honrada.

Cuatro años, diez meses y un día le cayó de condena a la mamarracha. Ese fue el total de años que resultó de la suma de todos sus cargos imputados, además de tener que pagar una gran indemnización a las chicas. El jurado había tardado más horas de lo previsto en deliberar y no tuvo unanimidad pero no hizo falta, seis votos a favor de la pareja contra tres a favor de la acusada. Suficiente.

La pareja y sus amigos atravesaron por última vez la odisea de periodistas y fotógrafos que aguardaban a la salida de los juzgados cómo lobos hambrientos a su presa. Para suerte de Quinn y Rachel, Brittany tomó el control de la situación, esperó a que sus representadas subieran en el coche y desde las propias escaleras del edificio dio una pequeña e improvisada rueda de prensa rodeada claro está de cientos de micrófonos y decenas de grabadoras.

Quinn y Rachel se metieron apresuradamente en la parte de atrás del coche…y una Carmen contenta y eufórica se giró hacia ellas desde la posición de copiloto mientras qué Lars ya arrancaba.

-¡Chicas! Nos vamos a meter una fiesta del copón! –juró y perjuró por la cobertura de su móvil.

Y así fue. Esa noche mágica y estrellada de verano todos ellos salieron de cena a celebrarlo…cuatro parejas puesto que Alan trajo a una chica que había conocido hacía unos meses, cuatro parejas bien avenidas dispuestas a pasárselo en grande, a bailar hasta que los pies les dijeran basta y a comer y beber lo que el cuerpo aguantara.

Después de que se metieran entre pecho y espalda una buena cena, todos se fueron en dos impresionantes limousines qué Rachel había alquilado hacia la mejor discoteca de la ciudad. El típico garito de moda, donde pinchaba el DJ de turno, un tal David Guetta informaron a Carmenchu en la entrada.

-¿Cómo ha dicho Rachel que se llamaba el cantante? ¿David qué? –preguntó ya en el interior mientras bailaba junto a la latina en la pista abarrotada de gente que estaba.

Seguidamente de que entraran y de que pasaran un largo rato todos juntos se habían esparcido por el local. Entre ellos habían conectado mucho, habían interactuado, hablado, se habían divertido cantidad. Eran un grupo de grandes personas y Quinn pensó que le hubiera encantado que sus amigos del hotel hubieran estado…especialmente Sara, se acordó muchísimo de ella en una noche de celebración como esa.

-Guetta Carmen David Guetta! –le respondió a voces.

Carmen se encogió de hombros, no tenía ni pajorera idea de quién coño era.

-No lo conozco…¿Pero canta bien?

-No canta Carmen…pincha! –le rectificó

-¿Pincha? ¿Qué no se afeita? –quiso saber.

A Santana ya le daba la impresión que le tomaba el pelo…la latina tenía poca paciencia con cualquiera que no fuera su amada Brittany y la pueblerina le caía bien pero hasta ciertos límites claro.

-No hija mía! ¡Qué mezcla música! ¿Pero tú de donde coño sales? ¿De una cueva?

-¿Yo? ¿De una cueva? –contestó señalándose a sí misma -yo salí del coño de mi madre colega! Ocho puntos que le metieron en la raja! Jajajaja –se partió de risa sola.

Por otro lado una espectacular Quinn Fabray con pantalones ajustados y tacones altos bailoteaba sola y feliz con su segundo cubata en mano de la noche…pululaba por un rincón de la pista….algo chispada iba y se dejaba llevar totalmente por el ritmo de la música…la cuál simplemente le fascinaba, pues oírla la transportaba a otra dimensión y bailarla le hacía viajar a su juventud. Se lo estaba pasando tan de puta madre que no podía creérselo, estaba desinhibida, relajada, contenta, eufórica…por una vez en mucho tiempo todo estaba siendo bueno. Quinn canturreaba en alto la última de Madonna con su brazo que le quedaba libre medio alzado y siguiendo el ritmo que la "ambición rubia" marcaba.

-Hey-ey-ey Hey-ey-ey like a girl gone wild a good girl gone wild! Girls, they just wanna have some fun , get fired up like a somkin' gun!

-Quinn! –la encontró una Rachel que obviamente no iba bebida pero a la morena no le hacía falta puesto que estaba tan contenta que le sobraba energía para regalar –Te estaba buscando cielo…

La rubia bajó su brazo de todo lo alto y la cogió por su cintura tirando hacia ella decidida.

-¡Guapa! –le soltó de repente cómo saludo al verla dándole seguidamente un intenso morreo a Rachel que le supo a ron añejo y coca cola.

La morena separó sus labios de su rubia con los ojos aún cerrados…."Guauuu" pensó dejándola por unos segundos sin habla.

-Quinn…oye…He tenido una idea genial! ¿Has visto a Britt? Me encantaría invitarlas a venir unos días con nosotras a España ¿Qué te parece? Podrían pasar con nosotras lo que queda de verano y…

-¡Guapa! –la volvió a cortar la rubia –Por estos Rachel –se besó los dedos simulando un juramento –Por estos que esta noche Rachel vas a ver fuegos artificiales en nuestra habitación porque te voy hacer disfrutar tanto que vas a querer vivir el resto de tu vida en esa cama! –le sentenció mirándola con ojillos traviesos y divertida –ah! y si…me parece una gran idea que las invites…me cae bien tú amiga…un poco sarcástica pero me cae bien…-le contestó sin dejar de soltarla la cintura.

Rachel río ante ese comentario, vio el estado de su mujer, no es que fuera bebida pero si contentilla, eso era obvio. Se separó un segundo de ella, le quitó el vaso colocándolo encima de cualquier mesa para luego rodearla con sus brazos por el cuello.

-¿Ah si? ¿Voy a ver fuegos artificiales?...-jugueteó la morena con su estado.

-Eso es…y vigila que no te deje embarazada y todo…qué estoy que me salgo...-atinó a decir la rubia mientras ronroneaba por su cuello abajo.

-Mmm…¿Segura? –siguió divertida medio vacilándola.

-Segurísima…

-Pues a qué esperamos amor mío…a qué diablos esperamos…vámonos…vámonos de aquí qué quiero comerte a besos hasta que amanezca –le susurró tan sensualmente en el oído que Quinn pensó que se derretía.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**Quiero dar las gracias a todas las que os leéis esta historia y os gusta, y en especial a todas las que se toman un minutito de su tiempo para dar su opinión. Muchas gracias! Eso es de mucho valor, de veras que sí que yo he estado en ambas partes y además me parto de risa con algunas de vosotras! **

**Decir que no, que no tengo pensado escribir nada en un largo largo tiempo, pues no dispongo de demasiado tiempo valga la redundancia Jajajaja! Pero que esta historia me ha encantado compartirla!**

**Un beso!**

**Klavier.**


	32. Chapter 32

_-Pues a qué esperamos amor mío….a qué diablos esperamos…vámonos…vámonos de aquí qué quiero comerte a besos hasta que amanezca –le susurró tan sensualmente en el oído que Quinn pensó que se derretía._

Termino justo de escribir estas cuatro líneas en mí portátil y me doy cuenta que para seguir me faltan datos, notas, apuntes y un par de averiguaciones… ¿Dónde coño los he puesto? Si yo lo tenía por aquí joder…rebusco por los cajones de mi escritorio y nada, también busco por encima de la mesa entre esa montaña de papeles acumulados de tantos y tantos días y tampoco están, busco en las estanterías entre los libros, los Cd's…ey! se me enciende la bombilla de repente "Me los dejé en el hotel! Eureka!" pienso en alto. Entonces cojo los papeles que ya tengo impresos me los meto en mi carpeta roja y me voy hacia el hotel.

Antes de dirigirme hacia allá miro por la ventana de mi habitación para saber qué tiempo hace ahí fuera pues estamos a finales de Octubre y aquí el frío llega pronto y quiero saber qué diablos debo ponerme porque desde luego no pienso correr el riesgo de pillar un resfriado como el del año pasado…no no no….finalmente decido que la cazadora negra me salvaguardará del frío polar! Jaja bueno vale he exagerado…del frió rural ¿ok? Jajaja me parto sola.

Después de veinte minutos de caminata porque preferí caminar aunque podría haber ido en bicicleta y hubiera llegado antes entro por el hall del hotel. Me sobreviene ese olor entre madera y piedra qué tanto me gusta, me embriaga, quedo siempre hipnotizada, embobada...hasta que Carmenchu me interrumpe el momento.

-¡Rachel! –me llama casi a gritos dándome un susto de muerte.

Me giro y sonrío forzosamente cómo el personaje de Miércoles en la Familia Adams. La sonrío por no mandarla a la mierda ipso facto porque la adoro pero la tía me mete unos sustos de la hostia últimamente.

-Hola Carmen… no te había oído –le digo con mi corazón todavía bombeando a mil por hora.

-¿Qué haces ahí plantada en hall como un espárrago en mitad del campo? –me pregunta con sus comparativas de toda la vida.

-Estoy buscando a Quinn o a Ismael ¿Los has visto? –le pregunto.

Ella arruga la frente…está pensando.

-A Quinn no pero Ismael creo que está en la sala de la chimenea, me ha parecido que estaba leyendo un libro o un cuento… –me dice.

-Ah ok gracias! Voy para allá entonces….por cierto Carmen! -la llamo justo antes de que desaparezca hacia la cocina.

-¿Qué? –me responde.

-Tengo que hablar con Lars esta tarde…quiero preguntarle un par de cosas ¿Dónde está?

-Pues ha ido a la ciudad a buscar un nuevo taladro súper sónico que por lo visto tiene una broca de acero buenísima que se usa para barcos o no sé qué milonga…lo ha visto en la tele tienda…me tiene que llamar no te preocupes Rachel qué le digo que te busque cuando venga ¿Vale?

-Genial! –respondo.

Entones ahora sí me encamino hacia la sala de la chimenea. Me cruzo con un par de huéspedes, lo cierto es que en esta época del año no hay mucha gente hospedada pero mejor oye, qué un poco de tranquilidad no viene mal.

Entro en la sala, veo a Ismael sentado en uno de esos sillones tan majestuosos totalmente sumergido en la lectura, le encanta leer, le gusta más que incluso ver la televisión porque así dice que se imagina los personajes a su manera.

-Hola Isma –le saludo- ¿Has visto a mamá? –le pregunto.

Observo claramente qué intenta prestar atención a mi pregunta pero le tira más lo que sea que está leyendo y ni siquiera me mira….solo ha levantado levemente las cejas.

Insisto de nuevo.

-¿Has visto a mamá Ismael? –cambio el orden de las palabras para ver si así funciona.

-¿Mmmm? –murmura sin mirarme todavía. Ni me escucha y me está sacando de mis casillas.

Voy a levantar un poco el tono.

-Ismael! ¿Qué si has visto a mamá? –le pregunto con más decibelios en mi voz de lo normal.

-Joder Rachel! Qué plasta eres! –me responde el tío de malas maneras. Y encima con cara de medio ofendido y cerrando el libro de sopetón.

Alto.

Creo que os tengo que aclarar un asunto. No estoy hablando con Ismael hijo, estoy hablando con Ismael hermano por eso me ha contestado así de borde. Me llamo Rachel sí, pero no Rachel Berry sino Rachel Fabray Berry hija de las chicas y mantengo el mismo orden de apellidos que mi hermano el bobalicón. Tengo 18 años prácticamente recién cumplidos y él…bueno él tiene 25 pero os juro que a veces parece que siga teniendo 6!

Si os soy sincera el tío sigue siendo guapo a reventar, es igualito a mi madre Quinn, tiene su belleza natural, sus rasgos y su envidiable sonrisa, además es bastante alto y tiene muy buen porte. Anda que no, es un Casanova lo mismo que lo era mi mamá hace años…no sabéis la cantidad de novias que no ha presentado ya….pero no se casa con ninguna! Jajaja! Aunque he de deciros que su legendario pelo rubio con el paso del tiempo se le ha oscurecido considerablemente… ya no es tan "rubito" el niñito….te aguantas Isma! Jajaja me parto sola.

-¿Qué madre JR? ¿De cuál me hablas? –indaga pero se le nota que tiene ganas de que me vaya de la sala y lo deje tranquilo.

Todavía no se ha enterado después de 18 años de vivir bajo el mismo techo qué cuando digo "mamá" me refiero a Quinn y si digo "mami" me refiero a Rachel. Me desespera.

¡Pero alto de nuevo!

¿Me ha llamado JR verdad? Odio que me llamé así…significa "Jodida Rachel". Me lo puso Carmen en su día cuando yo era pequeña, pues decía que yo era traviesa y mala lo mismo que el JR de la serie Dallas, una serie que daban allá por los ochenta, y poco a poco todo el mundo fue llamándome así…además argumentaban qué así separaban fácilmente la Rachel madre de la Rachel hija. Pues qué no me hubieran puesto Rachel! Ahora yo pago el pato! La culpa de eso fue de mi mamá Quinn que se puso terca como una mula para que me llamaran Rachel…decía que estaba enamorada de ese nombre…en fin…bueno siendo sinceras prefiero JR que Mini Rachel ¿No os parece?

-Mira chache –porque a veces lo llamo así cariñosamente –buscaba en concreto a Quinn pero me da igual…¿Dónde están? –le pregunto a mi hermano que sigue mirándome con cara de enfadado.

-En el porche JR! –señala hacia la puerta cómo dándolo por obvio –En el porche hija mía! Tomando café! Cómo cada tarde! –me aclara mi hermano al mismo tiempo que se sienta de nuevo en el sillón para seguir con su lectura.

Ay…ahora me sabe mal. Pobrecito está en su rato de descanso y yo aquí jodiendo. No me extraña que me llamen JR. Él ha tomado las riendas en el asunto del hotel. Es la tercera generación después de mis abuelos Russell y Judy y mi madre Quinn y para ser sincera he de decir que lo hace fantásticamente. A mi ese mundo de la hostelería no me interesa…yo tengo sangre de artista, como mi mami Rachel Berry lo he sacado de ella! Pero paso de cámaras y de cantos…yo quiero ser escritora….por si no os habíais dado cuenta….por eso necesito hablar con mi tío Lars esta tarde porque él es un profesional y quiero asesoramiento sobre esta historia de Luces y Sombras que he escrito. Reconozco que me faltan tablas claro! Soy joven!

Salgo de la sala con un gruñido porque aunque le he fastidiado el descanso no son maneras de hablar a tú hermana pequeña ¿No?

Me encuentro nuevamente a Carmen cuando voy hacia el porche. Ella sigue igual, con esa vitalidad y positividad que tanto le caracteriza. Me encanta Carmen, la quiero! La adoro! Ha sido muy importante en la vida de mi madre Quinn por eso la he reflejado tanto en los escritos. Además de que me descojono viva con sus chascarrillos y sus historias.

-¿JR vas a venir a mi clase de mañana o no? –me pregunta, pues ya no da clases ahora imparte clases.

¡Alto otra vez!

Nunca os hablé de ello ¿Verdad? Y creo que tampoco os aclaré qué le compró mi tío Lars en Nueva York. Pues bien os saco de dudas ahora, fueron unas baquetas para tocar la batería….unas baquetas que por lo visto son de un material muy resistente y pesan poco…aún las conserva como nuevas.

Pues eso, que ahí donde la veis Carmenchu toca la batería de cojones de bien! Tendríais que verla en plena acción, platillo, bombo, platillo tambor, bombo, pedal, platillo y tambor que pum que pam! Tiene una coordinación excelente y un ritmo trepidante...ha aprendido tanto a tocar que lo que os cuento ¡imparte las clases y todo! Le gusta toda clase de música heavy y a mí me lo ha transmitido. Mi madre Rachel está súper frustrada de que a su linda niñita no le guste Barbra Streisand y en cambio se pase el día cantando canciones de grupos sagrados para mí como AC/DC, Metallica, Megadeth y compañía! Jajaja me parto!

"_¿Pero JR cielo cómo te pueden gustar los berridos de esos greñudos melenudos?"_ me dice siempre con los ojos abiertos como platos , le falta solo nombrarlos _piojosos_ pero ahí al menos se corta un poco. Bueno esto más bien me lo decía antes porque por fin ha asumido que su pequeña es y será una "hiveta" para toda la vida. Aclaro que cuando ella dice "hiveta" en nuestro idioma significa heviata.

-Si Carmen claro que voy! No me la perdería por nada! -le contesto a Carmenchu y observo como el pecho se le hincha de orgullo. Ella me adora. Soy como la hija que nunca tuvo.

Bueno por fin llego al famoso porche. Y las veo. Joder mis madres están fantásticas! Guapísimas! Las dos ¿eh? Rachel se ha cuidado mucho estos años, ¿Os imagináis de lo que os hablo, verdad? Pues de cremas y potingues por doquier: _" JR hay que cuidarse, mira esta es la crema de día, ésta la de noche, el_ _tónico, la leche limpiadora el elixir purificante el… bla bla bla"_ Yo cuando empieza así con esos sermones de belleza simplemente desconecto.

Es curioso, muy curioso que para ser hija biológica de Rachel yo sea igualita a mi mamá Quinn….y con Ismael pasa lo contrario…pero eso ya lo sabéis que lo habéis leído…ahora estamos hablando de mi! jajaja

Por supuesto os estoy hablando en el concepto de personalidad, del carácter, no del aspecto físico porque por fuera soy una goleada brutal de Rachel Berrry . Mamá dice que si miro las pelis que mi madre rodó hace años soy su viva imagen. Pelo oscuro, ojos grandes vivos y marrones, con la piel bastante tostada también, no muy alta, menuda,…bueno supongo que es normal, ella me ha parido, tengo sus genes en mi sangre y eso incluye el artisteo, el duende...el…Ay! Que me voy del hilo! Decía que en carácter soy como Quinn pasando olímpicamente de cremas y potingues! Jajaja Pero claro…yo tengo las de perder porque mi madre la cabrona se conserva fantásticamente bien pero de forma natural. Quinn sencillamente es preciosa, mantiene la piel blanca, tersa e impoluta...y el tipazo también! Chache en ese sentido ha salido ganando más que yo pero bueno….él no tiene ese duende que os decía….jajaja!

-Hola mamás! -las saludo mientras me siento en una silla frente a ellas, las cuales están en una especie de balancín haciéndose cuatro mimitos y carantoñas. Dejo mi carpeta roja con todos mis apuntes sobre la mesita justo al lado donde se encuentra la cafetera y el azucarero.

-Hola cariño –me responde mamá Quinn -¿Quieres un cafelito? –me ofrece pero yo niego con la cabeza, no me apetece nada.

Me ha guiñado un ojo nada más verme. Joder tengo una conexión con ella más allá de un vínculo madre e hija. Soy su ojito derecho y lo sé jajaja! Ella ama muchísimo a Ismael, pero entre nosotras chicas, creo que siente locura y adoración por mí. Soy consciente de la ilusión que le hizo mi nacimiento y sé que me ansiaba en esta vida como nada en el mundo!…ays…yo la quiero un montón…tenemos mucha complicidad entre nosotras.

Desde bien pequeña siempre qué he necesitado algo que sabía que requería algún tipo de permiso o beneplácito he acudido a ella. Porque mamá Rachel no es tan permisiva, es más del "no" en la boca a la primera, en cambio mamá Quinn es más "fácil" jajaja...o al menos conmigo. Yo me acerco a ella, la miro con ojitos de perrito abandonado y le digo con vocecita de santa inocente, por poneros un ejemplo ¿eh? : "Mamá…¿Puedo ir al concierto de Metallica? " "¿Dónde?" Me pregunta ella… y yo…"En Barcelona…pero jooo mamá solo tocan en esa ciudad en toda España" y entonces le sonrío con mi arte por las venas heredado de Rachel y me la gano jajaaja! Eso no ocurriría jamás de los jamases con mami. Ella me respondería que si estoy loca por ir a ver a unos greñudos piojosos al quinto pino y que por el amor de dios tengo 14 años…y era cierto los tenía por eso chache me acompañó. Ese es sólo un ejemplo de porque siempre acudo a Quinn, hago lo que quiero con ella…soy una pájara, lo sé…jaja ja! ¿Pero ella deseaba una niña, no? Somos más pájaras todas en general…

-¿Qué es esa carpeta? –me pregunta Rachel mientras le da un sorbo a su café.

-De eso os quería hablar mamás…es la historia que estoy escribiendo de vuestra vida pero me he quedado en ese punto, en la celebración de cuando ganasteis el juicio de Mónica y ahora necesitaría más datos porque no encue…

-Por dios JR no me nombres "a esa" que ya no me acordaba de ella! –me interrumpe Rachel mientras suelta la taza en la mesa y de paso coge la carpeta.

-¡Qué haces! –le grito sin que me dé tiempo a detenerla. Qué rápida es ya la tiene entre sus manos y me da vergüenza que la lea porque no está corregida del todo.

-¿Qué pasa? –se cuestiona toda extrañada -Oye es mi vida ¿No? Y la de tú madre…creo que puedo leerla sin problema! –se responde así misma.

Quinn me mira y sonríe, me habla con la mirada y la entiendo perfectamente, me está diciendo un claro "_Déjala hija es tú_ _madre…ya sabes cómo es"_

¿Qué ya sé cómo es? ¡Demasiado que lo sé! Ya verás cuando empiece a leer cosas subiditas de tono…dios que no encuentre ninguno! Rezo por ello!

La observo en silencio, Rachel se ha echado hacia atrás para ponerse más cómoda. Cariñosamente mi madre Quinn ha colocado su brazo por encima de su hombro. Ambas vemos cómo Rachel ojea los papeles, sin detenerse en nada en concreto….debe leer en diagonal…Ups! Se ha detenido en un pasaje….mierda…está frunciendo el ceño poco a poco….algo la está escandalizando….le cambia la cara, acaba de abrir la boca como un besugo..ay…ay…cuatro, tres, dos, uno…

-¡JR! –me grita medio alterada cuando el contador llega a cero incorporándose de un salto de su cómoda postura hasta el momento.

-¿Qué? –le pregunto cómo si nada.

-¿Pero qué has escrito aquí hija mía? –me dice escandalizada mostrándome la página desde donde está sentada.

-¿Qué? Nada…-le digo encogiéndome de hombros.

-¿Nada? ¿JR has escrito porno lésbico? –me pregunta con los ojos abiertos como platos. Joder se le van a salir de las órbitas.

-¿Qué? –salta de repente Quinn –A ver trae que yo mire eso –le dice y le arranca la hoja de las manos para leerlo.

-¡Mami no! –contesto yo enseguida a Rachel toda indignada… ¿Acaba de tratar mi relato erótico como burdo porno bollero? Esa comparación me ha dolido!

-Coño Rachel! –ostras me ha llamado Rachel…le ha afectado más de lo que pensaba el pasaje.

-¡Mami no! –insisto –Joder no! Es erótico…tenía que plasmar sobre el papel lo mejor que podía vuestros encuentros amorosos…soy escritora!

-¿Plasmar dices? Pero si esto es súper explícito! Rachel Fabray Berry se puede saber ¿De dónde sacas semejantes ideas? –me cuestiona toda preocupada, creo que piensa que soy virgen la muy inocente jajaja!

Me encojo de hombros. No sé qué decirle…joder me lo he imaginado todo, yo no he estado con ninguna chica, pero vamos…no hay que ser un lince… a mi imaginación no me falta, además que confieso que alguna vez las he oído haciendo…ya sabéis.

-Cielo aquí pone que estabas mojada y húmeda! jajajaj –salta la otra.

Dios mío de mi vida mi madre Quinn está loca. Se está partiendo el pecho con el escrito delante de su cara y a Rachel le va a dar un síncope. Se está poniendo más nerviosa si aún cabe y roja como un cangrejo.

-Quinn no tiene gracia! –le recrimina.

-Pero cariño si está genial! JR no sabía qué escribías tan bien cielo...tienes talento –me piropea ¿Lo veis? Me adora, Quinn me adora, soy su ojito derecho.

-¿Alguien ha leído esto JR? –me cuestiona mi madre aún medio alterada y con una mirada inquisidora que daría miedo hasta la propia muerte.

-No..no que va…nadie –miento como una canalla. Pero estoy acojonada. Es supervivencia.

Lo siento ¿vale? No está bien mentir a una madre pero joder es una mentirijilla piadosa. Si yo le digo a mi madre Rachel Berry qué he subido cada página y relato que tiene entre sus manos a una página de internet que se llama Fanfiction y que decenas de chicas lo han leído…simplemente pueden pasar dos cosas: o me mata ella o se muere del impacto! Y no quiero que nada de eso ocurra claro! Jajaja

-¿Seguro? –vuelve a preguntar con la ceja levantada. Mierda tengo que volver con la mentirijilla.

-Seguro –respondo –Solo lo leerá Lars para corregirme…

-¿Quéee! ¿Lars? Ni hablar Rachel! Por encima de mi cadáver! –grita como una condenada.

-¿Por qué le has llamado Luces y Sombras? –indaga Quinn de golpe, buffff, menos mal creo que lo ha hecho para desviar la atención un rato. Mamá Quinn al rescate. Te quiero mamá te quiero!

-Pues primero porque es la primera obra de mami qué le hizo famosa y luego porque bueno…creo que dejaba claro que en vuestra vida común ha habido luces y sombras ¿No? O eso es lo que me habéis dicho…qué por cierto he venido a eso a qué me contéis que pasó después del juico.

Ha funcionado, porque después de esto Rachel se vuelve a reincorporar hacia atrás y toma la mano de su mujer , mi otra madre vamos, que por cierto me ha guiñado otra vez un ojo, lo ha hecho para salvarme el pellejo…lo cambiar de tema digo.

-¿Qué quieres saber? –me pregunta ya mucho más calmada Rachel.

Me pongo en plan escritor profesional, cojo un par de folios en blanco y un bolígrafo como para tomar notas.

-Todo –le respondo -Cuenta mamá!

-Oh cuenta cuenta! –dice levantando una de sus manos –No pienso contarte nada cochino para que lo escribas ahí, eh?

-Vamos mami…no te hagas de rogar…esa parte ya lo hago yo sola –digo por la vagini esto último pero Rachel no se entera jajaja.

-Bueno pues verás –relata –Una vez acabó todo aquello tú madre yo y tu hermano nos fuimos para el rancho y estuvimos allí un par de meses.

-Tres cielo…fueron tres –rectifica Quinn

-Bueno pues tres…el caso es que era para desconectar y tranquilizarnos un poco porque todo había sido demasiado movido…

-¿Entonces tía Britt y tía Santana no vinieron a pasar el verano aquí? –pregunto porque eso tenía yo entendido.

¡Alto! Otra vez tengo que dar una aclaración. Siento tanta interrupción.

Las he llamado tías sí. Mis madres no tienen hermanos ni hermanas ¿ok? La dos son hijas únicas con lo cual para mí Carmen, Lars, Santana y Brittany son cómo mi familia y por ende mis tíos…ah! y Alex mi prima hermana claro, ella es hija de mis tías…bueno no sé si os habéis enterado o no…sino lo volvéis a leer.

El caso es que la casa donde yo actualmente vivo junto con mis madres, porque obviamente al regresar ellas a España no iban a vivir en una habitación de hotel, la diseñó mi tía Santana que para eso es arquitecto. Mami compró un gran terreno cerca del hotel y allí decidieron hacer la vivienda. Joder es guapísima! Es tipo rústica así de piedra natural y madera para no desentonar mucho con el paisaje que tenemos por aquí. Tiene dos plantas, tres baños, un garaje enorme, cuatro habitaciones, el despacho… y un gran jardín con piscina! Y de verdad os digo que mi tía Santana es buenísima en lo que hace! Esa sí que tiene talento! Me daba yo con un canto en los dientes si algún día fuera yo tan buena escribiendo como ella diseñando!

Y de mi tía Britt que os voy a decir! Me encanta! Se me cae la baba con ella. Su carrera después de ganar el juicio de mis madres subió como un coete hacia la luna! Imparable! Hoy en día es una letrada de las más cotizadas de Nueva York. Tiene ya varios despachos con su nombre y en su tarjeta de presentación dibujó dos garras de Yeti! Me parto! Jaja! Britt es un tanto especial ya lo sabéis pero es tan dulce, inocente, siempre que vienen a visitarnos procuro pasar todo el tiempo que puedo con ella! Y mi prima Alex también la adoro! Es más pequeña que yo…no sé debe tener unos 12 años o así…es genial e igualita a Santana, pues la tuvo ella.

Bueno al hilo que me voy.

-No al final no pudieron venir a España y por eso decidimos ir una temporada al rancho –me aclara Rachel.

-Vale…continúa por favor –le solicito amablemente mientras tomo apuntes en el folio.

-Uooohh! Qué profesional JR! –me dice mamá Quinn gratamente sorprendida.

-Se hace lo que se puede mamá –le respondo guiñándole un ojo yo a ella.

Me explican qué después de eso llegaron a España, estuvieron un tiempo buscando casas donde vivir y llegaron a la conclusión del tema que os he explicado antes, lo de que mi tía San les hiciera la casa porque no encontraban nada a su gusto….y durante ese tiempo mi madre se quedó embarazada de mí. No tengo ni idea de quién es mi padre y me importa un carajo la verdad, es un donante y punto. Mi madre Rachel me cuenta que se puso gorda como una pelota por mi culpa jajaja!

-Te comías hasta las cáscaras de las naranjas Rachel! No le eches la culpa a mi preciosa niña! -salta defendiéndome mi mamá Quinn con uñas y dientes. Es la mejor.

Rachel continúa explicándome que me parió a finales de setiembre del año siguiente…aquí tengo que cortarla porque su diarrea verbal amenaza con aburrirme.

-Mami! Eso no me interesa! Yo ya sé cuando nací y donde! Y también sé que sacaste por tu boca sapos y culebras el día del parto! Me lo ha contado mamá cientos de veces….todavía tiene pesadillas de verte en ese estado de niña de la exorcista en pleno paritorio! –le digo, me mira con el ceño fruncido, no le ha gustado que la interrumpa su relato y más para recordarle que fue una bruja ese día! Le echó en cara a mi madre Quinn que esa parte del embarazo no se la había contado respecto cuando ella tuvo a Ismael!…jajaja es buenísima las caras que pone. Mi madre Rachel es una artistaza!

Hablando de eso…

-¿Cómo te llegaste hacer famosa aquí en España? –le pregunto que eso si me interesa más. Con ella hay que ir al grano porque si no me dan las quinientas aquí y yo he quedado con un amigo esta noche y no dentro de un siglo ¿Entendéis no?

Bueno bueno bueno para qué quieres más. Le acabo de subir el ego hasta las pestañas. Se coloca nuevamente recta para hablar.

-Pues verás…-habla con un tono de hacerse la súper interesante –Después de tenerte a ti y que pasaran un año o dos comencé a sentir de nuevo ese gusanillo en el estómago por la actuación…y un día sin que yo me lo esperara vinieron a picarme a la puerta.

-¿Quién? –le pregunto cortándola y sin mirarla mucho pues estoy absorta tomando notas.

-¿Quién? Por favor JR me ofendes hija! Pedro Almodóvar! ¿Quién sino? El mejor director ha de buscar a la mejor actriz! Y esa era yo!

Me relata con todo lujo de detalles como fue esa experiencia y de ahí todo lo demás. Total que así resumiendo os diré que mi madre ha resultado ser una actriz muy bien valorada en este país…y también ha hecho algún musical con esa impresionante voz que tiene! Hay que joderse ya la podría haber heredado yo también!

En fin hoy en día está retirada del todo. Aquí también tuvo su carrera y le encantó la experiencia porque además no tenía esa constante y fuerte presión que se tiene en lugares como Broodway o Hollywood, lo cierto es que lo disfrutó y mucho. Y ahora mirarlas. Bueno no podéis pero yo os lo describo lo mejor que pueda.

Están como dos tortolitas todo el día, viviendo relajadamente, dando paseos de aquí para allá, amándose como han hecho siempre. Creo con sinceridad que ahora mismo están en una de las mejores épocas de su vida. Sus niños creciditos, yo ya soy un adolescente y Ismael todo un hombre o ruiseñor cómo lo llama todavía Rachel de 85 kilos! Entonces eso le hace ser también un buen pájaro ¿No? Jajaja! En fin que…están forradas las cabronas hasta no poder más y enamoradas y sanas como nadie.

Tengo unas madres estupendas chicas, las quiero con locura, a las dos…y de verdad os digo que estéis tranquilas porque han tenido una vida genial después de todo aquel embrollo y de esos inicios algo tormentosos.

Bueno miró el reloj de mi muñeca y me doy cuenta que llevo dos horas hablando con ellas! Es que son geniales y el tiempo pasa volando pero yo tengo que volver a casa ducharme y arreglarme porque he quedado con un amigo….un amigo especial pero mis madres no lo saben, eh? Ssshhhh Bueno Quinn se huele algo porque me conoce sólo con oírme respirar pero Rachel no….mi madre Rachel cree que sigo teniendo ocho años! Jajaja que siga que siga…jajaja!

En definitiva he recopilado varios folios con todo lo que me han contado así que cuando tenga tiempo me pondré a escribirlo en plan bonito, pero vamos que no hay mucho más que contar que eso…

En cuanto pueda "lo subo" a la página ¿Vale?

Rachel Fabray Berry.

J.R.

**FIN**

**Bueno chicas…espero os haya gustado el final lo he querido hacer un poco diferente! Jejeje**

**No es un adiós definitivo pero si un hasta luego algo largo, ¿Vale?**

**Muchos besos a todas todas! Sois tremendamente geniales!**

**Me voy de vacaciones!**

**Yujjjuu!**

**KLAVIER**


End file.
